


Глиномесы

by Two_from_Hell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychology, Real Life, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_from_Hell/pseuds/Two_from_Hell
Summary: Серега Зайцев — разгильдяй, хулиган, свой парень, взрослый ребенок, татуировщик... Кто угодно, но только не примерный студент. А еще он ненавидит прикладное творчество. Вот только чтобы сдать экзамен по скульптуре за прошлый курс, ему придется пройти факультатив гончарного дела. Стать «глиномесом». Придется постараться... Или испортить все — и влюбиться.
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава 1

Люди частенько считают не самые популярные вузы второсортными. Как и профессии, которым там обучают. Кажется, что стены экономической кафедры или, допустим, какого-нибудь факультета культуры искусств в тяжести гранита науки отличаются бесконечно. Но Серега знал, что разницы между направлениями вовсе нет. Учебное заведение в любом случае — это нескончаемая и унылая лямка, которую тянуть пришлось и ему. Рано или поздно всем приходится.  
Как раз на факультете культуры искусств самого обыкновенного государственного института города N. учился Серега Зайцев. Он уже час стоял под громоздкими дверями деканата, слушая ор и гам за ними. Становилось даже смешно: нет никакой разницы между «взрослыми», как Зайцев их любил называть, и «студентотой». Ведут себя все в стрессовых ситуациях одинаково. А Серега просто стоял, пинал им же брошенный комок бумаги с записями по заваленной уже в третий раз за год скульптуре и надувал сиреневые пузыри виноградной жвачки. Сергей Зайцев — не первый и не последний студент обыкновенного учебного учреждения, которое собирает под своей крышей всех тех, кто не нашел себя в достаточно «серьезных» профессиях. Однако он не нашел себя и в этой. Ему было двадцать три, и он понятия не имел, чем заниматься в жизни и зачем ему все то, что было дано. И не хотел разбираться. Первым своим неоспоримым достоинством Зайцев определял внешность. Высокий рост, выбритые под щетину черные волосы, скульптурное лицо. Таких любит камера. Такие всегда и везде кажутся хорошенькими и забавными, что бы ни творилось внутри. Идеальный нос, правильный контур губ, красивые узкие серые глаза, смачно выделенные густыми темными ресницами, широкая квадратная челюсть с провалами щек. И единственный изъян, который вызывал лишь интерес — перечеркивающий линию рта тонкий белый шрам. А тело? И тело выдавало в Зайцеве человека, который имел возможность всю жизнь отдавать лишь себе и своему — как минимум физическому — развитию: длинные конечности, тонкий торс, широкие плечи. Серый, сколько себя помнил, занимался легкой атлетикой, и тело его можно было сравнить с телом бойцовского пса — постоянно напряженное и жесткое, пружинистое, мясистое в тех местах, которые принято считать правильными. Зайцев знал, что он хорош. Знал и не стеснялся это показывать в каждом удобном моменте своего существования. И начал с татуировок, которые нет-нет да обращали внимание окружающих к его личности. Птицы летели по бледному телу начиная от правого плеча, задевая лихим крылом шею, по правой руке, по животу, спине, пояснице, левому бедру — и уплывали вдаль на стопе.  
Зайцева снова вызвали, чтобы обсудить дальнейшую судьбу вследствие патологической непосещаемости и неуспеваемости, как вызывали по несколько раз за семестр. За каждый семестр. Однажды его даже оставляли на второй год — без толку. Университету невыгодно было выгонять контрактника под конец обучения, да и заступиться за него всегда было кому. Вот и теперь заведующий кафедры декоративно-прикладного искусства, неизменный наставник Сереги и преподаватель единственных любимых его дисциплин (живопись, рисунок и основы прикладного искусства), Щукин Михаил Владиславович, в сотый раз воевал за право любимого горе-студента сдать хвосты любым альтернативным способом.  
В какой-то момент ругань наконец затихла. Тяжелая дверь деканата открылась, и в коридор выглянула бледная черноволосая замдекана. Скривив губы в желчной усмешке, она отворила дверь шире:  
— Заходи, Зайцев.  
И Серега прошел вглубь комнаты, остановившись прямо посередине. Он последний раз надул пузырь жвачки, который оглушительно лопнул в повисшей тишине.  
— Ну, чего? — выдавил из себя Зайцев, едва справляясь с языком и жевательной резинкой во рту, запихал руки в карманы джинсов, чтобы те не мешались, и принял самую лучшую защитную стойку. На него смотрели три пары глаз: красные от бешенства и усталости — принадлежащие декану Сухову Алексею Анатольевичу, хитрющие — замдекана Паниной Алены Яковлевны, и ясные глаза Михаила Владиславовича. Было очевидно, что совещание троих руководителей, имеющих совершенно разные взгляды на будущее их нерадивого подопечного, не могло закончиться ничем хорошим.  
— Ну… — скаля мелкие хищные зубки и расставляя нарочито длинные паузы между словами, начала Алена Яковлевна. — Ты, Зайцев, отчислен, — она вздохнула, — конечно… — и вздохнула еще тяжелее, вызывающе глянув на Сухова. А потом четче и резче добавила: — Конечно, не будешь.  
— Да блин! А я так старался в этом семестре не стараться! — с искренней досадой выпалил Серега и ударил кулаком об ладонь. Но, впрочем, совсем скоро он вновь вздыхал, закатывал серые глаза и всем своим видом показывал, что лень-матушка одолела его в этом самом кабинете вот прямо на этом месте и он сейчас не то что стоять, ползти будет. — Ну, я пошел тогда?  
— Нет, — плюнул Сухов. — Потому что эта прискорбная для всех нас новость не отменяет того, что у тебя до сих пор не сдан экзамен по скульптуре за третий курс, и два месяца ты все никак не можешь перевестись по бумагам!  
— Но, — вновь взяла управление Панина, — мы перевели. Авансом. Сдашь экзамен заочно в течение зимней сессии. А в течение семестра…  
— Вам нужно будет посещать факультатив, Сергей, — зазвучал Михаил Владиславович, постучав тростью, чтобы привлечь внимание. Он стучал ей всегда — в том числе каждый раз, когда ставил в своей речи точки. — Пойдете практиковаться на занятия вместе со второкурсниками. Учебный план утвердили, а у преподавателя недобор студентов вышел. Не может он этот дополнительный курс взять. А вы и свои проблемы решите, и нам поможете.  
— Да нет! Ну я ненавижу скульптуру! — тут же подал голос Сергей, как только первая волна тихого недовольства сошла на нет. — И архитектуру. И всю эту хрень. Это же творчество! Как можно заставлять нас в каком-то направлении?! — фыркнул студент и начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, почесывая лысый затылок. — А можно я ему рефератов напишу и сдам?! Да хоть все сто рефератов — неважно! Ну я совсем не бум-бум в этом.  
— Нет, — хором ответили руководители.  
— Это проще, чем скульптура. В самый раз для тебя, — фыркнул декан. — Благодари еще Михаила Владиславовича, который каждый раз за тебя выпрашивает. Бесстыжий, а! Не вы, Михаил Владиславович…  
— На факультативе теории почти не будет, — пояснил Щукин, игнорируя оговорки Сухова, — потому как вы все уже проходили на истории мировой культуры. Эти занятия студенты просили для того, чтобы больше практиковаться. Да и никто не принуждает вас, Сергей. Такова программа. Просто поймите, что пройти ее нужно. Вы избегали курса по скульптуре, и мы как раз нашли вам альтернативу. Конечно, если хотите, вы можете пересдать экзамен в четвертый раз на прежних условиях, но если вы провалитесь — придется вас отчислить…  
— Ну да, — задумался Серый. — Ладно, давайте. И куда мне там идти? Если не скульптура, то что?  
— Керамика. Горшки, вазы. Может, конечно, вы сможете сделать что-то сложнее… — процедил Сухов.  
— Почти все, что вы будете делать на этом факультативе, можно расписывать, — дипломатично заметил Михаил Владиславович. — Так что для вас, Сергей, это лучший вариант из имеющихся, я полагаю.  
— Но больше одного прогула, Зайцев, — хихикнула Алена Яковлевна, — и твое обещание мы сочтем невыполненным. Учись хорошо. Тебе еще диплом писать, если справишься.  
Серый громко фыркнул. В ушах звучал хруст растоптанного в хлам плана по побегу от нелюбимого дела, которое теперь крепко вцепилось зубами в загривок — не отвертишься. Оставалось признаться себе, что придется не только мотать срок на галерке со студенческой зеленью, но и погибать в лапах очередного душного идиота, что возомнил искусством говно и палку. Или глину и печь… Велика ли разница, Зайцеву еще предстояло узнать.  
— Отлично. Глиномесы.

— Чуваки, это конец. Меня не только не отчислили, но и в очередной раз отправили в какую-то жопу! — разглагольствовал Серега, расхаживая из стороны в сторону уже в одном из коридоров университета. Он был просторным, старомодным, каким-то светло-бежевым с плиткой на полу того же тона и большими вазами с зелеными пятнами растений. На деревянной скамье, по наблюдениям Зайцева, помещались десять студентов первого курса и пять — четвертого. Серега называл это эволюцией форменного отношения к учебе, что регрессирует с появлением первых нечестно выставленных оценок, заваленных сессий и неотчисленных учеников. Коридор был пуст, ибо пара шла уже минут десять как, но не у дружной компании из четверых человек, в которую всеми своими амбициями и дурным нравом входил Серый. — Меня запихнули к глиномесам! Прикиньте?  
— В смысле, в кружок лепки горшков? Ну это не самый страшный курс, — быстро протараторил длинный и щуплый парень и тут же дернулся в сторону, словно его могли бы за это хорошенько отодрать все трое собеседников. Он был самым младшим в их компании, но едва ли кто мог это подтвердить. Руслан отличался неприятной внешностью человека, который явно что-то употребляет и уже давно. Синева кругов под глазами, одежда, что всегда покрывает тело целиком, и вороватый взгляд — изюминки на торте образа настоящего наркомана. Такие слухи давно осели на его тонкие плечи. Может быть, именно поэтому Руслан Григоренко всегда так тянул их к подбородку — тяжело было? Или подбородок к ним.  
— Как мне нравится это: его тащат то за жопу, то за уши, а он скулит! — послышался резкий визг-смех. На Серегу таращились две черные пуговки — глаза Виктора Самойлова. Тучный, рыхлый и отекший — таким был этот молодой человек. При этом чувствовал он себя вольготно как в обществе тощих и подтянутых приятелей, так и вообще по жизни: сидел он на скамье за троих, а живот, казалось, висел и давил ему на ноги. Даже сейчас на свитере, если присмотреться, красовалось свежее жирное пятно — трофей от третьего завтрака в столовой университета.  
— В этом весь Серый, — вторил Вите последний — Олег Игонин, — махнув длинной челкой, в которой виделось то ли наследие почти вымершей эмо-культуры, то ли проклятие популярной азиатской моды. Олег был наиболее мирным и приятным из всех — а главное, оставался твердым хорошистом. Единственный серьезный его грех привел к тому, что к концу четвертого курса Игонина сторонились все девушки с потока — о нем ходила слава страшенного бабника, да такая, что каждая уважающая себя преподавательница считала нужным спрашивать с разгульного студента на каждом занятии — в знак женской солидарности.  
— Если бы не родоки, я давно уже отсюда слинял бы. Еще на первом курсе, — Серый фыркнул и закатил глаза. — А вы вообще знаете, кто там ведет-то? Кого постигнет кара небесная в виде меня!  
— Хэ зэ, — ляпнул Витя, разваливаясь на скамейке еще шире. Руслан тоже не выражал особой заинтересованности учебным процессом. И только Олег после недолгого раздумья встрепенулся:  
— А! Я знаю. Все перваки с этого мужика тащатся, он преподавать-то стал не так давно — архитектуру, вроде. Такой огро-о-омный дядька с бородой, — Олег руками показал в воздухе примерные габариты, — ну ты его сразу узнаешь, если хоть раз в коридоре где увидишь. Типа очень добрый. Девочкам и дамочкам нравится.  
— Добрый и поэтому нравится? — по Серегиному лицу поплыла еденькая усмешка. — Девочкам нравится крепкий болт, а не кроткий нрав. Как бы там они ни вертели носами, но все всегда сводится к одному… Ну ладно, че. Посмотрим, насколько крепкие нервы у этого мужика, а? — заржал Зайцев, разминая руки.  
— Бля, Серый, он тебе тоже должен нравиться потому, что добрый, — скривился Витя, ухмыляясь и глядя на друга с таким знанием жизни, будто ведал абсолютно все плюсы и минусы как человеческих характеров, так и половых органов, а невежество Зайцева задевало его до глубины души. — Знаешь почему? Потому что с такими легче договориться! Но не, если тебе принципиально затрахать каждого препода — о’кей, вперед. Значит, раз не кроткий нрав, то ты тоже предпочитаешь крепкий болт, который будет тебя ебать за сорванные занятия и непосещаемость?  
— Возможно. А тебе что, блять, завидно, а? А что завидно: что болт не крепкий, не тебя ебать будут или не ты — меня? — еще пуще разыгрался Зайцев, отскочив в сторону от Вити, чем страшно напугал Руслана. Последний предусмотрительно отодвинулся от беснующегося в собственной дури Сереги, который уже успел заскочить на соседнюю скамью прямо в обуви и шагать по ней туда-обратно.  
— Э! Ориентиры попутал, что ли? — осклабился Витя. Он хотел было эффектно вскочить и погнаться за Серегой, но зад перевесил, и тучный парень замялся на скамейке дольше нужного. А потом, разочарованный своим провалом, только надул губы и натужно-злобно засопел. — Завидно, что халява у тебя такая. Впрочем, поскольку халява касается еще прошлой сессии, я могу быть спокоен. Молись лучше, чтобы спаситель твой оказался реальным пидорасом и клюнул на твою смазливую мордашку, тогда его крепкий болт тебя спасет.  
— Да не, он точно не пидор, — сконфузился Олег. — Хотя, конечно, если бы был — это было бы дохуя иронично. Глиномес в квадрате!  
— А-а-а-а, да, да! — снова радостно завизжал Самойлов. — И Сереженька наш тоже будет! Слышь, Сергей? Не забудь вовремя смазывать ручки, чтобы у тебя там лучше скользило где надо, и кожа не сохла.  
— На хуй сходи, на глиномесий-то, ага, — заулыбался Серый, разворачиваясь к Виктору спиной и чуть приспуская штаны. Он оголил поясницу и весьма экстравагантно задвигал бедрами из стороны в сторону. — Нравится, а? А то! Я настолько охуенный, что любой и любая будет моим! Видишь, даже ты течешь, — заулыбался Зайцев, натягивая штаны обратно. Издевки его никак не задевали. Никогда. Он-то знал, насколько хорош. — Так что сохни обо мне молча. Где ты, а где я?  
— Я на четвертом курсе, а ты до сих пор на третьем, милый, — напомнил Витя, выгибая бровь. — Спустись с небес на землю. И с лавки на пол.  
— Так он пидор или не пидор? — вдруг вклинился в спор Руслан как всегда с самым глубокомысленным вопросом, который только мог придумать.  
— Кто? Серега? Серега — конечно, да! — не унимался Самойлов. — Только пидор станет забивать себя птичками.  
— Это грачи, але. Грачи — это брутальнее, чем твое брюхо, — оскалился Зайцев. — А препод? Препод не пидр, по нем ж девочки сохнут.  
— Ну, девочки по нему сохнут, а вот сохнет ли по ним он — это не факт… — еще крепче задумался Руслан. Взгляд его расфокусировался — возникало ощущение, что Григоренко ушел в астрал и сейчас вынесет все сакральные знания извне.  
— Да нет, нет, вряд ли, — запротестовал Олег. Он, видно, пытался сохранить еще хоть какую-то надежду на существование гетеросексуалов в университете искусств. — Ну он правда слишком брутальный. Такой — богатырь. Даже не брезжит.  
— Говорят, что все в творческой среде этим грешат, — пожал плечами Серый. — Мы же не можем знать наверняка, свечку же не держали. Я его вообще ни разу не видел.  
Витя опять захихикал:  
— А че стух-то сразу? Боишься, что не соблазнится на твои булки и экзамен не зачтет?  
— На мои булки невозможно не повестись, — фыркнул Серый. — Я же говорю, я шикарный и это точка.  
— Не поведется. Придется месить глину, Серег, — снисходительно улыбнулся Олег.  
— Ставлю бутылку вискаря, что препод не пидор и нашего шикарного наконец-то поимеет карма. Хоть раз бы по-человечески поучился! — поддержал Самойлов.  
— Да идите в жопу! Я вас всех сделаю, а иначе оплачу три ящика бухла на каждого! — заявил Серега и с грохотом соскочил с пьедестала, протягивая руку для укрепления спора. — А в ином случае вы мне покупаете. Хотя бы одну бутылку. Вам и на нее-то вряд ли хватит.  
— Вот только не надо считать всех нищебродами, — наехал Олег. В стороне Руслан печально и тяжело вздохнул. — Ладно, почти всех. Не надо. О’кей, по рукам.  
Олег с Витей пожали руку Сереге, причем Самойлов давил так, будто это вообще был его личный вызов. Руслан мешкал.  
— Ну?  
— Я считаю, что все пидоры, — меланхолично отозвался Григоренко, поднимая тяжелый взгляд на товарищей.  
— За бутылку платить не хочет, — перевел Витя. — Ну и хуй с тобой. Значит, ты тоже пидор, Русик. Пойдешь вместе с Сержо в кружок к глиномесам?  
— Нет, — Руслан стал еще задумчивее.  
— Ну… Все, спор открыт. Докажу вам, что глиномес пидор, а вы — ходите поверженные и страдайте в лучах моего превосходства. Как обычно, — оскалился Серый, вздернув подбородок. Теперь стало видно, что крыло одной из птиц почти касается челюсти справа.  
Но не успел ему хоть кто-то что-то сказать в ответ, как рядом открылась дверь и в коридор вышел разъяренный преподаватель. Крайне недружелюбно настроенный мужчина в очках, читающий, кажется, курс по риторике, угрожающе замахнулся стопкой листов с конспектом:  
— Слушайте, вы лекцию вести мешаете! Разорались! У вас что, пар по расписанию нет? Тогда идите погуляйте!

Маленькая комнатка два на два метра делилась пополам кроватями. Серега сидел на подоконнике, свесив одну ногу и мотая ей из стороны в сторону. Он ненавидел приевшуюся общагу; Зайцев привык к простору и вольности, а здесь находил только ограничения и грязь. Никакого вдохновения поймать в такой обстановке было просто невозможно: тараканы, как вечный надоедливый третий сосед, потрепанные жизнью обои, дверь, что держится на скотче и честном слове, блевотный пол — фанера, крашенная самой жуткой краской, какую вообще можно придумать. Цвет детской неожиданности, теперь Серега это точно знал, был у него под ногами. Но именно его комнату несчастные студенты посещали чаще прочего. У Зайцева был хороший ноутбук, планшет и телефон, горы интернета — да такие, что хватало всю ночь смотреть порнуху. Он еще в начале обучения купил себе под ноги теплый коврик из «Икеи», заклеил обои постерами из любимых игр и фильмов, поменял постельное белье, которое у него было тоже не самое простое — бамбуковое, цветом под ковер. Серега любил бумагу молочного оттенка, на которой и рисовал почти все свои работы да эскизы для татуировок, и которой заклеивал оставшуюся часть своей стороны стен. На том же подоконнике, где расположился Зайцев, покоились его тату-принадлежности в металлической коробке кофейного цвета и странный огромный шерстяной шарф им в тон, в который Серый кутал замерзшие ноги. Вопреки ожиданиям завистников, он хоть и был весьма богат, но не был жаден. И с большим удовольствием делился всем, что имел, — просто не зацикливался на материальном. Впрочем, злые языки, даже пользуясь золотой жилой Зайцева, все равно говорили, что это «просто богатенький мальчик разбрасывается бабками».  
— Эй, Серег! — голос Олега, который был не только другом, но и соседом, оторвал Серегу от его крайне важного занятия. Игонин нагло выбил себе местечко на подоконнике, увлеченно листая что-то в смартфоне. — Смотри, мне тут скинули.  
И светящийся экран чужого гаджета явил Серому страничку в соцсети. С фотографии на парней улыбался темно-синими глазами (потому что рот утопал в густой квадратной бороде, закрывающей почти всю шею, и изящно подкрученных усах) мужчина лет сорока-сорока пяти. Косая сажень в плечах, огромные бицепсы, развитые грудные мышцы — тело выдавало увлеченного тяжелоатлета; а немного заношенная, но оттого не менее крутая футболка с убойным принтом от Mother Russia — человека, который не отстает от моды (да и было какое-то сходство между растянутым на торсе Достоевским и самим богатырем). Он был русоволосый, с небольшим округлым носом — чистый славянин, ухоженный и какой-то домашний. Такой эпитет применим к семейным мужикам, которые уже женились, обзавелись детьми и поймали кайф от роли отца — но в то же время конкретно данный экземпляр был свободен от обручальных оков. Это могло значить только одно из двух: либо холост, либо все не так гладко, чтобы гордо афишировать факт своей занятости.  
Имя у страницы было многообещающее — Илья Добрынин.  
— Это тот самый препод, который ведет керамику. Илья Александрович. Смотри, — и Олег нажал на ссылку, стоящую в графе «Место работы» — как ни удивительно, это был не вуз. Открылся паблик магазина гончарных изделий. В общем-то, помимо экстравагантной внешности Илья Александрович явно привлекал всех собственными навыками — преподаватель несчастного факультатива за стенами университета торговал вазами и блюдами немыслимых форм, участвовал в выставках и имел в общем-то приличное количество подписчиков — потенциальных клиентов.  
— Фига себе… — удивленно протянул Серый, присвистывая после. Не ожидал он увидеть такого препода. Не ожидал, что такие вообще существуют. — Он точно наш преподаватель? Я думал, там какой-нибудь лысенький, хиленький и стремненький.  
— А ты че думал, я пиздел, когда говорил, что за ним в универе все бабы вьются? Ну-ну, походи за лысеньким и стремненьким. Но я вот не знаю… В соцсети ничего гейского на него я не нашел. У него и дочь есть. Очень симпатичная, кстати… — замурлыкал Олег.  
— Ну, я объективно настолько хорош, что даже закостенелого натурала собью с пути истинного. Или ты во мне сомневаешься? — ухмыльнулся Серый, толкнув соседа кулаком в плечо. — Да и дети не показатель ориентации.  
— Ну он выглядит натуральнее натурального. Да и господи… Без обид, Серый, но взрослого мужика прижать? — Олег хмыкнул. — Ты смотри, если он окажется вообще каким-нибудь гомофобом, ты от одного его щелчка по носу в стену улетишь…  
— Пф! Нет. Во-первых, я сильный. Во-вторых, ему меня еще догнать придется. В-третьих, мне вообще насрать на твое мнение, ибо я всегда побеждаю, — фыркнул Зайцев, развернувшись ногами к Олегу и уперевшись в него босой ступней. Это был намек, а скорее требование быстрее покинуть его личное пространство. Олег молчаливо посмотрел на друга, сконцентрировав во взгляде всю предосудительность, однако встал и обреченно ушел на свое место.  
— Ну, если что — я тебя предупредил, — не очень уверенно добавил напоследок Игонин.  
— Ну ладно, не обижайся только. Разве тебе не будет интересно и весело, Олежка? Прикинь, меня выгонят, как первого студента, который приставал к преподу и подрался с ним в этом университете. И побил его! Я уверен. Знаешь, большому шкафу больнее падать, — улыбнулся Серый и снова уткнулся в свой телефон.  
— Ага, — с наигранной безучастностью ответил Олег. В отличие от Вити, он хорошо знал, что хоть как-то контролировать честолюбивые порывы Сереги можно только игнорированием его выходок. Поэтому Игонин всем своим видом показывал, что чатиться с какими-то девчонками (или с кем там?) гораздо увлекательнее, чем слушать, как петушится Серый.  
— Олег — пидор.

Первый день занятия настал быстро. И Серый на него не явился. Не явился вовремя. У него была своя религия: она касалась веры в священные двадцать минут с утра, в течение которых ты не имеешь права работать и напрягаться. И когда в массивную дверь постучали, а после в просторную аудиторию завалился нерадивый ученик — повисла гробовая тишина. Мастерская и по совместительству аудитория находилась на нижнем этаже, в подвале. К удивлению Зайцева, помещение отделали по последнему писку моды, и даже вся техника казалась не старше нескольких лет службы. Как и чистый пол с нормальной плиткой, светлые стены, небольшой закоулок с печью и раковиной, очень хорошие лампы и отсутствие запаха сырости, словно это и не подвал вовсе. А еще эту аудиторию от прочих отличало отсутствие больших окон. Их заменяли маленькие квадратные застекленные продухи с черной решеткой с внешней стороны. Серый знал, что в подвале таких мастерских несколько, но за три года обучения он ни разу не посещал специально оборудованные классы, ибо просто отрицал скульптуру, архитектуру и прочие прикладные искусства.  
— Здравствуйте, извините за опоздание, можно войти? — на одном дыхании выпалил Серый, забрасывая спортивный рюкзак на плечо.  
На Зайцева обернулись несколько из присутствовавших студентов — впрочем, их было-то всего девять человек. Илья Александрович стоял, опираясь рукой на одну из парт, сиротливо отодвинутых в край аудитории, чтобы не занимать предназначенное под широкие рабочие столы место. Он был одет в темно-серые повседневные брюки и простую черную кофту с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Непосредственно лепкой пока не занимался никто — за это время, очевидно, успели только обсудить необходимые для курса покупки и план занятий.  
— Сергей Зайцев, я так полагаю? — спросил Добрынин, заглянув в список. — Проходите, садитесь. Сегодня у нас вводное занятие, потом узнаете у ребят, что вам понадобится. В первую очередь это касается материалов. Итак, — продолжил он, возвращаясь к тому, что рассказывал до появления Зайцева, — поскольку для вас мой факультатив является дополняющим курс истории декоративно-прикладного искусства, по общей договоренности выполнение творческого задания у меня обещает вам оценку на экзамене без необходимости сдачи его по билетам. То же самое касается Сергея, который пришел сюда вместо экзамена по истории архитектуры… Хм. — Илья Александрович примолк и снова перевел взгляд на Серого, который именно в этот момент, флегматично подперев голову рукой, надувал огромный пузырь из жвачки. Голубой пузырь. Жвачка была со вкусом бабл-гам. — В общем, творческое задание мы продумаем так, чтобы каждый мог получить удовольствие от работы. Конечно, это должно быть изделие из глины — но мы поучимся и тому, как делать посуду на круге, и лепке. В конечном итоге вы сможете создать вазу или небольшой керамический сервиз, декоративную плитку или статуэтку — что вам больше понравится. В середине семестра, когда мы освоим все основные техники, вы должны будете назвать тему и вид работы — и сдать… Дату назначим позже, но, думаю, это будет где-то в конце зачетной недели. По расписанию нам выделено ограниченное количество учебных часов, однако для работы непосредственно без моего участия вы при необходимости сможете приходить сюда сами. Думаю, это самое важное, что я должен был сказать. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?  
— Можно я? — Серый тут же отозвался и поднял руку. Единственный в аудитории, чем вновь привлек всеобщее внимание.  
— Да, Сергей?  
Илья Александрович подошел ближе. Он, очевидно, был из тех преподавателей, кто никого не оставляет без внимания — такие перемещаются по аудитории и подсаживаются непосредственно к студентам, если доходит до долгих и обстоятельных ответов. Так что через мгновение над Зайцевым нависала эта интеллигентная гора мышц. Тут Серега заметил, что руки у Добрынина просто невероятные — сильные, но при этом жилистые; а кисти, хоть и массивные — но с длинными узловатыми пальцами. Кромки коротко стриженных ногтей были рыжевато-серыми от намертво забившейся под них глины, а кожа — сухой и морщинистой, хотя лицо преподавателя было почти гладким, и выглядел он, пожалуй, моложе, чем на самом деле.  
— Я… это, — Серега сглотнул. Рядом с Добрыниным он чувствовал себя даже немного глупо: все эти татуировки, потертые джинсы и джемпер любимого кофейного цвета с закатанными рукавами. Да и, как ни крути, все же ощутил себя щуплым… Но, встрепенувшись в следующую же секунду, Серый сразу расположился так, словно это была его аудитория, его предмет и он здесь хозяин. — А жвачку куда выкинуть? — заулыбался Зайцев своей самой обворожительной улыбкой.  
— Возле двери. Вы прошли мимо, когда входили. — Добрынин улыбнулся в ответ. Взгляд его бегло тронул шею и руку паренька. Заметил татуировки. — Это ваши работы? — спросил он.  
— Ага, — ошарашенно ответил Серый. Обычно его татуировками не интересовались преподаватели. И студент тут же взъерошился, как обиженный хомяк, ожидая неуместной шутки или другого колкого негатива. — Сам рисовал. Бил почти все сам.  
— Хорошая работа, — вновь неожиданно спокойно отреагировал Илья Александрович. Его голос вообще не изменился ни разу за эти минуты — громкий от природы, но спокойный, низкий, не грубый. Таким голосом впору читать древние былины или петь медленные и печальные песни о битвах и воинах. — Мне говорили, что вы хорошо рисуете. В рамках нашего курса предполагается и возможность росписи изделий, поэтому вы могли бы использовать все свои навыки для получения лучшего результата. А вы, — переключился он на какую-то студентку с ярко-желтыми растрепанными волосами — рядом с ней стоял ее же рюкзак, на котором полотна почти не было видно под многочисленными значками с аниме-героями, — кажется, интересуетесь японской культурой? В том или ином виде. Можно будет сделать несколько чашек с традиционным орнаментом, или кувшин, или, знаете, бутылочку вроде тех, в которых подают сакэ… Как кувшин у того парня, — и Добрынин указал пальцем на один из значков, а потом нарисовал в воздухе очертания тыквы-горлянки. — Может, кто-то еще… Кто-то еще что-то хочет? — он оглянулся и повернулся, чтобы захватить взгляды всех студентов. Кто-то робко предложил настенную плитку с объемными цветами, которые выглядели бы, как живые; кто-то — глиняный циферблат. Один человек решился на создание фигурки или свистульки вроде тех, что делали на Руси.  
И только Серега кис, осознавая, что на этот раз противник ему попался порядочный. Илья был классным. Зайцев даже не мог подобрать какой-нибудь изъян, в который мог бы вцепиться своими умелыми шутками и аморальным поведением. Он был уверен, собран, умел принимать других, чего не было дано половине преподавателей университета. Серый с досадой отметил, что он действительно неплохо ведет предмет и адаптирует его под каждого дурня. Даже самому Зайцеву стало интересно поработать над проектом! И это раздражило. Это разозлило. (И даже вынудило забыть про жвачку.) Это навело на мысли, что пора расшатать такую прекрасную ментальную защиту Ильи Александровича. Тогда Серый достал из рюкзака свой скетчбук и принялся рисовать. На одной стороне у него была валентинка. Серый просто не сомневался, что на самой валентинке необходимо будет нарисовать задницу. И не сомневался, чью: свою, конечно же, ведь прекрасней точно не найдется. На второй же стороне красовались гениталии всех форм и размеров. Вообще у Сергея был прием, разработанный давно и проверенный годами, как отогнать от себя приставучих профессоров: просто рисуй гениталии. У Зайцева, к слову, выходило весьма натуралистично. И как только Илья Александрович проходил мимо — тут же лицезрел неприличное занятие. Впрочем, он не был похож ни на истеричную преподавательницу, ни на брюзжащего профессора. Дважды проходя мимо Сереги, он просто игнорировал молодого человека, так как был занят обсуждением сильных сторон других студентов. Но в третий раз, оказавшись рядом, Добрынин не выдержал. В конце концов он замолчал, остановился возле парты Зайцева. Взгляд синих глаз был по-прежнему спокоен, но в хмуро опустившихся бровях читалось возмущение.  
— Сергей, — окликнул Илья Александрович.  
Зайцев подпрыгнул, хотя давно уже перелистнул страницу и спрятал свое секретное оружие и первый ход.  
— Чего? — возмущенно отозвался студент, недовольно фыркнув. Он вновь становился центром всеобщего внимания. На передних партах о нем уже даже вели не самые приятные беседы.  
— Мы здесь будем заниматься керамикой. Рисунок допустим, но в последнюю очередь. Может, вы хотите слепить то, что рисуете? — как будто совершенно серьезно спросил Добрынин. Серьезно! Но усы его приподнялись в улыбке, а взгляд смягчился.  
— Вы думаете, я не могу? Я могу и сделаю это красиво, — открыто ухмыльнулся в ответ Сергей. — Тем более я слушаю. Мне просто совершенно неинтересны чьи-то сильные стороны, — флегматично пояснил студент и вернулся к своему занятию, когда как всех прочих взбудоражил. Девушки недовольно шушукались, а до ушей Зайцева долетали обвинительные: «Это же этот, про которого преподавательница по живописи рассказывала, до слез ее довел…»  
— А то, что вы рисуете, вы считаете сильной стороной? Ну, для мужчины, допустим, — все тем же беззлобным тоном поинтересовался Добрынин.  
— Вполне. А вы? — Сергей сверкнул взглядом и покраснел. Не от смущения, а от прилива чувств. Капилляры, расположенные близко к коже, давали о себе знать; любая внутренняя буря — и Зайцев прекрасен и румян, что красна девица.  
— Я бы вам даже рассказал бородатый анекдот на эту тему, но при девушках не стану. Фаллос — древний символ изобилия и плодородия, не будем об этом забывать. Однако если вы не интересуетесь чужими достоинствами… Рисуете вы чьи? — И вновь ни один мускул на лице Ильи Александровича не дрогнул. Он только поднял на уровень глаз одну руку, рассматривая ногти. Под кутикулу забилась крупинка глины, и этот факт показался Добрынину как будто более раздражающим, нежели наглость Зайцева.  
— Я тренируюсь рисовать из головы. Мечтаю. Я — художник. И я не стесняюсь наготы, — ухмыльнулся Серый, отложив окончательно ручку и ластик, что держал в руках. — Поэтому вы вполне можете предположить, что я представляю всех мужчин в данной аудитории обнаженными и раскрытыми, — и Зайцев смиренно сложил руки на парте, пуская какой-то пугающе однозначный серый взгляд в лицо собеседника. Но язык его тела диктовал вызов и, возможно, готовность спорить до посинения.  
— Вот как, — движением зрачков Илья Александрович выдал растерянность — вероятно, на данном этапе даже самые настырные студенты в его недолгой практике ломались. Аудитория притихла. Очевидно, что на Добрынина ставки были высоки, и ударить в грязь лицом перед первым отморозком вуза он не имел права. Но быстрый ответ все же нашелся: — В таком случае от лица присутствующих мужчин, — преподаватель обвел руками аудиторию, в которой присутствовали еще несколько парней, — выражу благодарность. Наш уважаемый Сергей представляет наши сильные стороны так, что сложно не чувствовать себя не польщенным. Продолжайте, Зайцев. Не смею вам запрещать.  
И, склонив голову в некоем подобии поклона, Добрынин отступил вглубь аудитории, а на Серегу тут же кто-то шикнул сбоку: «Педик…» Но Зайцева это не смутило. Он показал кулак в ту сторону, откуда донеслась критика, и чувствовал себя на правильном пути. Но в тот же момент Серый вспомнил и про свой первый подарок преподавателю — валентинку. Как расценил сам студент, человеческое природное любопытство сделает свое дело и подтолкнет Илью Александровича к навязчивой идее о том, что он кому-то нравится. Кому-то именно из этой аудитории. Серега решил, что сначала он внушит себе веру в самое простое решение — кто-то из девочек. И тогда получит новую валентинку с однозначно мужской спиной. Пока это было что-то типа унисекс на фоне сердечка чудесного желтого цвета.  
Пара закончилась, хотя ее последние минуты тянулись до безобразия долго. Серый сжевал уже всю жвачку, пообещал тому, что обозвал его словцом крепким, расправу на углу и даже покидал в рюкзак все художественные принадлежности. И когда преподаватель прощался с аудиторией, а восхищенные девицы обступили Илью Александровича кругом, Серый уже терся около учительского стола — и с легкой руки несостоявшегося уличного вора отправил валентинку в стопку бумаг, которую Илья оставил на столе в последние минуты занятия. Девушки сыпали комплиментами и восхищенными вздохами, а Серый искрился радостью от проделанной шалости и спешно растворялся в толпе.

В коридоре его поймали Олег и Витя. Руслан куда-то загадочным образом исчез — впрочем, догадываться, куда именно, не приходилось. Самойлов был невероятно взбудоражен — еще бы, в ожидании новостей с первого занятия по керамике. Олег тоже находился в приподнятом настроении, только по его глазам было заметно, что каким-то образом он заранее осведомлен лучше, чем Витя.  
— Ну, Серый, чего, чувствуешь уже, как пролетаешь, а? — залился смехом Витя, да таким ярким и активным, что окончанием эмоции послужил странный неприятный визг.  
— Нет, конечно, — Зайцев пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Он выглядел слишком спокойным и уверенным. — Да, препод реально неплохой. Даже интересно у него. Эх, жаль, мы с ним встретились на поле войны. Но. Но! У меня есть план. И мина уже заложена.  
— Поделись? — заулыбался Олег.  
— Ну, я уже ему вовсю стреляю глазками. Рисовал у него на паре члены распрекрасные. И послал ему валентинку. Пускай думает, кто это был, ибо так неясно все очень. А чем дальше, тем ближе я буду рисовать свой образ. И, — Серый ухмыльнулся, задирая повыше подбородок, — кульминацией станет кое-что еще. Но я вам пока не скажу. Сами все узнаете со временем.  
— Ты уже как пидор, — прокомментировал Витя. — И методы у тебя — пидорские.  
— Ой, заткнись, жирный, а, — отмахнулся Серый, задев широким и не в меру душевным жестом кого-то из перваков. Те зашипели, тявкнули пару озлобленных ругательств и поплыли дальше по коридору в поисках нужной аудитории.  
— А в валентинке ты уже что-то рисовал? И это тоже были члены? — опять насел Олег, посмеиваясь, правда, не так вульгарно, как Витя. — Ты смотри, а то там непотребства, тут непотребства… думаю, ты у него один такой уникальный, и если одни члены рисовать, то догадаться будет несложно.  
— Задницу рисовал. Да я понимаю, не дурак же, Олег! — возмутился Серый. — Нет. Сейчас задница не пойми чья. В следующий раз будет определенно мужская. Потом еще кое-что. Ну и апогей. В общем… Сидите и наблюдайте, как я вас отымею, неудачники!  
— Ага, — Олега Сереге явно не удалось убедить. Игонин выглядел теперь даже разочарованным. Он-то надеялся, что боевого духу и спеси у Зайцева хоть теперь поубавится. — Ох, Серега, надеюсь, этот Добрынин окажется умнее и скинет тебя как можно раньше с рельсов… В печенках уже твои заносы! Ладно. Сейчас обед. Предлагаю пойти заточить чего-нибудь.  
— Пф. Какие заносы? Не знаю, о чем ты… Да, давайте пожрем.  
— О-о-о, там сегодня котлеты с кашей. Я уже три раза ходил, — с нездоровым блеском в глазах и диким воодушевлением сообщил Самойлов, смачным жестом огладив брюхо, что хоть и было загнано в жесткие тиски рубашки-поло, но боролось и рвалось наружу. Зайцев усмехнулся:  
— Есть такая поговорка, жирный. Тыква растет, корешок — сохнет.  
— О чем ты? — удивился Витя.  
— Да так.

***

На кафедре было тихо. Добрынин задержался, собирая материалы для своих предстоящих занятий — как преподаватель он даже спустя три года работы на полную ставку оставался довольно рассеянным и предпочитал десять раз проверить, что все готово, а потом уже отдыхать. В этом семестре ему разрешили взять факультатив по керамике, который Илья видел своей возможностью морально отдохнуть от скучных и запутанных лекций. Ему все еще тяжело было ощущать себя Ильей Александровичем — да и не хотелось. Если бы не правила делового общения, сорокадвухлетний богатырь уже общался бы со своими студентами на «ты».  
Сегодняшний день, правда, показал, что не всем мечтам суждено сбываться. До сих пор Добрынину удавалось легко строить контакт с молодежью, что при нужном соотношении поощрений и наказаний даже последних двоечников делало под его началом хорошистами — и тут нате. Непонятно, кто решил, что Добрынин — знающий воспитатель или психолог. Он не был ни тем ни другим. Не учился быть преподавателем и до сих пор боялся оплошать. Обаяние и репутация — только это у него и было. А еще профессиональный опыт. Семь лет работы в собственной строительной компании, пока та не обанкротилась — неплохое подспорье, чтобы пойти учить тех, кто сам мечтает стать архитектором. А тут из-за недобора на его спокойные дополнительные занятия присылают самого наглого студента всея вуза. Великовозрастного хулигана из тех, какие могут кинуть жвачку в волосы или подложить кнопку на стул. Ну или рисовать во время пары эрегированные пенисы. С этим студентом Илья и так перегнул палку, довольно жестко подшутив в ответ на его наглость — но выйти безапелляционным победителем так и не смог. В последний момент удалось придумать ответ достаточно дипломатичный и беззлобный, чтобы не показать свое смущение. Не каждый день малолетка говорит с тобой в таком тоне. А пасовать — нельзя, когда ты герой всего вуза. Ведь чем выше забрался — тем больнее падать. С Добрынинскими лояльными методами преподавания об него просто вытирали бы ноги, если бы эти самые методы не подкреплялись силой характера и какими-никакими принципами.  
«Дожил», — вздыхал Добрынин, выравнивая стопку листов с отчитанными лекциями и перебирая ведомости. Впрочем, его усталый настрой был прерван шлепком какой-то выпавшей на пол бумажки — вернее, картонки, судя по характерному звуку. Наклонившись под стол, Илья с удивлением обнаружил маленькую открытку. Валентинку. Адресат указан не был, но внутри цветастого сердечка обнаружилось нарисованное от руки изображение… ягодиц?  
— Серьезно? — вырвалось уже вслух. Добрынин еще раз проверил валентинку на предмет каких-либо надписей, но, ничего не найдя, решил, что это просто чья-то шутка, адресованная, возможно, даже не ему и просто переброшенная в его вещи после семинара сорванцами-второкурсниками. В сущности, это было довольно невинно, поэтому Илья только ухмыльнулся в бороду и запихнул открытку в передний карман рюкзака. Не был он тем, кто строит теории заговора и сердится на молодежь за мелочи. Работа в вузе вообще оказалась для Добрынина своеобразным спасением: он был отцом взрослеющей дочери, которая сама в следующем году должна была стать студенткой, и просто стремился оставаться с ней на одной волне. Общались они не очень плотно — Илья развелся с женой, когда его Зоряне было еще пять. Но разногласия супружеские не означали для него разрыва с ребенком. Вот Илья и стремился доказать все это время, что пусть он отвратительный муж, но отец — хоть куда. Чтобы успешно выполнить свой родительский долг, Добрынин много сил вложил и в то, чтобы не превратиться в дотошного скучного старика, чтобы дочь сама хотела общаться с ним. А лучший рецепт вечной молодости легче всего узнать у тех, кто приходит тебе на смену. У молодежи. У студенчества.  
Эта-то мысль и утешала в такие минуты. Черт с ней — с валентинкой! Да и студент Зайцев еще получит свои уроки хорошего тона. Ведь с любым трудным подростком можно договориться. Нужно только заинтересовать.


	2. Глава 2

Осеннее солнце вовсю заливало здание университета, а сторож избавлялся от пестрого ковра листьев, когда Зайцев спешил на пару. Погода еще не кусала и не щипала его за щеки морозом, но сегодня румянец у нерадивого студента пробивался не от этого. Иная причина была и у оживленного движения — Сергей спешил на пару. Наверное, впервые в жизни и впервые в этом университете. Он не хотел опоздать. Все три дня его голова ни на секунду не становилась легче от дум исключительно поганого толка: как же вывести из себя богатыря Добрыню? (Так про себя окрестил Зайцев нового преподавателя.) Что будет сегодня на паре? И как Добрыня отреагирует на новую валентинку? На этот раз предусмотрительный хулиган отрисовал ее заранее, отчего картинка получилась — на скромный Серегин взгляд — более качественной и красивой.  
Зайцев успел минута в минуту. Знающие его личность и образ сокурсники очень удивились появлению Сереги вовремя. Да и выглядел он действительно растрепанным. Аудитория его встретила все той же приятной атмосферой: щебетание девушек на передних рядах, гулкие разговоры на последних, свежесть и чуть сыроватый запах глины, что уже покоилась на партах у ответственных молодых людей. Серега прошерстил взглядом помещение и не обнаружил преподавателя с первого раза. Зато смешки и странные разговоры в спину тут же нашли самого Зайцева: «Фига се, смотрите на него, вовремя приперся!»  
Илья Александрович, в свою очередь, встретил Серегу все той же добродушной улыбкой. Оказалось, он уже сидел возле низкого рабочего стола, на котором находился готовый гончарный круг.  
— Итак. Здравствуйте, с кем не поздоровался, — поднялся со своего места Добрынин, когда все десять студентов оказались на местах. — Наконец-то сегодня начнем знакомиться с материалом. Все сегодня принесли глину?  
Серега фыркнул, вынимая из рюкзака новый шмат глины в хрустящей свеженькой упаковке: «Взяли-взяли. Вот мои рисунки, богатырь, вы выдержали. А что будет с лепкой?!» С этими мыслями Зайцев с большим удовольствием каким-то особенно томным жестом вцепился в еще не распакованный материал, оставив на нем отпечатки.  
— Что ж, — приосанился Добрынин, удовлетворенный готовностью студентов, — в таком случае вещи свои оставьте за партами — и перемещаемся сюда, ко мне поближе. Возьмите клеенки и фартуки вон там. Размещайтесь по двое и еще наполните тазы, они возле раковины — вам нужна будет вода, чтобы споласкивать руки и размачивать глину. Вы наверняка все уже работали со скульптурным пластилином и гипсом на основах прикладного искусства, но все это — сырье сравнительно чистое. А тут будьте готовы испачкаться. Ну… — Илья Александрович миролюбиво улыбнулся. — Я уверен, вам это понравится.  
И взорвалась суета. Сначала студенты делили друг друга, ибо никак не могли найти несчастного, кто останется с Серым. Потом дрались за парты, ибо все хотели оказаться рядом с Ильей Александровичем в самых первых рядах и быть под его бессменным покровительством. Но никто не ожидал и того, что каким-то невероятным усилием воли, оттеснив двух отличниц, в первом ряду прямо посередине вдруг окажется Зайцев, с деловитым видом раскидавший свои инструменты. Девушки загалдели, замахали руками-крыльями, хоть и весьма изящно, но больно надоедливо.  
— Илья Александрович, скажите ему, пусть пересядет! — подала голос одна из отличниц, Вика. То была очень тощая темноволосая девушка с такими же черными глазами и невероятными ресницами. Сереге даже на первый взгляд показалось, что они ее перевешивают.  
— Илья Александрович, я первый сюда сел! — тут же передразнил Серый, покачивая головой ровно так, как это делала Вика. — Скажите ей замолчать!  
— Мы здесь никому не запрещаем говорить, Сергей, — спокойно ответил Добрынин, распаковывая собственный пакет с глиной. — И никого насильно не пересаживаем, Виктория. Кроме того, у Зайцева, в отличие от вас, проблемы с успеваемостью, поэтому если ему как-то поможет работа именно в этом месте, то пусть остается. Да и вы можете присоединиться к нему, разве нет?  
Обезоруживающий взгляд Ильи Александровича подействовал на студентку явно каким-то магическим образом, потому что она вздохнула и, действительно, молча встала рядом с Серегой. Правда, на него она продолжила смотреть исключительно враждебно и раздраженно придвинула ею же принесенный таз с водой поближе к себе. А Зайцев чувствовал себя выигравшим. Ровно до того момента, пока до него не дошел смысл слов «проблемы с успеваемостью». И тут глаза у нерадивого студента стали еще уже, а оттого и хитрее, а в голове крепче укоренились мысли о том, что лепить из глины член — это не слишком.  
— Глина, — начал Добрынин так, словно представлял аудитории человека. — Материал не самый податливый, но очень пластичный и прочный. Сегодня мы научимся основам. Отрежьте небольшой кусок — такой, какой вам удобно будет держать двумя руками — и смочите ладони. Две руки — это ваш основной инструмент, работаете вы на гончарном круге с посудой или создаете скульптуру. Все прочее — второстепенно и служит для изготовления мелких деталей.  
Вперед своих студентов Илья Александрович отрезал от брикета кусок соответствующего размера и выложил на стол. После он опустил руки в воду и — вмял их в глину.  
— Из упаковки вы получаете глину умеренной влажности, но еще недостаточно податливую. На данном этапе ваша основная задача — напитать ее влагой. В воду опускать нельзя — материал поплывет, растворится снаружи, но это не даст вам ничего. Вы должны постоянно увлажнять руки и разминать материал. Сначала — до состояния толстого блина. Потом, когда глина станет мягче, сформуйте ее в шайбу или скатайте шар, а затем — колбаску. Вы должны привести ее в такое состояние, чтобы она стала однородной, а при деформации не возникало слоев и трещинок. Я буду делать вместе с вами. Потом пройдусь и проверю, что получилось у каждого.  
В этом нехитром деле Добрынин утопал. Он медленно и со вкусом омывал руки, позволяя воде стекать по длинным крепким пальцам — и совсем скоро ладони его зарозовели, а вены взбухли от напряжения, придавая кистям чудную фактуру. Веки Ильи Александровича были полуопущены — он словно медитировал, готовил глину, почти не глядя. Девчонки уже заворчали, даже заматерились шепотком, пачкаясь, — кто-то не состриг ногти вовремя и теперь маялся, — а Добрынин ловил кайф. Серый вдруг завис на этом зрелище с отрезанным куском глины в руках и трепещущим сердцем — в груди. «Как он это делает…» — всплыла первая осознанная мысль. Вторая была о том, что Серому неприятно осознавать себя вздыхающим на ближнем ряду по невероятному богатырю Добрыне. Но что-то в нем определенно было. Что-то такое, что оставляло зацепки на ворсе Серегиной души.  
И Зайцев опустил руки в воду, а после — вцепился в глину. Он был сильным, и материал поддавался, пачкал руки, въедался под кожу и ногти сразу же, как получал к ним доступ. Но поддавался. Горячие от работы пальцы вязли в холодной глине, что смешно хлюпала, когда пила воду. Серега раскатывал и сминал, жал и бил, комкал и гладил, и гладил, и гладил… Гладил, когда видел покрытые глиной такие скульптурные, визуально идеальные руки Ильи Александровича. Мял, когда он сжимал глину в смертельных объятиях сильных кистей и вены наливались кровью еще пуще. И Серега вдруг на секунду… Нет, даже на долю секунды он допустил мысль, что в таких руках изнемогать не глине бы, а телу…  
— Зайцев? Зайцев?.. Да Зайцев, блин?! — раздалось вдруг справа.  
— А?!  
Серега выскочил из-за парты, ошалело уставившись на не менее удивленную Вику. Девушка даже не сразу вспомнила, зачем так долго дозывалась до соседа.  
— Поделишься глиной? А то с моей что-то не то, подсохла, что ли, сильно…  
— Да, блин, забирай хоть всю! — и Серый с явным остервенением швырнул в противоположную от себя сторону брусок.  
— Да не, тебе же тоже надо…  
— У вас все в порядке? — поднял глаза Илья Александрович. Ополоснув руки, он оставил свое дело и приблизился к столу Вики и Зайцева. Заботливый взгляд схватился за кусок, принадлежавший девушке. — Не нужно брать новый, Виктория. Действительно, глина немного суховата — просто добавьте побольше воды. Вот так. — Добрыня набрал в пригоршню воды и сбрызнул материал, а после — стал втирать, вбивать. — Вот вы любите готовить? — спросил он Вику. Та захлопала глазами.  
— Если честно, нет…  
— Ну ладно. А массаж делаете? Мажетесь, может, лосьонами — или что вы, девушки, любите?  
— Ну да…  
— Ну вот. Представьте, что этот кусок — тоже ваше тело. Он должен быть увлажненным и попросту расслабленным. Сделайте этой глине хороший массаж, в конце концов! А если сложно разминать руками — вот, — и Добрынин отошел к крайнему столу, на котором лежали казенные простые инструменты, и взял скалку, которую и вручил студентке. — Намочили — втерли — раскатали. Станет помягче — постарайтесь больше мять руками. Это только с непривычки трудно. Так… А у вас, Сергей, как дела? — с улыбкой обратился он к Зайцеву, глядя в глаза.Тот, икнув от неожиданности, указал преподавателю на свою глину, которую за время созерцания неплохо привел в боевую готовность.  
— Да, вот… Нормально? — спросил Серый. Спросил в своей манере: мерзко ухмыляясь, потягиваясь и делая вид, что ему совершенно неинтересно. Но взгляда от преподавателя не отрывал, читая каждую эмоцию на лице богатыря Добрыни.  
— Ну сомните, сомните. Скатайте сейчас ровный шар, — попросил Илья Александрович. Серый недоверчиво на него посмотрел. И повиновался. Шар получился ровный, материал послушался быстро. А Зайцев вопреки характеру почему-то не спешил праздновать победу, а только поглядывал на Илью Александровича. Тот придирчиво осмотрел шар, взял в руки, раздавил, помял. Скатал снова, смочив ладони и восполнив ушедшую влагу — и вернул Сереге.  
— Что ж, очень хорошо. А мне уж нажаловались, что вы скульптуру не любите. Хорошо же! — Илья Александрович снова разулыбался, а затем отправился посмотреть, как справляются остальные. Каждому он помог, каждому посоветовал. Понятно было, конечно, что не будь это факультативом с заведомо низкой посещаемостью — уделять столько же внимания каждому Добрынин бы не смог. Но сейчас его совершенно ничего не останавливало. Зайцев в свою очередь воспрял духом. Похвала повлияла на него как-то по-особенному, нежели обычно.  
— А теперь я покажу вам, как работать с гончарным кругом, — объявил Добрынин. — Поучимся мы постепенно все, чтобы каждый смог определиться, будет он круг использовать для итоговой работы или нет. Разминка глины на нем похожа на разминку вручную, поэтому обычно гончары не делают одну работу дважды. Но на сегодня мы сделаем исключение.  
Илья Александрович бросил свой ком на круг и нажал на педаль, запустив вращение. Влажные руки легли на бесформенный кусок, легко сжали — одна сбоку, вторая сверху, — и глина, словно живая, сформировалась в цилиндр с округлой верхушкой. По аудитории прошелся восхищенный и заинтересованный гул. Серега был внимателен и собран. Он переживал, что отвлекается от своей задачи. Его раздражало влияние Ильи Александровича на него самого. А еще больше дергал тот факт, что богатырь казался всецело идеальным. Как и те изделия, что он лепил. И Серый притих, затаился, выжидал удачный момент для нападения.  
— Ну что, кто-то хочет попробовать? Здесь поработаем с моим куском, не будем пачкать лишнего. Может быть, Саша? — предложил Добрынин девушке в противоположном от Зайцева краю аудитории. Она тут же смутилась такой возможности. Но спустя мгновение переборола себя и отправилась к преподавателю. Зайцев полоснул по ней неприветливым взглядом. Саша показалась ему абсолютно неинтересной и обыкновенной. «Разве такими вообще бывают творческие люди?» — закатил глаза Серега, состроив кислую мину и подперев голову рукой.  
— Прямо за ваше место? — улыбнулась светловолосая Александра и, получив положительный ответ, села за круг. Педаль показалась ей достаточно тугой. И плавность материала в руках мастера приобретала совершенно неожиданный эффект в ее. С первого раза ничего не вышло, и девушка заметно посмурнела.  
— Ничего страшного. Просто не давите так сильно. С кругом лучше не спешить. Разрешите? — Илья Александрович положил ладони поверх рук Александры, направляя ее. Глиняный ком выровнялся, приподнялся. Тут же позади Сереги послышались смешливые шепотки — кому-то зрелище показалось довольно двусмысленным. Добрынин, впрочем, если и услышал это, то виду не подал. Какое-то время он еще наблюдал за тем, как Саша справляется без его помощи, а потом поднял вопрошающий взгляд на аудиторию.  
— Я! — тут же выскочил Серый и почти спрыгнул со стула. О, как его неимоверно завело то, что все обсуждали не его выходки, а какую-то умницу-скромницу. Как задевал тот факт, что пара скоро подходила к концу, а Зайцев еще не выкинул главных козырей.  
— Зайцев. — Добрынин вдруг посмотрел очень строго. — Вы на каком курсе?  
— На этом… На третьем. На четвертом?.. На четвертом! — заулыбался Серый.  
— И как же на четвертом курсе положено вызываться к ответу?  
Какие-то умники сзади молча тянули руки с честными алчными взглядами. Добрынин на них, правда, даже не смотрел — не перекидывался в назидание, как некоторые преподы. Серега понял, что его очередь приняли, просто требовали игры по правилам. Обиженный и оскорбленный, он с грохотом уронил себя обратно на стул. Казалось, что брякнул костями. И поднял руку, усиленно сжимая губы в одну прямую линию, чтобы вновь не подать голос. Сереге игра по правилам давалась еще сложнее, чем вовремя приходить на занятия: привык студент получать все, сразу и любыми доступными методами. Несовершенная политика побед, к сожалению, не была еще никем и ничем откорректирована. И Серега пер напролом.  
— Подходите.  
Стоило ли говорить, что Добрынин снова улыбался? Только вот в этот раз в его глазах задержалось что-то лукавое… А и правда, с чего такому толерантному к индивидуальным особенностям студентов преподавателю быть таким требовательным? Если Серегу еще не стебали, то определенно подтрунивали. Провоцировали. Несомненно, с прошлого занятия Илье Александровичу было за что мстить. Но тем временем около него уже материализовался довольный Зайцев, спешно протискиваясь за станок и чуть ли не выталкивая с него богатыря. Студент сам разобрался с педалью, сам сложил как надо руки, несколько раз наигранно возводя к Илье Александровичу глаза не дьявола, но ангелочка. Во взгляде том таилось бесконечное повиновение и интерес, пока из рук у Сереги вдруг не вышел глиняный член. Сначала по аудитории прошлись тихие смешки. Но с каждой волной они становились все громче. А Зайцев, искренне растерявшись, педаль-то жать продолжал, а вот контролировать свое детище — нет. И шатало его, как сонного солдата на карауле — то в одну, то в другую сторону, что вызвало еще более бурную реакцию у аудитории. Кто-то уже просто не мог сдержать хохот. На сей раз Добрынин не нашелся так быстро. Он, конечно, не смотрел на бесформенный болтающийся член с ужасом, но явно не ожидал, что Серега действительно выкинет такую штуку еще раз.  
— Сергей… — начал Илья спустя минуту молчания, в течение которой все в аудитории успели уже испуганно затихнуть. Конечно: был ведь их Илья Александрович добряком, потому что все с ним сотрудничали… А за такое неуважение что могло случиться? — Я понимаю, что изображение символа мужской силы необычайно вас волнует, однако вы забегаете вперед. Я давал другое задание. Раз уж вы хвастаетесь, что умеете произвольно работать с формой, может, прямо сейчас покажете ребятам, как получить на гончарном круге форму конуса?  
— В смысле знаю? — Серый уставился на преподавателя во все глаза, выглядел удивленным и обескураженным. — Не знаю, как это вышло, это случайность. И как исправлять — тоже не знаю. Ну ок, я попробую, — даже несколько обиженно ответил он. Выглядел Серега, что оскорбленная невинность, но все же вновь положил руки на форму. Глиняный фаллос выпрямился, но при нажатии на головку, которое произвел Зайцев, стал просто меньше, но толще. В аудитории вновь послышались несдержанные смешки, а кто-то едко пошутил про лучшие формы и размеры. Добрынин вздохнул за спиной… Он был разочарован? Возможно, просто расстроен.  
— Вам необходимо контролировать руки. Не надо просто сдавливать глину между пальцами, будто это… ох, Сергей. — Илья Александрович нахмурился и с грохотом переставил стул к тому же рабочему столу, с противоположной стороны гончарного круга. Теперь его большие ладони легли сверху на пальцы Зайцева, выправляя их положение. Стенки короткого схематичного фаллоса разровнялись, верхушка стала гораздо уже, а основание — шире. Глина текла между горячими пальцами, забивалась в морщинки на ладонях, тем самым словно полируя их. И — грелась. А вместе с ней и совершенно растерявшийся Зайцев. Он чувствовал себя обескураженным. — Видите? — спокойно спросил Добрынин, установив зрительный контакт с Серым. Студент громко сглотнул и отвел взгляд. — Минимум усилий. Главное — правильное положение. Хорошо… Теперь самостоятельно сделайте из конуса снова ровный цилиндр.  
Илья Александрович медленно убрал руки, чтобы не сбить Зайцева, и отошел. Пока тот маялся с преподавательским куском, дал задание остальным — показал на другом примере, как формировать глину руками путем вытягивания деталей и как крепить части, сформированные отдельно от основы. А Серый тем временем за спиной преподавателя вел ожесточенную борьбу с собой: что-то в нем металось и орало, требуя новую шалость, что-то маялось и горевало по тому, что богатырь выглядел расстроенным после неудачной шутки. Или удачной? «Это вполне могло и случайно произойти, чего он сразу…» — вздохнул нерадивый студент, вытягивая перед собой из материала конус. «Получилось», — заключил он, устанавливая ладонь ровно поверх фигуры, полируя да выравнивая верхушку. Серый был из тех людей, кому все очень легко давалось. Он быстро осваивал любой материал, технику, никогда не выглядел неловко или глупо в той или иной ситуации, быстро находил нужные знакомства. (А все от самомнения.) Очаровательный негодяй. Но странное щемящее чувство ворочалось в груди и появлялось с каждой негативной реакцией на его выходки у богатыря. Еще больше его становилось, когда вектор внимания смещался с Зайцева на других участников курса.  
— Так, Илья Александрович? — вновь вызывающе и требовательно выпалил Сергей. Это был не вопрос. Это было желание вернуть к себе преподавателя. И взгляд Илья Александрович, повернувшись, встретил именно такой: агрессивный, злой и собственнический. — Мы будем сегодня только геометрические формы делать?  
— Нет. Не только, — спокойно ответил Добрынин. — Вернитесь на свое место. Вика, покажите Сергею, что мы сейчас делали. Закрепим этот урок.  
И Илья Александрович, остановившись возле застывшего круга, положил ладонь сверху на плоскую ровную верхушку глиняного цилиндра. Это была уже хорошая заготовка для вазы или кувшина. Добрынин выглядел очень задумчивым и какое-то время вовсе не следил за аудиторией — да и что ему, ведь отличница Виктория уверенно объясняла окружающим, как части скрепляются между собой путем нанесения стеком «сеточки» на место стыка и последующего заравнивания шва. Только после ответа он будто очнулся и окликнул:  
— Егор, теперь вы. Давайте к кругу. Попробуйте сделать полусферу, а затем — конус. Потом покажете, — и снова приблизился к Сергею, молча и вопросительно взглянув сперва на него самого, а потом — на глину в его руках. Зайцев умиротворенно выполнял задание, четко следуя инструкциям соседки по парте, чем, конечно, невообразимо ее радовал и воодушевлял. Девушка еще активнее жестикулировала и даже иногда отчитывала Сергея, поправляя. Но потом он поднял взгляд и уперся им в Илью Александровича. Странно, но на бледных щеках, казалось, совсем не нежного молодого человека вновь зарозовел румянец. Или это последний свой свет отдавало уходящее вечернее солнце, что тут же залило аудиторию своими лучами-красками? В такие моменты любое место кажется уютным.  
— Правильно? — Серый обратился к преподавателю.  
— Да, хорошо. Теперь к концу занятия, когда каждый знает азы работы с общими формами, вы можете слепить из своего куска глины любую фигурку. Человека, животное, цветок — что угодно. Если готовы — по очереди подходите к гончарному кругу, кто еще не был. У нас пока есть время, чтобы научиться и этому. А на следующее занятие — приносим стеки и марлю. И глину, конечно же. Скалки здесь есть. Сделаем первую детализированную работу и освоим обжиг.  
На лице Добрынина снова появилась улыбка, и он занял прежнее место у гончарного круга, чтобы помогать желающим поработать на нем. Время от времени взгляд его пробегался по аудитории. Бывало, останавливался и на Зайцеве. И могло показаться, что снова глаза Ильи Александровича глядят с вызовом. Слепить сейчас очередной фаллос значило потерпеть поражение. Преподаватель ожидал очередной настолько же глупой выходки — но своим вниманием будто спрашивал: «А на что ты в самом деле способен?»  
Серега вызовы принимать умел. И как сорвался, как понесло молодого творца в самые неизведанные дебри! Возился Зайцев долго; испачкался весь сам, испачкал Вику, которая тут же пожаловалась на него преподавателю, пол и даже стул. Но из-под его еще неверной руки вышла птица, которых Серый, похоже, очень любил. То был грач в представлении Сереги, но на деле определить оказалось сложно. Зато легко читалась эмоция и сила взлетающей птицы. Он сделал три опорные точки: две ноги и крыло. Вся фигура была вытянута вверх и устремлялась в небеса. И когда работа была окончена, Серый смачно обвалился на стул, потягиваясь.  
— Добр… Тьфу, Илья Александрович! Я сделал! — вновь раздался громогласный ор негодяя. Он заглушил общий рабочий гул, стоявший в аудитории, и даже заставил замолчать Вику, которая была весела и добра ровно до того момента, как ее взгляд наткнулся на Серегино творение.  
— Да? — встрепенулся Добрынин. К Сереге он шел нарочито неспешно, но реакция, последовавшая за этим, стоила стараний. Взвесив птичку на могучей ладони, Илья Александрович расцвел в такой счастливой улыбке, будто сам был ребенком, для которого предназначалась эта глиняная игрушка. Округлились яблочки щек, а сощуренные глаза заблестели. Налюбовавшись, Добрынин вернул фигурку прямо в руки Сереге. — Молодец. Очень хорошая динамика. Лепить птиц у вас выходит не хуже, чем рисовать, Сергей. Будет здорово, когда вы сможете добавить деталей или даже расписать такую.  
— Да… Да? Фига себе! — захлебнулся в восторге Серега. Он поставил на стол глиняную фигурку, чтобы не смять ее в порыве чувств, ведь так, как сейчас, он действительно ощущал себя впервые: обычно его тянули, во взглядах преподавателей Зайцев видел только усталость и раздражение, злость и попытки избавиться от него поскорее. С надеждой в этом учебном заведении на него смотрел только один человек — Щукин. А теперь еще и одобрение. И, что важно, Сергею не приходилось соответствовать. Его одобряли только за работу, за талант и не мерили его творение прошлыми успехами, характером и дорогами к будущему. Зайцев весь раскраснелся и затих настолько, что до конца пары его просто не было слышно и видно.  
Солнце окончательно скрылось за домами, когда факультатив закончился. Студенты не спешили собираться и разбредаться по делам. Возможно, таким образом на них подействовал холодный завывающий за окном осенний ветер. От этого звука аудитория словно становилась еще теплее, еще дружелюбнее, чем вначале. Возможно, такого эффекта добивался Илья Александрович, что добро и по-отечески относился ко всем, кто подходил к нему с вопросами. Студенты быстро увлекли его в сети разговоров. Серый же вновь запустил валентинку в бумаги преподавателя в подходящий момент. На этот раз он постарался еще больше: это была крафтовая бумага, на которой красовалось приятного пастельного цвета сердечко. Серый подписал открытку вычурными шрифтом и словами: «Моему Добрыне». На переднем плане вновь красовалась задница. Теперь — определенно мужская с родимым пятном на левой ягодице. Каково было Зайцеву объяснять умирающему со смеху Олегу, что в зеркало на свои пикантные части тела он пялится, ибо иной натуры нет — не передать словами. Но сейчас даже самому хулигану нравилась его открытка: она выглядела аккуратной, проработанной и занявшей много часов труда, ибо выполнялось тело очень натуралистично. Серега стремится к узнаваемости того, что он изобразил. В какой-то мере это был вызов самому себе.

Добрынин обнаружил валентинку только на следующий день. Он подготовился к занятиям заранее, и раскрылась диверсия уже на лекции у второго курса, когда Илья вытащил стопку конспектов. Стоило ли говорить, что открытка сбила его с толку сильнее прежней? И хотелось бы думать, что предназначена валентинка кому-то другому, но имя — вернее, прозвище — адресата… Когда-то ведь и супруга назвала Добрынина именно так. Называли и те, с кем он делил постель после развода, и те, с кем — грешно — еще до того… Но уже три года Илья был просто одинок. Странная шутка заставила его вспомнить об этом. Работа, работа, работа… Усталость и треволнения. В университете с ним заигрывали даже замужние преподавательницы — да и от мужчин Илья получал осторожные двусмысленные намеки. И на тех и на других Добрынин реагировал с вежливой отчужденностью. Слишком часто в последнее время его мучила мысль о том, что он потерял пусть нежеланные, но надежные отношения зря. Зря развалил семью своей молодой импульсивностью, вынудив дочь метаться меж двух родителей. И тут какой-то шутник по незнанию задевал эти воспоминания… Нет, Илье была забавна эта шутка, глупая шутка — что это еще могло быть? Да и рисунок внутри во всем своем непотребстве был выполнен весьма старательно. Но вот что стоило этой валентинке выпасть в конце занятия… Потому что, к своему стыду, Добрыня, рассказывая о готике, не следил за качеством выступления, а неотрывно держал в воображении крепкую задницу с родинкой.

Определенно, после такого конфуза нужно было развеяться. Добрынин так и не нашел в многолюдной аудитории какого-нибудь едко ухмыляющегося второкурсника — застал только с десяток юношеских влюбленных взглядов и оттого вторую половину лекции боялся даже пошевелиться как-то не так. Только гладил бороду — как было всегда, когда Илья думал или нервничал; а уж если эти два состояния соседствовали в нем в одно время, стоило начинать беспокоиться за сохранность густой растительности на лице. Успокоить и привести мысли в порядок могла только ручная работа — ну или хорошая трубка. Ей-то Илья и посвятил свой обеденный перерыв. Обычно он уходил с разрешения охранников курить на задворки университета — с запасного выхода, где находилась и небольшая хозяйственная пристройка. Там на улице стояло вытащенное с какой-то кафедры старое разбитое кресло, в котором, хоть при каждом прикосновении из-под обивки вылетали облачка пыли и трухи от сгнившего наполнителя, было довольно удобно сидеть. Всякий раз Добрынин неспешно забивал трубку, раскуривал — и сидел минут пятнадцать. Рассматривал сизые клубы, в спокойную погоду подолгу задерживающиеся в воздухе, пускал кольца и ловил их порой пальцем. Когда курил — думать не хотелось уже совсем ни о чем, и Добрынин с приятно потяжелевшей свободной головой шел назад.  
Правда, богатырь не думал, что о тихом удобном местечке знает не только он да охранник, да пара других преподавателей. И когда Илья приблизился к двери пожарного выхода, его этой металлической створкой чуть не пришибли. А из вуза с криками и хохотом вывалилась четверка старшекурсников… Они галдели, орали, и, кажется, ходили по стенам, судя по скрипу резиновых подошв явно не об асфальт. Трое из них успели затормозить и даже залепетать испуганное: «Ой, извините!» Четвертый, что гордо шел самым первым и толкнул дверь, не справился с управлением и не смог избежать столкновения.

Смех Сереги резко оборвался, когда он влетел всем телом в кого-то очень мягкого, но упругого. Чтобы удержать равновесие, ибо студент как-то неудобно встал сам себе на ногу, он схватился за преграду обеими руками и тут же ощутил, как под его пальцами напряглись мышцы. Перед тем как понять, что происходит, Зайцев вдохнул знакомый аромат глины, незнакомый — табака и чего-то очень вкусного, какой-то приятный запах мужского одеколона, который он не мог разобрать, даже если хотел бы. Еще один вдох. «Очень приятно…» — пронеслось в голове студента перед тем, как он решил резко отпрянуть. Он поднял взгляд и узнал Илью Александровича. На лице Сереги тут же расплылась виноватая и смущенная улыбка, которую странным образом тянул шрам, — и она в любом случае выходила немного дерзкой.  
— Извините меня, пожалуйста, я вас не видел! — поправил положение Серый. И только он хотел сделать шаг в сторону, как ощутил, что его что-то тянет обратно. А это все проказничала расстегнутая кожаная куртка, зацепившаяся собачкой молнии за свитер преподавателя.  
Впопыхах, явно боясь испортить вещь, Илья Александрович поймал Серегу под локоть и оставил возле себя. Еще минута ушла на то, чтобы высвободить зацепившуюся нитку.  
— Ну все… Чуть не убили меня, Сергей! — разулыбался Добрынин. Когда опасность миновала, он совершенно уже не злился. — А потом чуть голым не оставили. Вот так вот дернули бы — и распустили меня по ниточке.  
— Ну, Илья Александрович, вы так хороши собой, что это только обрадовало бы весь универ! — со всей широтой души громогласно сообщил Серега. А потом понял, что именно сказал. Понял и покраснел. Надо ли говорить, что Зайцев никогда и никому обычно не делал комплиментов? Даже своим девушкам. А тут вдруг — и как выдал… Парни вокруг него едва ли держали едкие ухмылки, особенно Витя. Добрынин на миг даже сбился с улыбки, обеспокоенно взглянув на сопровождавших Зайцева товарищей.  
— Да бросьте, — тут же ответил он. — Нет, я верю, что этого жаждет вся кафедра русского языка и стилистики… Но для них я слишком молод, а для студентов — староват, пожалуй. Прямо ни туда, ни сюда. Знаете, Сергей, если бы кто-то расценивал университет в качестве места для поиска дамы сердца, наш вуз я бы точно не смог порекомендовать мужчинам среднего возраста. Прямо потеря какая-то… Ну это я так, к слову, — и взгляд Добрынина вернулся к лицу Сереги, смягчившись. Преподаватель похлопал того по плечу, просачиваясь под крышу университета, хотя занявший почти весь проход Витя заметно осложнил богатырю Добрыне эту задачу. Из темноты коридорчика послышался недовольный визг Самойлова и сбивчивые извинения Ильи Александровича. Уже с той стороны, разделенный с Зайцевым порогом, Добрынин снова выглянул: — Вы только бычки не кидайте здесь, ладно? А то Сухов уже раз навставлял, а место спокойное, хорошее. Да и много тут хлама сухого, загорится… В общем, аккуратнее. И вообще курить вредно.  
Только после этого Илья Александрович, совсем смущенный своим непродуманным нравоучением, скрылся внутри. Серый стоял в смятении и почесывал лысый затылок. Ох, опять эта его странная реакция на преподавателя! Зайцеву начало казаться, что в присутствии богатыря у него напрочь отключались мозги.  
— Слышь, Серый, — подвалил из-за плеча Витя, и его выпуклое брюхо вписалось в изгиб Серегиной талии. — Это че это такое было?..  
— Ничего, — Зайцев ответил с таким недоумением, что любой всерьез мог поверить, что ничего необычного действительно не произошло. Сам Серый поспешил пройти внутрь помещения, за деятельностью скрывая свой жуткий прокол. «Это было дебильно, это совершенно тупо было!» — думалось Серому, и он опять почесывал затылок.  
— Эй! Серый! — прилетело ему вслед. — А ты с нами не постоишь, что ли?  
— Нет, пойду. Потом состыкуемся, — опрокинул Зайцев и скрылся с места преступления.

День бежал быстрее, чем Серега сегодня от ребят. Погода стояла неприятная, промозглая, и попасть домой хотелось неимоверно. Серый покидал универ чуть позже остальных: он немного задержался, когда пересдавал очередной хвост по истории искусств. Еще один предмет, который не уважал и ненавидел Зайцев, а особенно того, кто его вел. Но все кончилось всего через двадцать минут, когда неимоверный характер хулигана просто довел несчастную женщину до нервного тика. И вот Серый уже застегнул свою черную кожаную куртку, которая едва ли спасала его от холода, оставив голой шею, выскочил через главный ход, как вдруг остановился. Возле выхода на улице стоял Добрынин. Кутаясь в шерстяное пальто с воротником-стойкой и длинный серо-синий шарф, он разговаривал по телефону. Мерз, но сиял. Илья Александрович хоть и был доброжелательным, но таким его вспомнить было сложно — он казался истинно счастливым. Да и голос… Голос его, обычно вежливо мягкий, теперь был просто полон нежности.  
— Конечно, где тебя забрать, милая? Да, да, хорошо. Думаю, как раз минут через сорок я там буду… Что? Не называть тебя милой? А как мне тебя еще называть, скажи, пожалуйста, солнышко?.. Нет, зайка. Буду. Прости, прости, я тебя просто очень люблю, — он засмеялся. — Лучше скажи, что ты хочешь на ужин? Сейчас ничего нет, но я приготовлю… Хорошо… Да… Скоро увидимся.  
Добрынин сбросил вызов и повернулся, чуть не сбив Серегу, которого просто не заметил — ведь влюбленный взгляд был все еще направлен на экран телефона.  
— Ох… Сергей! А теперь я вас чуть не задавил. Простите, — Добрынин виновато улыбнулся. А с его лица слетело это невероятное наваждение. Зайцев внимательно смотрел на богатыря, даже всматривался, пытался там что-то распознать за типичным поведением.  
— Ничего страшного, Илья Александрович, я сам подкрался. Извините. До свидания, — медленно проговорил Серега, развернулся на пятках в обратную сторону от преподавателя и пошел прочь, оставляя последнего наедине со своими эмоциями. В душу закрались сомнения: прогрызали новые пути, скреблись в мозгу и не давали прохода ни единой мысли. Ему почему-то было стыдно: «Вот, блин, это я женатика… Нет… Встречается с кем-то. А если бы я нарушил идиллию? Стремный какой-то поступок…» А ветер завывал, срывая с веток уже мертвые, но красивые листья. Серегу умывал дождь и бил по щекам ветер, но это никак не могло привести Зайцева в чувство. Он вдруг ощутил себя бесконечно безобразным человеком, мешающим всем жить. И где-то под ворохом осенних мыслей, что осыпались в душе Сереги, появилась еще одна, самая обидная и почти детская: «А вот со мной так мило никто и никогда».

Домой Серега завалился в скверном настроении. Он всегда лечил свои душевные раны одним — бесконечными и бесполезными покупками. Так и сегодня в общагу Зайцев явился с четырьмя полными пакетами. И даже когда он закрыл за собой дверь в комнату, под ней зашуршали желающие поделить добычу.  
— Здарова, Олег, — Серега поставил под ним один из пакетов. — Там есть что-то тебе, но ты посмотри, если надо че.  
— Ничего себе. Аттракцион невиданной щедрости? — сперва оскалился Олег, но после, увидев совершенно серое лицо, примолк. — Слушай, я посмотрю, конечно — но, признайся честно, ты опять терапию себе устраивал? Давно не помню за тобой покупок по такому поводу. Чего стряслось-то? Вроде нормально все было.  
— Ага, — сначала неохотно ответил Серый. Но когда начал вынимать уже третью банку шоколадной пасты, решил, что так еще хуже. И присел к Олегу на кровать. — Я видел Илью Александровича. Он там с кем-то разговаривал, на выходе стоял. Я как раз с универа шел. И он так мило… прямо сиял весь. Всякими там солнышками, зайчиками, хуяйчиками сыпал. И мне это… — Серега примолк ненадолго, формулируя мысль. — Стыдно стало. Ну типа… А вдруг у него кто-то есть, а я ему воду мучу. А вдруг этот кто-то увидит валентинки и бросит препода? Ну, он неплохой человек, чтобы я так игрался с его судьбой из-за спора и собственного выебона…  
— Серег… — Олег заговорил не сразу. Его так перекосило, будто ему не Серега только что душу излил, а котенка сбила машина. — Прежде чем я приму глупое решение, ответь мне: ты это серьезно? Последний раз помню, чтобы ты винил себя… никогда. Нет. Один раз! Только потом ты оборжал меня и сказал, что я просто неженка несчастный и мне пора привыкнуть, что этот мир жесток.  
— Ну типа да. Может, просто купить вам бухло и все? Блин, но я же должен победить. Сука, — и Серый сполз ниже, развалившись на кровати и утыкаясь лицом в ладони, чтобы протереть глаза. — Ну я не совсем виню себя. Типа… Ну… Просто ты не видел, как он там мило разговаривал. Серьезно, там прям суперзабота! Вообще…  
— Ну… тогда придумай что-нибудь. Выясни хотя бы, нравятся ему мужики или нет — окажется бисексуалом. Считай, все равно пидор. Ну или сдавайся. Я не против буду, — и Олег лучезарно улыбнулся. — Впервые выиграть у Сереги Зайцева! История такого не забудет. Да и серьезно, Серый, никогда тебя ничьи душевные тонкости не заботили. Чем твой препод особенный? Сильным накачанным телом?  
Игонин явно начинал раздразнивать Серегу — вот его хитрющие глаза, заискивающие нотки в голосе. Конечно, не стоило думать, что Олег забыл обеденное столкновение у черного входа: «Ах, Илья Александрович, все бы хотели увидеть вас без одежды…» Об этом еще всю вторую половину дня верещал Витя просто без умолку, а Руслан делал страшные глаза и пялился на Серегу так, будто тот сам пидрила и подлежит сожжению — или о каких там еще видах насилия молча мечтает Русик?  
— Я тебе сейчас спесь-то собью, — невесело улыбнулся Серый. — Да, нарисую еще одну валентинку на следующую неделю. Так что… Ждите, выкину такую херню, закачаетесь. Будете еще наскребать свои нищенские стипендии на бутылку мне.  
И, вроде бы, Зайцев подскочил, бросил пакеты и не стал их перебирать, шутил шутки и радовался жизни. Даже сразу приступил к работе над последним шагом в его растлении преподавателя, устроившись на подоконнике. Но на обычно беззаботном лице читалась тревога.


	3. Глава 3

Зайцев совершенно забыл про стеки и решил купить их с утра. Что, конечно, оказалось проблемой, ибо художественный магазин на улице рядом с универом (и такой же забавно-кирпичный) открывался ровно в тот момент, когда начиналась пара. Но сегодня Зайцев не очень спешил. У него больше не было резона мозолить глаза Добрыне, не было смысла донимать его, а сделать все задуманное он успел бы и за меньшее время. Открытку отдавать просто не хотелось. И когда Зайцев наконец переступил порог университета, впустив вместе с собой сквозняк, двадцать минут с начала пары минуло. Правда, проходная не была пустой. В этот раз нельзя было просто пробежать с той скоростью, на которой охраннику остается только догадываться, что ему действительно показали студенческий — этот самый охранник перегораживал путь незнакомой девушке, которая тонким, но боевым голосом выбивала право прохода:  
— Да не берет у него сейчас телефон, не могу я дозвониться! Я же говорю: мне нужно к Добрынину Илье Александровичу, он здесь преподает... Просто отведите меня к нему, раз не верите. Да не сдался мне ваш универ и не собираюсь я тут бесплатно эти идиотские лекции слушать, мне свои ключи забрать надо!  
— Подождите здесь до конца пары, — нудел охранник.  
— Не могу я ждать!  
Серега девушку оглядел и понесся было дальше, быстрее на пару, чтобы хоть на что-нибудь успеть, как посреди коридора остановился. Вернулся. Он даже закатил глаза, откритиковав себя за бесконечно странное поведение, в последнее время — исключительно человеческое и добропорядочное. Девушка была еще совсем молодой, забавной, и Серега решил, что может быть полезен… Тем более она имела какое-то отношение к Добрыне; любопытство играло с ним злую шутку.  
— Эй, — Серега нашел самый действенный метод обратить на себя внимание — он свистнул. — Я сейчас иду к Илье Александровичу на пару. Давай я его позову, раз тебя не пускают, а?.. — Серега перевел заискивающий взгляд на охранника. — Или отведу ее туда?.. А?  
— Да. Он отведет, — подхватила та и тут же переместилась ближе к Сереге, резко меняя дерзкий тон на самый невинный и несчастный, на какой была способна. Актриса.  
— Да что ж вы... Ай, ладно, — махнул рукой охранник, слишком хорошо знавший Зайцева, а оттого не готовый спорить еще и с ним. Девушка победоносно взглянула на Серегу и проскочила внутрь вперед него. Конечно, она дожидалась. Дожидалась, но чуть не подпрыгивала на месте от нетерпения, глядя на своего спасителя виноватым взглядом.  
— Спасибо. Только, пожалуйста, я очень спешу... Охранник ваш — это ужас…  
— Ну беги, — пожал плечами Серега. Он шел быстро, но не быстрее нетерпеливых девичьих ножек. И когда та ломанулась вперед, Зайцев не сделал ни одного усилия, чтобы догнать ее. «Всему свое время!» — подумал студент и медленно спустился по узким ступеням в подвал университета. Дверь любимой аудитории оказалась открыта, Серый постучал о косяк.  
— Извините за опоздание! Можно войти?  
— Да, конечно, Сергей... Вы сегодня наш личный спаситель, вам все можно, — улыбнулся Добрынин, но на Зайцева взглянул лишь мельком — все его внимание было приковано к той самой девушке, которая как раз убирала в рюкзак связку ключей. — Ну давай, милая, позвони мне потом, — вполголоса проворковал Илья Александрович, погладив по руке свою гостью. Та мгновенно засмущалась, тихо, но без раздражения шикнула:  
— Папа... Ну!.. — а затем, разулыбавшись, развернулась и впопыхах зашагала мимо Сереги на выход. Он заметил, что они с Ильей Александровичем правда очень похожи: глаза и вовсе те же самые, и эта улыбка, округляющая яблочки щек... Добрыня продолжал смотреть ей вслед взглядом обезумевшего в своей влюбленности. Отеческим взглядом, вообще-то. Ему потребовалось огромное моральное усилие, чтобы выдохнуть и обратиться обратно к аудитории, неловко пробормотав:  
— Прошу прощения... Это Зоряна, моя дочь.  
В этих последних словах сквозила огромная гордость. «Фига себе», — пронеслось в голове у Сереги, когда он провожал взглядом убегающую девушку, а сам отправлялся на родное место за последней партой. Зайцева тронула странная радость за Илью Александровича. Чувство, которое посещает тебя перед еще одним доказательством отличных качеств человека. Чем-то таким, что в голове пролетает: «Эй, да он же реально классный парень!» И у Сереги пролетело. Он не знал, чему в этом случае удивляться больше: себе или тому, что он за кого-то порадовался…  
Пара шла своим чередом; сначала они изучали новые техники, чтобы детализировать работы с прошлого занятия, после корпели над керамикой, задавали вопросы. Серегу немного отпустило положение вещей, настроение улучшилось. Он был тихим, вел себя идеально и почти все свое время посвятил грачу. Как оказалось, самому Зайцеву очень по вкусу пришлась дотошная работа — перья он делал с особенным удовольствием. А после долго вертел скульптуру на парте, рассматривая, как на новом интересном объеме играло уходящее из окон солнце или блики, что отражались от стен и ложились на глину приятным бежевым свечением.  
— Молодец, Сергей, — подошел к нему в конце занятия Илья Александрович. — Не хочешь сделать композицию из нескольких птиц? Как бы вылетающих из барельефа? Работа сложная, но времени еще достаточно, а вы хорошо справляетесь.  
И прежде чем Серега успел ответить, на плечо ему легла Добрынина ладонь — большая, тяжелая, горячая и мягкая. Зайцев удивленно уставился на преподавателя и поспешил отстраниться. Не потому, что это было неприятно. Напротив, слишком приятно. Серый даже испугался, что вся его игра из обычного желания победить зайдет слишком далеко.  
— Спасибо…

Пара кончилась слишком быстро, как показалось Сереге, — впрочем, по причине его же опоздания. Зайцев попрощался с Добрыниным и только на выходе из университета вспомнил, что свой план с валентинкой не осуществил. Пришлось идти обратно.  
— Твою мать, — с досадой проговорил Серый, ударив кулаком в ладонь. Аудитория была уже заперта, из щели между дверью и полом не брезжил свет. Делать было нечего. Он уже возвращался на проходную, уговаривая себя, что все произошло к лучшему, как вдруг его окликнул заведующий кафедры. Щукин куда-то спешил, сбивчиво попросил отнести папку на кафедру Илье Александровичу, всунул ее почти насильно в руки Зайцева и поскорее скрылся за поворотом. Последний удивился, завис, но повиновался. За знакомой тяжелой дверью не было слышно ни звука. Серый мялся пару минут, но постучал, а после и зашел.  
— Передать просили, — отчеканил студент, протягивая вперед себя, словно защиту, темно-серую папку с документами. Добрынин сидел один, перебирая бумаги. Увидев Серегу, он неизменно улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо, Сергей. Присядьте. Тут лишняя работа как снег на голову... Рыбкин на больничный ушел, а у второго курса в четверг на скульптуре ваяние с натуры. Меня назначили заменить. Я-то рад, мне сейчас лишняя практика не помешает. Но Василий Васильевич, хитрый дед, телефон выключил, а контакты натурщика не оставил. Два дня осталось. Уже думаем, может, смежное занятие провести с художниками — но у них натурщики сами знаете какие... А ребятам для скульптуры сейчас нужен кто-то подтянутый.  
Илья Александрович вздохнул. Он забрал папку у Сереги, но задел локтем карандашницу на краю стола — все письменные принадлежности посыпались на пол. Послышался еще один тяжелый вздох, и Добрынин полез вниз. Серега было хотел сигануть следом, поддаваясь неясному порыву помочь преподавателю, но смог остановиться. «Дурак, валентинка же!» — ругал он себя. И тут же подложил в стопку контрольных по архитектуре, которая нашлась здесь же и которую Илья Александрович явно собрался забрать с собой, свое новое художество. А после пришла еще одна мысль: «Во, это я кошерненько зашел». Серый улыбнулся, осознавая то, что удача его не просто любит, она с ним почти взасос целуется.  
— Эти творческие люди... — ворчал Добрынин. — Нет, я понимаю, но неужели нельзя держать все в порядке... Ищем план занятий этого Рыбкина с прошлого четверга…  
— Ну… Хотите, я могу, Илья Александрович? Я красивый, — без какого-либо противоречия сообщил Серега то, что считал неписаной истиной. — И подтянутый.  
— Что? — Добрынин вынырнул из-под стола и уставился на Серегу. Он запнулся, а потом затараторил, почти не делая пауз: — Нет, Сергей... В смысле, вы и правда в хорошей форме, но университет специально нанимает натурщиков, тем более что позировать нужно будет полностью обнаженным, а вы студент, вы здесь учитесь... — Воздух кончился. Илья Александрович замолк, отвел взгляд, бегло огладил бороду. Вот такие-то ситуации и выдавали молодых еще преподавателей. Добрынин, может, контакт находил легко — но непосредственно научно-педагогическая работа продолжала его пугать. Так в одночасье богатырь превратился в забавного увальня. — В любом случае я такого разрешения давать не вправе. В идеале это нужно согласовывать с деканатом. Но вообще нет. Нет, не надо ничего согласовывать, мы просто найдем натурщика…  
— Вы думаете, я не очень красивый голый? — с давлением произнес Серый. И поймал себя на мысли, что это его действительно интересует. — Да ладно, Илья Александрович. Я даже без трусов хорош. У меня нет прыщей на заднице, например… И я умею позировать. Хотите, я у деканата спрошу? И что, что мне здесь учиться? — Серега невольно улыбнулся. — Типа они увидят мою задницу, обнаружат, что под трусами прячется жесть, и перестанут со мной общаться? Вы об этом?  
— Нет, нет, я же говорю, я верю, я вижу, что вы в хорошей форме... Просто сама эта ситуация не очень хороша в дисциплинарном плане. Я не хочу, чтобы у других ребят было плохое отношение к вам, поскольку они увидят вас в таком беззащитном состоянии. — Добрынин смотрел на Серегу уже фактически умоляющим взглядом. — Ну в конце концов... С чего бы вам вообще хотеть такого…  
— Потому что я красивый, — терпеливо сообщил Серега. Глупый преподаватель не понимал его с первого раза. — И быть натурщиком не стыдно. А красивым натурщиком — в почете, — Серый задрал нос. Но вдруг в светлых глазах заиграли бесята. Студент решил сыграть на отеческих чувствах Ильи: — Да и вы будете рядом.  
— Но...  
И все. Впервые Добрынин не мог ничего ответить Сереге. Впервые попался в эту ловушку без выхода. Илья Александрович снова пригладил ладонью бороду и отвел взгляд к окну. Какое-то время он еще думал, и только когда Серега зашевелился, ответил:  
— Ладно. Я передам о вашем желании Щукину. Но вы не очень хорошо понимаете, о чем просите, Сергей. Так мне кажется. Вы понимаете, что в таком деле у натурщиков-мужчин часто... возникает эрекция? Это, поверьте, не то же самое, что рисовать обнаженное тело из головы. Даже на глазах преподавателя. На вас будут смотреть тридцать человек.  
— Я понимаю… Илья Александрович! Ну я же уже блатной, я проходил все это и видел натурщиков-мужчин, — снисходительно пояснил Серый. Без публики, без общества он умел быть приятным парнем. Спокойным и где-то рассудительным. Но Добрынин не знал, что на деле все это было необходимо студенту для задуманной шалости. — И если у меня встанет, то плакаться в жилетку вам буду. Ок?  
— Ладно... Ладно, Сергей, это ваш выбор... — примирительно вскинул руки Илья Александрович. — Я все сказал. Мы решим этот вопрос с заведующим кафедрой и деканатом. Если да, то да. То — я приглашу вас... Но до тех пор гарантий давать не буду.  
— Ну хорошо. Спасибо, — улыбнулся Серый. И, распрощавшись с Добрыниным, в приподнятом настроении отправился домой.

Илья опять выходил с кафедры самым последним, сжимая все свои вещи под мышкой. День выдался на удивление нервным, слишком нервным, а оттого из рук валилось просто все. Даже теперь, когда самое сложное осталось позади. Как назло, Илья еще и случайно прищемил шарф дверью, закрывая ее. Один только шаг — и из захвата на пол полетело пальто, шапка и папки с бумагами, которые не хватило времени разобрать. Все рассыпалось: листы с лекциями, контрольные второго курса, какие-то заявления и… Опять открытка? Наклонившись и поспешно собрав пожитки, Добрынин схватил третью валентинку. Почему-то воровато оглянулся…  
Это вновь была крафтовая бумага, а на ней сердечко, на этот раз кофейного цвета. Оно было едва отличимо от фона, но края были прорисованы бордовым, что походило на тень. Теперь художник изобразил спину целиком, но ягодицы выделялись особенно четко и были выдвинуты на первый план. Особенно родимое пятно и румянец. Руки покоились на боках, фигура прогибалась в пояснице. На одной стороне была видна часть татуировки, но что именно — сложно различить, так как основной ее массив пролегал на боку. А снизу, как и в прошлый раз, красовалась выведенная каллиграфическим шрифтом надпись: «Моему Добрыне!»  
Илья мотнул головой. Он начал нервничать. Постепенно закономерность сложилась: валентинки явно не всегда обнаруживались вовремя, но появлялись они каждый раз после факультатива в понедельник. Беспокоило то, что на них в столь откровенном виде изображалось мужское тело. Почему мужское? Это была какая-то глупая провокация? Кто и чего хотел этим добиться? Но если это была не шутка – тем хуже… Добрынину очень не хотелось быть преподавателем настолько приветливым, чтобы на него в буквальном смысле вешались студентки. И студенты — тоже.  
На секунду Илья подумал, что это мог оказаться Зайцев. Такая мысль уже посещала Добрынина, но он гнал ее — да, поначалу известный хулиган рисовал и лепил всякую вульгарщину, но на последнем занятии он вел себя просто безупречно в сравнении с тем, что о нем рассказывали. Серега вовсе не казался Илье плохим парнем. Просто ему не хватало одобрения. Любви. Скорее всего, по той же причине он и вызвался натурщиком — хотел помочь, а заодно показать, чего стоит. «Потому что я красивый», — говорил он с полным осознанием своего качества. Но даже когда уверен в себе — в одобрении нуждаешься не меньше, ибо оно — топливо. И добиваешься его всеми доступными способами, даже не самыми безопасными и законными. В конце концов Зоряна тоже казалась Илье неуправляемой в свои двенадцать, когда он попытался общаться с ней ближе, стать наконец настоящим отцом. А теперь, как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, Добрынин чувствовал себя для Зори более интересным, чем ее мать… Общаясь одновременно с дочерью и со студентами, Илья решал заодно все волнующие его вопросы воспитания и коммуникации. Вернее, почти все.  
Кто-то заигрывал с ним. Продолжал бередить пустоту в сердце, тоску в теле… И терзать Илью мыслью о том, не узнал ли кто о нем лишнего. Эти послания заставляли снова невольно желать, чтобы кто-нибудь, хоть кто-нибудь действительно обратил на него внимание и тоже похвалил, пожалел. Добрынин чувствовал на себе восхищенные или жаждущие взгляды, но никак не мог найти настоящей ласки. Взрослой любви. Ему было сорок два, а каких-то приключений да и попросту личной жизни во всей полноте вкуса — не хватало.  
Добрынин воровато оглядывался потому, что у него был свой секрет. Секрет, о котором не знал никто в университете – хотя, справедливости ради, если бы кто-то об этом и узнал, то сначала решил бы, что это шутка. Очень смешная и специально подстроенная шутка.  
Только Илье было совсем не смешно.

Через два дня Серега лениво сидел на одной из первых пар, уныло подперев рукой щеку. За окном растягивался все тот же серый пейзаж, на этот раз даже не прерываемый яркими пятнами-листьями, ибо за туманом их просто не было видно. За стеклом — молоко… Как и в голове у Зайцева. От Ильи Александровича не было ни слуху ни духу. Никто не звонил, Серого не искали в университете, и это тревожило. «Может, передумал? Нашли кого-то? Если так, то это хреново… Но так быть не должно…» — веровал он в свою удачливость, отвлекаясь на речи лектора. Недавно Серега даже выхаживал несколько раз у дверей деканата, рискуя быть пойманным кем-нибудь из недовольных преподавателей, чьи пары намедни сорвал. Но, не оглядываясь на положение вещей, Серый все равно готовился к роли натурщика: эти пару дней он мало пил и много тренировался, чтобы поднять рельеф мышц и он был качественнее прорисован под кожей. Серега стремился к тому, чтобы Илья Александрович им восхитился, ибо первоначальная-то задача заключалась в поиске гея в его невероятно гетеросексуальном образе.  
Прошло десять минут с начала пары, и дверь аудитории открылась без стука. Так входил обычно сам Зайцев. Или — работники деканата. На пару явилась Алена Яковлевна.  
— Здравствуйте, сидите, — бегло бросила она студентам, а потом обратилась сразу к преподавательнице, которую отвлекла от заполнения журнала. Сергей подумал, что никто вставать-то и не собирался. — Юлия Федоровна, я заберу у вас Зайцева? Это до конца занятия. И поставьте ему сразу пятерку.  
Все одногруппники мгновенно повернулись к Сереге. Витя и Руслан смотрели на него, как на врага народа — как и парочка отличниц со среднего ряда.  
— Да… забирайте хоть до конца семестра, — ответила Юлия Федоровна. — Только любезности ему с чего такие?  
— Зайцев у нас оказывает посильную помощь второму курсу. А мы всегда поощряем поддержку младших старшими в обучении. Давай, давай, Сергей, очень быстро собираешь вещи и бежишь в двенадцать-десять. У тебя двадцать секунд, а то вернешься сюда, — осклабилась Алена.  
— О… Ага, — удивленно откликнулся Серый. Одним широким жестом руки он сгреб все свои пожитки в рюкзак и поднялся. Зайцев следовал за Аленой, а внутри него играли какое-то легкое переживание и сомнение. Всю недолгую дорогу замдекана загадочно молчала и улыбалась. Если она и думала что-то в это время — то явно предвкушала страдания Сереги в конце.  
— Все, заходи, — ядовито-любезно промурлыкала она, приоткрывая дверь новой аудитории. И стоило Сереге оказаться за порогом, как тут же ее захлопнула.  
— Сергей, задвиньте щеколду, пожалуйста, — прозвучал из-за спины знакомый приятный голос. И как только Серега обернулся, он увидел следующее: двадцать с лишним студентов-малолеток, расположившихся по кругу, вооруженных проволокой, фольгой и несколькими блоками скульптурного пластилина, а между ними — прикрытый тканью постамент, наверняка сколоченный из фанеры. В дальнем конце, возле ширмы, стоял Добрыня и манил Серегу рукой. И тот последовал, глупо улыбаясь своей смелости: «Во я дурак, вот дебил-то…» Но мысли он быстро отложил в сторону, прошмыгнув за ширму даже без приглашения. Разделся Серега в два счета, без сомнений. Поймал себя на том, что перед такой аудиторией никогда не оголялся. А потом решил, что пляж мало чем отличается от ремесла натурщика. Разве что пялятся не столь откровенно.  
— Раздевайся целиком. Вещи оставишь тут, а это — надень, чтобы между рядами голяком не ходить, — вполголоса командовал Илья Александрович, показывая на стул. Впервые он перешел на «ты», да при этом еще старался звучать максимально спокойно и обходительно. На что бы Серега ни рассчитывал, когда взывал к заботе преподавателя, теперь он получал ее сполна и даже больше. Ближе.  
Серега натянул на себя халат и, крепко замотавшись, вышел. Его взгляд вновь уперся в аудиторию, а аудитория — в него.  
— Сюда вставать? — Зайцев показал на постамент. Храбрился, улыбался, беззаботно двигался. Притворялся, конечно. — А вы халат заберете или кинуть куда?  
— Давай мне, — кивнул Добрынин, протягивая руку. Серега запнулся, вскинул взгляд на Илью Александровича. И снял с себя неверной рукой неприятный предмет одежды, обнажаясь. Назад дороги точно не было. Даже дверь - и та закрыта на щеколду… Серега в этот момент вдруг представил, как он голышом выбегает из аудитории, врезается в закрытую дверь и какое-то время пытается ее открыть. Вот потеха-то была бы! Но Серый встал на постамент.  
— Мне ж надо как-то определенно вставать, да? — поинтересовался Зайцев, поворачиваясь спиной к части аудитории. Кто-то отметил рисунки на теле вполголоса, и это прибавило уверенности и сил.  
— Да, но так, чтобы ты мог простоять в этой позе полтора часа. Расслабь ноги, одну согни в колене. И руки на пояс, — проинструктировал Добрынин. Все это время он продолжал стоять рядом, сбоку от Сереги. Осторожные, едва ощутимые прикосновения его пальцев к локтям, коленям и пояснице помогли найти нужное положение. В тот же момент Илья Александрович был достаточно отстранен. Находясь от Зайцева на расстоянии локтя, он не задерживал взгляда на одном месте — ходил как бы вскользь, по касательной. — Ну, все хорошо. Если что — просто позови. И не волнуйся. Большинство из них стесняется тебя даже сильнее, чем ты сейчас.  
— Я не стесняюсь.  
И только тут Добрыня вновь улыбнулся, как и всегда, отходя назад и смотря уже прямо в глаза Сереги. А потом — огладил бороду и ушел за спины второкурсников.  
— Ну, все, ребята, ваше время пошло. Работаем час двадцать. Ваша задача, помним — фигура в полный рост высотой в полметра. Если нужно — подходим, обходим, мы работаем с полным объемом. Сергей, а вас попрошу поворачиваться на сорок пять градусов с сохранением позы по команде.  
Серега громко сглотнул, когда аудитория начала свою работу. Внимательнее всего он следил за преподавателем. «Когда он заметит? Заметит ли? А вдруг я так криво нарисовал, что непонятно…» — метался в сомнениях Зайцев. Правда, стоять голым перед народом ему давалось на удивление легко. Он даже не раскраснелся, как обычно, от переизбытка чувств. Наоборот, был бледен и крайне напряжен. А все потому, что Добрыня никак не хотел рассматривать! Напасть какая-то, его вечно отвлекали, кому-то что-то все время было нужно.  
Добрынин, конечно, просто был занят. Он поочередно ходил вокруг студентов, либо глядя перед собой, либо наблюдая за их работой, чтобы вовремя исправить ошибку или ответить на вопрос. Понятно было, что Илья Александрович не хотел смущать. Это студенты работали — и то, даже некоторые из них прятали глаза; а он не грузил Серегу лишним праздным вниманием. И смотреть, похоже, собирался лишь в те моменты, когда нужно было убедиться, что Зайцев повернется и не нарушит свою стойку.  
— Поворот! — скомандовал Добрынин, остановившись напротив Сереги. Тот повернулся — и Илья Александрович, оценив профиль, снова отвел взгляд и начал движение. А Серый уже кипел от негодования. Он так старался! Придумывал все это, мучался. На его татуировки с интересом смотрели только несколько девушек и что-то радостно щебетали. И ни одного взгляда от Добрыни. Зайцев раздраженно фыркнул и закрыл глаза, чтобы не расстраиваться еще больше. Время текло невероятно медленно. Это отвратительное чувство, когда ты начинаешь контролировать процессы своего тела, начало настигать Серого; то он сбивался в дыхании, когда задумывался о том, как это делает, то забывал глотать по той же причине. Как себя занять? Если начать смотреть на кого-то — человеку могло показаться, что это что-то не очень хорошее, непристойное или вообще что с ним заигрывают. Поэтому Зайцев открывал очи только тогда, когда его просили повернуться. Тело начинало затекать, и мозг от бесконечного пережевывания скудной информации — тоже. Иногда, когда кто-то шептался, студент слегка приоткрывал глаза и наблюдал. Так и сейчас, заслышав тихие речи, Серый решил поглядеть, что там. Веки медленно поднялись, оставив зрачки под камуфляжем ресниц…  
Добрыня стоял прямо перед ним. И смотрел — на него.  
Это был очень странный взгляд. На секунду Зайцеву даже показалось, что он что-то делает не так — но, с другой стороны, никаких замечаний не поступало, а студенты продолжали спокойно работать. Значит, если Илья Александрович был напряжен, то не из-за того, как проходило занятие. От умиротворения на лице не осталось и следа — богатырь гладил бороду, хмурил брови, а взгляд его был направлен прямо на грудь или живот Сереги, полз даже ниже… Поднятую к лицу руку Добрыня поддерживал под локоть другой, и Зайцев заметил, что там, в ладони, что-то прячется. Что-то похожее на небольшую открытку. Это совершенно точно была последняя валентинка — рисунок внутри стало видно, когда Илья, продолжив свое движение по кругу, заглянул в нее, а потом он оказался за спиной Сереги, и надо было быть полным дураком, чтобы не понять — Добрынин сличает изображение, сравнивает видимую на рисунке часть татуировки. У Зайцева пробежался холодок по спине, поясницу тянуло, а на лице проступил румянец. Вот теперь, сзади, он точно должен был узнать Серегину фигуру и родинку, точнее, родимое пятно на ягодице. Оно по забавному стечению обстоятельств — как определял ее сам Серега — было похоже на сердечко с опухолью. Да и татуировку его узнать было крайне несложно, ибо на пояснице птицы были меньше, а к оси тела и ягодице тянулись колкие черные ветви, в которых скрывались пернатые.  
Зайцев задумался не на шутку, когда Добрыня там за спиной и затих. Начали посещать неприятные мысли о том, что преподаватель в нем разочаровался окончательно, что Серега как-то неуместно приукрасил свое тело на рисунке, что сейчас богатырь как замахнется! И останутся от Сереги рожки да ножки. Сердце в груди заходилось почти что в аритмии, и Зайцев внезапно ощутил, что дрожит. Но когда Добрынин вынырнул с другой стороны и скомандовал «Поворот!», все стало по-прежнему: добрая улыбка, приподнимающая завитые усы, внимательный и ласковый прищур. Открытки в его руке уже не было.  
— Сергей, все в порядке? — спросил Илья Александрович, вновь смотря только в глаза и никуда больше.  
— Да, — Серый сглотнул. И, казалось, этот отвратительный звук заглушил любые другие, которые порождала работа окружающих его людей. Зайцев злился, а неизвестность плавила его. По Илье Александровичу сложно было что-либо определить, и сколько ни смотри, этот хитрый черт совершенно ничего не выказывал. — А что-то не так?  
— Я заметил, ты дрожишь. Если замерз, то мы можем позволить себе десятиминутный перерыв. Как раз половина пары уже прошла, а ребята все успевают… — и тут взгляд Добрынина вдруг снова упал — не вскользь, не мимо тела, а прямо до пупка; расфокусировался там… Но стоило Сереге только моргнуть, и на него смотрели снова — глаза в глаза. Илья Александрович чуть склонил голову вперед и набок, всем своим видом вопрошал — но только ли то, что озвучил?  
— Просто немного устал… Затекло все. Ничего такого, — сбивчиво ответил Зайцев. Тело его реагировало странно. Так ярко и необычно отпечатывался на коже каждый взгляд преподавателя, что Серый на мгновение задумался, не накрутил ли он лишнего. Может, все чисто? Может, Илья Александрович не имеет в виду ничего иного? Может ли быть такое, что напряжение Серега создал себе сам? А не значит ли это, что он фантазирует? И ему нравится ощущать себя под суровым взглядом мужчины? И почему он не видит больше ничего в аудитории, кроме Добрынина? Воздух сперло, и дрожь усилилась. Серый ощутил, что внизу живота появляется тяжесть, а ноги становятся ватными. Он прикрыл глаза, набирая в грудь побольше воздуха, возвращая себе самообладание...  
Вдруг Добрынин сорвался с места и быстро зашагал к свободному стулу неподалеку, на котором оставил халат. Хлопнула ткань в воздухе, и прежде чем Зайцев успел что-то сообразить, его уже укутали и спустили на пол.  
— Перерыв! Отдохните, погуляйте пока, — без нажима предложил Илья Александрович второкурсникам, проводя Серегу за ширму. Зайцеву стало неловко, он смущенно прятал взгляд и зябко кутался в одежду. Он ожидал, его предупреждали, но во всем этом помимо физики было что-то еще. Серый не мог поверить, что у него может встать от чужого взгляда. Но, казалось, никто ничего не заметил. Да и Добрынин успел укрыть его.  
Уже за ширмой Илья усадил Зайцева на стул, а сам устроился рядом. Он не выглядел обеспокоенно или сердито — всем видом пытался показать, что такое в порядке вещей.  
— Ты молодец. Хорошо стоишь, просто перенервничал. Расслабься сейчас. Хочешь воды, чаю, «Новопассита»?  
— Вас… — промямлил Серый. Тут же прозвучал шлепок от пощечины, которую Зайцев прописал сам себе. — Ва-а-а… вообще ничего не надо, спасибо. Это несложно, все в порядке. Крутая реакция, — ухмыльнулся Серый, собирая полы халата и укладывая их на самом причинном месте. — Прямо спаситель.  
— Ну, варились, знаем, — усмехнулся Добрынин, никак не прокомментировав оговорки. — Еще сорок минут продержишься?  
Вопрос был скорее риторическим. Серый, конечно, кивнул и отправился отрабатывать оставшееся время. Дальше все было как по струнам: халат отдал, в позу правильную встал, абстрагировался. Серый только краем глаза наблюдал за Ильей Александровичем, пытаясь осознать, что именно он видел. Был ли это взгляд человека, который все понял? Но даже если и нет, думал Серега, с валентинками он будет завязывать. Его испугала собственная реакция на преподавателя, он не хотел никого серьезно подставлять, не хотел навязываться и мешать жить. «Ну, раз нет, то нет. Просто не гей. Это был максимум того, что я мог придумать», — уверял себя студент, разворачиваясь, когда поступила команда.

В следующий раз они с Ильей Александровичем опять встретились в понедельник. Часть занятия была посвящена приготовлению глазури и обжигу — Добрынин предлагал попробовать заранее на отдельных изделиях, чтобы не отвлекать ребят от главного проекта и чтобы потом они по незнанию не испортили свою работу. Богатырь трогательно размешивал белесую жижу в ведерках: одна была молочного цвета, другая — сероватого, третья — светло-коричневого. Рецепты Добрынин давал под запись, а потом на готовом кувшине показывал, каких естественных рисунков можно добиться, смешивая глазури на изделии.  
— Это — кульминация вашей работы, — рассказывал он глубоким, бархатистым тоном, размахивая кистью и разбрасывая брызги на толстые бока сосуда. Несколько капель попали на лицо Ильи, стекли по бороде, вырвав из гортани преподавателя неопределенное урчание. И все бы ничего, но, вытираясь, он бросил какой-то испытующий взгляд на Серегу, — а через секунду разулыбался: — По-прежнему грязной работы. Но вы же знали, куда шли.  
«О, господи, почему это так похоже на...» — думал в этот момент Серега, во все глаза глядя на то, как широкой ладонью Добрынин стирает с бороды оставшиеся красивые белесые капли. Они размазывались по волоскам и засыхали, подобно седине, и казались почему-то теплыми. Или теплым был уже сам Зайцев? Серый прикусил губу, заскулил про себя (вслух было бы неприлично), а потом упал лицом на холодную парту, тем самым остывая. Слава богу, в экстравагантных выходках главного хулигана уже никто не искал никаких третьих смыслов, ибо Серый странно вел себя всегда. Это играло ему на руку. Это же, возможно, сделало его просто глупым и несерьезным в глазах любимого преподавателя. «И что это за взгляды?» — осуждающе смотрел на Добрынина Зайцев, когда смог подняться. Если он сделал это всерьез — то явно играл на чувствах Серого. Если последний придумал это — то у него очень странные фантазии…  
И либо Добрыня был все же хитрее, чем казалось поначалу, либо виной всему больные мысли Сереги, но больше ничего двусмысленного на паре не происходило. Илья Александрович, как всегда, был миролюбив, каждому уделял внимание, каждого направлял. А по итогам занятия отметил отеческим похлопыванием по плечу даже не его, Серегу, а Викторию. И это задело Зайцева не меньше, чем странные видения сегодняшнего дня.

Серега рад был выйти из универа и направиться домой. Рад был, что погода плохая, а ветер умывал его дождем, почти как отец нерадивого сына умывает после принятия грязевых ванн или матюков при матери. Серега шел и думал, что все это должно прекратиться, иначе он безвозвратно привяжется к Добрыне. Это было как-то слишком похоже на влюбленность. А он совсем не этого желал, заваривая кашу.  
Домой Зайцев шел через трамвайную остановку. Там он всегда садился на один и тот же поезд, ехал остановок пять (а это было примерно минут сорок пути в самом неблагоприятном случае), потом еще пять минут через двор — и вот его родимая общага. Вокруг Зайцева собралось очень много людей к моменту, когда трамвай забрезжил вдалеке; каждый из них куда-то спешил и толкался в попытках пролезть поближе ко входу. Но рекордсменом в этом непростом деле был как раз Серега. Раскидав всех в последнее мгновение локтями (больше от обиды и злости, чем от желания урвать удобное местечко внутри), Зайцев закрутился в бурном потоке людей, который внес его внутрь. Там его прибило сначала к одному из поручней, что был прямо возле входа. Потом большой тучный мужчина умудрился снести Серегу к середине первого вагона. Потом женщина, за которую студент зацепился своей расстегнутой курткой, вытолкнула локтем еще дальше. Это был бесконечный и мучительный поток, но вдруг кто-то поймал его за воротник, а потом за плечо и дернул сквозь толкотню к себе. Серега оказался в сравнительно безопасном углу: с одной стороны — окно, а с другой — могучее тело в расстегнутом пальто, длинный шарф, борода… Тут трамвай тряхнуло, и Зайцев чуть не утонул лицом в шее Добрыни, который и оказался его спасателем. Богатырь едва успел оттолкнуться рукой.  
— Лучше отвернись к окну, — со смехом заметил Илья Александрович. — Ну и встряли мы с тобой!  
— О, Илья Александрович, — Серый улыбнулся. — Спасибо!  
Впрочем, Серега действительно решил отвернуться к окну, чтобы не смущать ни себя, ни преподавателя. Живы были еще воспоминания о каплях на бороде. И Зайцев просто смотрел в окно, ибо боялся, что в такой давке наушники ему вырвут с корнем, телефон растопчут, а больше у него с собой ничего и не было. Старался только держаться как можно крепче... Но за что? Поручень, за который Зайцев мог бы зацепиться, был очень далеко и его полностью облепили неустойчивые тела людей. Не представлялось возможности даже руку просунуть. И когда трамвай качнуло в следующий раз, уже сам Серый спиной влетел в Добрынина. Конечно, Илья Александрович поймал его за плечо.  
— Обопрись ладонями о стекло, — подсказал он Сереге, но сам держать не перестал. Так и остался — одной рукой вися на поручне, страхуя Зайцева и одновременно работая живой подушкой безопасности сзади. В давке, в толпе и под теплой одеждой торс Добрынина был совсем горячим. Чувствовалось, что преподаватель очень старался стоять на месте и не давить, но уже на следующей остановке в трамвай втиснулось еще больше людей, и Серегу буквально сплющило между ледяным окном и теплым Ильей. Тот напряженно сопел сзади, наверняка тоже раздраженный превратностями езды в общественном транспорте.  
Зайцев приуныл и прижался щекой и ладонями к холодному стеклу. Его дыхание оставляло матовый след. Он только сегодня решил прекратить все, как судьба зажала его в крепкие тиски. И не одного... Долго стоять лбом в окно не вышло. Кто-то пробирался к выходу, отчаянно толкался, и студент сильно ударился бровью. Зашипев, Серега решил, что лучше вжиматься в Добрыню. Он оглянулся, виновато улыбнулся и пожал плечами, мол, это все они. А после сконфуженно и напряженно вглядывался куда-то под ноги. Он чувствовал, как дышит Илья Александрович. Чувствовал его тепло, ощущал каждое движение. И Серому было до того неловко, что краской залились даже уши. В голове у студента вдруг всплыл вопрос: «А думал ли Добрыня, как на ощупь то, что ему рисовали в открытках? Хотел бы потрогать? Узнать, быть может, как я пахну?» К слову, Серый действительно едва удерживал себя, чтобы не обернуться. До него вновь долетал невероятный запах человека, занятого ремеслом. Сочетание аромата материала, собственного тела и какого-то приятного одеколона. Зайцев почти взвыл, когда к нему ближе переместилась странная женщина средних лет с невероятно мерзкими духами. Они сочетали в себе слащавость, резкость и бабушкину манеру наносить ароматы. То есть безмерно…  
Словно читая его мысли — или просто чуя тот же ужасный запах, — Добрыня выставил свое плечо в качестве защиты, а Серегу придержал другой рукой. Но стояли они так, что преподаватель неизбежно терся пахом о правое бедро сзади. Вместо брюк Илья Александрович, тем более по понедельникам, носил джинсы, и плотный шов ощутимо впечатывался в кожу даже через собственную Серегину одежду. Если бы не условия, это было бы просто непозволительно. Вульгарно. Пошло. Однако Зайцева никто не лапал, и Добрынин, вероятнее всего, чувствовал себя столь же неудобно, — но их тела притерлись друг к другу так тесно… Так же тесно, как сейчас сдавливала виски кровь. Серега не знал, куда себя деть. Ему все казалось, что все смотрят, все видят, все осуждают и даже эта женщина с ужасными духами сейчас повернется и отчитает его. Но внутри было что-то еще, кроме смущения и страха, что все происходящее — лишь его глупые фантазии. Еще был какой-то странный внутренний огонь. Серега переместил вес тела на одну ногу, ближнюю к Добрынину. Бедро, в которое уперся тот, округлилось. Зайцев весь превратился в слух и осязание. К облегчению или к ужасу, Добрынин не отстранился. Он будто бы наоборот напрягся еще сильнее — и навстречу. А трамвай выехал на рельсы, проложенные по мостовой. Задрожали вагоны, задрожало тело, пронизанное этой вибрацией — и сквозь шум, Серега мог поклясться, Добрынин тяжело выдохнул. В момент очередного маневра тот на миг отстранился, да и кто-то потек к выходу — но от этого не стало намного свободнее. И вот уже огромная ладонь богатыря врезалась в серое стекло рядом с ладонью Зайцева, а к заднице вновь прижалась грубая джинса. Серый мог ощутить даже фактурную пряжку ремня. Мобильный в чужом кармане. А еще — как будто крупнее, полнее стало то, что удерживала широкая медная молния. И даже показалось, Илья качнулся навстречу юношескому телу не потому, что качнулся трамвай. Серый готов был умереть здесь и сейчас просто от переизбытка эмоций. Он не знал, что будет, когда он выйдет из трамвая. Не знал, как будет ходить на пары к этому человеку. И теперь он действительно больше не сможет не чувствовать к нему влечения.  
Серегина ладонь медленно сползла по стеклу вниз с неприятным звуком. Подальше от богатыря. Оставалось три остановки, а он уже был готов сойти с ума. Зайцев ощущал, что сам он тоже возбужден, и ширинка странных рваных джинсов не по погоде ужасно дискомфортно впивалась в тело. Надо было бы убежать, отстраниться, отойти подальше. Но Серый сделал еще один опрометчивый шаг в сторону преподавателя. Ровно до того момента, пока подошва его ботинка не уперлась в подошву Ильи Александровича. Плечо Зайцева ощутимо жалось к груди Добрыни. И он сам едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы повернуться, прижаться всем телом и уже поставить перед фактом своих внутренних желаний, но…  
— Мне пора выходить, — шепнул Добрынин, а трамвай в очередной раз стал тормозить. Вместо прощания богатырь только потрепал Серегу по плечу. Их связь разомкнулась — сомкнулась толпа, а Зайцев остался. Ему нужно было проехать еще всего лишь одну остановку.


	4. Глава 4

Когда Илья добежал до дома, он, едва закрыв дверь и скинув обувь, ворвался в свой домашний спортзал и набросился на боксерскую грушу. Так же жестоко, как избивал ее, он хотел избить себя самого. И о чем вообще думал? После занятия с позированием захотел проверить этого Зайцева — он, не он... Ладно, припугнуть: чтобы понял — герой валентинок раскрыт; чтобы сознался, глупая это была шутка или еще что-то. Но не обжимать же собственного студента в трамвае! Не сминать молодое гибкое тело, дразня свой совсем недетский голод...  
Вот она, злая ирония. Добрынин, любящий отец и внимательный преподаватель, был геем. Грубо — пидорасом. Проще — глиномесом. Об этом не знал никто. Валентинки пугали, потому что могли быть провокацией, могли быть завуалированным письмом с угрозой: «Я знаю». Сложно ли Илье было затихнуть, когда стало понятно, что никто ничего не знает наверняка? Сложно было задавить эту идиотскую надежду на то, что он и правда кому-то нравится?  
А даже если и да — легче ли от этого? Сергей... Серега... либо хотел убедиться в неприятном открытии с такой отчаянной смелостью, либо взаправду искал близости, отвечая этим развратным движением бедра. Двадцатитрехлетний студент, уже такой взрослый и красивый — «потому что красивый», выгибался навстречу гораздо более взрослому мужчине. Это не было педофилией, но походило на какую-то несбыточную мечту в рамках кризиса среднего возраста, да к тому же недопустимую педагогической этикой, устанавливающей самые конкретные ограничения внутри преподавательско-ученических отношений.  
Добрынин боялся. Боялся, что бояться теперь будут его. Что поползут слухи, которые, может, и останутся бездоказательными, но определенно привлекут лишнее внимание. Что эта случайность разрушит адекватные доверительные отношения на занятиях.  
«Господи, как это тупо и эгоистично... Ладно. Ладно, я вызову его на беседу и попрошу прощения. Это была просто физическая реакция. Никакого влечения», — репетировал Илья, а сам представлял крепкие бедра и мясистые, как он любил, ягодицы, и татуированное тело, сухой рельеф пресса, мужественную дорожку волос... А еще фактурное лицо с модельными пухлыми губами, правильный череп и дерзкий взгляд. Представлял Добрыня, а сам думал, как Зайцев совершенно в своем духе, что бы это с его стороны ни значило, ухмыльнется и спросит: «Так значит, вы не хотели меня трахнуть? Помесить глину, а? Налить глазури?» Да, такого можно было ожидать. И Добрынин чувствовал, что просто уволится к чертям, если это произойдет.  
Он буквально за полчаса успел настолько сильно обидеть себя безрадостными прогнозами, что от страстного наваждения не осталось и следа — только стыд. Илья отправился переодеваться и разбирать рюкзак. Правда, когда рука нашла папку с документами, Добрынин в неясном сомнении раскрыл, пролистал ее, перетряхнул...  
Валентинки не было. Да и могла ли она быть? Ведь он все увидел, и показывать больше было нечего. Да вот только если бы и сегодня удалось найти это загадочное и трогательное «Моему Добрыне»... Тогда бы, может, удалось получить хоть какое-то утешение среди сплошь неутешительных догадок.

— Серега! — взвизгнул Витя, навалившись всей своей тушей на Серого. Последний недовольно поморщился. От приятеля несло тучным телом после какой-то — скорее всего, незначительной — физической нагрузки. — Ну что, ты у нас сладенький мальчик? А? — Самойлов посчитал очень смешным то, что сказал, и даже повторно взвизгнул от удовольствия собственной персоной, оглаживая сытый живот пятерней.  
— Чего? — напрягся Серега. Они стояли посреди коридора среди потоков ребят и преподавателей возле своей группы, ожидающей очередной пары. — Ты обкурился, идиот? Или совсем ебнулся?  
— Ну так ты, говорят, ходил там голым позировать перед бородачом-то своим... — затянул Руслан, который был тут же.  
— Да-да! И весь смирненький, лапотный с ним, ни одной жалобы! — хрюкнул Витя. — Отпустили друга в этот кружок глиномесов, а он сам глиномесом стал!  
— Голым я позировал, потому как охуенный, в отличие от вас двоих. И не обоссусь от страха раздеться перед аудиторией. А кого им в натурщики брать было? Тебя, жирный? — Зайцев хлопнул Витю по брюху, а потом так ощутимо ткнул в плечо Руслана, что тот покачнулся. — Или тебя, наркоман несчастный? Заткнитесь оба. Глиномес. Я и глиномес?! Ха! — Серега рассмеялся, да так открыто и весело, будто бы сравнение с гомосексуалом было апогеем несостоятельного мышления. — Это весело, ребят. Но еще раз — и пизда вам.  
Витя и Руслан злобно лыбились, но вдруг их взгляд сфокусировался на чем-то за спиной у Сереги. Григоренко затрясся и начал закатывать глаза — никак, мертвым притворялся, — а Самойлов, подобрав слюну, отчеканил:  
— Это мы про геев, про геев. Серега в том смысле, что он не голубой.  
Серега развернулся и уперся взглядом в могучую грудь. Ох, как ему хотелось поднять глаза и увидеть там кого-то другого, а не Добрынина. Но…  
— Простите, Илья Александрович. Это просто шу…  
— Да ладно, я не против. Я только начал обижаться, что вам мои занятия на самом деле не нравятся, а вы об этом... Да ради бога, Сергей, — разулыбался Илья Александрович. Он, вроде бы, не злился — но сложно было сказать, что все в порядке. Добрыня нервно подкручивал пальцами ус. Напряжение — уж не оттого ли, что случилось в понедельник? — Просто не стоит говорить таких вещей в стенах университета. Давайте сохранять культуру поведения.  
С этими словами Добрынин бросил критичный взгляд на Серегиных горе-дружков, повернулся и побрел дальше. А Зайцев так и остался стоять совершенно обескураженным. На него в один момент навалилось невероятно неприятное чувство вины. Отвратительно сжалось все в груди. Зайцев чувствовал себя последним подонком.  
— Слышь, Серег, — начал было Самойлов, но остановился, когда Серый повернулся обратно к ребятам. Тот находился в растрепанных чувствах, и это отпечаталось на беззаботном лице. А вот свиная морда Вити растянулась почти что в плотоядном оскале.  
— «Простите, простите», — зашипел Руслан, передразнивая. — Что за щенячий взгляд, Серый?..  
— Готовь бухлишко, мистер крутой, — хмыкнул Витя. И на этой ноте Зайцев остался в коридоре университета наедине с собой.

Остался один Зайцев и в дальнейшем. Он не провел выходные с друзьями, не шатал нервы преподавателям и вообще залег на самое глубокое социальное дно из всех, какие когда-либо посещал. Серега два дня непрестанно лежал и не поднимался никуда, кроме своих спортивных прогулок. А после приходил и опять оседал словно пыль на прогретом последними прохладными поцелуями осеннего солнца подоконнике. Олег всерьез думал о том, что Зайцев болен и пару раз спрашивал о самочувствии, но последний отказался идти на контакт и объясняться. Понедельник для Сереги наступил неожиданно: утром его разбудил сосед и посоветовал поторопиться. Но спешить Зайцеву было некуда — все к паре он приготовил еще прошлым вечером. Перед самым выходом Серый сообщил о том, что чувствует себя плохо и никуда не пойдет. «Предупреди, если кто спросит», — попросил Зайцев. Олег согласился, кинув взгляд на заготовленные к паре вещи, заподозрил что-то неладное, но расспрашивать не стал. Весь понедельник Серега провел под одеялом, отключил телефон, свет — все, что хоть как-то отвлекало его от мыслей. От мыслей о Добрыне. Он уже беспрепятственно мечтал, совершенно трезво оценивал свои желания, но бесконечно ненавидел себя за глупый поступок. Детский какой-то. Он о геях-то никогда плохо не думал, всегда спокойно относился к нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, принимал. У него даже опыт был. Правда, несерьезный и скорее даже шуточный, но был — и Серега не вычеркивал его из своей биографии, не клеймил позором, не прятал за семью печатями. Чего же он испугался тогда, в коридоре? Того, что его поднимут на смех? «Ну и пусть подняли бы! Тупо было. Я херню и похлеще творил, о мнении общества как-то не переживал», — вздыхал Серый, наматывая на палец нитку от пледа. Не за себя на этот раз переживал Сергей, впервые в жизни — вообще не за себя; его страшно терзало то, что он мог обидеть Илью Александровича. Отвратить от себя. Но даже эта страшная вероятность стояла для Серого сейчас на последнем месте, а вот сам Добрыня, его задетые чувства — на первом.  
Солнце садилось за крыши домов, когда Олег вернулся. От него пахло легким морозцем, наступающей зимой и сладким душком гниющих листьев. Он принес с собой, словно свежий ветерок, много положительных эмоций и впечатлений от пережитого дня, рассказывал, что учудили ребята на большом перерыве и про то, как другое хулиганье сорвало пару. Серый после каждой его воодушевленной реплики поднимался с кровати на локтях, хотел было спросить, не искал ли его Илья Александрович, не спрашивал ли, где он. Но каждый раз Олег делал паузу-точку в своем рассказе, а Серый утыкался в подушку и оставлял шальную идею. Так до следующего дня и повелось…  
Во вторник Зайцев соизволил появиться в университете. Пары, люди шли своим чередом, но Витю с Русланом Серый старался избегать. Как и Добрынина. В какой-то момент Зайцеву даже пришлось спрятаться в туалете на одном из этажей и уперто ждать до самого начала пары, чтобы не показываться никому на глаза. Сам от себя такой мягкотелости и смятения молодой человек не ожидал… Обычно все Серому легко давалось. Но в этот раз судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку. Таким образом пролетела еще неделя. Последние листья были сорваны с деревьев, и теперь смотреть в окна вместо занятий становилось скучно; изломанные силуэты узловатых ветвей уныло покачивались в непогоду. Серый мечтал о зимнем прилете снегирей, чтобы их нарисовать. Они чем-то напоминали ему Добрынина, особенно когда хохлились от холода.  
«Сука, ну опять понедельник!» — сокрушался Зайцев, стоя перед дверью аудитории, где должно было пройти занятие по гончарному делу. С наступлением холодов в подвальных помещениях (да и во всем здании) начали топить сильнее, становилось невыносимо душно, а сырой запах глины только ухудшал ситуацию. Но на этот раз Серега осмелился присутствовать на занятии. Глаз на преподавателя он не поднимал, работал мирно, никого не задирал, ничего не спрашивал, назойливо перед Ильей Александровичем не крутился, на себя внимания не обращал. Просто сидел и работал. Серега решил, что именно таким образом он избежит дальнейшей неловкости. Да и больше ничего доказывать и искать в Добрынине не хотел. Боялся напортачить еще больше. Но Илья Александрович представлял собой ту константу, на состояние которой не влияло, казалось, ничто. Он был рядом, подсказывал, направлял, улыбался. Развлекал всю группу какими-то историями. А когда оказывался никому не нужен — сидел и скатывал что-то в ладонях из крохотного кусочка глины, работал стеком.  
В конце занятия Добрынин объявил:  
— Сегодня те, кто готов и кто в дальнейшем собирается приступать к росписи, могут сдать работы на сушку и обжиг. Это дело долгое, поэтому просто оставьте их мне — в готовом виде все получите в следующий понедельник.  
Сразу протянули испачканные в глине руки трое желающих. Серега продолжал орудовать стеком. Решил, что просто молча поставит свою работу и все. Какая разница, сколько обжигать.  
— Сергей? Вы еще не все? — обратился Добрынин к нему лично. Ну конечно, он же видел, что основная композиция у Сереги была в состоянии пятиминутной готовности.  
— Да, простите, не слышал, — неловко оправдался Серый. — Я тоже отдам.  
— Хорошо. Задержитесь ненадолго после занятия?  
— Ладно.  
После пары Серега едва дождался, когда Илью Александровича оставят в покое, ибо тянуло сбежать. Он сидел за первой к его столу партой, подперев голову рукой и медленно моргая. Казался сонным и уставшим.  
— Ты в порядке? — мгновенно переключился Добрынин на неформальное общение, стоило им остаться наедине, и подсел поближе. Он был осторожен, сдержанно обеспокоен. — Тебя не было в тот понедельник, Сергей. Я не стал ставить тебе отсутствие…  
— Я приболел, — Серый неожиданно для себя улыбнулся. Илья Александрович вновь был с ним! И даже рядом сидел. Неужели это не было знаком того, что он его не ненавидит? Зайцев повеселел и вытянулся, усаживаясь ровно. — Извините, что так вышло, — выдал Серега. Но неизвестно было, это он так сокрушался относительно пропущенной пары — или извинялся за что-то другое?  
— Ничего. Я же говорю, формально ты был здесь. Но чтобы все было по-честному, мне бы хотелось, чтобы за пропуск ты пришел и отработал... С проектом ты все успеваешь, как я понимаю. Но не откажешься сделать кое-что для меня, я надеюсь? — Добрынин заговорщицки улыбнулся, и его синие глаза лукаво сощурились. Серый перенял эмоцию, но прищурил только один глаз. Это выглядело смешно.  
— Конечно, Илья Александрович. — Серега замолчал ненадолго. Но любопытство взяло вверх: — А что именно?  
— Нужно будет составить мне компанию. И порисовать. Так что захвати с собой эскизник. Большой.

Свою «замену» Добрынин назначил на пятницу этой же недели в мастерской. Как оказалось, ее преподаватель подпольно эксплуатировал для создания собственной керамики на продажу — и, явившись в университет после обеда, работал над каким-то чайным сервизом. Серегу он позвал уже около шести, когда у всего дневного отделения закончились пары. На улице стояли сумерки, а в коридорах — тишина. Илья добивал чайничек.  
— Закрой дверь, пожалуйста, — попросил Добрынин, не отвлекаясь от работы с гончарным кругом. — И проходи.  
Серега просьбу выполнил, но двигался очень тихо. Ему все казалось, что он может спугнуть правильный настрой мастера, испортить работу да и вообще чем-то помешать. Впрочем, Серегино любопытство такие мысли не умерили, и он бесшумно подобрался к Добрыне, засматриваясь на его работу… Точнее, на него в работе, но кто уж там разберет подобных тонкостей.  
— Добрый вечер, — Зайцев неизменно выдавил улыбку. Только давил ее так, чтобы она не выглядела слишком счастливой.  
— Угу-у-у-у... — промычал Илья, окуная рыжие от глины пальцы в сосуд. Вообще говоря, он был грязным по локти и по щиколотки. В ходе настоящей работы фартук богатыря никак не спасал. — Как твое настроение? Располагает к творчеству?  
— Ну да. Если бы я еще знал, чего именно делать буду — было бы вообще отлично. — Серега скинул рюкзак, оставляя его на первой в ближнем к Добрыне ряду парте. Да и сам уселся на нее же. В этот вечер на нем красовались джинсы и свитшот с символикой Бэтмена. — Ну, я взял себе, на чем рисовать, как вы и сказали.  
— Я хочу сделать себе татуировку. И для начала мне нужен хотя бы эскиз, — неожиданно прямо выдал Добрынин. Круг под его руками медленно остановился, а Серега получил самый пронзительный из взглядов в свой адрес. Такой же испытующий и оценивающий, как когда Зайцев позировал. Очевидно, именно в этот момент его очень серьезно брали на слабо. Если бы Серый мог, он бы схватился за сердце. Но крутые парни так не делают.  
— А… Ладно… Не, ну вам пойдет, конечно, — нашелся Серый. «Вам все идет», — отозвалось внутри влечение. — А я тут при чем? Ну, в смысле… Я специфично рисую и все такое. Все от меня не в восторге, вы видели? Или… — вдруг на лице появилась чуть ли не лисья хитрость. — Или когда я позировал, вам так татуировки понравились?  
— Понравились, — спокойно отозвался Добрынин и вновь утопил взгляд в работе. В его руках блеснул маленький ножичек, которым богатырь стал вырезать в чайнике отверстие для носика. — И у Михаила Владиславовича я твои работы смотрел. И в сети тебя нашел — там тоже смотрел. Так что — все мне понравилось. Хочу тебя, — и тут Илья сделал паузу, улыбнулся вдруг. — Чтобы подобрал мне рисунок.  
— А вы знаете, что это целое таинство и, возможно, я заполучу ваше сердце и разум? — выпалил Серый. Не потому, что ему хотелось как-то подколоть преподавателя. Просто вся кровь от мозга ушла вниз от этих слишком прямых — хотелось верить — намеков. Настолько, что несчастный Зайцев вновь уверовал в свои галлюцинации и полную потерю разума. Но скоро лицо Серого приобрело какой-то очень деловитый вид, и, хоть он и по-хулигански раскачивал одну ногу, сидя на парте, в руках уже оказалась эскизник и карандаш. — А что бы вы хотели на себе видеть? И, главное, где?  
— Забить я хочу спину — потому и формат большой. Но вот чем именно — не решил точно. Вот ты-то с моей проблемой и разберешься... Только зачем тебе мое сердце, Сергей? — Добрынин усмехнулся, примазывая к чайнику носик и ручку, а после отставляя его в сторону — на противень, где уже стройными рядами стояли такие же сырые чашки. — Мне показалось, тебя не интересуют мужские сердца.  
Серый уже шуршал карандашом, но когда его настиг вопрос, резко остановился. Даже ногой болтать перестал. Да и улыбка с лица сползла. «И как на это отвечать? — думалось ему. — Прямо? Это, наверное, будет большой ошибкой». Но спустя пару мгновений повисшей тишины он решился:  
— Сердца — просто орган. У них нет пола… Ну, типа… — Сергей фыркнул, раздраженно стирая ушедшую в сторону линию. Нет, у него определенно не вышел четкий, резкий и красивый ответ, как в фильме. Вышло нелепо. Он прятал покрасневшее лицо за большим форматом эскизника, осознавая, что дурной шуткой нарушил субординацию. — Мужские — нет…  
«Ваше — да», — взорвалось внутри. Но сказать это было столь жутко, что Зайцеву стало душно. И он продолжил, уходя от темы:  
— Вы любите птиц?  
— Да, люблю.  
Добрынин прекратил допрос так же резко, как и начал. Теперь он поднялся, загрузил керамику в печь, установил время и температуру... Мастерская наполнилась шумом горящего газа. А Илья медленно и молчаливо отошел к раковине, снял фартук, стал отмывать руки. К Сереге он стоял спиной. Зайцев уперся в него взглядом, наблюдая, как бугрятся под старой рубашкой мышцы. Илья был сложен так, словно он действительно богатырь из сказки. А вся одежда на нем приобретала такую эпичность, величественность — словно доспехи с поля битвы. На какое-то время Серый замер, вглядываясь в образ преподавателя… И когда Добрынин вдруг двинулся, парта под Зайцевым заскрипела в ответ, последний закашлял.  
— А медведей? А вообще чего вы больше хотели бы? Или вообще не знаете? — затараторил студент, избавляясь от неловкости слишком долгой паузы больше перед самим собой. — А вы хотите цветную или нет? Цветные сейчас больше в ходу, если вам это важно…  
— И медведей люблю. А я сейчас уже ношу славянскую символику. Хотел связать эту татуировку с покровителем огня и ремесел — со Сварогом... Солнце, творчество и семья — то, что мне нужно всегда. Может, придумаешь что-нибудь. — Добрынин обернулся, погладил бороду. Видно, раздумывал над предложением о цветной татуировке. — А татуировка пусть будет черно-белой. Люблю классику. Да и, честно говоря, не уверен, что мне элементарно хватит денег на многоцветную работу...  
Он виновато улыбнулся и стал убирать следы своего присутствия: почистил круг, вылил грязную воду, стер расплескавшиеся вокруг ошметки глины... Совсем скоро грязным в мастерской остался только сам Илья. В конце работы он вытер припотевший лоб закатанным до локтя рукавом. Подумал. А потом вышел из поля зрения уже вовсю увлекшегося рисованием Сереги. Тот широко расселся на парте, все так же болтая ногой, разложил карандаши и вовсю чирикал по бумаге. Новая идея Зайцеву неимоверно понравилась. Он даже поругал себя, что столь поверхностно отнесся сначала к задаче. В мифологических мотивах он еще не работал, и это казалось просторным полем для творчества.  
— Да ладно! — отозвался студент, не заботясь о том, слышат его или нет. — Я могу вам и цветную замутить, к слову… Ну, если вы мне будете в ответ рекламу делать, так я вообще не против.  
— Хм. Рекламу сделать можно... — протянул Добрыня и зашуршал пакетом. А потом вдруг спросил: — Ты не будешь против, если я переоденусь?  
— Нет, не против, — Серый пожал плечами, не отвлекаясь от занятия и едва ли осознавая, что сейчас может увидеть. — Можно сделать черно-белую, но с акцентами. Если огонь, то красными. Но, конечно, за такой сложнее ухаживать.  
— Ну вот сейчас заодно посмотришь на мою спину и определишься с цветами, — взвалил все на плечи юного художника Илья.  
С хлопком слетела с могучего тела рубашка. Серый тут же скосил взгляд. В жарком воздухе сильнее пахнуло рабочим потом; Добрынин был рядом, буквально у соседней парты, голый по пояс. Под светлой кожей бугрились мускулы. Настоящий анатомический атлас. Крупный рельеф плоти был украшен мелким узором выпуклых вен и жилок, которых становилось больше в «рабочих» местах: на предплечьях, возле шеи и на животе. Широкую объемную грудь укрывал покров темных волос, спускающийся по линии пресса вниз. Там же, рядом — косой шрам вырезанного аппендикса...  
Заметив, что Серега смотрит, Илья повернулся к нему спиной, расправил плечи. На левом уже была короткая вязь рун — в ряд, друг за другом: Уд, Треба, Крада и Есть.  
— О… — выдал севшим от переживаний голосом Зайцев и тут же смущенно прокашлялся. — У вас уже есть татуировка. Фига се вы крутой… — Он очень неловко почесал лысый затылок. Ему почему-то стало жарко. А взгляд от спины поплыл ниже, на поясницу. Она была правильная, красивая, с ямочками. Хорошо были развиты косые мышцы. То, чего у Сереги никогда не было. Именно они создавали благородный мужской силуэт и объем, как считал Зайцев. Но сколько он ни качался, вся сила оставалась в ногах. И он вымученно вздохнул, почти завистливо пожирая взглядом Добрынина. — Вы это… занимаетесь где-то, да?  
— Да, обустроил себе дома одну комнату... подтягиваюсь, штанга, гири. Физические нагрузки очень помогают, когда нет другого выхода для энергии. Это вы, молодежь, то тут, то там, а я-то... — разулыбался Добрынин, расправляя джемпер на смену рабочей рубашке. Мягкий трикотаж обнял кожу, пряча ее от жадного взгляда Сереги. И все же по лицу Ильи было видно — тот доволен. А как же: получать такую реакцию от самого самоуверенного безусловного красавца в вузе!  
Но на этом Илья не остановился — джинсы тоже были все в глине. Конечно, крепкими бедрами он так долго не щеголял и даже отошел подальше, но кто хочет видеть — тот будет смотреть. Серега смотрел. И когда Добрынин вдруг начал отходить, Зайцев последовал за ним. Сначала взглядом, потом всем телом… Уперся в противоположный край парты, на которой сидел. И вдруг предательница покачнулась. Серега равновесие сохранить успел, но грохнул так, что вся душная атмосфера вдруг разрушилась. А несчастный студент не смог сдержать смеха от того, какой он идиот. Беззвучного, но очень искреннего смеха прямо в лист с первыми эскизами. Добрынин, оглянувшись, сперва ошарашенно замер — не успел же поймать, — но поняв, что все в порядке, рассмеялся вместе с Серым.  
— Хорошо выглядите, — пытаясь выровнять голос, похвалил Зайцев. Смешливые нотки оказалось не унять. — Я, наверное, тоже скину кофту, тут очень жарко.  
И, закинув руки за голову, Серега подцепил пальцами свитшот, собрал его и снял. Под ним оказалась обыкновенная белая борцовка с широкими вырезами рукавов. В одном из них как раз виднелась татуировка, хитро выглядывал грач. Тут уж была очередь Ильи задержать заинтересованный взгляд. По привычке закатав рукава, он поправил сдвинувшуюся парту и присел на ее край прямо напротив Сереги.  
— А что означает твоя?  
— Что я… классный? Да, думаю, именно это она и значит, — Зайцев улыбнулся, но вдруг напрягся. Сидящий рядом Илья производил на него неизгладимое впечатление, истоки которого пока что он просто не мог осознать. Для Сереги никто и никогда не был таким волнующим. — Я просто люблю рисовать на теле. Начал с себя… Кстати, конечно, не все я делал сам. Там, где не доставал, мне помогали. Но это все равно по моим эскизам, — Серега ненадолго замолчал. Уютное шуршание карандаша окутало их обоих. — Вы же не думали, что у нее есть какой-то глубокий смысл?  
— Думал. Ты не кажешься мне таким поверхностным, каким хочешь казаться. Нет, я чего только не наслушался о тебе, Сергей... Но ты ведь хороший, умный парень. Классный — это верно. Почему бы умному парню и не украсить по-умному свое тело?.. — Добрынин улыбнулся. Он не подсматривал в эскизник Зайцева, а потому глядел на лицо, на шею, куда вылетела одна из птиц... — Тем более птицы — символ преимущественно с положительной энергетикой. Они могут означать свободу, мудрость, силу, любовь... А твои грачи — очень умные птицы. И красивые, кстати. Как и ты, если мне память не изменяет, — Илья спрятал очередную улыбку за подкручиванием усов.  
— Ну… хм, — прервался Серый, бросив хитрый взгляд на Добрынина. Хитрый и полный неясной надежды. Улыбка растянула губы, но ее тут же исказил шрам и сделал неприятной. Хотя сам студент был невероятно рад комплименту и тут же расцвел. — Ну да, но только вы так думаете... Вообще, я делал их потому, что их все путают с воронами. А вороны — злые птицы. А грачи просто хитрые и любят подслушивать, — Зайцев воодушевился этим разговором. — Меня тоже путают. Но вообще, сама татуировка идет по касательной. Ошибку зачеркивают, — Серый неловко прервал свою речь и продолжил рисовать активнее. Теперь он не выглядел взбалмошным, стал задумчивым и где-то даже грустным. — Еще у меня на губах тоже росчерк. Типа… поддержал общий тон своего… образа? — засмеялся Зайцев.  
— Ошибку? — переспросил Добрынин.  
— Ну да… Ну я весь какой-то… Неправильный? Для своей семьи изначально, разумеется. Наверное, они с подгузников ожидали увидеть кого-то равного себе по уровню успешности, — Зайцев пожал плечами. — Я, наверное, вообще не уверен, знаю ли я своих родителей. Да и есть ли они у меня… И как работает семья. И нужна ли она… Типа того... Так что в момент, когда я еще не умел по-взрослому говорить, был подростком, кричал своим внешним видом о том, чтобы меня услышали, — Серый инстинктивным движением потер подбородок и губы плечом. — Но не услышали. Так что я просто поверхностный богатенький мальчик, который не тянет ни одну из программ, — он неестественно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Добрыню. — Не обманывайтесь.  
— Я не обманываюсь. Я видел тебя, Сергей. Если бы все было правда так, как ты говоришь, ты бы продолжал лепить на моих занятиях члены, а в перерывах скандировал бы, что я — просто самый большой бородатый глиномес в этом вузе, — Добрынин приподнял бровь. В его голосе слышался упрек, но не осуждение и не обида. — Может, я не твой отец, но я уж научился определять, что нужно детям. Одним не хватает внимания, другим — понимания, третьим — ласки. Ты, конечно, не маленький мальчик, но всякий взрослый несет за собой ту пустоту, которая не была заполнена своевременно. И каждый ищет, чем заменить то, что должно быть на ее месте. Ты вот решил шалить... привлекать внимание выходками, заслуживая одобрение своих товарищей. Но им, может быть, и нравится, как ты выводишь из себя всех вокруг, а вот понять, зачем ты это делаешь и чего хочешь на самом деле, не хотят…  
Сергей не ответил, закатив глаза. Он просто продолжал рисовать, нарочито внимательно вглядываясь в собственный эскиз. Спустя пару мгновений он уже развернул его к Добрыне, открывая перед мужчиной три нарисованных варианта. Особенностью было то, что Серега начертал их прямо на нарисованном теле, что было до боли похоже на Добрынино. Первый вариант — медведь и несколько птиц. То были снегири. Серега сделал зверя агрессивным, злым и заключенным в рамку из веток рябины с несколькими ягодами на каждой. Второй — уже Сварог. Это было очень графичное изображение бога со стилизованной бородой. Широко расставив в стороны локти, он сцепил руки в крепкий замок, красуясь металлическими браслетами. На нем была народная рубаха, мужчина сурово сдвинул брови на глаза. Позади него — огонь, такой же стилизованный, как и борода. И третий вариант — это тот же Сварог. На этот раз он был обнажен по пояс. Высоко над головой держал красивый расписной молот и намеревался ударить им по наковальне. Серега внимательно отнесся к физике и мышцам, прорисовав их почти идеально. При этом лицо бога было невероятно спокойным и созидательным, а сомкнутого в напряжении рта не было видно под густой бородой. На руках, лбу, запястьях находились металлические элементы. Сама татуировка также предполагала довольно резкие края, которые складывались из окружающего бога пейзажа, камней, на которых стояла наковальня, и нахмурившегося небосвода.  
— Зацените.  
У Добрыни тут же у самого глаза загорелись, как у мальчишки. Он забрал у Сереги эскизник, восхищенно всматриваясь в рисунки. На каждый глядел минуты по три, сравнивал, выбирал. Хмурился, улыбался, словно примеряя на себя каждый из образов — а потом тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ну, больше всех мне нравится... первый, — наконец ответил он, и глаза стали — счастливые-счастливые. — И второй. И еще третий... Боже, да почему у меня только одна спина! Сергей, ты чудовище. В хорошем смысле этого слова. Но чудовище. А ведь медведь с рябиной и правда хорош бы был в цвете... Ну, если все сделать черно-белым, а ягодки — красными, да? — Илья развернул рисунок лицом обратно к Зайцеву, притом подтягивая его к себе, ближе к телу. Серега радовался еще больше тому, что смог угодить. Непередаваемо светлое чувство озарило его сердце.  
— Ну да. Грудки снегирей и ягодки — красным. Остальное черно-белым. Будет очень стильно… — Серый ткнул в рисунок пальцем, указывая на световые пятна. — Вообще, знаете, люблю взаимосвязанные татуировки. Можно сделать вам на спину, — и Серега широким жестом обвел указанную часть тела, не касаясь. — А можно посадить на живот, допустим… — Зайцев царапнул ногтем бумагу, на которой недавно рисовал. — Или бедро… — и вдруг опустил руку на место, куда могла бы поместиться тату. Ладонь тут же начала нагреваться о сильное тело. — Где-то здесь…  
Добрынин вздрогнул. Он вдруг перестал улыбаться, подобрался, на Серегу стал смотреть с осторожностью. Совершенно неожиданно даже в расслабленной позе Ильи его нога напряглась, стала каменной.  
— Не вижу татуировок на своих ногах, — ответил преподаватель и медленно отложил этюдник на парту.  
— Тогда на спине только, — легко сдался Серый и начал было уводить руку. Но Добрынин поймал его раньше. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, кисти сложились в одном захвате. И чувствовалось, что если в этот момент богатырь сам не захочет отпустить, то легко вывернет запястье. А потому расслабленная от греха подальше Серегина ладонь оказалась внизу живота сбоку — там, где оставался след после операции на аппендиксе.  
— Парную можно сделать тут. Закрыть шрам.  
Илья смотрел на Зайцева, как на обнаженного. Тот же внимательный, пронзительный, шальной взгляд человека, нашедшего совпадения между рисунками в неприличных валентинках и реальным телом, точно так же сейчас сравнивал слова Сереги с его действиями. Что он говорил? «Я не глиномес!», «Мужские сердца — не интересуют». Что творил? Откровенно жался бедром в нечаянном контакте, клал руку выше колена... Добрыню можно было понять — он, человек мягкий и терпеливый, был готов простить Зайцеву, упрямому мальцу, эти глупости, но всем видом показывал, что игр и недомолвок подобного характера не потерпит. Такие провокации были выше, чем самые доверительные отношения между студентом и преподавателем. Но Серега непробиваемо глупо улыбался и приводил руку в движение вновь, избавляя от крепкого захвата богатыря.  
— Зачем закрывать? Шрамы украшают мужчин, — подал твердый и уверенный голос Серый, а пальцами ушел вниз. Здесь была бы паховая впадина, прямо под рукой, если бы не одежда — и Добрынин словно ощетинился, вновь превратился в железную статую. Но Зайцев тут же соскользнул на бедро, а его преподаватель смог расслабиться. — Я бы сделал такой переход, если тут делать тату, на шраме. Можно было бы… стечь вниз… сюда. У меня такое есть. Давайте покажу? — примирительно улыбнулся Серега и сполз с парты, теперь на нее только облокачиваясь. Он задрал борцовку, зажав ее подбородком и оголив нервно подрагивающий живот, рукой оттянул джинсы, спустив их непозволительно низко. И, действительно, в месте, где у Добрынина был аппендицит, у Сереги красовалась небольшая птица. Она сидела на ветке, отростки которой уходили на паховую впадину, после ниже, перевивались с другими ветвями и вплетались в тату на бедре. — Можете потрогать. Тут я сам рисовал, — безапелляционно скомандовал Серега и, резко схватив руку Ильи Александровича, положил ее себе на бок.  
Добрынин глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он все еще не убил Зайцева, но на лице читался неясный надлом, и стена терпения дрожала. Дрожали и горячие пальцы, одними подушечками касающиеся бархатной молодой кожи.  
Наконец они стояли лицом к лицу, соприкоснулись, соединились в одно.  
Илья не мог заставить себя смотреть. Он понимал, что если сейчас поднимет веки, то вряд ли сможет увидеть в Сереге студента, который хвастается своей работой. Это будет просто очень привлекательный молодой человек, позволяющий, требующий себя трогать. Который достоин похвалы — но похвалы, которую Добрынин был сейчас морально в состоянии подать только под соусом откровенного флирта. А Серега улыбался, скалился, и бесы играли в светлых глазах. Он уже не мог остановить это, но на ангельском личике едва ли можно было увидеть коварство и желание.  
— Вам неприятно меня трогать? Извините, я просто показаться хотел…  
— Приятно, — ответил Добрынин спокойным тоном. Посмотрел на Серегу. И в следующий же миг обеими руками схватил за грудки и рванул на себя. Они едва не столкнулись носами, а бедрами Серега въехал аккурат между колен Добрыни. Если тому придвинуться к краю — коснулись бы так, как уж точно нельзя. Серый перепугался и вытаращился на Илью Александровича уже с опаской. — Ответь мне прямо, Зайцев. Чего тебе от меня надо? Понимания или одобрения? Зачем ты в это лезешь?  
— А есть только два варианта? — неуместно захихикал Серега, стискивая кулаки, в которых сейчас была зажата его борцовка. — Если так, то я выбираю «или».  
Серега не мог остановить это. Эмоция была похожа на поезд, сошедший с рельсов — и никуда не деться. Зайцев покрывался румянцем, дышать стало тяжело, и слюна как-то ошалело копилась за щеками. Оставалось только сглатывать. Но Серега был далеко не безобиден. И в Добрынина полетело то, чем он решил пришпилить студента — логика и прямолинейность.  
— А вы зачем меня пригласили сегодня сюда? Зачем прижимались в трамвае, а? Не проще было отстраниться? Ну, я знаю, что нельзя. Но все же, если вы не хотите… — голос Сереги снизился до хриплого шепота. — Меня не хотите.  
— Пригласил затем, зачем пригласил. И за ответами... — Добрынин вздохнул. Его кольнуло это напоминание — действительно, в одних и тех же ситуациях с ним самим было не все так гладко. Но разница состояла в том, что Зайцева это все забавляло. А Илья метался между желанием и правилом. Между возможностью и ответственностью. И это отсутствие выхода, слабость перед самоуверенным юнцом — ранила. Сила ушла из богатырских рук. — Скажи, я тебя обидел, Сергей?.. Ты меня высмеять хочешь? Зачем? Для шантажа не сойдет — оценку я тебе и так поставлю за хорошую работу... Или потому что ненавидишь геев? Ну? Хорошая шутка с глиномесами выйдет? Если одно с другим сложить. Дружкам твоим на потеху…  
— Я… — Серого сказанное задело в ответ. Действительно, а ведь все так и было. Все именно так и начиналось. Отвратительно и пошло. Поверхностно, глупо и грязно. Серый просто привык к тому, что подобное считается весельем, вызывает восхищение среди его компании, поднимает его на уровень выше. Но теперь он точно знал, что спор давно проигран. На лице студента отразилась буря эмоций от сожаления до вызова. — Простите меня, что так вышло… Я тупой… Я тупой и хочу поцеловать вас. Я могу? — и Серега приблизился. Теперь он держал в тисках кулаков одежду Ильи Александровича. — Или вы с красивыми, но глупыми, не целуетесь? — прошептал Серый уже в бороду Добрынина. Он вдруг подумал, что никогда не целовал таких мужчин и было бы интересно попробовать. — Я, знаете, не только красивый, но еще хорошо целуюсь…  
Добрынин молчал. Он и не дышал почти, и пытался понять, что произошло. Под запястьями Сереги взволнованно колотилось его сердце. А под кулаками Добрынина — Серегино... На печи запищал таймер, обозначив конец сушки. И еще что-то.  
Губы Зайцева маняще дрогнули, и Илья не смог отказаться — прижался, сразу же подключил язык. Тронул, раскрыл, пригласил в свой рот... В душной мастерской вмиг стало жарко, как в Аду. Пальцами одной руки Добрынин впился в мясо на голых ребрах, второй — в ежик темных волос на затылке. Потом и дальше пошел: на сильную шею, на спину под майку, на крепкий зад — и мял так, словно Серега — кусок глины. А последний поддавался, подставлялся — он оказался невообразимо пластичен и гибок. Жался к Добрынину так, словно тот был единственным спасением от жары и тоски, словно Серый тоже познал долговременное одиночество и глухую боль пустоты. Дрожал, словно боялся и на самом деле до этого момента просто изображал храброго и уверенного в себе шалопая. А на деле оказался трепетным и чувственным. Ведь именно так он вздыхал в губы Добрынина, отстраняясь, чтобы перевести дух. И тут же яростно впивался вновь, боясь потерять установленную связь. Крепко и душно жался Серега к мужчине, жадно ластился, забирал, требовал внимания и ни на секунду не выпускал из рук его одежды. В какой-то момент Зайцев в поцелуй засмеялся. Ему было щекотно от бороды, и по лицу завтра точно — он знал это — пойдет раздражение. Но Добрынин выпил его смех и прижал к себе крепче, и поцеловал крепче — взасос, до боли. А после этого оторвался и, вновь поглаживая по голове, шепнул на ухо:  
— Ты и правда глупый. И правда целуешься хорошо...  
Зайцева обдало горячим дыханием. Илья прикусил его мочку уха, потом кожу на шее. А потом — встал вдруг в полный рост и подхватил Зайцева под бедра, поднял, будто тот ничего не весил, и усадил на свое место — только ближе к себе, ближе. Богатырь прижался к Сереге живот к животу, умостился между его бедер — а затем одна горячая, напряженная ладонь упала на колено, огладила бедро вверх и вниз. Добрынин снова смотрел прямо в глаза. Он почти достал пах, но пошел на попятную, чтобы потом сделать еще один заход. Просто Илья был немного мстительным. Ему казалось несправедливым, что красивый Серега один имеет на него такое влияние.  
— Чего ты еще хочешь, Зайцев? Хочешь еще целоваться?.. А хочешь, покажу, что хорошо умею делать я? — пророкотал Добрынин и обхватил рукой стройное бедро издевательски близко к месту схождения швов на джинсах. Серый заскулил и заерзал в нервном жесте.  
— Хочу… — звучало умоляюще, что показалось бы Сереге в здравом уме диким. Но сейчас было вполне уместно. Добрыня вдруг ощутил, как прохладные с переживания пальцы студента забрались ему на живот. Но то была только одна рука. Другой Серега крепко закрывал свое причинное место. — Хочу, чтобы ты уже сделал что-нибудь, иначе я сойду с ума.  
— А знаешь, почему так? Потому что ты носишь узкие джинсы... — Добрынин улыбнулся, а потом мягко отстранил обе руки Зайцева (от паха — чтобы не мешала, от себя — чтобы не отвлекала) и расстегнул модный ряд пуговиц на ширинке. Сереге пришлось привстать, чтобы слегка спустить штаны, но едва он успел сделать новый вдох и выдох после этого, как оказался уже в горячей ладони Ильи, увлеченный в новый влажный поцелуй.  
Добрынин сперва был томным, медленным. Ему хотелось насладиться первыми нотами сексуальной близости, ощутить пульс крови и нервное напряжение в силуэте правильного, ровного, красивого и уже совершенно твердого члена. Но после он ткнулся кончиком языка к языку Сереги, забрал его кольцом и потер у самой головки, растирая по ней естественную смазку и постепенно расширяя амплитуду движений. Молодое тело тут же отозвалось, ярко реагируя на все и сразу: Серега подавался вперед, чуть ли не терся развязно о богатыря, но поцелуй забирал много его внимания. Зайцев не мог разорваться. Он то отвечал, нагло хозяйничая в чужом рте и изучая его, то вдруг начинал скулить от накативших эмоций и чувств, неуместно дергая тазом и сбивая ритм движений Ильи Александровича. В конце концов Серега просто не справился с тем, какую кашу с ним заварили, и застонал, безвозвратно разрывая поцелуй. И уткнулся лицом в грудь преподавателя, прячась от себя самого. Руки Добрыни были опытными, правильными… Настоящими руками творца. Как оказалось, в сексе это играло большую роль, и Серега готов был отдать душу просто за то, чтобы навсегда отпечатать это ощущение: сильные, горячие, большие и шершавые руки на его коже. Замыкающие его, стесняющие и руководящие. Это было чем-то неземным, такого Серега точно никогда еще не чувствовал.  
— Не могу, сейчас умру… — захныкал в плечо Добрыне Серый, а по его телу словно пошел ток, что резко напряг мышцы пресса и заставил Зайцева непроизвольно подтянуть бедра. — А если ты гей и скорострел, это очень плохо, да?..  
— Тш... — Илья поцеловал Серегу в макушку. Теперь он опустил вторую руку, забираясь ей глубже под одежду — обнял пальцами яички, ласково сжал и немного оттянул вниз. И как будто бы часть напряжения этим забрал. — Так будет немного легче, — шепнул он, выдыхая горячий воздух на бритую голову — а умелые пальцы тем временем сконцентрировались на самом кончике. Большим Илья потирал уздечку, время от времени поднимаясь к сочащейся щелке уретры, и тем самым наращивал, наращивал возбуждение, но не выпускал его. А если Серега напрягался слишком сильно — то Добрынин и вовсе отпускал, переключая внимание на поцелуи или забираясь пальцами под борцовку, чтобы погладить соски. И тогда Зайцев искренне задыхался, трепетал и еще больше покрывался милыми красными пятнами румянца. В какой-то момент он просто не мог больше сидеть и откинулся назад, упираясь ладонями в парту и широко раздвигая бедра. Каждый раз, когда его пробивало возбуждение как-то особенно сильно, Серый сводил на переносице темные брови или вообще запрокидывал голову назад, во всей красе показывая фактуру шеи, кадык и выпирающие ключицы. Но когда он возвращал свой взгляд, то тут же опускал его на руки Добрынина, бесстыдно наблюдая за ним и протягивая какую-нибудь неуместную фразочку масляным голосом. А Добрынин смотрел, глотал слюну, думая о том, как было бы сладко, если бы только можно было взять Серегу — и продолжал легкую и страстную пляску рук.  
Но оставаться дающим наслаждение вскоре стало невыносимо. Илья отвлекся на мгновение, чтобы расстегнуть брюки, обнажая собственную эрекцию. Теперь правой рукой он дрочил Сереге, а левой — себе и делал это быстро, жестко, с давлением, жмурясь и шумно дыша.  
— Задери майку... — потребовал Добрынин и, быстро сплюнув на ладонь, сделал так, чтобы выжать из Зайцева оргазм можно было совсем быстро. Он не отпускал зрительный контакт, пока Серега смотрел — потому что хотел, чтобы тот понял: Илья собирался потом тоже кончить на него, запачкать, пометить своим семенем. Хотел, чтобы Серега предвкушал это. Но тот ничего уже не мог предвкушать, ибо был уже давно втянут в омут собственных ощущений. И только приказ заставил его среагировать, двинуться и задрать майку, зацепив край зубами, чтобы она не сползла обратно и не скрыла живот. Тогда он и поднял последний раз взгляд и уперся в глаза Добрынина. Зайцев вдруг сдавленно застонал на выдохе. Глаза закатились, веки задрожали, тело смяло в истоме, и Серега излился. Стонал, дергался, крепко стискивал пальцами край парты, а зубами — ткань борцовки он ровно до того момента, пока не вышла из его тела последняя капля сока. А дальше — гулкое хриплое дыхание, томное мычание в попытках что-то сказать и выплюнуть проклятую майку. Илья вторил, видя его. Оставив Серегу, он сжал правой ладонью уже себя, согнувшись над распростертым юным телом, и в одночасье потонул в этом переживании, примешивая к расплескавшемуся на животе семени собственное. Впервые за долгое время Добрынин получил оргазм такой силы, что хотелось упасть. Но он держался, сохраняя последние минуты угасающего возбуждения в трепетной близости. Гладил подрагивающие сильные ноги Зайцева, любуясь им. Тот тянулся к Добрынину, утыкался острым носом и шумно втягивал им воздух.  
Отошел Серега нескоро. Он долго не мог двигаться вообще. А после — долго не хотел выпускать из захвата ног Илью Александровича. Самым последним аргументом стало то, что, набрав на палец сперму, он попробовал ее, хитро поглядывая в сторону преподавателя.  
— Сергей... — начал Илья таким тоном, будто собирался сделать выговор, но только рассмеялся. На самом деле жест Сереги показался ему забавным и чувственным. — Я тебя сейчас вытру, — и отошел, по пути заправляясь, к своему рюкзаку, где нашлись влажные салфетки. Заботливо очистив живот Зайцева, Добрынин опустил на место борцовку. Илья Александрович выглядел счастливым, но взгляд его был одновременно расстроенным. — Прости... Нужно вытащить керамику из печи, а потом покинуть место преступления. Уже восемь, сюда может зайти охранник, проверить…  
— Ну да, — отозвался Серега, почти физически ощущая, как рассыпается иллюзия и его задевает осколками. Зайцев поднялся и начал собираться. — Ну, правда, мы не все решили с татуировкой. Потом встретимся? — с надеждой поинтересовался студент.  
— Да... Встретимся... — Добрынин отвел взгляд. Хрустнул суставом на руке, огладил бороду. — Ладно, ты беги, — улыбнулся он. — А я тут еще доработаю.  
Серега распрощался. Уходил он опустошенным и потерянным. Но, что абсолютно точно, безнадежно влюбленным.


	5. Глава 5

Серега выпал на первую пару декабря в смешанных чувствах: с одной стороны, трепещущее сердце едва дало ему возможность дожить до конца недели, чтобы увидеться с Добрыней, с другой — окончание их встречи показалось Сергею смазанным и холодным. Но страшно не было. Он не чувствовал тяжести на душе, когда привычно шел в университет с остановки трамвая, минуя голые деревья, когда стоял с остальными студентами перед закрытой дверью любимой аудитории в ожидании преподавателя, когда тот пришел и запустил шумную ораву внутрь. По-настоящему неприятно стало тогда, когда Зайцев никак не смог поймать Добрыниного взгляда. Он блуждал везде и всюду, но совсем не оседал на самом Сереге. Тот уговорил себя, что Илья Александрович просто не желает показывать лишнего в отношении студента.  
Но дела пошли гораздо хуже, когда работа началась. Сергей старательно выполнял последние приготовления по своему проекту, усердно поднимал руку, но у него складывалось устойчивое впечатление, что Добрынин его банально сторонится. Во всяком случае, тогда, когда он вел себя подобающим образом и не переворачивал все вокруг вверх дном. Зайцев хмурился, но оставлять так, как есть, ситуацию не решился. Начал еще пуще тянуть руку, греметь, махать и подпрыгивать на стуле, как второклассник, знающий ответ на вопрос учительницы.  
— Илья Александрович! А так, правильно? — орал Серега на всю аудиторию, тыча указательным пальцем в свою работу. Его проект представлял собой забавную смесь скульптуры и барельефа. Во всяком случае, именно последним методом оказались выполнены клюющие что-то в ногах у взлетающей птицы более мелкие пернатые. На этот раз центром, конечно, был грач, а в лапах у него — голуби и воробьи. Зайцев очень живо проработал перья и хорошо детализировал композицию. Никто не ожидал от него такого рвения. Даже он не ожидал такого рвения от себя самого! Сегодня оставалось расписать скульптуру, и теперь она превратилась бы во что-то очень стилизованное. Что-то, в чем можно было бы узнать самого Серегу.  
— Правильно, правильно, Сергей… У вас все отлично получается, вы замечательно освоили все техники. Можете оставить работу — отправим ее на вторичный обжиг. Если хотите, можете уйти раньше с занятия, — Добрынин устало и тревожно улыбнулся, бросив первый и единственный за всю пару взгляд на Серегу, а потом вновь поспешно переключился на какую-то девушку, у которой работа на финальном этапе вдруг поплыла и стала разваливаться под тяжестью отдельных элементов. И Илью Александровича можно было понять — но ведь он славился тем, что всегда был везде и сразу. А теперь — по-настоящему замкнулся. Он словно боялся задерживать взгляд на Серегином лице дольше нескольких секунд. И это оскорбляло, задевало, почти ранило. Но пока что и такому поведению Зайцев мог найти объяснение.  
Серега больше не стал звать Добрынина. Он действительно оставил работу на повторный обжиг, но и не ушел — остался рисовать до конца пары. За это время Серый успешно придумал замечательный предлог, под которым он мог бы напроситься на аудиенцию и обговорить с преподавателем свою проблему. Пара кончилась. Добрынина по привычке облепили жадные до знаний и внимания студенты, а Зайцев стоял чуть в стороне, ожидая очереди. И наконец второкурсники, весело переговариваясь и перекрикивая друг друга, покинули мастерскую, а Серега остался наедине с Добрыниным. Тот встал из-за стола и принялся собираться. Молча. Неторопливо. Зайцева он поначалу будто не замечал по-прежнему. Тот настойчиво не уходил, и Илья Александрович был вынужден к нему обратиться.  
— Ты что-то хотел спросить, Сергей?  
— Да… Я… — Серый не сразу нашелся. Его обескуражило поведение Добрынина. Он начинал злиться, отчего уши раскраснелись. — Я не очень уверен относительно глазури, или как ее там… Посмотрите, пожалуйста, еще раз мою работу.  
Добрынин вздохнул. Он выглядел виноватым, но зажатым. Молчал, как всякий человек, который перемалывает что-то в себе и не хочет объяснить ближнему. Он тем не менее покорился — осторожно выдвинул поближе к себе Серегину композицию, осмотрел.  
— Нет, с глазурью правда все в порядке, — сказал он наконец. — Ты работаешь очень аккуратно, со вниманием к деталям. Очень ценное качество с твоей скоростью работы.  
Добрынин улыбнулся, вернув все на место. Видно было, что он старается быть добрым. Но эта доброта была неуверенной, надломленной.  
— А я? На меня еще раз не посмотришь… посмотрите?  
Но Добрынин сделал с точностью наоборот — потупил, расфокусировал взгляд. Только ответил тихо и сдержанно:  
— Ты тоже выглядишь замечательно. До следующей недели, Сергей… — и вышел, забросив рюкзак на плечо. И Серый вышел… из себя. Оставил аудиторию с одной опрокинутой партой, а себя — с четкой уверенностью в том, что упрется и добьется. «Я так тебе этого не спущу», — рычал Серый, прощаясь с охранником в проходной. Последний решил не отвечать.

«Да как же так можно было… Как же можно было так?» — корил себя Илья, глядя в окно автобуса по дороге домой. За стеклом в темноте проносились огни фар, вывесок, окон — и разбивались о слякотную рябь, и таяли в тумане. Добрынин впервые испытывал сложности с тем, чтобы смотреть в глаза своему студенту на занятии — и не потому, что студент был из таких, на кого не хочется смотреть, а потому что Добрынин стыдился. Он нарушил правила, нарушил личный принцип — он в конце концов чувствовал себя тем, кто Серегу попросту использовал. Да мало, что ли, кто влюблялся в своих преподавателей?.. Но разве это повод отвечать взаимностью и, что хуже, плотским желанием, да еще прямо в стенах университета?  
«Прости. Этого не должно было произойти», — очень хотелось сказать Зайцеву. И тем самым обидеть его чувства. Разве объяснишь такому парню, почему нельзя было? Это себе Илья четко представлял: потому что если кто узнает — можно потерять работу; потому что не получается чувствовать себя уверенно рядом с любовником, который больше в женихи дочери годится; потому что до сих пор не верится, что это не было просто прихотью любопытного мальчишки с характером завоевателя; потому что Добрынин старался относиться к студентам одинаково мягко, а как не выделять того, к кому слабо сердце; потому что это все только в сказках бывает… Потому что Илья от самого себя всегда ожидал более зрелых, более обдуманных поступков. А показал он себя — животным. Он хотел трахаться. Не вытерпел. Из-за этого ранее на несколько лет лишил дочь нормальной семьи, потому что не всякая женщина вытерпит в мужьях гея, который каждую неделю ходил «долбиться в горшочки», и далеко не всякая женщина сочтет такого отца надежным и адекватным в воспитательных методах.  
И ведь хотелось с Серегой общаться… Хотелось помочь ему раскрыть новые таланты, позволить самовыразиться. Хотелось сдружиться с ним. Да какая теперь дружба? Они впервые поговорили лично, наедине — и закончилось все так, как закончилось. На таком дружбу не делают. Да и любовь, в общем-то, тоже…  
Тут в кармане завибрировал телефон. Добрынин моментально переключился. Имя контакта заставило сердце согреться.  
— Привет, Зоряна, — разулыбался Илья. Спасла его, спасла от злых мыслей.  
«Папа! Декабрь наступил. И знаешь что? Я на все новогодние каникулы собираюсь к тебе!»  
— Так это же здорово! — Добрынин смеялся. На секунду он почти забыл про Серегу. Нет — вспомнил. — Что, оставила в этом году свою мать, чтобы утонуть в грязи моего холостяцкого жилища? Делаешь такие же спорные решения, как я в твои годы…  
«Холостяцкое жилище — лучше, чем сидеть с мамиными подругами. А у тебя редко гости надолго бывают!»  
— Звучит так, как будто у меня нет друзей…  
«Я не это имела в виду», — на том конце послышался звонкий смех. Добрынин вздохнул.  
— Зоря, а как ты отнесешься, если твой отец на старости лет сойдет с ума и сделает себе татуировку? — перевел он тему. И тут же уточнил: — Большую татуировку.  
«Ну… поверю, что он вовсе не старикан?»  
— Тогда точно надо решаться. Вдруг это и мне поможет не верить, что я старикан? Хорошо, а как бы ты отнеслась к тому, если бы твой отец совсем сошел с ума и…  
Он замолчал. Нет, такого точно не стоило говорить. На его счастье, рядом с воем пронеслась скорая, и окончание фразы как будто бы заглушило.  
«Что ты говорил?» — громче спросила Зоряна.  
— Да ничего, глупости. Лучше приезжай в эти выходные тоже. Соскучился уже…

Перед тем как пуститься в омут попыток добиться невероятного человека, Серый решился расплатиться со всеми своими долгами. «Чтобы ничего не тяготило и назад не тянуло», — уверял себя Зайцев, надрываясь с ящиками, полными коньяком. Втащил он их в общагу с большим трудом, чуть не разбив. Народ сбежался — шуму-то было, — но Зайцев неуклонно пер к Вите в комнату. Там сегодня собрались все по его просьбе.  
— Ребят, проиграл я. Мужик точно нормальный. Держите, как и обещал, — Серый указал широким движением руки на три ящика спиртного. — А я только зря до него доебывался.  
Витя встретил алкоголь радостным визгом.  
— Бухлишко мое! У-у-у-у, Серый… — захохотал он, вынимая пару бутылок и прижимая к жирному брюху. Одна из них через минуту прилетела в Руслана. Тот чуть не поймал подачку стеной, от которой с перепугу отшатнулся, но голод и жадность победили в последний момент. — На, это тебе, доходяга. Будешь знать, на кого ставить.  
— Говорили ж тебе, Серый, — усмехнулся Олег. — Не до ручки ты его довел хоть, а? Хотя если б довел, мы бы тебя по частям собирали…  
— Нет, — задумчиво отозвался Зайцев, почесав бритый затылок. — Не до ручки… Да вообще он просто хороший мужик. Меня совесть замучила. Решил, вон, вас порадовать. К Новому году… Подарков, к слову, от меня не ждите теперь, — усмехнулся он.  
— Ах ты… пидор! Вот это даже доказывать не надо! — зашипел Самойлов.  
— Слушай, Серый, я что-то не первый раз слышу от тебя, что совесть заела, что мужик хороший… — задумался вдруг Олег. — А у тебя она есть-то, совесть? Остальных ты как-то не жалел.  
Игонин обидеть не хотел. Но была у него дурная привычка — рассуждать вслух. Витя и Руслан тут же вперили глаза в Зайцева, навострились, принюхались. Перемены в Серегином проведении для них были даже интереснее, чем бесплатное бухло. Зайцев смерил Олега осуждающим взглядом, и вновь потянулась рука к затылку. Нервное.  
— Да… Я всех жалею. Просто об этом вслух не говорил. А тут реально чувака дергать не хочется. Так что совесть есть. Бухло же вам подогнал? Подогнал! А значит, с ней-то все в порядке. И на вашем месте, — Серега указал на парней пальцем. — Я бы заткнулся и радовался этому прискорбному факту. Ибо с совестью жизнь — дерьмо.  
— Ой-ой, заговорил-то как! — наигранно причитал Витя. Голос его стал совсем визгливым. — Ладно, Серый, ладно, как скажешь. А только меня не проведешь… Может, глиномес твой вовсе и не глиномес оказался, но ты-то перед ним — аки скромная барышня. Ниче, Серый… любовь нечаянно нагрянет, когда ее совсем не ждешь! — развылся Самойлов. Руслан тихо хихикал в своем углу, убаюкивая в объятиях бутылку.  
— Ну… — Зайцев улыбнулся, сжав в кулак лишь правую руку. Кости хрустнули, а у Сереги нервно дернулся уголок рта. Но он улыбался. — Я бы тебе серьезно посоветовал заткнуться. Иначе я оборжу тебя и твое жирное брюхо. И тебя, задохлик, — кивнул на Руслана Серый.  
— А че, до этого мало ржал, что ли? — хмыкнул Самойлов. Улыбка его угасла, но оттого только отчетливее стал виден злой огонек в глазах. — Этим-то — не удивишь как раз. Да ладно. Спасибо за гостинчик, в общем, приятно с вами иметь дело. Не кипишуй, Сереня…  
— Серый, пойдем-ка к себе, — положил Зайцеву руку на плечо Олег.  
И они пошли. Серый не оглянулся и не попрощался, словно полностью отдавая себе отчет в безболезненном и необходимом разрыве старых да ядовитых отношений. Он был уверен, что больше общаться не захочется. Но сердце его отчего-то было не на месте. И тогда, когда дверь в комнату закрылась за спиной. И тогда, когда он уронил себя на любимый подоконник и с большим удовольствием закрутил ногу под шарф. Все оставалось мутным и болезненным в душе. Серый устало опрокинул горячую голову на холодное стекло. Послышался стук.  
— Серег… — окликнул его вдруг со своей кровати Олег. Соседство с Игониным было хорошо тем, что он никогда не лез — даже вернувшись в общагу одновременно, друзья могли разбежаться по своим углам и заниматься каждый своим делом. Идеальный расклад! Ценнее прочего было то, что Олег обычно не стремился поговорить по душам. Но тут он до странного пристально всмотрелся в Зайцева. Да и вообще всегда находился настороже с того самого момента, как тот впервые заговорил про Добрынина. Увы, сложно лишить наблюдательности человека, с которым ты несколько лет подряд делишь одну площадь, не будь вы даже как-то по-особенному близки.  
— Чего? — Серега не двинулся, на Олега не посмотрел и даже не шевельнул ни одним из пальцев.  
— Хочешь выпить сейчас? — тот протянул изъятую из дармового ящика бутылку коньяка. Себе Олег забрал в результате только одну, что ясно давало понять: итоги спора вызывали у него сомнения, а сама его суть — оставляла осадок. — В смысле, выпить и поговорить.  
— Выпить не хочу, — дернулся Серый, словно сам факт принятия хмельной жидкости может стать грехом. — А поговорить о чем?  
— Ладно, — Олег смирно убрал бутылку под кровать и зачесал назад волосы. — Да это… У тебя из-за нашего спора никаких проблем не было? Ты же вот, вроде, сказал, что у него там есть кто-то, а я тебя все равно подбил… А теперь ты ходишь весь смурной и стыдишься того, что к нему полез.  
— Нет у него никого. Только дочь… Зоряна. Характерная девка такая, это ж кошмар какой-то, — улыбнулся было Серый, но тут же посмурнел. — Не было никаких проблем. Я… перестарался.  
— В смысле? — Олег аж сел ровно. — Так это же проблема, нет? С учебой-то все нормально будет?  
— Да, я у него типа… выдающегося ученика. Прикинь? А перестарался я в другом. Ну я типа соблазнял, соблазнял, соблазнял…  
Игонин замолчал. Сжал губы в одну линию и глаза вытаращил, будто так лучше мог понять, что там Зайцев все выговорить до конца не может. А после, словно кто-то мог их подслушивать, спросил почти шепотом:  
— Сам соблазнился, что ли?.. Ты это… Я Витю тут не поддержу. Не скажу ничего, ты только не молчи, если нужно что-то, Серый.  
— Ну да. И хорошо так соблазнился… типа. А он теперь все. Морозится, — грустно улыбнулся Серега. — А что ты можешь-то? Ничего. Но только смотри, этим не говори! Ладно?  
Олег снова не отвечал какое-то время, видно, поверить не мог. Смотрел на Серегу испытующе — привык к розыгрышам, к язве с его стороны. Но в глазах Зайцева не мелькала хитреца, да и выглядел он совсем неважно, а потому Игонину пришлось уже не со своими подозрениями разбираться, а когнитивный диссонанс устранять.  
— Блин… Вот это да… — выдал он, уводя взгляд в пол. Слов связать нормально у Олега теперь никак не получалось. — Ну нет, я тут на твоей стороне, ты даже не парься. Просто не верится даже. Так, а Илья этот, Александрович… Он типа гомофоб, что морозится? Так тогда бы орать в деканат пошел… Ай, да ладно, неважно. Не отвечай, это уж точно не мое дело. Но только ты… ты чего собираешься делать теперь, скажи лучше?  
— Ну, первым делом я проиграл спор… Типа от висяков избавился. Ну а дальше… Не знаю, Олег, он совсем морозится, — на лице Серого вдруг отразилось действительно непривычное для него выражение: боль и страх перед возможностью разочарования. И излом бровей теперь был не столь высокомерен. И губы в вечной ухмылке не дрожали. — Он после этого сразу стал морозиться. И вообще никак. И тогда погнал меня сразу, типа ни здрасте, ни до свидания… Жопа. Буду бегать вокруг и доебывать. Если меня так высококлассно опрокинули, то хоть до нервного тика доведу…  
— Только не переусердствуй, Серый. В смысле… он-то препод. Может, если он не хочет разговаривать с тобой в универе, стоит попробовать написать ему? Я тебе еще раз вышлю его контакт.  
— Да? Давай, — вдруг обрадовался Зайцев. — Наверное, это правда лучше, чем просто доставать его, да? Спасибо, Олег! — воодушевился Серый, чуть не подпрыгнув. И тут же протянул руку. — Правда, спасибо тебе.  
— Полагаю, это не для рукопожатия, а для мобилы с открытой страницей, — хохотнул Игонин, но в итоге все же дотянулся до Сереги. А вернувшись в свой угол, тут же стал барабанить пальцами по тачпаду смартфона. — Да я тебе щас вышлю… Вот, лови. Но не переусердствуй! А то зачеэсит еще…  
— Да ладно, че ты. Типа подпишусь просто, туда-сюда…

Свое утро Илья часто начинал под просмотр почты и соцсетей. Он держал все в порядке, удалял спам, а отвечать старался если не всем, то на все важные сообщения — точно. Вот и теперь, прежде чем собраться на работу, он натянул одеяло на подбородок и поднял телефон к глазам. Дисплей зажегся логотипом приложения. Открыл Добрынину страницу, и вдруг…  
Илья смартфон чуть не выронил. Его внезапно разорвало вибрацией от запоздало пришедших уведомлений. Тридцать сообщений. Запрос в друзья. Лайки… В другой соцсети — примерно та же ситуация. И в третьей тоже… Как будто кто-то сбросил бомбу на место обитания Добрынина. И он догадывался кто.  
«Привет! Извини, что мешаю, но…»  
«Фига се, какие у тебя тут работы!»  
«Мы так и не поговорили, а нам нужно обязательно».  
«Вот это чашка!»  
Таких сообщений и подобных им в общей сложности во всех соцсетях накапала сотня. Иногда Серега ограничивался парой слов, иногда писал огромные трактаты, а иногда просто ставил несколько пестрых смайликов.  
Илья тихо взвыл. Его всего переполнило какой-то томной дрожью — и загорелось сразу ответить… Но нельзя. Серега был запретным плодом, который так хотелось сорвать снова; который так клонил свою ветку вниз, что даже тянуться за ним не надо было. И это пугало — а сердце рвалось от тоски. Да, Зайцев был прав, им стоило поговорить. Илья был ответственен за то, что случилось. Может, мальчишка и храбрился, и желал, но даже поцелуя не было бы, если бы Добрынин сделал волевое усилие и удержал бы их общение в рамках. Но вышло так, что ни назад отступить, ни шагнуть навстречу не выходило. Первое — слишком болезненно. Второе — запрещено. Да и слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Илья долго не мог решить, что делать. С утра было слишком мало времени, чтобы упасть в это с головой. Добрынину предстояло провести две первых пары, потом он был свободен. Тогда-то он и собирался засесть где-нибудь обедать. Тогда-то появится достаточно времени, чтобы сочинить душераздирающий ответ. Но даже до тех пор неприятный ком болезненно давил в области солнечного сплетения. И думать о чем-то, кроме красивого и дерзкого юноши, с которым Илья поступил в десятки раз хуже, чем любой даже самый гнусный профессор в этом учебном заведении, было просто невыносимо.

Серега сидел на паре, каждую секунду просматривая на мобильном телефоне соцсети в ожидании чуда. «Он все прочитал еще утром, но ничего не ответил…» — уныло констатировал Зайцев, раскачиваясь на стуле. Вздохнув, он приготовился настрачивать вконтакте еще одно сообщение душещипательного содержания. В конце концов, в черный список его не добавили, следовательно, хотя бы читали. И этого Сереге казалось более чем достаточно. Больше, чем нужно было. Это уже шанс. И он, как внезапно оказалось, не привык ими разбрасываться. Но что ему написать? Что-то душевное? Колкое, острое и непременно ранящее? Что-то цепляющее? Как вообще люди придумывают, что им написать? Наконец, собравшись с силами и потратив на это без малого двадцать минут, Зайцев выдал самое романтичное, на что был способен в неизобразительном искусстве: «Ну ты че, кидала, что ли?»  
Можно было даже не надеяться на скорую реакцию. Но вопреки всему Серегино сообщение оказалось прочитано сию же секунду. Добрыня был в сети. Более того — он был в чате!  
«Привет, Сергей. Прости, я был на занятиях с утра, не мог тебе написать. И прости, что не поговорил с тобой раньше».  
Следом за этим пришло еще одно уведомление:  
«А еще ты чуть не сделал мне инфаркт. Если не прекратишь меня так пугать, придется пожаловаться в деканат за хулиганство».  
Серега подпрыгнул на стуле, громко грохнул им, а после — костяшками рук, разминая и привлекая своим поведением всеобщее внимание. Ответил! Впервые, за все это время. Зайцева окатило холодной водой, всю сонливость первых трех пар как рукой сняло, а руки тряслись. Нервничал. Долго думал, перебирая в голове варианты. На тот конец отправил лаконичное:  
«Я просто восхищаюсь вашим творчеством, и деканат здесь ни при чем. =) Так что… кидала?»  
В чате снова повисла тишина. На минуту, три, пять… А потом — маякнуло. Но не то, что Серега ожидал.  
«Прости меня. Этого не должно было произойти.  
Значит, да, кидала…  
Мне очень жаль. И мне очень стыдно. Я не привык выделять любимчиков, но ты правда очень талантлив, Сергей. И я уважаю твой талант. То, что я сделал — низко».  
Серый задумчиво почесал лысый затылок, а после — подбородок. Он расстроился и разозлился было, замахнулся телефоном в сторону окна, но… Опустил руку, возвращая ни в чем не повинный агрегат обратно на парту. Сначала написал:  
«Ты всех любимчиков хуем выделяешь?»  
Завис, задумался. Стер. Хотя ревностное что-то кольнуло в легкое, неприятно стало от одной мысли. Нет, так определенно нельзя было давить, а то спугнет и закроет сам себе все двери до одной — это Зайцев понимал и без советов. Еще одна попытка:  
«Ок, пошел нахуй».  
И это стер. Тянулся он к человеку со страшной силой. И так ударить его — все равно что себе по морде заехать. Зайцев вздохнул: наверное, впервые в этой жизни он действовал вопреки тем условиям, в которых чувствовал себя некомфортно. Впервые нарочно причинял себе боль, не имея никаких гарантий результата. Ухмыльнувшись, Серега, наконец, ответил и отправил:  
«Ну, а я не кидала».

— Что?.. — невольно выдал Илья вслух и чуть не выронил курительную трубку изо рта. Он не знал, как затянуться теперь, чтобы никотиновый яд вытравил из разума эти слова, из сердца — эти чувства. Но легкие обожгло, и Добрынин закашлялся, а глаза заслезились. Он был готов к оскорблению. Ждал ненависти. Но этих завоевательских нот — нет.  
Пальцы замерли над сенсорным дисплеем. Добрынина еще тянуло сладкое воспоминание, но здравый смысл кричал «нет». Это рождало злость. А злость требовала ответить жестче.  
«Я твой преподаватель, Сергей. А ты мой студент. Больше ничего не будет».  
Прочитано сообщение было сразу, а вот ответа пришлось дождаться. Хотя набиралось оно постоянно.  
«Вы мой Добрыня. Я обещаю, что это не выйдет за рамки межличностного. Но вам придется добавить меня в чс везде. Я посмотрю, как вы это сделаете в жизни, но можете попытаться.)»  
«До встречи на последнем занятии, Сергей», — быстро отбил Илья и вышел из сети. Он устало отложил телефон на колено — будто тот вдруг стал неподъемным даже для сильной мужской руки. Оставалось утешать себя лишь тем, что семестр заканчивался. Факультатив по керамике существовал последнюю неделю. А потом — потом Добрынин ничего не вел у старших курсов. Да что там — он едва защитил кандидатскую и должен был столкнуться с новыми обязанностями только со следующего учебного года. Формально, если Зайцев не собирался Илью преследовать, то прекратить любые отношения было бы несложно. Но стоило ли надеяться, что Серега отпустит так легко?  
«Ладно, это до первой юбки, за которую он зацепится», — утешил себя Илья. Хоть как-то утешил.

Середина декабря выдалась на редкость холодной. После нескольких очень дождливых дней вдруг наступили сильные заморозки, стало ветрено. Улицы покрылись ледяной коркой, и как ни утепляйся — все равно промозглый воздух лихо забивался под одежду, шарил по телу, остужал до костей. И студенты, и преподаватели брели в университет неохотно, еле переставляли ноги — скользили на асфальте и старых мостовых. Редкие смельчаки, обладающие той особенной ребячливой натурой, что поддерживает в душе жаркий огонь, веселились и катались вытертыми подошвами по застывшим лужам, будто на коньках. Зайцев же в универ ходил теперь с большой охотой, чтобы в очередной раз попадаться на глаза несчастному Добрынину и подкидывать незаметно валентинки. Впрочем, на этом весь интерес к учебе заканчивался. Но сегодня наступил и вовсе судьбоносный день. По расписанию — последняя пара и выставление оценок, в ходе которого Серегин результат откроет ему полный доступ к финишной прямой. Конечно, Добрыня уже пообещал Зайцеву успех, но во плоти конечный проект не видел еще никто, кроме преподавателя.  
В мастерской было оживленно. Совершенно все собрались ко времени, но на месте не сидел никто — второкурсники уже столпились возле ряда выставленных в линию парт, на которых расположились студенческие работы с именными табличками. Была тут и амфора, стилизованная под древнегреческую, но с футуристичным рисунком на боках; был целый японский чайный сервиз, совершенно немыслимой формы резной фонарь, глиняная игрушка… А Серегин барельеф с полноценным выходом в третье измерение устроился на заботливо и со вкусом подобранной подставке. Покрытые глазурью и краской, птицы выглядели невероятно реалистично. Второкурсники вовсю обсуждали дальнейшую судьбу работ. Кто-то стремился скорее отнести свое творение домой, а кто-то надеялся занять почетное место в университетской галерее до поры. Серега стоял печальный у окна, наблюдая за суетой и прокручивая в руке зачетку. Маленькая книжка, думалось ему, дохлая, растрепанная, а сколько в ней боли и труда (здесь Серый себе, конечно, неимоверно льстил) — никому не передать. На работу свою Зайцев смотрел критично, скептично и очень нервно. Не потому, что переживал за оценку или ее судьбу. Все оттого, что она напоминала ему вечер, парту и жаркие прикосновения.  
Но вот прошло пять минут от начала пары, и в аудиторию зашел Илья Александрович, а вместе с ним — Щукин и Панина. Они оживленно обсуждали дальнейшую судьбу факультатива — на работы пришли посмотреть, видимо, чтобы оценить потенциал студентов и их заинтересованность. Добрынин выглядел важным и довольным. Его курс определенно завершился большим успехом. Встретив своих подопечных извечной мягкой улыбкой, Илья жестом попросил всех сесть. Почетные гости в лице Щукина и Алены Яковлевны, в свою очередь, увлеклись рассматриванием поделок.  
— Итак, ребята, вот и наша с вами последняя в этом семестре встреча. Сразу скажу, что молодцы все и в итоговой работе грубых ошибок не было ни у кого. — Добрынин осторожно прочистил горло, а потом продолжил: — Сегодня за нашим зачетом пришли понаблюдать Михаил Владиславович и Алена Яковлевна, поэтому мне бы хотелось, чтобы наше занятие не было формальным. Превратим его в маленькую выставку. Сделаем так: я буду вызывать вас, а вы — презентуете свое творчество, расскажете, почему выбрали именно такую тему и вид изделия. Я выскажу кое-какие небольшие замечания и, думаю, наши сегодняшние зрители тоже поделятся своими впечатлениями. А теперь сдавайте зачетки и приступим.  
Студенты зашуршали. Кто-то собрал все зачетки и отнес их на стол преподавателя. Кто-то переживал за то, что о речи не был предупрежден, и теперь страшно боялся выступать и говорить. Серега сидел, уныло подперев кулаком голову. Впрочем, как и всегда. Ему обстановка трепета не внушила. Все уселись. Начали вызывать первых по списку. Виктория громко и четко рассказывала о своей работе: от истоков до причин выбора именно этого направления, просила обратить внимание на детали, которые были полны смысла и обязательно отражали то какую-то глубокую социальную проблему, то не менее глубокий внутренний мир автора. Серега думал о том, что она стала бы хорошим объектом для шуток и насмешек, но годы школьные давно минули.  
Потом вышла девочка-анимешница, которая, страшно краснея, сбивчиво объясняла, что свой чайный сервиз сделала по мотивам любимого сериала и в узорах зашифровала символику разных персонажей оттуда. Презентацию ее приняли с напряженным молчанием, послышались даже тихие смешки, но Добрыня заглушил их собственными благосклонными комментариями, завершившимися оценкой «отлично». А Серега оказался пятым. Добрынин объявил его фамилию и жестом указал пройти к импровизированному стенду. Щукин нервно стукнул тростью, а Алена Яковлевна снисходительно улыбалась и щурила глаза в поисках, не иначе, самой плохой работы.  
— Ну вот, типа, — начал Серый, останавливаясь перед своими птицами. — Это грачи. Потому что птица умная, мифологически значимая и… я люблю птиц. Черных птиц. Стоит он на трех точках: крыло и две ноги. Типа взлетает. Я нашел равновесие и поставил его на барельеф, — Зайцев указал пальцем на работу. На черные фигуры пернатых красиво падали блики, подчеркивая идеальные формы. — Вот. Сам барельеф тоже состоит из птиц. Вот… Потом расписывал краской, стараясь уходить в натурализм. А покрывал лаком, чтобы блики подчеркивали рельеф, которого просто не видно было бы в темных помещениях, — в подтверждение этого Зайцев повертел туда-обратно свою работу. — Но никакого особенного смысла в ней нет и ни к чьим традициям я не стремился. Хотел импровизировать в новой технике, — заключил он, гордо вздернув подбородок.  
Алена Яковлевна скривилась — то ли от Серегиного косноязычия, то ли от того, что его барельеф действительно выглядел превосходно. А Михаил Владиславович тихо и почти незаметно зааплодировал.  
— Очень тонкая и старательная работа, Сергей, — заметил Щукин. — И это при том что скульптуру вы не уважаете. Что ж, хорошо. Однако на четвертом курсе вам нужно серьезнее относиться к речи… Вам скоро диплом защищать, вы помните? — Щукин улыбнулся с хитрецой. Конечно, именно он сейчас стоял научным руководителем у Зайцева. И, конечно, Зайцев еще даже с темой до конца не определился.  
— Ну, тем не менее, — вставился Добрынин, — непосредственно с моим заданием Сергей справился на отлично. С такой оценкой и выйдет из аудитории. Подойдите за своей зачеткой, Сергей.  
— Ну, а критика? Ну, понятное дело, говорю плохо. Но это не входит в состав оценки. А критика самой работы? Прямо все так хорошо? Сомневаюсь! — протянул Зайцев. И сам не знал, зачем ему это. Даже как метод привлечения внимания Добрынина — слишком рискованный.  
— Все хорошо. Вы безупречны, Сергей, — ответил Добрыня после короткой паузы — да таким тоном, что мурашки по всему телу пошли. И смотрел он при этом на Серегу не мягко и спокойно, как на всех, а опять — пристально, вызывающе, словно одним взглядом давил к земле. Где-то позади хмыкнула Панина. Сложилось впечатление, что после этого повисла гробовая тишина — и что все смотрят на них с Ильей. — Я мог бы только посоветовать быть аккуратнее с тонкими и мелкими деталями, если вы захотите дальше работать с керамикой, потому что не каждый вид глины подойдет для вашей техники. Если бы было можно, я предложил бы вам поработать с фарфором. Такой нежный материал определенно вам может понравиться.  
— Спасибо, — Серый улыбнулся, глядя на Добрынина исподлобья. Не знал преподаватель, что подал нерадивому студенту просто потрясающую идею. Теперь Зайцев был уверен: они не прощаются надолго. — Да, буду продолжать, — пробормотал Серый и в очень хорошем расположении духа отправился за зачеткой. Добрынин не отложил ее на стол — протянул из рук в руки, как и всем. Их пальцы соприкоснулись по вине Серого. Зайцев уперся взглядом в глаза Ильи Александровича, улыбаясь. Тот не отвернулся, но рука его дрогнула. Контакт разорвался ровно за секунду до того, как стать неуместным.  
— Никогда не видел его таким вежливым, — услышал Серега, вернувшись за парту. Это Щукин шептался с Паниной.  
— У меня с того самого момента, как Илья Александрович пришел к нам, возникло впечатление, что он гипнотизер. В последнее время все преподаватели стали жаловаться на этого Зайцева меньше. Ну, прогуливает, конечно, но это же теперь только полбеды…  
Прошло неспешно и закончилось занятие. На выходе из аудитории Серега немного замялся в толкотне второкурсников. Но только он напрягся, чтобы начать пробивать себе путь силой, как его вдруг окликнули сзади по имени. А потом еще, еще раз… Это оказался Добрынин. Он стоял возле парт, заложив руки в карманы. Серый удивился, но обрадовался. Что мог от него хотеть Илья Александрович? Логика подсказывала: скорее всего, сообщит, что больше они никогда не увидятся. Серега расстроился, но подошел.  
— Чего такое, Илья Александрович?  
— Повернись-ка ко мне спиной, — попросил Добрынин и, вынув одну руку, покрутил пальцем в воздухе.  
Серый с недоверием поглядел на него с пару секунд. После повернулся.  
— Ну чего?  
Тот что-то посмотрел, хватился за рюкзак, с силой отряхнул, потер.  
— Глиняная пыль, — пояснил Добрыня. — Видимо, где-то на полу пятно было, а ты рюкзак бросил. Теперь все в порядке.  
— А… Спасибо, — Зайцев заулыбался, повернулся к Добрыне со всей широтой души. — Все… до свидания, да? — на его лице отразилась печаль при произнесении этих слов.  
— Да… еще одно только. Ты не хочешь оставить свою работу на выставку?  
— Можно. Это с вами надо контактировать? Тогда отправлю!  
— Просто оставь ее… — Добрынин улыбнулся и виновато качнул головой. — Это не конкурс, так что я просто договорюсь о том, чтобы она попала в университетскую галерею на январь–февраль. А потом ты сможешь ее забрать.  
— Ну ладно, тогда просто оставлю… До свидания, Илья Александрович.  
— До свидания. Удачи с экзаменами, Сергей, не оставляй хвостов больше…

Все шло своим чередом. Зима в этом году выдалась волшебная: Серега никогда не видел столько искрящегося снега. Он падал хлопьями, укутывал измученную гололедом и поздними дождями природу, клонил ленивые сонные ветви деревьев к земле и создавал праздник, украшая каждую шапку и каждые плечи волшебными снежинками. Зачеты в этот раз давались Зайцеву с меньшим трудом, чем обычно; благодаря вниманию, которым Серега одаривал Добрынина и после окончания занятий, и во время них, он оказывался постоянно в универе и даже имел меньше хвостов. На пересдачу пошел всего лишь один раз. А это для Сереги был абсолютный личный рекорд. И в конце декабря, ровно тридцать первого, он освободился от любого гнета учебы.  
Праздновали они всей общагой. Сначала в холле, который хоть и был порядком обшарпан, украшенный действительно приобрел праздничную атмосферу. В углу на сломанной парте (одна нога у нее была короче другой, за что бедняжку прозвали «инвалидка») красовалась небольшая елка. Она была где-то полтора метра высотой и, кажется, ее университетской общаге в первый свой Новый год здесь подарил сам Зайцев. Украсили елку аляписто, бедно и совершенно не в тон остальным игрушкам, что повесили на скотч по стенам, но это выглядело мило. По-домашнему. Лучше, чем Серега видел у себя: всегда новые украшения, лоск и идеальное внешнее очертание праздника никак не дополнялись внутренним содержанием, семейным уютом. Коридоры общаги кутались в разноцветную блестящую мишуру, на которой висели круглые пластиковые шары. На каждом из них виднелись боевые раны — сколы. Проступало наружу обнаженное тело пластика. Уже с улицы можно было услышать гитару и песни, пахло пирогами со столовой, кока-колой и пиццей, на которую студенты честно скинулись. Это была секунда перед полетом. Сейчас они все сядут, поздравят друг друга и разбегутся кто куда. В основном поедут домой на последних электричках, поездах и самолетах. И останутся только самые веселые — те, кому в праздник некуда идти. Почти каждый свой год еще до учебы в университете Зайцев встречал в детском одиночестве. Родители уезжали, зачастую в разные места, а он оставался с няней, что получала тройной тариф за работу в праздник и возможность приглашать гостей.  
Серега с Олегом сидели в комнате на кровати одного из них, высмеивая какое-то видео из вконтакта. Они уже не первый год коротали вот так вдвоем, возможно, поэтому и сдружились. Почему-то именно сегодня Зайцев подумал о том, что без Игонина сошел бы с ума, лишился всякой человечности и тепла, признавая каждый красный день календаря ненавистной бутафорией, в которой люди притворяются в любви друг к другу. Но плечо к плечу с Олегом было тепло и уютно. На этом контрасте с тем, как душевно завывал ветер за окном, яростно разбивая снежинки о стекло, Серега чувствовал себя почти счастливым. И только сегодня почему-то понимал истинную цену своего сокровища. У него был друг. Разве этого мало? Разве мало того, что хоть с одним человеком ты можешь не просто лениво обменяться лаконичными сообщениями с поздравлением? А богато, сыто поздравить, наполнить кого-то своим теплом. Сереге казалось, что у него-то последнего просто через край имеется — и все не реализовано.  
Они сидели, ели шоколадную пасту ложками прямо из банки и запивали все известной газировкой. Зайцев отложил от себя планшет, когда пестрый видеоряд изволил замолчать:  
— Прикинь, у меня в этом семестре даже одна пятерка есть! Скоро отличником стану.  
— Да, Серый, защитишь диплом на пятерочку, а потом тебя просто изгонят, потому что ты не оправдаешь надежд универа — выпуститься тупым прогульщиком, — засмеялся Олег и заложил ложку за щеку. — Так… О, слушай, без десяти полночь, оказывается! Скоро будет бой Курантов, Гимн России, вся херня. Мы с тобой подарки к вручению приготовили?  
— Конечно, — Серый соскочил с места, ринувшись к рюкзаку. Как раз там он оставил купленный еще две недели назад подарок Олегу. И только носить его с собой было самым безопасным решением, чтобы не испортить сюрприза. — Так, момент, куда-то дел…  
Пестрая коробочка завалилась ровно на дно рюкзака. Зайцев зафыркал, порыскал еще с минуту рукой, а после просто вывернул все содержимое на пол. Что оттуда только не посыпалось: старая жвачка, мелочь, потерянная еще в начале прошлого года ручка, какие-то крошки, смятые бумажки, «убитая» в творческом порыве зачетка… подарок, конечно же. А еще в общем грохоте что-то грузно стукнуло. На старый деревянный пол выкатился, вроде, какой-то камень размером с каштан. Только Серега точно помнил, что ни камней, ни каштанов в рюкзак не складывал. Да и была эта штука не природного, слишком насыщенного красного цвета. Олег, судя по направлению взгляда, тоже заметил находку.  
— А это что? — спросил он, показывая пальцем.  
— Не знаю, — растерянно отозвался Зайцев. Сначала присматривался, а после вовсе подобрал необычную вещицу, принялся изучать. Камень на поверку оказался сердечком — вроде тех, что лепят на брелки на День святого Валентина или дают в лапы романтичным плюшевым медведям. Сделано оно было из глины, окрашено в кровавый цвет и залакировано. На одной стороне красовался утопленный в поверхность и более темный силуэт летящей птички. А на другой — только две выдавленные стеком буквы: «М. С.». Серега не сразу осознал цену подарка, долго ворочая в голове мысль, кто и когда мог бы ему подобное подбросить.  
— Смотри, инициалы… Глина. Это… — и тут его лицо исказилось в крайней степени счастья. — Как думаешь, это мог быть Добрынин? Мог же!  
— Или кто-то из группы. Ты там общался с девочками? — с осторожной улыбкой спросил Олег, явно боясь, что Серега сейчас заведется и натворит дел.  
— Ну в смысле? Нет, не общался, — с досадой отреагировал Серега. Жаль ему было, что друг совсем не поддержал радости. — Да и кому я из них нужен. Я, конечно, с баблом, но мудак. Так что… Что такое «М. С.»… Хм… А! «Моему Сереге»! Все, точно Добрыня! — и Зайцев сунул маленькое сердечко прямо Олегу под нос, доказывая свою непоколебимую правоту. — Сто процентов!  
— Ох, Серый! Ладно. Ладно, хотя вы же, вроде… В смысле, он ведь сам говорил, что все? С чего бы ему дразнить тебя? — Олег развел руками. — Только не смотри на меня так… Подумай!  
— Да вот мне тоже непонятно… Но это он мне подбросил, больше некому. И у него был в один момент доступ к моему рюкзаку… Так что молчи, неверный! Все! Я точно уверен! — обрадовался Серый, чуть ли не подскакивая на месте от нетерпения. — Короче, короче… Стой. Я вот тут сомневался… Но теперь точно знаю: сразу же пойду к Щукину, буду просить нового научрука.  
— Так он архитектуру ведет. Ну, Добрынин. Ты понимаешь, что тебе придется писать научную работу по истории архитектуры? Или с описанием архитектурного проекта? — Олег говорил голосом разума. Конечно, все знали, что архитектуру Серега не любил так же, как и скульптуру, и все прочее, что не было связано с живописью.  
— Ай, плевать, — широким жестом отмахнулся Серега. — Главное, что я буду писать у него. И даже если ничего не получится, и это не он мне послал подарок, то хотя бы буду мучить его совесть, — улыбнулся Зайцев, засунув в руки Олегу пеструю коробочку со своим подарком. — С Новым годом!  
— Ах ты хитрец, Серый! — Игонин ухмыльнулся, зафыркал, а сам запихнул Зайцеву в руки собственный подарок. — Конечно, глиномесного сердечка мне уже не затмить, чую, но я рискну.  
Приступили к торжественной распаковке. За окном уже сверкали фейерверки, салюты, кто-то громко орал «Ура!» в соседнем окне. Серега достал из упаковки скетчбук, обложку которого Олег сделал сам — черный фактурный фон, украшенный оттиском и декупажем: кричащими, провокационными заголовками иностранных журналов, птицами из золотой фольги и белых нитяных контуров… Олег, в свою очередь, достал из вороха упаковочной бумаги чехол для телефона. Да не простой: он держал в руках черный бампер из приятного вида резины, украшенный Серегиным рисунком. То было забавное сочетание ветвей и ягод, которые так любил Зайцев, и сокола с пронзительным взглядом.  
— Фига себе! — уже вовсю орал Зайцев, радуясь своему подарку ничуть не меньше, чем сердцу из глины. А у Олега чуть щеки не трещали от улыбки.  
— Ну все, будем самыми модными пацанами на районе, — он хлопнул Серого по плечу. — Ладно, время говорить длинные задушевные тосты, пить и играть в приставку, я полагаю. Готовы ли мы к этому?  
— Конечно! Всю ночь напролет.


	6. Глава 6

Было уже почти четыре часа ночи, когда Добрынин возвращался домой. Он по-домашнему отпраздновал с дочерью, которая подписалась провести со своим горемычным отцом почти неделю, а потом в качестве бонуса к подаркам разрешил вволю побалагурить с подругами в совершенно пустой квартире. Что еще нужно в семнадцать лет! Вот Илья и ушел гулять — так, чтобы вернуться не слишком поздно, но при этом подарить своим отсутствием достаточно времени.  
Он был в центре города. Разглядывал нарядные сверкающие улицы, украшенные витрины. Пару раз оседал в кофейнях — выпить горячего, согреться. Фотографировал. Добрынин гулял один. Еще десять, может, даже пять лет назад он поступил бы иначе — заглянул в известный бар, где собираются одинокие сердца в ожидании если не чуда, так хоть более-менее человеческого совместного отдыха в номере отеля. Одна ночь праздника, даже если тебе некуда идти, даже если тошно возвращаться домой. Когда-то ни один Новый год у Ильи не обходился без случайной — или почти случайной — связи. Это его и сгубило. Да и опротивело. Как бы ни просило тело по старой памяти, как бы ни сильно было порой плотское желание, а свои интересы Добрынин (запоздало) целиком отдал семье и саморазвитию. Может, это играло с ним злую шутку теперь — когда непрошеная нежность вылилась в томление по одному юному хаму, хулигану, художнику… С печалью Добрынин думал о том, что уже позволил себе с Серегой Зайцевым — и о том, чего хотел еще. Соблазнился, приласкал — оттолкнул — отправил признание… Мстительную и нежную валентинку. А потом наступит новый семестр, Зайцев появится в коридорах института — и что, снова притворяться, что ничего не было? Или с тем же глупым видом говорить «нет», когда нутро кричит «да»? Добрынин знал, что если спустя месяц Серега еще не оставит его, то смысла врать себе уже не будет. Их общение началось как череда ребусов и издевательски-чувственных полунамеков — пусть так и продолжится. Останется принцип, правило поведения. И мечта.  
Ах, если бы не эта глупая борьба между тиранией догм и революцией влюбленности… Может, сейчас, в новогоднюю ночь, Серега бы со смехом стряхивал снежинки с Добрыниной бороды перед тем как поцеловать. Может, бесстыже дразнил бы его на глазах у всех — так, чтобы потом и до дома было тяжело терпеть. Может, это Зоряну пришлось бы изгонять из квартиры на ночевку к подруге, пока сам соревнуешься с праздничным грохотом за окном — кто громче… Если есть такая мечта, зачем идти, искать кого-то еще?  
Добрынин надеялся, что Серега нашел его подарок (хотя другая половина молила, чтобы глиняное сердечко потерялось где-нибудь раньше). Он почти против собственной воли хотел замучить, замучиться, но увидеть, на что все же способно это молодое горячее чувство. А потому, проезжая последнюю остановку, все же не удержался — вышел в сеть, нашел их переписку и отправил простое, но бог знает чем выстраданное, отчаянное, счастливое «С Новым годом!»

Серый едва смог пережить новогодние выходные от нетерпения. А как же! Он же придумал новый ослепительный план по завоеванию Добрынина. Правда, заключался он в очередной раз лишь в том, что Зайцев собирался беспрестанно крутиться рядом и надоедать, назойливо жужжать над ухом. Неделю Нового года Серега потратил на попытки забыть Илью Александровича, отойти от его образа и отдохнуть. Но ничего решительно не вышло, как он ни старался заглушить тягу сердца в бесконечных радостях молодости: новых знакомствах, вкусной еде и выпивке. Возможно, именно поэтому после праздников среди первых университет посетили не какая-нибудь отличница Лидочка или старосты, а Серый. Он тут же направился в кабинет к Щукину.  
Зайцев громко постучал в громоздкие двери, уверенно стискивая губы меж собой в одну прямую линию. И когда ему позволили войти, шаг его чеканил глухой стук пяток об пол.  
— Здравствуйте, Михаил Владиславович! Я по вопросу дипломной работы.  
— Да, Сергей? — Щукин поднял взгляд и поправил очки. На Серегу он смотрел с приветливой улыбкой — как смотрят на всех любимых учеников, будь они даже безалаберными троечниками. — Вы что-то подготовили за каникулы?  
— Нет. Да вы что? Я ж нормальный, — усмехнулся Серый, почесав затылок. — Нет. Я хочу писать у Добрынина. Такое можно сделать?  
— Что? — Щукин аж опешил. Хоть он и сидел, но нащупал рукой возле кресла трость — чтобы было за что держаться. — Зачем тебе, Зайцев? Ты понимаешь, что вместе с руководителем тебе и тему менять придется? Илья Александрович преподает в первую очередь архитектуру.  
— Да. Я уже тему себе придумал, в принципе… И понимаю, что нужно будет сменить вектор. С другой стороны, я ничего не делал все это время, так что все бросить мне легко, — засмеялся Серый. — Так что… возможность поменять руководителя будет? Вы не сильно расстроитесь? Я просто нашел себя… ну… в архитектуре. Внезапно.  
— Я не расстроюсь, — вздохнул Щукин. Конечно, он расстроился — хотя бы потому, что уход дипломника был равен перерасчету часов в учебном плане и, следовательно, вычету зарплаты. Но больше потому, что до сих пор гордился своим наставничеством над самым невозможным студентом. — Написать заявление можно. Мне, как заведующему кафедрой, разобраться с твоим поздним переходом — тоже можно. Но что там по планам у Добрынина — я не знаю… На неделе попробуем решить вопрос. Это пока не согласие, — Щукин погрозил пальцем.  
— Спасибо большое! — Серый чуть не прыгал на месте от восторга. — Это очень хорошо. Даже попытка — это очень хорошо. Я вам отвечаю, я за это диплом сдам прямо на пять в любом случае. Простите, что все так скомканно и вдруг. Вы должны понимать, что именно вы мне показали иные пути развития. Без вас я бы и не понял, что могу что-то, кроме живописи, — решил умаслить напоследок Щукина Зайцев.  
— Да-да, конечно, Зайцев, по итогам того факультатива все уже поняли, что исправительные работы оказались для тебя неожиданно приятными… — Михаил Владиславович, улыбаясь, энергично постучал тростью по деревянному полу. — И теперь ты красуешься на нашей выставке в новом амплуа. Но это совсем не моя заслуга, верно? Впрочем, я рад, что Илья Александрович оказался хорошим воспитателем. Если он станет для тебя залогом старательности и на финише, лично я не против передать тебя ему.  
— Моей мало. Я бы сам туда не пошел… Ну, как знаете, — заулыбался Зайцев и пожал руку уважаемому Щукину, прощаясь с легким сердцем. Правда, покуда Серега решал эту проблему играючи, другим приходилось туго.

— Илья Александрович, — окликнул Щукин Добрынина, когда оба они оказались на кафедре во время «окна». — Напомните мне, вы ведь доцентом у нас стали, а студентами старших курсов еще не руководили?  
— Нет, — выпрямился Добрынин. Вопросу он удивился: давно уже все тонкости его предстоящей работы были решены в той или иной степени. — Так со следующего года собирался, Михаил Владиславович.  
— Ну, а с этого начать не хотите? Студент у нас есть один, к вам хочет. Вернее, было их больше, как мы помним с начала этого года… Но самый желающий — один.  
Илья напрягся, нахохлился немного. Была у него догадка — недобрая. Зима уже прошла, а мысли в голове все одни копошились.  
— Ну и кто же?  
— Так Зайцев! Променял рисование на вас. Вот, только с утра заходил. Тема у него, говорит, есть уже…  
— Да вы шутите, — перебил Добрынин, нервно пригладив бороду. И сердце тут же екнуло.  
— С чего вы взяли? Я вполне серьезные вещи вам говорю, — возразил Щукин. — Как вы, сможете в свой план его вписать?  
— Да, смогу… — совсем неуверенно ответил Добрынин. Он пребывал в смешанных чувствах: и желание тут было, и волнение, и даже злость. — А что, дадут? Поздно ведь. Тему менять — еще куда ни шло, но руководителя…  
— Уж об этом я позабочусь, Илья Александрович. Ну, мы тут все свои. Не переломимся. Вы, главное, особо сильно не распространяйтесь, чтобы шибко много желающих не обнаружилось. Одного студента я с себя еще стряхну… Ну, в общем, мне свободное время тоже не помешает… А остальные пусть на месте сидят.  
Щукин заговорщицки улыбнулся, а потом спрятал взгляд в бумагах. Добрынин вскоре последовал его примеру. Словно в разложенных на столе лекциях можно было найти ответы на свои вопросы.  
«Ну, Зайцев, погоди…» — думалось Илье. Его вдруг взяла обида какая-то — да и немудрено: Серега лишал покоя, снился и мечтался, и все бы хорошо — но и в реальность он теперь снова ломился даже тогда, когда не ждут. Все, чего хотелось теперь — затаскать мальчишку с дипломом, чтобы спать не мог. А там уж видно будет, насколько сильна их тяга…  
К беде или к счастью, но Щукину все же удалось договориться о переводе Сереги к другому научному руководителю. В пятницу он уже писал заявление. А на понедельник, ставший по какой-то негласной традиции днем встреч с Добрыниным, была запланирована первая консультация.  
Илья ждал в своем скромном углу в дальней части кафедры. Он напустил на себя привычный расслабленный вид и мягко гладил бороду, уткнувшись взглядом в новенький учебник по архитектуре из тех, что заказали на этот семестр, но в действительности чувствовал себя так, будто сидит в окопе и ждет, когда наконец пройдет бомбежка. Рядом был Щукин — какая-никакая опора, но прикрытие ненадежное, да еще преподавательница истории искусств, которую в эту самую минуту осаждали ее студенты. Это значило, что Зайцев будет вести себя хотя бы скромнее, чем возможно, и совершенно точно не будет никаких лишних разговоров. Но — все равно.  
«Не стоило писать ему в Новый год, не стоило, — думал Добрынин и хмурился — как будто бы учебником был недоволен. — Дурак я, дурак, а теперь-то на свежую голову с ним как…»  
— О! Илья Александрович… — встрепенулся Щукин, а дверь кафедры негромко хлопнула. Зайцев. Вошел и теперь неумолимо двигался между тесно расставленных столов и стульев прямо навстречу — ледокол какой-то. Добрынин машинально подкрутил ус, отложил учебник и выпрямился.  
— Добрый день, Илья Александрович! — улыбнулся Серега и сел на свободный стул перед столом преподавателя, устроив рюкзак у себя на коленях и обняв его обеими руками. — Так… С чего там начинают? С темы? Я выбрал две, вот хотел посоветоваться, типа… Я бы хотел спроектировать тату-салон. Или художественную галерею. Как вы к подобному относитесь? — спросил Сергей и заискивающе посмотрел на преподавателя.  
Странно, но вел себя нерадивый студент лучше обычного. Его поза была прямой и не излишней, он чуть подавался вперед, словно был крайне внимателен, и даже перестал давить дурацкие ухмылки. Ни на что не намекал. Никуда не смотрел. И, возможно, такая разительная перемена могла насторожить еще больше. Илья и насторожился. Но поводов для паники не было — а значит, моментом следовало пользоваться.  
— Идея с тату-салоном, мне кажется, тебе будет более интересна как проект. Да и можно хорошо поработать с интерьером… — мгновенно подхватил он. — Потому что в таких салонах они призваны отражать субкультуру, но порой имеют отталкивающий вид, верно? А ты поработаешь как дизайнер. Сделаешь татуировку продаваемой за счет грамотной презентации салона. Так?  
— Да. Или, возможно, смогу повысить привлекательность салона за счет более адаптивного дизайна. Ведь обычно люди обходят стороной их и побаиваются. Ну, к слову, вот здесь вопрос… Уместно ли будет разрабатывать проект на основе самостоятельного здания… Или же можно взять за основу какое-нибудь старое и проектировать по его костяку? Ибо именно тату-салоны частенько находятся в таких местах, — Серый задумчиво возвел взгляд к потолку. — А по поводу стилистики, сначала я задумывался над чем-то более современным и по́стовым. А потом решил, что было бы круто интегрировать тематику тату в старое здание. И стили смешать постмодернизма, минимализма и, допустим, помпезного русского барокко? Мне кажется, это невероятное сочетание.  
— Старое. Старое здание. Я бы вообще на твоем месте отталкивался от того, что этот салон может стать твоим собственным первым проектом. Хотя нет… Не твоим, — быстро нашелся Добрынин, вспомнив, что у Сереги-то деньги, видно, водятся. — Среднестатистического выпускника. Это должен быть не салон класса люкс, а нормальный салон достаточно раскрутившегося для открытия полноценного бизнеса татуировщика. Так что обозначь себе сразу человеческий бюджет. Экономическая часть у тебя там должна быть — и безупречная. Согласен?  
Добрынин мягко улыбнулся, но глядел с вызовом. Сергей же — обиженно.  
— Поэтому я вам и говорю не про новое здание, которое предполагает покупку или аренду земли в центре, а об аренде или покупке старых помещений. Так обычно поступают все среднестатистические татуировщики, — неприятно исказив голос на последнем словосочетании, сообщил Серега. — То есть те, кто уже выросли из работы дома или на совмещенный салон и готовы открыть что-то свое. Вот я и хотел реализовать такую потребность… хотел бы… в своем проекте. И бюджет будет человеческий, — с давлением на последнее слово произнес Серега. Странное дело, никогда его не задевали подобные подколы. Но, скорее, даже не это столь раздражило Зайцева. А то, что он не ожидал едкости от Добрынина. Конечно, Илья это заметил. И ему мгновенно стало стыдно… Не хотело сердце враждовать с этим юношей. Ведь то, как Добрынин сейчас говорил — все равно что остальные преподаватели! Та же предвзятость, то же неверие… Конечно, Серега сам все понимал. Его нужно было только выслушать. Добрынин отвел взгляд, сердясь на себя.  
Но скреблась и иная мысль. Как еще охладить юношеский пыл, чем не этой провокацией? Если Добрынин станет одним из тех отвратительных преподавателей — у Зайцева не будет резона гоняться за ним в течение семестра. И станет хоть немножечко легче…  
— Хорошо. Значит, в таком ключе и будете работать. Времени у нас мало, поэтому на следующую неделю приносите план работы, максимально полное введение, которое вы сейчас можете себе позволить, и список источников. Я от себя также составлю вам библиографию и предложу кое-какие дизайнерские решения… — прохладно ответил Добрыня, рассматривая свои руки и вторую половину речи пытаясь вычистить из-под ногтя глину краешком бумажного листа. Сам себе он казался безразличным и злым в эту минуту. Но на деле даже в непривычном повороте могучих плеч отпечатывалась печаль. — Работу назовем «Имидж современной тату-студии в архитектурном дизайне». Верно?..  
— Верно. Все принесу, Илья Александрович. До свидания.  
Серый резко поднялся, собрал вещи и поспешил удалиться, попутно прощаясь с каждым преподавателем, кто обращал на него внимание.

Время бежало. И вот уже пронеслась неделя, оставляя о себе только напряженные воспоминания и остывающие нервы. Серый впервые так готовился: с планом он закончил еще в четверг, в пятницу набросал список источников, а в выходные занимался разработкой и даже первыми набросками. Долго выбирал здание для своего проекта, ходил по городу и фотографировал каждый из вариантов с разных ракурсов. Зима вовсю властвовала на улицах, и сугробы казались настолько высокими, что в них можно было утонуть при желании, дворники — несчастными, люди — бледными. И только Сергей горел в работе, в мечтах-слизнях, что непрошеными гостями выползли на дорожку его судьбы, и сыпь или не сыпь на них соль сомнений — оставались живыми и невредимыми.  
В понедельник по дороге на консультацию Зайцева не оставляли ни слизни, ни соль. Все прокручивал он в голове слова Добрынина, ставил многогранник памяти и так, и эдак, но не сходился никак в окончательном решении: верно ли, что Илья Александрович просто самый обычный преподаватель с обманчиво восхитительной внешностью? Или это он такой хитрый, что решил Серегу приструнить недружелюбным поведением? Подобные думы раздували паруса студента, и он перемахивал нечищеные дорожки и замерзшие лужи, хищно выглядывающие из-под припорошившего их утреннего снега, на раз. Курилка виднелась впереди, оставалась всего пара шагов до горячо любимого многими пыхтящими дорогую и дешевую медленную отраву здания. И даже своих болванов-друзей Серега обошел бы, не обратив никакого внимания на их мерзкие смешки и вороватые взгляды, если бы не уперся по прихоти пути в кривую надпись на измученной подобными «художниками» стене. Серега остановился, не сразу разобрав. Подошел. Черные буквы ложились поверх трещин и облетевшей отделки, на кирпич, на корку льда, что краска чуть потекла на куртку неосторожного Вити, на засохшую ветку плюща… «Зайцев + Добрынин = ГЛИНОМЕСЫ», — гласила обведенная в жалкого вида сердечко «истина». Кое-кто из курящих-незнакомых уже бросал косые взгляды на эту народную роспись, давил смешки. Кто-то, заприметив Серегу, с любопытством смотрел прямо на него. Единственный верный поступок сделал топчущийся здесь же, вместе с Витей, Руслан — отшатнулся, за спину жирного запрыгнул, чуть не зашипел оттуда.  
— О-о-о, гляньте, кто пришел! — завизжал Витя так, что голосок его эхом зазвенел по заледенелым стенам дворика. Он курил, и пальцы у него были черные, как и свежая краска на стене.  
— Витек, ты переходишь границы… — сплюнул Серый, желая избавиться от скопившейся во рту горькой жижи. Он не видел ее, но она точно была бы черной тоже. Зайцев сбросил с плеч рюкзак. Снег под его тушей звонко хрустнул. — Ты совсем охуел, гнида? Давно по морде не получал?  
— Эй, эй, полегче, Серый… — Самойлов хрюкнул. — Я тут просто несу в массы правду, которую ты умолчал. А то «нормальный мужик, нормальный мужик»… И сам порхаешь к своему Добрынину… Все руководство на уши поставил, лишь бы тебя к нему перевели! Интересно, а твой новый научрук знает, что ты на него так дрочишь? Ну, теперь точно узнает… — дразнился Витя, но сам как-то собрался, отступил, руки перед собой в защите выставил. И не зря, ибо Серый бросился на него тут же. Один кулак прошел в солнечное сплетение, нырнув ровно под локти. Серый не услышал характерного резкого выдоха и решил, что удар затормозил о жир и не добрался дальше. Но Зайцев не позволил Вите очнуться, тут же прибив его сбоку, в ухо или висок.  
— Сука, как ты меня бесишь! Сейчас все дерьмо из тебя выбью! — орал Сергей громче любого другого здесь человека. Влетев в Самойлова еще раз, он опрокинул тучную тушу на землю.  
— Отпусти! Отпусти! Снимите его, блядь! — резко сменил вектор Витя.  
Тут же кто-то подскочил сзади, поднял Серегу за капюшон, удержал руки. Кто-то почти в ухо дышал: «Пацаны, успокойтесь!» — но Витя своими воплями заглушал все. Пока Серега вырывался, он поднял с земли валявшийся рядом баллончик, которым разрисовал стену, и швырнул его Зайцеву в лицо.  
— Пидор ебаный!  
— Сука!  
Серега вскочил, отшатнулся в сторону, сделав несколько неосторожных шагов назад, и, яростно протирая глаза, поскользнулся, упал. Да так, что горячо приложился правой частью лица о стену. Зайцев сам не видел, что его ударило, но почувствовал резкую боль в носу и немоту у брови. Как только проморгался, он вскочил еще раз, навострив кулаки, да людей вокруг стало гораздо меньше. Витя тоже умолк — посетители курилки угомонили его, чтобы окончательно пресечь драку, пока кто-нибудь из работников вуза не прибежал на вопли. Вскоре все совершенно стихло — никто не хотел оказаться ненароком на месте чужого преступления. Серега остался совсем один.  
Зайцев еще раз поднял взгляд на несуразную надпись. Стыдно стало. Не от того даже, что это он спровоцировал такую ситуацию. А от того, что он совсем бы не отказался видеть свое имя рядом с Добрыниным. И даже здесь, вкупе со срамным и гадким словом, это казалось почти недостижимой мечтой. Зайцев только вздохнул, утер рукавом белого свитера кровь, что уже окрасила губы, поднял и встряхнул баллончик. Серега был уверен: нельзя так оставить, нельзя дать Добрыне еще один повод нервничать, нельзя унижать его на весь университет, можно только исправлять… И Серый принялся рисовать. Черный силуэт птицы укрыл телом и крылом ругательства, а краска стекала вниз драматичными и живописными разводами. Серега рисовал долго, шмыгал носом и совершенно забыл о времени.  
— Хвост доделаю и пойду…  
— А я вас жду, Сергей… — послышался сзади знакомый голос.  
Во дворе стояла тишина — перерыв еще не начался, и Добрынин наверняка просто захотел воспользоваться уединением, выйти с трубкой, посидеть в старом кресле. У него ведь было окно. У Сереги тоже. Именно это время они заняли на консультации. И именно это время теперь было потеряно.  
— Илья Александрович! — Серый подпрыгнул от неожиданности, выронив баллончик с краской. Ему стало еще более неловко: таким чумазым он уже давно не появлялся в общественных местах. А здесь еще и перед Добрыниным! И поворачиваться так не хотелось, ведь Зайцев даже не представлял, что творится у него с лицом. — Я… Это… Типа… Это нужно было. Простите, что опоздал…  
Добрынин помолчал. Даже затылком Серый чувствовал, как тот рассматривает стену. Рисунок. Выглядывающее из-под хвоста птицы «…МЕСЫ»… Но потом шаги удалились, и скрипнуло кресло, чиркнула спичка. Илья Александрович закурил трубку, так и не удостоив Зайцева никаким ответом или вопросом. Он сделал все, чтобы показать: «Можешь не обращать на меня внимания, я не собираюсь тебя отвлекать, это твое дело». Серый молча поднял баллончик и быстро завершил рисунок, стараясь не попадаться Добрынину на глаза. Хвост укрыл последние следы преступления. А когда студент закончил, нашел валяющийся все это время поодаль рюкзак.  
— Я подожду вас у кабинета? — спросил Зайцев, не заглядывая в лицо Добрыни.  
— Нет, — остановил его тот. — Вы можете показать мне все здесь, если есть что. Трубка — занятие неторопливое… Пара закончится, и времени совсем не останется. Мы не успеем. Поэтому… подойдите. И прошу, Сергей, я не хочу разговаривать с вашей спиной, — строго добавил он. Серый на такое замечание только вздохнул.  
— Здесь же холодно… Ладно… — несмело согласился он. Может, такое решение было и к лучшему. Холод не позволял его носу распухнуть, кровь лилась умеренно, а синяк, возможно, расплылся бы не столь живописным пятном, как мог бы. И Серый развернулся. Перевесил рюкзак себе на живот, послышался резкий звук расходящейся молнии. Скоро Зайцев протянул Добрынину листы с наработками, а после смущенно глядел куда угодно, но не на преподавателя, словно это могло бы спрятать его внушительно разукрашенное лицо. — На первой странице план. Потом введение, фотографии мест, которые хотел бы взять, и список литературы в конце… — Серый шмыгнул носом, загоняя кровавый ком повыше. Но Добрынин даже не стал листать бумаги. Он закусил мундштук и, бросив Серегины черновики у себя на коленях, положил руку Зайцеву на плечо, уставившись ему в глаза. От холодного и безразличного вида не осталось и следа, от садистского настроя — гонять студента в такие-то сибирские морозы — тоже.  
— Что случилось? У тебя лицо все в крови… — тон Ильи Александровича сменился сейчас же. Взгляд его опустился ниже, на покрасневшие, почти онемевшие ладони. Добрынин схватил Серегины пальцы, сжал, а потом одним рывком поднялся с кресла и вытряхнул трубку. Зайцев вздрогнул, втянул голову в плечи, все еще ощущая непонятный груз вины. Но больше — шокированный широким жестом. — И руки ледяные… Ты сколько здесь?.. Нет, бегом в корпус, умойся и на кафедру. Я сейчас приду…  
Зайцев хотел было что-то возразить, даже поднял руку в противоречащем жесте, но он был слишком смущен тем, что Добрынин до него дотронулся. Это стоило поступка. Он готов был каждый день защищать честь Ильи Александровича только ради того, чтобы он вот так вот просто проверил, насколько холодны ладони, или отнесся к нему теплее обычного. Серый замерз. Не только от того, что холода на улице пробирались под одеждой до самых костей. Просто замерз. Жаль было, что он побитый мальчишка в Добрыниных глазах, а не настоящий герой.  
— Я к вам вовремя пришел. Не хотел опаздывать, извините, — обронил Зайцев напоследок и отправился на кафедру, прихватив рюкзак. Молнию застегнуть действительно не удавалось, пальцы онемели, но почувствовал это Серый только сейчас.  
Умылся он быстро. Долго отогревал руки под струей горячей воды, которая казалась удивительно прохладной. Высморкался, бросил взгляд в зеркало и ужаснулся: вид был определенно жалкий. Подбитый глаз в тепле помещения начал опухать и заплывать, нос становился похожим на картошку. Кровь идти перестала, но Серега на всякий случай захватил с собой парочку одноразовых полотенец. Возвращаться к Добрынину ему хотелось и не хотелось одновременно, но пришлось. Совсем скоро он постучал на кафедру.  
— Можно?  
На ней в этот раз по счастливому стечению обстоятельств было тоже пусто. Но Добрынин встретил Серегу так, что хватало на троих.  
— Садись, — и Зайцев уже сидел, не успев сделать и шагу. В руках у него оказалось полотенце с завернутым в него пакетом снега, а на столе прямо перед носом — чашка горячего чаю, лимон и мед. И Добрынин уже оказался напротив, и смотрел на Серегу так мучительно-виновато, словно готов был в придачу к уже сделанному уронить к его ногам бездыханные тела обидчиков и вообще весь мир, лишь бы только раны тотчас зажили, а простуда прошла стороной. Илья Александрович ничего не спрашивал, но всем своим видом продолжал повторять только один вопрос: «Что случилось?»  
— Вы посмотрели мои наработки? — перевел тему Серый, прижимая к лицу лед и морщась. — Хотелось бы, чтобы вы посмотрели, я никогда не учился всю неделю…  
— Я посмотрю… — нехотя ответил Добрынин. Он замялся, но потом все же открыл безвременно отложенные листы. Следующие десять минут Илья Александрович читал — но нет-нет да бросал взволнованные взгляды на Серегу. А Зайцев молился, чтобы он прекратил, а то хороший человек в нем сломается перед чудесной перспективой изобразить более битого, чем он есть, и выудить побольше заботы.  
— Я сам сделал фотографии… — пояснил Зайцев и перенес анестезию на нос. — И уже точно уверен в том, что и как… А что дальше надо? Уже рассматривать стили и чертить?  
— Да… да, мне нравится. Я нашел для тебя несколько похожих проектов за рубежом, ссылки отправлю… А здесь кое-какие рекомендации к теоретической части работы, — Добрынин (к счастью, теперь уже точно переключившись на Серегину работу) выудил несколько листов из собственной папки и протянул их в ответ. — А то, что ты сдал сегодня, верну тебе со всеми комментариями завтра. Зайдешь в перерыве. Хорошо?  
— Да, — тихо ответил Серый, шмыгнув носом как-то особенно жалобно. — Зайду… если совсем не раздует… — Кажется, хороший человек сломался сразу же, как вектор внимания Добрынина сдвинулся. И стыдно-то как было себя так вести! Зайцев взгляд отвел, губу прикусил. — Все, уходить мне тогда, да?..  
— Если не сможешь прийти, напиши мне, я все пришлю… — Добрынин смягчился еще сильнее. И вновь по одному зову все его взгляды были прикованы к Сереге. Сквозь суровый внешний вид прорвалось что-то истинно родительское — вылечить, пожалеть, подуть на ушиб. И, видно было, в такой ситуации ни о какой субординации Добрыня думать всерьез не мог. — И не спеши никуда. Видишь, сегодня никто сюда не торопится — методистка наша на больничном, остальные — кто где. Лучше пей чай. Тебе надо согреться…  
Серега улыбнулся и приступил к чаю. У этого, правда, был побочный эффект — о себе тут же без желания Зайцева дал знать его разбитый нос. Хлюпать и шмыгать он стал куда чаще, хотя кровь больше не шла. Да и бровь раздувать перестало.  
— Холодно потому что, наверное. Никому не хочется выходить из дома… — задумчиво произнес Серый. И голос немного сел от горячего. — Вы не думайте, я хорошо сдам у вас диплом. Ну, если что… Я о том, что сам опаздывать не хочу. И филонить не буду. Не переживайте, я не буду вас подставлять…  
— Я не переживаю, Сергей. За тебя я не переживаю… — улыбнулся Добрынин в ответ. Он еще ненадолго задержал взгляд на Серегином лице, а после вновь начал разглядывать его фотографии, тревожно теребя ус. Они молчали. Зайцев тихонько прикончил свой чай и какое-то время просто гонял его остатки по дну чашки. Расставаться не хотелось.  
— Та птица, которую ты нарисовал… Во дворе… — вдруг зазвучал Илья Александрович. — Тату-студия — это в большей степени интерьер, но на стенах таких старых зданий, которые ты выбрал, можно было бы выбить место для граффити… да? Оформить вход. Сделать салон узнаваемым и заметным даже на сером пейзаже. Ты об этом думал?  
— Да… — еще шире улыбнулся Серега. Даже щеки заболели. — Это было бы замечательно. Особенно если граффити на улице перекликались бы каким-то образом с внутренним оформлением. Не обязательно содержанием, именно оформлением. Но я хотел бы сохранить и оставить идею… меньшей агрессивности, да? Многие люди стесняются делать татуировки, потому как боятся антуража, которым они себя окружают. А я бы хотел сделать что-то уютное и влекущее… Но это, конечно, сложнее, об этом надо договариваться с властями местными. И так далее…  
— И об этом тебе тоже стоит написать. О проблемах и возможностях. Проработай юридическую сторону вопроса. И опиши варианты обходных путей на случай, если разрешение писать непосредственно на стене получить невозможно.  
— Хорошо… Спасибо, что взяли меня, — вдруг стал серьезным Серега. — Я бы без вас с ума сошел… И… я пойду?  
— Я… — Добрынин не нашелся, что ответить. Привстал из-за стола. — Да, Сергей, идите… не забудьте ничего… И напишите мне, если все же решите отлежаться на неделе.  
— Спасибо. До свидания…  
Серега собрался быстро. Запихал почти жестоко в рюкзак свои перчатки и шапку, изрядно смяв их. Одним глотком прикончил несчастные остатки чая и задержался лишь затем, чтобы оставить на Добрынине последний печальный взгляд. Самый тоскливый из всех, на которые был способен Зайцев вообще в этой жизни. Жалко ему было, что его не остановили. Жалко было разрывать такое уютное единение. Жалко, что он не может разбивать нос каждую неделю, ведь он чертовски красив и хотелось бы таким оставаться… Пришлось попрощаться еще раз сдержанным кивком и отправиться домой.

А Добрынин остался наедине со своими мыслями, чувствами, тревогами. До чего же легко оказалось вырвать его из этой суровой сердечной зимы и вернуть в то пекло. До чего легко — запутать в отношениях к студенту-Сереге и тому Сереге, за которым хотелось ухаживать, которого хотелось целовать и ласкать так, как он раньше никогда не пробовал… Маленький хитрец, он играл чувствами Ильи еще более жестоко, чем тот сам попытался раньше. «Я бы без вас с ума сошел»… Серега обрекал его быть спасителем. Защитником в этом неприветливом, слепом мире. До чего это было инфантильно, до чего вывело из себя… И до чего Добрынин оказался беззащитен!  
Чтобы не утонуть в этом состоянии окончательно, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем уйти в работу — причем сразу убрав Серегин диплом поглубже в рюкзак. Но работа шла туго. Медленно. Скучно. Илья постоянно отвлекался — он думал, каково сейчас Зайцеву, с кем он подрался, из-за чего, что зарисовывал на стене… И потому вернулся Добрынин к тому же, с чего начал. К проекту салона татуировки. Домой.  
Илья начал с чтения плана, введения, библиографии и тезисов, последовательно разложив все страницы перед собой на столе. Но когда дело дошло до фотографий, он с удивлением обнаружил, что не все с ними так гладко. С первого раза невозможно было заметить подвоха: текст как текст, а изображения совершенно одинаково размещались на листах стройным рядом. Это был не последний лист, чтобы можно было легко заметить уплотнения, и не первый. Где-то посередине одна из фотографий оказалась просто приклеена поверх. А из-под нее торчал пестрый оранжевый уголок другой бумаги. Можно было подумать, что Зайцев ошибся, и не отрывать его, но фотография сама держалась на честном слове. И когда Добрынин едва дернул пальцем край, то она тут же отделилась от листа. Из-под карточки с архитектурой выпала открытка. На оранжевом картоне размером с фото красовались не виды их любимого города, а Серегины губы. Нарочно искусанные, красные, припухшие и невероятно соблазнительные. Это был своего рода коллаж, но очень лаконичный: наверху был запечатлен приоткрытый рот, внизу — Серега прикусил нижнюю губу. Фото были приклеены к картону, а уголки их украсили черные птицы. Снова силуэты. А внизу на самом картоне аккуратно выведены черной ручкой буквы: «Моему Добрыне!» У Ильи дыхание перехватило, сердце забилось быстрее, а под кожей стало так жарко, что захотелось, разве что, сбросить ее и влезть под ледяной душ.  
Это был определенно новый уровень. Прежние валентинки, каждую из которых Добрыня хранил в специально отведенной глиняной шкатулке, отличались некоторой обезличенностью, искусственностью, свойственной любому рисунку — да еще все они хранили изображение со спины… Здесь же была прямая провокация. Именно Серегины губы — губы, вкус которых Илья знал, мягкость и отзывчивость которых помнил… И хватало одной мысли, что Серега сделал это фото специально для него и думая о нем, чтобы загореться, возжелать до безумия — хоть сейчас пиши дрянному мальчишке с мольбами о встрече. Но хватало и страха, будто это месть, будто чувственные губы на самом деле зацелованы кем-то другим, будто их вообще мог целовать кто-то другой — и тогда шею сдавливала такая тоска, такое отчаяние и ревность… Ну как он мог теперь читать эти черновики, какие отзывы мог написать?.. Но — пришлось.

Ответа Серега дождался уже ночью. Сообщение в чате трогательно началось со слов «Добрый вечер. Как ты себя чувствуешь?», а закончилось — фотографиями каждой страницы со свежими заметками на полях и отдельным файлом с пояснениями. Правда, когда Серега глазами нашел лист с секретом — выглядел он совершенно нетронутым. А дружелюбный, но в целом деловой тон письма не содержал в себе и намека на то, что интимное послание было получено. В ответ Добрынин получил лаконичное: «Все понял, спасибо».  
В голове же Серегиной взорвалась война. «Ах ты! Добрыня! Ну, погоди», — думал Зайцев, а сам работал в поте лица над дипломом. А после — над новой заискивающей открыткой. На этот раз выбор пал на плечи, ключицы и грудь. Серега понимал, что все его тело должно вызывать ассоциации на фото. Пришлось подобрать одежду. Он остановился на любимой борцовке, но приятного бежевого цвета. Серый обычно такие не носил, но здесь решил, что одеяние подчеркнет все неровности и выпуклости, а за счет малого отличия от цвета кожи сделает альковный намек. Зайцев умел хорошо выгибаться, а еще нарочно вышел на балкон, на мороз, чтобы затвердели под тонкой тканью соски. Признаться, ему самому было противно от того, как крутила во все стороны влюбленность… И обидно-то как было! Ни для кого и никогда Зайцев так не старался. А тут все, что бы он ни делал, шло мимо. При том что делал он исключительно много: дарил всего себя.  
В понедельник Серега пришел уже в бодром настроении, изрядно подлечившийся, а синяк приобрел забавный желтушный цвет. Явился к Добрыне он одетым с иголочки и очень вкусно пахнущим каким-то новым и однозначно модным парфюмом. Наработок уже было страниц на тридцать, а он даже не начинал чертить.  
— Я сделал все, что вы сказали, и уже оформил первую главу. Вторая осталась, объясню методологию, а после — чертить! Да, Илья Александрович? Ну, как обычно, оставить вам и вы посмотрите, а?

Илья согласился. Принял работу, с огромным трудом не глядя на пусть и немного битого, но все же прекрасного принца Серегу. Открыл только дома, получив за свое терпение новое послание… И как захотелось взвыть от одного взгляда на юное открытое тело… Как захотелось дать волю хотя бы постыдной фантазии! Однако именно в тот вечер у Добрынина гостила Зоряна. Фотография отправилась в шкатулку даже раньше, чем Илья успел всмотреться — но оттого и мучила его едва ли не сильнее. Он представлял изгиб Серегиной шеи за ужином, напряженно выступившие ключицы — во время просмотра фильма. Потом нужно было продолжить проверять контрольные, прочитать проект, а пальцы невольно двигались кругами, потому что нестерпимым было желание стать причиной того, почему под тонкой майкой так напряглись соски… Илья стыдился своей похоти, но все думал: «Неужели я делаю мало, чтобы не заслужить хотя бы мечты? Неужели я не имею права?..» Правда, ответ приходил не обнадеживающий, и только сильнее разрасталась, разбухала тоска…  
— Что-то из тебя в последнее время и слова не вытянешь, папа, — заискивала Зоря, когда они пили ромашковый чай перед сном.  
— М-м-м… — тянул Добрынин в ответ, не поднимая глаз.  
— У тебя точно все хорошо?  
— М-м… — отвечал как можно утвердительнее.  
— Папа…  
— М?  
— А можно я сделаю татуировку?  
— М… Что? — очнулся вдруг Илья. В эту секунду он почти воспроизвел в памяти запах Сереги, наклонившегося, чтобы показать все свои (прелестные изгибы, — произносил в мыслях) последние эскизы, но ленивая сумеречная мечта разлетелась пылью перед отцовским менторством. — Зоря, а до совершеннолетия ты подождать не хочешь?  
— М-м-м… — передразнила Зоряна отца. — Нет? Ну папа, я не хочу ничего большого! Пожалуйста. И восемнадцать мне уже через полгода, но тату набивать лучше в тогда, когда кожа меньше потеет, то есть никак не в июле… Пожа-а-а-алуйста!  
— И что же ты хочешь сделать?..  
— Птичку… На плече! Или на лопатке. Синицу. В цвете. И я накопила денег… почти. Ну, давай? Будет здорово!  
— Ну если ты найдешь мастера… — уклончиво занудел Илья.  
— Уже нашла!  
— Который не испугается твоего сурового отца…  
— Я уверена, что ему хватит наглости.  
— И при этом окажется достаточно талантлив…  
— Ты удивишься!  
— Все равно не соглашусь, пока ты не придешь ко мне с готовым эскизом и всеми явками-паролями. До тех пор не обсуждается, — Добрынин важно огладил бороду, а потом уткнулся в кружку.  
— Ладно-ладно… — уступила Зоряна, продолжая хитро улыбаться. — Стоило того, чтобы расшевелить тебя хотя бы… Ты же устал, папа. Иди ложись… Завтра, сам говоришь, рано вставать не надо, отдохнешь… А там, на свежую голову…  
—…Ты продолжишь меня мучить. Я понял, — ухмыльнулся Добрыня. — Ну тогда доброй ночи, доча.  
В свете фонаря за окном крупными хлопьями валил снег. Добрынин, укутавшись в теплое одеяло, лениво листал новостную ленту вместо пересчета каких-нибудь овец — надеялся заскучать, чтобы уснуть поскорее да покрепче. Мелькали неинтересные ночные новости. Мелькали фотографии каких-то людей. И тень дерева, выхватываемого фарами проезжающих во дворе машин, мелькала на стене. Тоска стискивала крепче. Илья нашел страничку Сереги, стал изучать ее внимательнее (хотя куда там — он помнил ее содержимое едва ли не наизусть). Вдруг напротив категории «мои сообщения» высветилась непрошеная и нежданная единица, гласящая о новом письме.  
«Я тоже не сплю. Хотите, пожелаю сладких снов?»  
Это был Зайцев. В следующее же мгновение пискнуло уведомление с тем, что вдогонку он прислал оранжевое сердечко и не очень симпатичного зайца из набора стикеров со зверями. Илья замешкался. Ему стало одновременно приятно, волнительно и очень некомфортно.  
«Неожиданно, — ответил он. А следующим сообщением добавил: — Тебе тоже доброй ночи, Сергей».  
Тут же пришло словно заготовленное заранее сообщение с набором глупых смайликов из сердечек и изображения поцелуя:  
«Сладких снов! Пусть вам приснюсь я».  
Илья вздохнул и вышел из сети. Пожелание оказалось на деле настолько же пугающим, насколько и актуальным — потому что Добрынин был не против. Не против — когда хотелось кричать: «Не трогай! Не говори со мной! Уйди!» — и умолять: «Прошу, оставь эти глупые пошлости, мы ведь с самого начала могли взять больше…» Но в конце концов закрыться глухим «нет».  
«Утро вечера мудренее», — подумал Илья и прикрыл глаза. Он уснул, перебирая в голове прошлое и возможное будущее. И никто ему не приснился.  
Следующую консультацию Серега встретил уже здоровым лицом, бодрым духом и полным сил на новые пакости мозгом. Перед преподавателем Зайцев вел себя как положено и даже больше: не спорил, не нарывался, не глупил, не устраивал показательных выступлений — и еще сотни таких «не», которые Добрынин обычно мог применить к этому студенту, сегодня соблюдены не были. Только спокойное и кроткое поведение чуть ли не отличника, вежливые улыбки и даже взгляд в пол. Казалось, что Серый волновался.  
Сегодня его работа состояла уже из черновиков чертежей и описаний проделанных шагов в работе, полной теоретической части, которая ожидала незначительных поправок, карты материалов… Но в кипе бумаг на этот раз Илье Александровичу не пришлось искать, где именно Серый оставил валентинку, когда последний распрощался со своим дипломным руководителем и поспешил удалиться. Она красовалась на самом видном месте и была обведена оранжевым текстовыделителем несколько раз, не иначе. И это выглядело бы почти безвкусно рядом с тем же самым оранжевым картоном, который Зайцев использовал в своей работе, если бы не аккуратная черная рамка по краю. На этот раз на фото, приклеенном чуть под углом относительно тела открытки, красовался напряженный Серегин живот. Знал бы Илья Александрович, как старался студент! Не ел два дня, сушился, а перед самим моментом два часа потратил на то, чтобы качать пресс. Хотел добиться рельефа. Фон был серый, какой-то неочевидный, зато контуры тела читались хорошо. Как и край нижнего белья — вызывающие алые боксеры были слегка спущены вниз, оголяя темную дорожку волос. На углах фотографии вновь осели птицы. Внизу черной гелевой ручкой было приписано трепетное «Я уж заждался, мой богатырь!» (Такой слащавой надписи Серый даже сам от себя не ожидал!) Но вопреки всем разумным доводам видно было, с какой любовью выводилась каждая буковка.  
Илья полдня проходил чуть не красный — ведь впервые фотографию увидел на кафедре, где был не один. И слава богу, что никто не заметил! Но отныне мысль «А что же дальше?» пугала невероятно. Добрынин не знал, на что рассчитывал Серега, но сам увидел на провокационном фото все, что только мог. Каждую мелкую родинку, каждую полутень, подчеркнувшую выпуклые вены, каждый волосок… А все, что нельзя было увидеть — Илья представлял. Юное горячее тело на бумаге было почти осязаемо в воображении. Оно поразительно пахло, было сильным и упругим на ощупь, и весьма отзывчивым. Но Добрынин запретил себе его. Даже в фантазии. С трудом и болью он закрыл свои соблазны глубоко внутри. И огромным усилием направил свою ярость, свою злобу, рожденную из самозапрета, из ощущения недосягаемости и невозможности такого влечения — назад к Сереге.  
Ярко-белым засветился экран телефона при входе в соцсеть. Добрынин вздохнул. Он еще чувствовал внутри себя колебание, противоречие, сопротивление собственному решению — но отступать не собирался. Знал, что иначе не выдержит. А тогда — коту под хвост все его старания, все обещания самому себе — больше никогда…  
«Перестань», — написал он Зайцеву в чате. Ни приветов, ни вопросов.  
«Что?» — ответил тут же Серега, словно все это время ждал хоть какой-нибудь реакции.  
«Подбрасывать свои фотографии. Я не хочу ничего, пойми ты. И сейчас пытаюсь строить отношения. Я занят. К тому же то, что ты делаешь, выглядит просто вульгарно. Тебе самому не мерзко предлагать себя таким образом?» — отчеканил Добрынин, стараясь, чтобы ответ его выглядел как можно грубее. Хотя на сердце стало уже совсем тяжело.  
Повисла тишина. Серега не отвечал минут пять или семь, но несколько раз начинал печатать. Наконец булькнуло:  
«Еще более вульгарно, чем поступать так убого, как ты? Я думал, пасть так низко уже невозможно. Занят? Удачи! Надеюсь, твой мудак тебя выдержит».  
И Серега вышел из сети. А Илья — остался один. Он тяжело вздохнул, потом выдохнул, снова вздохнул… Да, конечно, Зайцев оказался по-своему прав. Никто Добрынина не мог выдержать. Он сам — не мог. Потому дорога к телу была закрыта и другим. Только с этим дурным избалованным мальчишкой его по-прежнему связывало больше, чем неправильная и постыдная интимная близость. Оставались учебные отношения, которые теперь находились под угрозой из-за личных. Оставалась у Добрынина приязнь, которую он не мог вместить ни в какие рамки, потому что между преподавателем и студентом любовь и дружба немыслимы. А еще — темные секреты и ложь, которыми они оба могли друг друга уничтожить… И страшно было теперь как никогда. И вина давила. И стыдно стало до тошноты.


	7. Глава 7

Серега и помыслить не мог, что внутри все может так рвать. Он даже не представлял, как болезненно быть отвергнутым грубо, жестко и без надежды на возвращение. Самым большим для него открытием стала абсолютная холодность к еде, жизни и желанию творить. Деятельность отяжелела, да и сам Серега оказался таким неподъемным, будто в один миг ему сделалось не двадцать с копейками, а все семьдесят с колоссальным грузом на плечах и инвалидностью на все конечности. Добрынин его знатно прихлопнул; не побоялся возможности быть раскрытым перед всем университетом наглым и мстительным юнцом, не испугался дальнейших встреч, не устроил шанса мягкого разрыва. Зайцев однажды, заваривая себе кофе перед очередным понедельником, вдруг осознал, что это было инфантильно и глупо со стороны Ильи Александровича — не организовать уход. Это несло за собой большую часть боли: самолично решать вопросы ограничения того, к чему стремился. Неоправданная жестокость — оставить все на плечах Сереги. Обмануть, а после вот так вот переложить ответственность и обязанность. И в голове крутилось определение «просто вульгарно». Противно! Противно было Серому и горько. Этим же утром Зайцев написал Илье Александровичу сообщение о том, что работу будет высылать по почте, на занятиях больше не появится, и отписался от его страничек во всех соцсетях. За это он заплатил целой неделей бесполезного существования на фоне каждого, с кем оказывался рядом. Это опустошило. Это ранило. Это унизило.  
Зато Зайцев полностью посвятил себя работе. Две недели он бежал от университета и Добрынина во все дыры, откуда дули самые холодные сквозняки, его прохудившегося быта. Работа стала лекарством от дел сердечных, о котором никогда не догадывался Зайцев. Его татуировки и эскизы из шутки и баловства превратились в искусство и талант, стиль улучшился от постоянной двухнедельной практики в то свободное время, которое ранее было посвящено сну. И стены давящего черного цвета в подвале тату-салона его друга не казались больше такими отвратительными и пыльными. Поток людей — спасителен. Новые эмоции почти оживляли. Зайцев иногда даже не поднимал глаз, просто слушал, что рассказывали клиенты, изредка подавая признаки внимания и понимания. В его небольшом кабинете с ширмой вместо двери теперь с раннего утра до позднего вечера методично гудела тату-машинка, чьи-то уставшие голоса, мысли, чувства, проблемы, апатия и приглушенная музыка на фоне. Часто поскрипывало кресло, принимая новое тело. Столь же часто, как и произносилась фраза: «Знаете, нам вас рекомендовали…» Сереге было приятно. Но он не мог залечить этим обиженное сердце. Да и, видно, не суждено было.

— Ты уверена, что ведешь меня по адресу? Вроде речь была о мастере, который не такой, как все…  
— Да так и есть! Ты же не будешь судить по тому, что мы спускаемся в подвал? Сам-то когда забивался — это где было?  
Смех и звонкий голос на лестнице выдавали совсем еще юную клиентуру. Валера, мастер-татуировщик постарше Сереги, который по документам и был за главного в их маленьком салоне, посмотрел по журналу посетителей на это время. Учет «живых холстов» он порой вел сам без привлечения Зайцева, сохраняя тому время на спокойное рисование, а общение беря на себя.  
— Птичка-синичка у нас пришла, — сообщил Валера «позывной» по содержанию будущей татуировки с уже готовым эскизом. А потом зашла сама клиентка. Все такая же уверенная в себе, смелая, боевая и с хитрым-хитрым блеском в глазах.  
— Здрасте, — объявила о своем появлении Зоряна Добрынина и сделала некое подобие реверанса. В душу Сереги сразу закралось какое-то сомнение. Но когда он поднял глаза, то обомлел окончательно: за спиной у вставшей перед ним Зоряны выросла еще одна до боли знакомая фигура. Как Серега этого не хотел! Так не хотел, что дежурная улыбка, припрятанная для каждого клиента, превратилась в оскал.  
— Добрый вечер… А, это я тебе… вам рисовал синицу… — выдавил из себя Зайцев, вспоминая, как отправлял на незнакомую почту эскиз. Он не видел заказчика.  
Добрыня кивнул в ответ. Оказавшись на территории Зайцева, он погрузился в напряженное молчание — и вместо того добродушного и расслабленного препода, завоевавшего сердце каждого студента, напоминал скалу. Руки в карманы, плечи расправил, шею напряг.  
— Мне, мне, — засмеялась Зоряна. — Спасибо папе: я не учусь в вашем вузе, а все равно знаю, кто такой Серега Зайцев… — на секунду она замешкалась — а потом, одним ловким движением закрутив копну русых волос в объемный пучок, добавила: — Крутой художник, конечно! Так. Куда мне тут?  
— В кресло садись, — скомандовал Зайцев, скатившись в сторону от рабочего места. То было кожаное кресло, черное, но слегка потрепанное. От материала пахло антисептиком. — Где делаем?  
— Серег, не забудь про согласие! — предупредил Валера, появившись и исчезнув в дверном проеме.  
— А, да, папаша, бумажку заполните, пожалуйста. Чтобы претензий не было. Сесть можете за стол на стул. И там и оставаться, — Серега оттолкнулся ногой от пола и уехал в сторону небольшого столика с раскиданной на нем чистой и испачканной рисунками бумагой. Там же были заявления на согласие родителя в том, что его несовершеннолетний ребенок принимает услуги только для взрослых. Зайцев старался на Добрынина не смотреть, всучил ему бумажку и откатился вновь к Зоряне. А Илья все так же тихо выполнил требования и занял отведенное ему место. Чем больше проходило времени, тем отчетливее за его устрашающей горой мышц читалась какая-то неуверенность.  
— Так где делаем? — вернулся к теме вопроса Зайцев. Внутри у него все кипело, рвалось, и кулаки непроизвольно сжались. Но к Зоряне Серый был значительно добрее, чем к преподавателю. Улыбался, был доброжелателен, указывал и даже подскакивал каждый раз, когда девушке была нужна и не нужна помощь.  
— На лопатке, — Зоряна стянула с себя свитер и похлопала ладонью у себя за плечом слева. — Мне, наверное… бретельку тоже снять, чтобы не мешалась?  
Добрыня скрипнул стулом. Вот уж где не стоило сомневаться в его бдительности и силе — так это в вопросах безопасности дочери. Зоряна чувствовала себя как рыба в воде, доверяла и совершенно не боялась — но платой за это был расстрел на месте со стороны Ильи Александровича, если Серега вдруг напортачит. Это ощущалось, слышалось в воздухе.  
— Да, спусти. И садись тогда животом на спинку, — Серега немного поднял спинку кресла, чтобы девушке было удобнее. Помог Зоряне забраться, ощущая лопатками пробивающий всякую ментальную защиту взгляд. Сам Зайцев отправился к столу, с важным видом обогнув Добрынина и не удостоив его даже малейшим знаком внимания, забрал эскиз и вернулся. Где-то позади них забежал в кабинет и начал копошиться Валера, объяснять Илье Александровичу, что ходить вместе с дочерью теперь не обязательно при наличии подписанного заявления. Тот ожидаемо отказался. — Реальный размер делаем? То, что на листе, то и на лопатке? Или меньше? Или больше?  
Вместо мгновенного ответа Зоря обернулась на Добрыню. Тот, прищурившись и присмотревшись к эскизу, ответил:  
— Я думаю, реальный. Отлично ляжет…  
— Ну, значит, реальный, — удовлетворилась девушка, отстегнув сзади бретельку и мило обняв спинку кресла, на котором сидела. — А мне тебя… вас… назвать как? Сергей? Серега? Вроде уже не совсем чужие люди… а в такой-то обстановке… — Похоже, шутить и кокетничать Зоряна могла без остановки. Серый хмыкнул, постучав пальцами по лопатке в местах, где для себя отметил края рисунка.  
— Серега, Серый, Зайцев. И можно на «ты». Сейчас буду обеззараживать и обезжиривать, — четко определил он задачу, как привык делать с совсем юными клиентами, пришедшими с родителями. Последние любили все знать и держать под контролем, чувствовать каждый шаг и интересоваться каждой мелочью. Да и Зоряна с Добрыниным — особая категория. Серега чувствовал себя как на экзамене. Он открыл белую пластиковую бутылку с антисептиком, в нос ударил неприятный запах. Скоро кожи девушки коснулся ватный диск, а средство было равномерно распределено по лопатке. Потом еще одно, но теперь уже зеленоватого цвета. И Серега схватился за оранжевую гелевую ручку. Лист с рисунком он вручил Зоряне. — Подержи, пожалуйста. Я пока нанесу контуры.  
— Ну а меня можно — Зоря, — разулыбалась та, рассматривая рисунок, который вскоре станет украшением юного тела. — А многоуважаемый Илья Александрович в представлении, думаю, не нуждается… Кстати, пап, ты сам-то не дозрел?  
— Я давно дозрел. Только платить кто будет? Если у тебя есть предложения, я их с радостью выслушаю… — Добрынин был мягок и игрив в общении с дочерью. Очевидно, выбранная Серегой политика подотчетности в каждом шаге его несколько успокоила, и во взгляде из-под суровой отчужденности проглянуло любопытство.  
— У нас можно в рассрочку, — вставился Серый, как истинный торговец: на спрос выдал предложение. — Без процента, накрутки и с минимальным первым взносом… И мастеров много хороших, если я не устраиваю. — Тем временем по коже на лопатке девушки плавно скользила гелевая ручка. Серый часто бросал взгляд на рисунок, но рука шла легко, несмотря на волнение. — Переношу контуры. Перенесу — будем бить их. Самое сложное в татуировке для клиента именно это. Болезненно. Но стоит привыкнуть — и все сложится. Как ты относишься к боли, Зорян? Если что, можно обезболить, но это может повлиять на пигмент.  
— К боли? Нормально. Ну, в смысле, я потерплю. Не хочу, чтобы что-то влияло на результат работы, — задумчиво протянула Зоряна. — А вы, если что, будете меня жалеть и целовать. Мы справимся, — рассмеялась она. Серега усмехнулся, но внутри все сжалось от испуга и неуверенности.  
— Я надеюсь, поцелуев ты ждешь только от меня, а не от Сереги? — переспросил Добрыня. Серега закатил глаза и был рад тому, что этого никто не увидит, кроме синицы на листе. Да и отвлекаться ему было нельзя.  
— А почему нет? — не унималась его дочь.  
— Эй! Зоря. Я ведь буду ревновать…  
— Кого? — сощурилась она, оглянувшись. А Добрыня уже чуть не краснел — пыхтел, сопел, скрипел стулом. Зоряне оставалось только сдаться: — Ладно-ладно, конечно, меня. Не переживай, папочка, подуешь мне на плечико и все пройдет, никого целовать не надо. Ну, начнем? — она выдохнула, собираясь с духом, когда почувствовала, что ручка перестала щекотать спину. Серега включил приготовленную тату-машинку, стараясь казаться безучастным к разговорам Добрыниных, и приступил. Он сначала прижал девушку рукой к спинке кресла, чтобы она не дергалась при первом проникновении иглы. А после отпустил, отдавая все свое внимание инструменту.  
— Терпимо? — поинтересовался Серый, когда одна из линий уже заметно потемнела на фоне прочих.  
— Да, все отлично, — ответила Зоря. Нет, она все же вздрагивала немного. Но не скулила, не дергалась слишком сильно и в целом хорошо справлялась. Чтобы отвлечься, она продолжила болтать с Серегой: — А когда ты вообще начал заниматься татуировкой?  
— В твоем возрасте. Я начал с того, что забил портак прямо на икре. Потом до меня дошло, что это не очень красиво, когда кто-то из знакомых высмеял ее. Тогда я решил, что, наверное, следует подойти к этому с умом и все сделать в едином стиле. Ну и… лучше, чем я, никто не нарисует. Да и не нашел никого, кто мог бы воплотить задумку в том стиле, который мне представлялся. Так и пошло. Типа, я научился делать тату, чтобы забить себя. А потом сам себе рекламой стал. Люди спрашивали, кто сделал мне татуировку, не мог бы я дать контакты… — Серега улыбнулся воспоминанию. — А недавно решил, что хочу связать с этим жизнь… Чтобы в ней было чуть больше смысла… Вот, например, сейчас у нас акция: людям со шрамами татуировку поверх делаем с огромной скидкой. В зависимости от шрама, но там от пятидесяти до семидесяти пяти процентов. Так что если у тебя кто-то есть с подобным, пусть приходят… Правда, одно «но», делать будут только у меня и только в моей стилистике, — Серега прервался, проводя пальцем по новому контуру. Гелевая ручка стерлась, являя ему четкую картинку. Зайцев удовлетворился тем, что увидел, и продолжил.  
— Очень мило, — воодушевилась Зоряна. — Ну, я тебе точно клиентуру организую, думаю, потому что… я в своей компании самая младшая, а башню у меня срывает раньше всех. Сам понимаешь, какая реакция будет, когда ребята увидят твое творение. А еще у папы ведь есть шрам! И ты хотел его перекрыть, да? — она едва удержалась от того, чтобы не развернуться круто к Добрыне. Живая была девица, порывистая. И оттого казалась совсем непохожей на отца, который на контрасте с ней вдруг стал казаться не просто сдержанным, а на самом деле очень зажатым. Серега заметил краем глаза, как Добрыня вздохнул и дернулся, словно его насильно выдернули из какого-то уютного угла, выстроенного из молчания и скрытности.  
— Ну да, хотел, но небольшую… Сергей мне уже как-то готовил эскизы. Медведя и снегиря… Но я до сих пор боюсь подумать о том, сколько такая работа может стоить, — Илья Александрович неловко усмехнулся, опуская взгляд.  
— Ага! Значит, пользуешься полномочиями, да? Эксплуатируешь своих студентов? — захихикала Зоряна. — И почему это я тогда не от тебя узнала о замечательном Сергее, раз ты был уже на полпути к тому, чтобы стать его клиентом?  
— Ну, твой отец решил, что эксклюзивные именные эскизы — это вещь бесплатная и по знакомству. И даже не оценил масштаба моей щедрости, — ухмыльнулся Серега. Наконец-то! Наконец он мог ввернуть в разговор свои пять копеек и при этом не казаться обиженным юнцом. — Но вообще у меня даже есть скрины на телефоне его возможных будущих тату. Видно, не понравилось ему просто. Но тебе могу показать в перерыве, — Серега вдруг сильнее сжал оборудование, отчего резиновая перчатка на его руке скрипнула.  
— Нет. Мне понравилось, — вдруг неожиданно резко одернул Добрынин. Но потом его голос постепенно стал тише, мягче. Слишком уж хорошо Илья Александрович за время работы в университете научился работать интонациями. — Но у меня не было возможности продолжить этот разговор. Да и не до того потом было…  
— Хочу! — перебила его Зоряна. — Хочу эскизы, да-да-да, конечно! А если у меня будет синица, а у отца — снегирь, это же вообще круто! Очень по-семейному получится. Пусть все завидуют. Пап, ты точно не хочешь начать сразу за мной? На шраме сэкономишь. И мастера уважишь…  
— Даже если хочет, то ему придется ждать своей очереди. Не особенный, — ухмыльнулся Серега, делая интонации максимально шуточными. Внешний контур был за разговорами фактически завершен. Наверное, это была самая увлекательная его работа: приходилось гадать, просчитывать шаги, думать, а еще и рисовать. И хорошо рисовать, иначе бы ему открутил голову Добрынин! Но еще больше прочего ум Сереги занимала мысль о странной шутке, которую выдала девчушка, про ревность. Интересно, думалось Серому, это она всерьез или просто «пальцем в небо»? — Я закончу контур и в перерыве покажу тебе. Знаешь, как я старался. Три дня рисовал запоем! Думал, он мне поставит оценку какую. Но хер там был…  
— Уж не ври, — нахмурился Добрынин. — Ты и так у меня шел на «отлично». И следи за речью.  
— Уж не вру, лишним никогда не будет, — отрезал Серега, обернувшись. — Я не в университете, не надо меня поучать. А вы — не мой клиент, чтобы я был излишне обходительным. Заплатите — буду. Не отвлекайте меня, а то попрошу вас подождать там, где и следует по правилам заведения, — и Зайцев вернулся к работе, на этот раз замолчав крепко. Немного раздражения пролилось. Его поведение не было похоже на шутливую форму, он просто не знал, как теперь вывернуть обратно то, что из него выскочило. Это ужасно, отвратительно и непрофессионально, думалось ему. И со стороны все это выглядело определенно подозрительно, и при взгляде на Добрынина тошнило от злости и обиды. Серега поддавался всему этому каждый раз, как глупая влюбленная девочка.  
А тем временем внешний контур начал замыкаться. Зайцев горестно вздохнул, вновь любовно погладив припухшую под ним кожу…  
— Я — твой клиент, — поправила Зоряна. — А при девушках материться неприлично. Даже если девушка из тех, кто умеет за себя постоять. Не кипи, татуировщик.  
— Хер — это не мат. Это буква в алфавите.  
Она напряженно притихла, почувствовав совсем уж открытую враждебность. А шла-то, небось, с мыслью о том, как любопытно и забавно будет свести отца с его студентом в неформальной обстановке!  
Добрыня, в свою очередь, с угрюмым видом уткнулся взглядом в каталог с эскизами. Потом — в телефон. Не забывал он контролировать и процесс, ради которого сюда явился. Но теперь от всеобъемлющего взгляда Сереги не могло укрыться то совершенно печальное выражение лица, которое нес Илья Александрович, прячась за черной обложкой изрисованной папки и методичным поглаживанием бороды. Серега жужжал инструментом, редко отвлекаясь на посторонние звуки. Пару раз их напряжение прервал Валера, желающий уточнить время для следующего клиента на завтрашний день, и даже посоветовал Зайцеву быть более общительным, «снять с лица могилу». Но последний его не услышал — не слушал и не собирался. В таком эмоциональном болоте прошло еще сорок минут, пока, наконец, не прекратилось монотонное жужжание, а Серый не отложил машинку в сторону. Он стер бумажными полотенцами излишки краски и вручил Зоряне круглое зеркало на ножке, позади нее становясь со вторым таким же.  
— Смотри. И ты, папаша, — обратился Серый к Илье Александровичу. Злым он тоже не был. Расстроенным и уставшим — да. Ему все было интересно, заметил ли Добрынин, как Серега горевал? Что исхудал, заметил? И какие синяки под глазами? И что опять подставил его, вынудив малолетку поучать? — Если что-то не так, поправляйте сейчас меня.  
— Очень здорово, — заулыбалась Зоряна. — А теперь заливать, да? Или попозже? А тебе нравится? — спросила она отца. Добрыня в ту минуту уже стоял рядом, из-за плеча Сереги рассматривая Зорянину спину. Он долго молчал, то наклоняясь ближе, то щурясь издалека — и все это время тратил, казалось, на то, чтобы только выдавить естественную улыбку.  
— Да, совсем крутая у меня дочь… Теперь еще больше буду тобой гордиться. Прекрасное украшение. Молодец, Сергей… Спасибо.  
В его последних словах вдруг появилось что-то слишком знакомое Зайцеву. То ласковое одобрение, которым преподаватель усмирил студента-хулигана на первых занятиях по керамике. То тепло и приязнь, с которыми встречал каждую его работу, каждый новый шаг. Добрыня оставался серьезен и скуп на улыбку, но он и на парах всегда улыбался одними глазами. Вот и теперь под тяжелыми веками сияло миролюбие, способное впитать и свести на нет любую грубость, а вены на сильной шее перестали бугриться от напряжения. Просто стоя рядом, Добрыня в один миг стал как будто ближе и понятнее, чем за все время работы в новом семестре. Стал как раньше. И на Серегу он смотрел — прямо, пристально, но не враждебно. Может, любопытно. Или даже смиренно. Зайцев удивился, но теперь его передернуло. Словно это была эмоция не ему и не для него. Словно он украл ее у кого-то, кто больше достоин.  
— Спасибо… Можно заливать начать сегодня, если еще силы есть сидеть, — Серега снял с рук перчатки, умело бросив их в урну и попав. — Можно уже в следующий раз. Как ты себя чувствуешь, устала? Это будет не один час… Часа на три работы. Но не обязательно делать все, я могу начать только.  
— Я посижу. День сегодня свободный. Так что делаем до тех пор, пока сам мастер не свалится без сил, — с готовностью ответила Зоряна.  
Серега выглядел печальным. Он убрал зеркала, протер еще раз инструменты, а после сунул в руки Зоряны телефон с открытой картинкой медведя. И пояснил:  
— А следующий снегирь.  
Зоря, воодушевленная, вцепилась в Серегин телефон.  
— Блин! Пап, и ты молчал. Он же шикарно сделал! И чего ты затягиваешь?  
И эскиз повернулся лицом к Добрыне. Он оцепенел, словно рисунки пробудили нечто большее, чем должны, перевел взгляд на Серегу. Тот покраснел вдруг, замялся и отвел взгляд в сторону, натягивая на руки одноразовые резиновые перчатки.  
— Ну если у Сергея найдется на меня время не в ущерб учебе, а финансовые ограничения его не смущают… Скажи мне только, что там по деньгам. Тысяч двадцать? Двадцать пять?  
— Нет, я же специально подсказал вам. А где шрам?  
— Здесь… после операции. Плохо зашили тогда, потому очень глубокий, неровный… — ответил Добрынин, подхватив игру в «первый раз». Он приподнял толстый свитер и майку, показывая низ живота с правого бока. Серега сглотнул и покраснел еще больше. Его смущение перестало быть неочевидным. А пульс, казалось, стучал не только у него в ушах, но и по всем окружающим. И мысли всякие лезли, лезли, лезли, будто их звал кто. Чертовы воспоминания. Зайцев помнил даже, какой он на ощупь, этот шрам.  
— Размер?  
— Медведь — на всю спину. А снегирь спереди — просто чтобы перекрыть. Два цвета… черно-белый с красным, как на эскизе.  
Добрынин спрятал живот и опустил взгляд. У него на лице было написано: «Я не хочу тебя провоцировать». И это раздражало еще больше. Теперь Серега если и краснел, то определенно от злости.  
— Тогда пятнадцать. Если сделаете еще шрам себе на спине за это время, скину еще…  
— Нет, пожалуй. С меня пока хватит, — усмехнулся Добрынин.

Работа над татуировкой Зори прошла до конца сравнительно тихо. Девушка развлекала и Добрынина, и Серегу будничными разговорами. Где-то на середине процесса она отправила отца за кофе для всех «и для Сережи тоже, потому что он много работает и уже устал». Напряжение удалось разрядить во время очередного перерыва за горячим напитком. И зачерствевшее с годами сердце Ильи быстро оттаяло.  
Встречу в тату-салоне по его душу предварительно назначили на следующую среду. До тех пор Илья обещал подумать. Щадящая ценовая политика Сереги позволяла даже не влезать к нему в долги, а потому Добрынин, окончательно решившись, явился на первый сеанс во всеоружии. Но стоило ли говорить, что самым сильным толчком послужила сама мысль, будто эта татуировка поможет вернуть доверие? Знал бы Серега, как тяжело на деле Илье было не видеть его обворожительных улыбок, не слышать не по-хулигански застенчивых обращений… Их близость была подорвана буднями, страхом, правилами, но следы ее никуда не делись. Память горела случайной страстью. Мечта играла жаждой чего-то большего. Добрынин уже все сделал, чтобы изломать понятное, плотское между ними. Сделал все, чтобы отвратить и выставить себя последней скотиной, которая способна взрастить и растоптать самое прекрасное, что только может существовать — юношескую влюбленность. Но если он хотел сохранить связь, не обидев Серегиной гордости, пришло время самому делать первый шаг.  
В назначенный час он вошел в подвал к Сереге, осторожный и тихий. В прошлый раз Зоряна, как бы стыдно ни было это признавать, служила Добрынину своеобразным прикрытием. А теперь он оказался наедине с мальчишкой, которого обидел — и к которому теперь должен был повернуться спиной. Илья волновался. Чувствовал себя полным дураком и просто самоубийцей. Но он не мог и не хотел отступать. Он собирался показать Сереге то, что следовало гораздо раньше.  
— Здравствуй, Сергей… — тихо поздоровался Илья, сложив свои вещи на свободном стуле.  
— Добрый день, — отозвался вновь совершенно серьезный и очень профессиональный Зайцев. Спинка кресла была уже опущена таким образом, что оно превратилось в скамью. Сам Серый тихо шуршал карандашом по бумаге, катаясь туда-обратно на своем табурете на колесиках. — Присаживайтесь, раздевайтесь… Волосы на спине есть?  
— Нет… — Добрынин качнул головой и присел на кресло-кушетку, снимая сверху одежду и вновь обнажая крепкий торс. Он сразу повернулся к Зайцеву спиной, мешкая: ложиться или нет? Утешало одно: Серега встретил его более спокойно, чем в прошлый раз. — Сергей. У меня появилась одна идея… хочу кое-чем дополнить эскиз. Незначительно.  
— Да? И каким образом? — напрягся Серый. Он, как и любой творец, до невозможности ревностно относился к собственным работам. Особенно к исправлениям, которые вносят сторонние наблюдатели. — Вам что-то не нравится? Исправить хотите?  
— Нет. Добавить. — Добрынин на мгновение замолчал, набрав в легкие больше воздуха. То, что он хотел попросить, было сродни раскрытию страшной и глубокой тайны. Сродни приглашению до сих пор чужого человека в свой дом, или даже больше — в свою жизнь. И Илья знал, что Серега как художник быстро это поймет. — Я хочу, чтобы в композиции с медведем были перья. Грача… Ты лучше придумаешь, как их вписать. За работу доплачу…  
— А… Грача? — Серый порвал перчатку, которую натягивал на руку. На его лице прошла эмоциональная буря — от радости и счастья до непонимания и недоверия. — Потому что он его… сожрал? — сощурился молодой человек, внимательно вглядываясь в Добрынина.  
— Нет. Потому что грач был рядом и оставил напоминание. — Добрынин выдохнул. Хватало того, что Серега не убил его на месте — но все же поворачиваться, встречаться взглядом с Зайцевым еще было страшно и стыдно.  
— Не самая популярная птица. Не думал я, что кто-то еще ими интересуется так плотно, — задумчиво заключил Серый. Он снял оставшуюся целой перчатку и взял эскиз и черный карандаш, чтобы поправить рисунок. Судя по совершенно опустошенному виду, Серый решил, что Добрынин отмечает на своем теле кого-то другого. И имел наглость прийти и просить этого у Зайцева. — А композиционное решение на мое усмотрение? Посидите тогда, прямо сейчас и сделаю…  
— Когда я был в твоем возрасте, я служил тогда… — неожиданно вступил Добрынин, задумчиво потирая руки и опустив голову. — И к нам в часть пришел грач. Молоденький еще, с перебитым крылом… Очень не доверял людям. Давал кормить себя, в помещение шел, но первое время был тем еще вредителем. Всю деревянную мебель, какая была, расклевал, занавески единственные попортил. Но мы с товарищем поймали его, перевязали как могли, выходили… Он поправился, стал летать. Мы его и выселили. Думали, уйдет. Но почти каждый день я находил на подоконнике всякую мелочь… Монеты, цветные стеклышки. Он таскал их прямо до дембеля. А потом я уехал… Даже жаль было. Если б была возможность, я бы его себе взял, наверное. Но не судьба…  
Серый только хмыкнул, продолжая орудовать карандашом ровно до того момента, как Илья Александрович закончил. Потом он молча развернул к мужчине исправленный эскиз. Теперь перья разлетались в разные стороны от ощетинившегося медведя. Может быть, Серега что-то для себя и понял, может быть какой-то намек смекнул, но виду не подал.  
— Как вам теперь? Если хотите, чтобы дать связь с татуировкой Зоряны, могу добавить на заднем плане синицу…  
— Мне нравится. То что надо. А синица… Хорошая идея, — Добрынин улыбнулся шире. Отлегло. — Тебе не трудно?  
— Если я предлагаю, значит, нет, — серьезно парировал Серега и снова уложил рисунок на стол. Ему хватило минуты, чтобы дать едва заметному силуэту ожить. — Получится сложная и многоступенчатая вещь. Надеюсь, вы меня надолго запомните… И помянете хорошим словом перед друзьями. — Зайцев поднялся, вручил Добрынину лист и попросил держать навесу лицевой стороной назад, чтобы он мог перенести контуры.  
Так и делали. Добрынин сидел, немного ссутулившись, чтобы натянуть кожу на спине, и держал эскиз. Работали в молчании — хотя каждая встреча затягивалась на несколько часов. Сложная была татуировка, детализированная очень. А времени у обоих было в обрез. Добрынин порой интересовался, не отрывает ли Зайцева от диплома, все ли тот успевает. (Серега отмахивался, фыркал и просил не поднимать неприятные вопросы во время приятного занятия, а то у него «упадет творческий потенциал».) Порой — рассказывал что-то будничное: про Зоряну, про заказы на керамику. Вместе с краской на коже прочно отпечатывались совместные воспоминания. Чувства. И чем чаще Илья виделся с Серегой вот так, вне стен университета, тем свободнее чувствовал себя. И так хотелось забыть обо всем… Но каждую неделю-две ему приходили письма с сугубо учебными вопросами, а Добрынин писал на них сугубо учебные ответы. И все попытки простить себя и освободить ломались о ту же стяжающую правду.

Через полтора месяца татуировка на спине была готова, и Добрынин красовался перед зеркалом в салоне. Медведь вышел невероятно живым, объемным — гораздо ярче, чем на бумаге. Развитая широкая спина богатыря Добрыни стала достойным фоном. Но на этом заказ еще не считался выполненным. Оставалась сравнительно маленькая — на несколько часов — работа по перекрытию шрама. Снегирь на ветке. Опасно милое украшение для мужественного пресса, над чем Илья уже успел расшутиться.  
Он явился солнечным апрельским воскресеньем с неожиданно тяжелым рюкзаком. Валера уже сам почти начал принимать Добрыню за своего, а потому без проблем пропускал прямо в мастерскую, даже если Сереги временно не было на месте — как в тот раз. Зайцев вышел за кофе. А когда вернулся — увидел сияющего Добрынина и пару глиняных кружек в светло-серой глазури с рельефными черными птицами на них. Они очень напоминали Серегину татуировку — и стоило ли сомневаться в том, что изготовлен этот маленький чайный сервиз был специально по адресу?  
— Я решил сделать тебе подарок. В благодарность за хорошую работу, — пояснил Илья Александрович, любовно вертя в руках одну из чашек и осматривая придирчиво — не найдется ли где сколов, трещин. А когда Серега приблизился, она оказалась уже у него в ладонях. И тогда Добрынин впервые увидел обычную, настоящую, ту самую Серегину улыбку, которой Зайцев раньше столь безрассудно разбрасывался.  
— О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о, как красиво! Спасибо! — радовался студент, проворачивая хрупкую вещицу в ладонях. Знал бы Добрынин, что Серега так не радовался никогда и никакому подарку, хотя видел в своей жизни множество дорогих безделушек. Но Илья не знал, а светлые глаза любителя грачей сияли и искрились. — Блин, такую охрененную вещь нельзя ставить в общаге. Хорошо, скоро заканчивается учеба, перееду куда-нибудь и найду для них улетное место. Вот это сюрприз! Спасибо!  
Серега было сделал шаг навстречу, руки дернулись в широком жесте, но… все тут же спряталось за обыкновенным рукопожатием. Крепким, душевным, но простым и скомканным. И все же на него Добрынин ответил от души. Потому что не догадывался Серега — но именно этот ответ для Ильи был самым лучшим, чего можно было ожидать теперь. После всех бед, обманов и тишины.  
— Я рад… Надеюсь, они прослужат тебе долго. Даже если наши пути разойдутся, когда ты выпустишься… — в Добрыниной улыбке читалась грусть. Преждевременная, а оттого, казалось, гораздо более глубокая. Но много ли скажешь одной такой улыбкой? Да и тема сменилась быстрее, чем чтобы можно было понять, услышать то, что не говорилось вслух… — Ну что… начнем? Я, к слову, удалил все волосы у себя на животе и груди, чтобы тебе там точно ничего не помешало, — усмехнулся Илья.  
— Какой вы ответственный клиент. Это хорошо. Обычно приходят как есть, у меня для таких есть чудесные восковые полоски для депиляции… — Серега хохотнул и пригласил преподавателя в кресло. На этот раз оно могло устроить человека в полулежачее состояние. — Ну вот, птицу и все… Уже показывали кому-нибудь спину?.. — Серега сглотнул, ожидая перед Добрыниным, когда тот усядется, с уже готовыми перчатками на руках и обезжиривателем. Вид у него был такой, словно вопрос вылетел случайно, а ответ услышать он был не готов. — Прорекламировали меня?  
— Вся качалка в моем районе видела. И в соцсетях фото сбросил со ссылками на тебя. Кому смог — тем рассказал, в общем, — улыбнулся Добрынин, обойдя тем самым все возможные подводные камни. — Ну и несколько ценителей загорелись, обещали подумать… Так что, надеюсь, смогу помочь.  
Он задрал водолазку, открыв взору Сереги девственно-гладкий торс.  
— Выгляжу как качок с глянцевой обложки, знаю… Лучше не комментируй. Это не мое. — Илья тут же начал сконфуженно оправдываться. — Так… И штаны спустить, да?  
Но Серега не мог говорить. Его взгляд бегал из стороны в сторону по ладной фигуре мужчины, по буграм мышц и провалам там, где нужно. Он не мог оторваться. Не мог себя пересилить! И отрезвил его только резкий звук упавшей на пол гелевой ручки. Зайцев подпрыгнул, ринулся поднимать.  
— Да нет… нормально, — выдавил он из себя из-под кресла. Ручку достал, начал судорожно дезинфицировать. — А штаны спускайте, да… Не сильно только. Чуток. Мы же небольшую делаем…  
— Ага… — пробормотал Добрынин и зазвенел ремнем, привстав немного. Спустя мгновение взгляду Сереги открылся серый поясок трусов. Шрам и место вокруг него оказались целиком открыты для рисунка, а рука больше не могла задеть никакого препятствия. Илья устроился максимально удобно и чуть надул живот, обеспечивая максимально напряженную поверхность. — Здесь, думаю, лучше обезболить будет.  
— Не потерпите? Я вам подую, — ухмыльнулся Серый. Он действительно будто вдруг ожил. Впервые за последнее время. Уже вертелся над живым холстом, постукивая пальцами там, где будут края рисунка. — Я делал мужику, он так терпел. Больно только первые полчаса, говорит.  
— Да мне щекотно там моментально становится, Серый… Сергей… — Дернулся Добрынин, увиливая. И правда — щекотки боялся. — Место нежное. Не орать, так трястись тут под тобой буду.  
— Ну хоть где-то, — выдохнул татуировщик, а после сел на свой табурет на колесиках и отъехал в сторону стола. — Тогда сейчас мы вас помажем… — Серега выудил из ящика белый тюбик с пестрым рисунком и названием. И подъехал обратно к Илье Александровичу. — Но смотрите. Сейчас обезболиваю, но потом болеть на контрасте будет очень сильно. Могу вам написать название, купите себе. Хорошо? — и с этими словами Зайцев выдавил на пальцы небольшое количество мази и аккуратно нанес ее на кожу, распределив тонким слоем. Делал он это все быстро и четко, словно уже не первую тысячу раз.  
— Хорошо… Главное — не щекочи меня.  
И Серега приступил: они молча дождались, когда обезболивание схватится; обеззаразил, обезжирил, уселся удобно. На этот раз Зайцев фактически не прибегал к прорисовке контура элементарно потому, что помнил сам рисунок практически досконально. К слову, лист он устроил на животе Добрынина, чтобы тот не отвлекал его. И уже через пять минут снова зажужжала тату-машинка, а Серега стал внимательным и скупым на реакции и эмоцию. Он очень старался. Так, что на лбу прорисовалась вена от натуги. Работа спорилась. Через десять минут Добрынину предложили посмотреть готовый контур и спросили, не ослабло ли обезболивание. Серега сменил иглы и краски и вернулся уже с тем, чтобы начать углублять рисунок. Больше всего он возился со шрамом; кожа была грубая, не поддавалась манипуляциям, а заломы мешали прокрашивать области. Даже громоздкие черные пятна приходилось заливать тонкой иглой, предназначенной для контуров. Но Серега к таким неурядицам привык, справлялся быстро и молча, так как успел уже поработать не с одним трудным клиентом. В творчестве читалось отношение: Серый очень старался над Ильей Александровичем, почти любовно стирал бумажными полотенцами излишки краски, обращал внимание на каждое движение и реакцию, желая минимизировать неудобство. Это выглядело мило. Он заботился. И потому Илья отдыхал. Привыкнув, он ни разу не пожаловался на дискомфорт — только лежал с прикрытыми глазами, порой чуть не засыпая. Кожу немного тянуло, но чем меньше Добрынин обращал внимания, тем меньше в этом находил боли. Только не знал Серега, что взамен центром внимания стал он сам. Что из-под полуопущенных век на него смотрят любуясь. Что разум богатыря Добрыни вот уже сейчас рождает слова: «Кажется, ты со мной сейчас нежнее, чем с моей дочерью» и «Ты очень красиво хмуришься, когда так увлечен». Что ну никак, никак не мог даже в самой душевной своей приязни Илья избавиться от этой влюбленности, от сердечного восторга, от преступного желания… Все, на что хватало сил до сих пор — скрывать, врать, терпеть.  
Только Серега вдруг отстранился и выключил жужжащую машинку, сбив с Ильи Александровича всякую тревожную мысль.  
— Все! — улыбнулся он, протирая любовно свою работу бумажным полотенцем в последний раз. Или это он гладил Добрынина? — Осталось упаковать вас и отправить домой успокаиваться. Принимайте, посмотрите, может, что исправить нужно… И, кстати, сейчас напишу вам название мази… Давайте, может, лучше просто дам вам ее? У меня тюбик заканчивается.  
Добрынин испытал странное огорчение из-за того, что настало время ставить точку. Ведь вот он сейчас ответит, сядет — и Серега отступит. И останется только собраться и покинуть это место. Может, это и неплохо. Может, это правильнее всего — сохранить хрупкое равновесие. Не трогать едва зажившие раны.  
И все же Илья приостановил мгновение. Задержал.  
— А тебе самому нравится? Ты доволен своей работой? — неожиданно спросил он, садясь на кушетке прямо.  
— Да. Одна из лучших моих работ, — честно отозвался Серега, возвращая свое внимание Добрынину. — Да и самая крупная на одном человеке. Для меня это много значит… Вам что-то не нравится? — Зайцев выглядел обеспокоенно.  
— Нет, работа великолепная. Но лучше, когда мастеру она нравится тоже, — улыбнулся Илья. — Я надеюсь, ты продолжишь заниматься татуировкой и реализуешь свой проект. Ты этого достоин…  
И тут он перехватил руку Сереги, задержав ее в нескольких дюймах от своего живота. Повисло неловкое молчание. Добрынин чувствовал, как в губах, во всем теле рождается эта жажда прикосновения, как все нутро требует нежности в каждом новом жесте…  
— Я думаю, теперь нужно закрыть рисунок… — тише и мягче поговорил Илья, всматриваясь в Серегино лицо. Он и не понял сперва, что, выпрямившись вот так, оказался совсем близко к своему студенту. Опасно близко. Но именно в этот момент Добрынину стало понятно, как же он соскучился. После всех тех безрассудных посланий и обожающих Серегиных вздохов, после встреч на кафедре, каждая из которых содержала в себе гораздо больше, чем формальность — утаенные взгляды, ласковые слова, смущение и неловкость, которые были ничем иным, как лишь искалеченным влечением, — после всего этого Добрынин так долго был в одиночестве, наедине со своей ложью и виной, со своей памятью, которая оживилась такими сочными красками этой зимой… А теперь он снова смотрел Сереге в глаза, и Серега, его дух, его творчество были прямо под кожей — больше не отвернешься, не вытравишь из своих будней. Добрынин наконец чувствовал себя спокойным и счастливым. Он почти поставил крест на себе и своей личной жизни, но слышал, что сердце продолжает биться вновь обретенной влюбленностью, пробудившей и омолодившей его. Он был уверен, что это не похоть, не просто страсть. Это — начало. И пальцы Сереги лежали между Добрыниных собственных пальцев так правильно…  
— Да… — Серега опешил. Его рука напряглась, губы дрогнули в желании что-то сказать, но он смолчал, грубо разорвав их тактильный контакт. Серега поднялся с табурета, пошуршал чем-то в столе, а вернулся уже с повязкой и двумя тюбиками мази. — Я закрываю вам. Вот две мази. Обезболивающее и для ухода. Промывайте каждый день по несколько раз, ждите до полного высыхания и обрабатывайте… Хотя вы это все знаете…  
Серый смущенно замолчал, стоя около Добрынина непозволительно близко. Его руки и умелые пальцы были необыкновенно нежны и трепетны, когда он размазывал неприятно пахнущую жидкость по коже, когда прикладывал и прижимал ладонью повязку. Когда все было окончено, а последний пластырь плотно схватился за кожу, он посмотрел на Илью Александровича. Казалось, что от напряжения у Сереги сейчас вся шкура поднимется дыбом, сердце выпрыгнет из груди, а душа поплавится.  
— Я забыл подуть, — сообщил Серый. И расстояние между ними сократилось вовсе. Теперь бедра студента находились аккурат между бедер преподавателя. Но Зайцев держался. Из последних сил держал себя в руках и говорил такие вещи, которые совершенно не сочетались с его поведением: — Я закончил. Вы можете идти…  
— Спасибо… — выдавил из себя Добрынин. Ему бы, думалось, хоть штаны застегнуть — но куда там. Страшно было упустить момент. Страшно было сделать вид, что ничто не тревожит сейчас душу. И страшно — допустить больше, чем они могли себе позволить…  
Ладонь Добрынина легла на плечо Сереги, сжимая с крепким мужским одобрением. Но вторая — ласково придержала затылок. И прежде чем Зайцев успел хотя бы вздохнуть, борода Ильи щекотно задела щеку, а его теплые губы коснулись виска. А в следующий миг они уже тронули Серегины самым невесомым, не принуждающим ни к чему прикосновением. Полным не страсти, но трепета. Илья словно боялся прикоснуться — как если бы Серега мог вмиг рассыпаться в его руках. Превратиться в мираж воспаленного сердца, в пыль… Но Зайцев был реален и отвечал, маялся в поцелуе, то замораживая холодностью, то распаляя эмоциональностью и отзывчивостью. Его руки вцепились в Добрынины бедра, и держался Серый так крепко, словно боялся упасть. Но в какой-то момент он вдруг вздрогнул и остановился, словно его прострелил электрический разряд. Еще одно долгое мгновение Серому понадобилось, чтобы отстраниться и разорвать непрошеное наваждение.  
— Нет, Добрынин… Не судьба, — хмыкнул Зайцев, оттолкнувшись от Добрынина руками, чтобы отдалиться. Казалось, сама атмосфера мешает двигаться, тянет его к Илье Александровичу, а воздух — плотный-плотный. И густой. Он скрестил руки на груди, отвернулся, но плечи его задрожали и опустились. — Уходи, пожалуйста.  
Добрынин опустил взгляд. Он не стал спорить — потому что и на этот поцелуй не имел права. Сам отказался. Сам поставил стену.  
— Прости, — коротко отозвался Добрынин. Через пять минут он был уже собран. И как велик был соблазн просто молча уйти… Но все же он подошел к Сереге. Развернул его к себе. — Вот деньги… за татуировки. Я добавил за обновление эскиза, как и обещал. Спасибо тебе еще раз. И до встречи… Буду ждать на предзащите.  
Последний взгляд был самым отчаянным, умоляющим. Ведь чем ближе была защита, чем ближе выпускной — тем ближе и некий рубеж, переход за который мог стать как великой потерей, так и великим обретением. Илья пытался это сказать. Пытался выпросить прощения за свои ошибки, за решения, которые принимал согласно профессиональной этике и личной морали. Но момент прощания отодвигать дальше было невозможно. Да и раздражать Зайцева — не хотелось. А потому, вложив купюры в ладонь Сереги, Илья опустил голову и вышел.


	8. Глава 8

Серега эти пару месяцев окрестил самыми отвратительными на своем веку. А в город ворвалась весна, окрутив его жителям головы, забрав в уютные объятия бесконечной неги теплых вечеров. Листва зазеленела, дороги стали чище, цветы — слаще, ветра перемен — теплее, люди — добрее и красивее, еда — определенно вкуснее. Но Серега неизменно оставался на дне праздника жизни, не вкушая ни один из его плодов. Он тянул с дипломом до последнего, осознавая, какую ужасную ошибку совершил с Добрыниным. Не хотелось чертить, думать, возвращаться к тому роковому вечеру в их отношениях и вообще к чему-либо, что могло напомнить о преподавателе… Серега глубоко уверился в том, что это конец. Убедился и понял, что влюблен по-настоящему, что это не игра больше, что нет здесь и капли ребячества. Он готов был за этого человека все отдать. Но Серый больше не имел никаких шансов, ведь сам оттолкнул Илью Александровича, когда тот потянулся к нему. «Но как он мог, скотина!» — думалось Сереге, когда он уже третий час гипнотизировал страницу в соцсетях Добрынина, где была его восхитительная фотография, но — никаких ссылок или подсказок, на кого же пал выбор богатыря: «Он сказал, что занят, а потом начал меня провоцировать! Сволочь…»  
Зайцев продолжал отдаваться работе всем разумом да телом совершенно безотказно. В его душевных мучениях хорошо было одно — слава о татуировщике покатилась по городу и от клиентов не было отбоя. Каждый раз, когда в его темный угол забирались новые люди, он боялся услышать, что они от Добрынина. А когда слышал — почти физически ощущал тяжесть на сердце. Это было немного больше, чем чувство. Оно болело и металось. Серега и не заметил, как минул конец мая, как уже должен был быть закончен диплом, как он отправил его Добрынину, как тот одобрил скупо, как предзащита обняла за плечи и потребовала отчета. Но Зайцев ничего из этого не боялся так же, как и в начале года. Все нипочем было самому отвязному хулигану факультета истории искусств. Жаль только, что даже виноградная жвачка больше не успокаивала.  
Люди вокруг радовались, что учеба подходила к концу и впереди их ждал новый этап жизни. Серый грустил, ведь это было еще одно доказательство окончательного краха его несостоявшихся отношений. И вроде бы все хорошо и правильно, поступок благородный, честь свою защитил, — но неспокойно было Сереге. А поговорить не с кем. И даже Олег, которого по окончании своего учебного пути Зайцев терять не хотел, не смог бы облегчить нелегкую ношу хулигана.  
— Эй, Серый! Смотри, — позвал его Игонин в один из тревожных преддипломных вечеров. Для приезжих забот теперь было вдвое больше: нужно было не просто выпуститься, но и заранее найти себе жилье в случае дальнейшего проживания в городе. И Серега, и Олег собирались оставаться — и оставаться пока вдвоем: так проще адаптироваться и вести хозяйство, так дешевле. — Вот, я нашел двушку приличную. Небольшую, но двушку. И раздельный санузел, и ремонт недавний, и по деньгам терпимо — окраина… А вот еще одна, поближе к метро, но внутри выглядит не так роскошно. Еще есть однушка, но там комната огромная, хотя это не так хорошо, если девушек домой водить…  
— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Серый, нависая над Олегом и задумчиво почесывая затылок. — Можно погулять на улице, или я посплю на кухне… Надо будет туда просто определить какой-нибудь экстренный спальный набор и все. Но да… Давай двушку у метро, может?  
— Ну тогда будем делить между собой комнату с диваном и комнату с кроватью. Ты просто посмотри на это. Давно я не жил в квартирах бабушкинского типа! — Олег задорно ткнул Серегу локтем в живот. Тот усмехнулся. — Да и почему вдруг именно ты поспишь на кухне в случае с однушкой? Сам как будто с девушками завязал?  
— Я со всеми завязал, Олег, — и Серый вздохнул, готовясь ответить на первую часть вопроса с наименее унылым лицом, на которое был способен: — Ладно, мы разберемся. Надо спросить у хозяина относительно перемен. Может, не будет против ремонта, хотя бы косметического…  
— Да чего ты? — смягчился Игонин, поворачиваясь в Сереге. — Ты все из-за Добрынина своего? Да было и прошло… Скоро выпустишься, отвяжешься от него, забудешь десять раз и найдешь себе кого угодно! Хоть бабу, хоть мужика, и гораздо круче. И без странных заебов и детей… Вы и сейчас-то пересекаться перестали! Чего ты грузишься?  
— Ну… потому что он крутой. И он мне подарил крутые чашки… — Серега горестно вздохнул и ушел от Олега, забравшись на подоконник с ногами. — Даже не знаю. Не могу выбросить из головы. Хотя он мудак… Дочь у него, к слову, хорошенькая девчушка. Ну, такая… милая, воспитана хорошо…  
— Значит, не такой мудак все-таки. Потому что дочь вряд ли сама по себе хорошенькая, раз так тесно с ним общается, — Олег пожал плечами. — Мне кажется, он просто со своими тараканами… И замороченный не меньше, чем ты. А вообще знаешь, я его накануне видел пару раз — ну, в курилке… Он вообще часто начал там появляться, когда ты перестал на консультации ходить. Сидит там с трубкой… Кресло к птице твоей перетащил. Которая на стене.  
— Ну значит… Да? Серьезно? — Серый было воодушевился, но тут же скис, устраивая ноги в шарфе. — Это круто. Только он занят. Типа мужика нашел, мутит… Хочу напиться. Серьезно, будет выпуск вот совсем скоро, ужрусь до свинячьего визга. Может, найду приключений на жопу, все и забудется, а?  
— Не знаю, с кем он там мутит, Серый, он все время там сидит один и прокрастинирует. Ну я за ним не слежу, конечно… Да и черт с ним. Мыслишь ты верно. После всей этой свистопляски развеяться определенно стоит. Может, и подцепишь кого. И новую хату опробуем… — Олег чуть не замурлыкал. — Я тогда в выходные же созвонюсь с хозяевами, съездим с тобой — если все устроит, то начнем переезжать сразу же. И после выпускного укатимся подальше от этого крысятника. Круто ведь!  
— Еще бы, — улыбнулся Серега и отвернулся к окну. А там собиралась гроза. Ветер срывал с деревьев живые листья и с силой бросал о потемневший асфальт.

Все сложилось ровно так, как они с Олегом планировали: квартира подошла, ребята завершили переезд к концу учебного года и выдаче дипломов. Защита оказалась для Серого чем-то легким и непринужденным. Он даже получил похвалы от некоторых преподавателей и одобрительный хлопок по плечу да теплое рукопожатие от Щукина. Ему поставили «отлично». Смешно, конечно, было иметь на протяжении всего учебного процесса жуткие отметки и получить такую высокую оценку за конечную работу. «Это на него так Добрынин повлиял! Вот у кого педагогический талант», — важно отмечали коллеги и завистливо поглядывали в сторону Ильи Александровича. Серый тоже смотрел, но только с иной мыслью: «Глиномес».  
С одногруппниками договорились отметить в вечер после выдачи дипломов. Скинулись в общий котел, но даже при этом финансов оказалось немного: хватило только на три ящика разной выпивки и недорогую «закусь» из соседней студенческой кафешки. И на самую простую декорацию — университетский двор. Стоял чудесный июльский вечер, пахло едой и молодостью, весельем и крепким алкоголем. Звучал смех и разные разговоры, в которых каждый был уверен в том, что жизнь повернется к нему нужной стороной и укажет верное направление. Истинное счастье живет среди людей, которым пока нечего бояться. Серега стоял с Олегом бок о бок и запивал водку крепким терпким пивом.  
— Серега, я смотрю, план твой работает на всю катушку? — с усмешкой пихался локтем Олег, опрокидывая рюмку. Он, в отличие от Зайцева, не смешивал. Не преследовал цель потерять себя и потеряться. Хотя набирался все равно знатно.  
— Определен-но! — протянул Серега, покачнувшись. Безбожно пьяным он себя еще не чувствовал, но выглядел уже прилично. Прилично, если бы это слово означало красный нос, румяные щеки и расфокусированный взгляд. — Так я еще ни разу не мешал. Но я пока еще трезв и соображаю, так что все хорошо.  
— Да? Ну-ка, и скажи мне, по какому адресу надо такси домой заказывать? — сощурился Олег.  
— Не знаю! — хохотнул Серега и повалился на плечо друга, пошатнувшись. — Ну я ж с тобой поеду. Ладно, я отойду, не скучай!  
Зайцев неверным шагом отправился вглубь компании. Сегодня было жарко: Серега натянул на себя джинсы, чтобы выглядеть приличнее, и любимую черную борцовку, чтобы было красиво и не страшно упасть в кусты. Его кто-то окликнул, кто-то задержал и предложил выпить по рюмочке, кто-то толкнул тост. Серый каждый раз честно останавливался, принимал участие, но кое-что внутри давило его, причиняло дискомфорт… И это был мочевой пузырь.  
— О, господи, ура… — выпалил Серый, когда остановился в укромном уголке бывшей — теперь-то, после выпуска — курилки. В его одурманенном алкоголем мозгу вдруг четко сверкнула нереализованная мысль: «Ссать я на все хотел! И на тебя, Добрынин!» И Зайцев тут же претворил помысел в деяние. Не самое благовоспитанное, конечно. И не самое очаровательное. Когда ширинка с присущем ей визгом застегнулась, а Серый обернулся, ему показалось, что стало как-то тише. Когда он вышел во двор университета, скамейки уже стояли пустыми, мусора не было, как и ящиков, но Зайцев четко ощущал недавнее присутствие толпы. Но как все могли пропасть, если он всего на пару минут отлучился?..  
— Вот суки… Кинули, что ли… — фыркнул Серый. Он чувствовал, как разум его покидает. Веселый угар медленно превращался в болезненное помутнение рассудка. Но догадка выйти с территории учебного заведения на улицу посетить пустую голову успела. — Так… надо такси….  
Серый облокотился о крепкий ствол старого дуба, который был здесь еще с основания университета. (Он видел его на винтажных фотографиях в холле.) Зайцев долго рылся в карманах и с облегчением отметил, что кошелек и мобильник на месте. Это было все, что он сегодня с собой взял.  
— Так… такси… Номер? Три, три, три… и-и-и-и-и… Блять, — фыркнул Серега, съезжая со ствола вниз, на землю. — Нахуй мне номер, я же не помню, куда ехать… Так… Надо Олегу написать… А вдруг он с бабой? Похуй, друг важнее бабы…  
Зайцев справлялся с телефоном и сообщением добрых десять минут, по крайней мере, так ему показалось. На улице стало холоднее, его трясло, но самого ощущения температуры тело не признавало. Как только электронное письмо улетело по адресу, Серый радостно вскинул руки. Мол, молодец, справился с задачей! С одной. А вот с тем, чтобы удержать телефон — не смог. Большая черная «лопата», как называли ее все знакомые Сереги, выскользнула из непослушных пальцев и, перевернувшись несколько раз, упала экраном на асфальт. Зайцев услышал характерный хруст и долго не хотел телефон поднимать. А когда поднял, взвыл:  
— Су-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-ука-а-а-а-а-а! Разбил… разбил, теперь не включается… Блять, я совсем не помню, как до дома добираться….  
Улицы опустели еще тогда, когда Зайцев себя помнил и осознавал. Потом весь мир поплыл перед глазами. Темный и пустынный. А под дубом трое: Серый, мигающий фонарь и разбитый вдребезги телефон. И судьба могла бы сложиться так, что Серому пришлось бы заночевать в худшем случае здесь — на бульваре недалеко от университета, куда его вынесли неверные ноги. Но вышло иначе. И в тот миг, когда Серега, утопая в монотонном круговороте непослушных мыслей из больной головы, вдруг, не помня себя, вышел на проезжую часть, его кто-то подхватил под мышки и оттащил назад. А перед носом пронеслась ослепительной кометой с жутким воем одинокая машина.  
— Ты совсем дурной, что ли?.. Чуть на дорогу не шагнул…  
И прежде чем Серега успел ответить — а время его теперь совсем, совсем не слушалось, — он оказался на скамейке. Спаситель сильными руками направлял онемевшее лицо на свет.  
— Слышишь меня? Сергей…  
— Чего? Ты кто? Не знаю тебя, на хуй иди! — заорал вдруг Зайцев и принялся махать кулаками. Правда, попал по себе же, покачнулся и чуть не упал со скамейки.  
— Тихо, тихо… Знаешь. Это я, Илья… Добрынин. Господи, куда ж ты столько пил… — продолжали приговаривать сверху. Знакомый низкий голос убаюкивал мягкими интонациями. А руки Добрынина крепко перехватили его, Серегины. — Тебя домой надо срочно. Давай довезу.  
— А я не помню, где живу… Адрес не помню… О-о-о-о, Добрыня… — и Серый на этот раз — не от Ильи, а к нему. Прижался крепко, затих. А алкоголем несло так, что самому нос щекотало и чихать хотелось. — А ты чего так поздно ходишь-бродишь?.. Не ходи, тебя съедят…  
— Да не поздно еще. Университет только недавно закрылся… Я в магазин ходил… Ваши раньше ушли… Набесились и сбежали по другим углам продолжать праздновать. Ректор всех пошугал. А то кто ж знал, что у вас там спиртного столько… Бедовый ты, Серега… А если б я тебя не нашел? — Добрыня трепал загривок Зайцева, встряхивал, отстранял от себя. — Адрес не помнишь, значит… И что, предлагаешь тебя к себе везти?  
— Не, тут буду сидеть, к тебе не пойду, ты че… — замотал головой Серый. Мир закружился еще сильнее. Стало даже так страшно, что Зайцев схватился за Илью Александровича. — У тебя там мужик, он мне в глаз даст и все… и все, пиздец, — Серый развел руками.  
— Нет там никого… Все, я такси сейчас вызову. Потерпи… — выдохнул Добрынин и засветил экраном телефона. Через минуту он уже называл адреса. А потом — сидел, придерживая Серегу и трогая его лоб, спрашивая что-то еще, чего Зайцев совсем уже не помнил и не понимал… Но на тепло рук реагировал однозначно — жмурился, счастливо улыбаясь.  
После был только жаркий, пропахший бензином и резиной салон, фонари, повороты, вывески, свет… Качка… Серегу укачивало, а Добрынин прижимал его к себе на заднем сидении, чтобы не трясло и не тошнило. Потом пустота, сон. Еще спустя вечность расслоившегося, растрепавшегося времени — свежий воздух, какая-то улица, какой-то дом, какой-то подъезд. Немыслимо долгий подъем на лифте. Ноги не двигались. Добрыня поднял на руки, втащил в квартиру. В тепло. Снова укачало. Было совсем холодно. Серега не чувствовал тела, но чувствовал пот, градом льющийся по спине. В следующий миг он нашел себя уже над унитазом, и одна чужая рука держала его голову, а вторая — под живот. Так продолжалось долго. Пахло плохо. Трясло сильнее. И еще сильнее. И стыдно было страшно, хотелось рыдать и просить прощения. Серега не понял, может, и рыдал. А когда перестало колотить — было уже тепло и мягко, и носа касалась свежевыстиранная простыня. Зайцев вздохнул сладко, вдруг задумавшись о том, что Добрынин его точно теперь не полюбит. Как можно полюбить того, кто заблевал тебе всю уборную, верно? «Никак», — заключил в пьяном бреду уже бывший студент, обнимая подушку и прижимая ее к животу.

Серега резко открыл глаза. Осознание того, что он просто не представляет, где сейчас находится, сработало лучше любого иного будильника в его жизни. «О-о-о-о-о, твою мать», — взвыл Серый почти в голос. Когда голова меняла местоположение — она болела. Просто зверски болела. Почти рвалась на части. А вокруг было чисто, уютно, тепло… Зайцев ни разу в жизни не был в этой комнате, никогда не видел таких стен или потолка. И чистой кровати, и такого постельного белья на ней.  
— А где одежда? — поинтересовался Серый, раскрывая одеяло. Но ответ на вопрос нашелся сам собой — с краю, в ногах аккуратно сложена. Удивительное дело. Напротив — грузный шкаф под дуб с какими-то мелкими деталями, полочками, секциями. Серый не сразу сфокусировался. А когда смог — увидел фотографии. И лица на них знакомые такие. Бородатый богатырь, удивительно похожая на него девчушка, девочка, девушка… — Блин, я у Добрыни… Трандец, что он обо мне думает…  
Серега почесал затылок, угрюмо вздохнул, поднялся и попытался пережить приступ головной боли. Пить хотелось страшно. И когда взгляд пошел дальше, то наткнулся на бутылку воды. Серега только после заметил, что стояла она на фоне его же скульптуры с птицами. Ухмыльнулся и залпом убил всю жидкость. Стало лучше, но ненамного. Виноградная жвачка помогла справиться с тем ужасом, что стоял во рту.  
— Наверное, я дохлыми кошками закусывал, — усмехнулся Серый еще раз, разжевывая две пластинки вкусно пахнущего драже. Но тут же напрягся, принюхался. Кто тут был? Кто есть? Вдруг он выйдет и встретит человека всей жизни — даже при условии, что им «не судьба» — с другим мужиком? Серый точно для себя определил — такого не переживет. Но когда вышел, вокруг было тихо. За исключением странного повторяющегося звука за закрытой дверью. Серый идти сразу напролом не решился. Хотел найти ванную и привести себя в приличный вид. Да и посмотреть на бесстыжую морду в зеркало не помешало бы. Но, видно, слишком громко он ходил по пустой светлой квартире, потому что очень скоро звук за дверью затих. А еще через мгновение она резко распахнулась, а на пороге возник очень напряженный и взволнованный Добрыня. К счастью, только увидев Серегу и оценив его состояние, он заметно успокоился. Обе руки у него были чуть не по локоть в глине. За могучей спиной открылась картина: наполовину мастерская, наполовину тренажерный зал. Весь пол в целлофане, кругом коробки, ящики, полки с готовой и наполовину готовой глиняной посудой и черт знает чем еще. А в самом конце, за полупрозрачной шторой-сеткой из деревянных бусин — штанга, турник от стены к стене и боксерская груша.  
— Ты как себя чувствуешь? — задал Добрынин, очевидно, самый животрепещущий вопрос и почесался носом о внутреннюю сторону локтя. Серега вдруг утоп в этом образе бесконечной маскулинности, силы ремесленника и просто красивого мужчины. Что может быть идеальнее сочетания мускуса и запаха свежего сырья? Или работы, ремесла? Оно определенно пахнет обожженной глиной.  
— Очень… плохо… — сообщил Серега, сделав самый бледный вид, на который вообще был способен. И говорил так слабо — почти шепотом. На самом деле он не притворялся, голова действительно болела до искр в глазах. — Ох, прости… простите меня, я ничего не помню с прошлого вечера… Единственное, что… что меня тошнило… и… Теперь вы, наверное, даже рады, что я вам не понравился, ибо никому не понравится тот, кто блюет у него в доме… Простите, Илья Александрович…  
Добрынин помотал головой и вздохнул. Взгляд его упал на уровень бедер, отмечая единственную сейчас одежду Сереги, но — видно, из приличия — сразу ушел в другую сторону. Бывший преподаватель показал пальцем на одну из дверей поблизости:  
— Открой, пожалуйста. Мне надо сполоснуть руки, а тебе умыться. Полотенце сейчас дам.  
Серега вздохнул обреченно и выполнил просьбу Добрынина, пропуская его вперед, в небольшую ванную. И нет бы тому сказать что-то! Ответить, не мучить Серого! Нет же, он был таким ровным, что становилось еще более стыдно. Зайцев сложил руки на груди, упираясь плечом в косяк, и устремил взгляд в Илью Александровича.  
— Тебя тошнило куда надо. А я сам напивался так, что себя не помнил. Не единожды в жизни. У всех бывают свои причины, так что не думай, что я стану из-за этого как-то иначе к тебе относиться… Ты остался один, без связи и, кажется, без дома. И был очень плох. Не мог же я тебя бросить… — спокойно объяснил Илья, а потом повернулся к Зайцеву, протягивая ему вынутое из ванного шкафчика чистое полотенце. — И давай перейдем на «ты». Мы больше не связаны учебными отношениями и не разделены никакой иерархией… Называй меня Ильей, ладно? Или Добрыней, если тебе так нравится, — тут он улыбнулся — впервые не просто доброжелательно, но и открыто. Удивительно, но в течение всего нескольких минут, которые Серега видел Илью на его территории, тот выглядел намного более расслабленным, чем даже в ходе их совершенно неформальных встреч в тату-салоне. Он двигался увереннее, иначе работал с мимикой. Добрынин-преподаватель был хорош, но хорош как образ, как профессионал. А домашний Добрынин казался просто другим. И на Серегу смотрел совсем иначе. Без этой надоевшей маски доброго и вежливого воспитателя, который силой взгляда исправляет хулиганов. Он показал Сереге мыло, гель для душа, шампунь: — Вот, это все можешь брать. Я сейчас найду какую-нибудь из своих старых футболок, в которые влезал пару лет назад, накинешь. А потом приходи на кухню. Найдем, чем тебя отпоить и накормить. Да и поговорить нам с тобой надо.  
Серега вздохнул еще раз, опустил взгляд и отлип от стенки, переступая порог ванной.  
— Тогда буду мыться. А ты можешь подглядывать… Ну, ты знаешь, я же красивый.  
Обворожительная ухмылка хулигана сделалась кривой от резкого удара похмелья в висок, но Серега вдруг самым наглым образом выпихнул Илью в коридор. Он действительно не закрыл дверь и даже оставил небольшую щель, надеясь, что за ним осмелятся подглядывать. Послышался шум воды, запахло гелем для душа и распаренным телом. Серега мылся минут сорок. На деле же большую часть времени изучал чужую ванную комнату на предмет лишней щетки для зубов, бритвы, особенных гелей для душа или шампуней для волос другого типа. Но ничего не нашел, кроме явного присутствия девушки. Серега из душа вышел свежим, довольным и умиротворенным. Ему все еще было дурно, тошнило, и мучила вечная жажда… Но теперь не так жрала ревность.  
— Ты врун, — настиг коршун-Серега несчастного Илью, да как начал клевать! Прямо в печень. Сразу с места в карьер. — Нет у тебя мужика.  
— Нету, — даже не стал спорить Добрынин. Но после добавил: — Но если бы и был, ты бы не нашел его следов в моей квартире.  
Он выглядел упрямым и обиженным на самого себя. В глаза Сереге смотреть не хотел. В сторону взгляд отводил. Но будь то даже жестом приличия — футболкой Добрынин все же не разжился. И Зайцев как был в красных трусах, так и стоял. Да и его это совершенно не смущало.  
— Зачем соврал тогда? Я настолько тебе противен, что легче мне просто соврать, да? — Серега взмахнул руками и обошел Добрынина кругом. А после уселся на одну из кухонных тумб одним резким движением. Скрестил руки на груди, надулся, словно обиженный кот. — Знаешь, почему я напился? Чтобы найти на жопу приключений и избавиться от тебя. А попал опять к тебе! В беспамятстве. Вот уж магия… или проклятие.  
— Ты мне не противен… — Добрынин вдруг поднялся, горой вырос перед Зайцевым. Но бояться было нечего: только для того, чтобы усадить его на табурет одним нажатием на плечи. Тут же перед Серегой возникли чашка крепкого сладкого чая, творожная запеканка на девчачьей розовой тарелке и пара хлебцев. — Просто я боялся и не хотел многих вещей.  
Он сел напротив Сереги, задумчиво поглаживая бороду и глядя на его завтрак, словно там и были написаны все ответы.  
— Я — взрослый мужик. А ты был студентом, который по-студенчески влюбился и у которого шалили гормоны… Я тебя использовал. И не хотел продолжать в том же духе. Чем дальше, тем больше мне казалось, что ты серьезен, и это меня пугало еще сильнее, ведь я… Я очень давно не влюблялся, Серега. И в этой квартире патологически долго не было никого, с кем я состоял бы в отношениях. На самом деле вообще никогда. Я не знаю, как я должен был воспринимать себя, если не стареющим чудовищем с кризисом среднего возраста, которое мечтает о молодом парне. — Илья мельком глянул на Серегу. Сощурился. Исправился: — Красивом молодом парне. Ты мне нравился, и я старался оберегать тебя от… себя. А еще я знал, что, случись такая интрижка, даже если никто не узнал бы в университете — она мешала бы мне тебя учить. Я и так… испытывал трудности, — Добрынин снова отвел взгляд. Конечно, у него до сих пор были причины стыдиться. Он помолчал. Серый обиженно надулся еще больше, затих, насупился да напрягся. Но Илья заговорил опять. И то, что он сказал, было гораздо красноречивее всех оправданий: — Я скучал. И я рад, что нашел тебя вчера. Подумал… Значит, судьба.  
Но тут, вопреки всяким светлым ожиданиям, в Добрыню полетела половина запеканки. И прямо в грудь. Серый задрал подбородок выше и самодовольно фыркнул, когда с большим удовольствием отметил, что попал. Добрыня вздрогнул, сочно матернулся, но на этом все. Он готов был стерпеть маленькую месть — лишь бы не упустить мгновения. Что такое грязная футболка, когда тот, кто ее испачкал, продолжает сидеть перед тобой по-прежнему беззащитным и открытым в своей красоте?  
— То есть все это я пережил… просто потому, что надо было подождать, когда я выучусь? И все? — спросил Зайцев.  
— Если ты все понимаешь именно так, то — да… Лично для тебя иных препятствий не существует…  
— Добрынин. Ты тормоз, — Серега отодвинул от себя тарелку, чтобы картинно рухнуть на стол в бесконечном страдании. — Сказать сразу было нельзя, блять… Студентом, блять… Мне двадцать четыре! Какие гормоны… Я огромный взрослый мужик. Красивый, конечно… — Серый уныло водил пальцем по столу. Повернул голову, перекладывая ее на щеку. — А я страдал, похудел, не ходил гулять, страдал еще, подкидывал тебе ебаные открытки, а после чуть не умер от разрыва сердца с этим твоим «у меня другой»…  
— Ты на двадцать лет меня младше! Мужик… А вел себя порой и того хуже, — воскликнул Добрынин, разводя руками. Встал, ушел к раковине скидывать с себя запеканку и оттирать футболку. — Не хотел я с тобой связываться, потому что обидеть не хотел. Думал, ты отстанешь, а я перебьюсь… Я-то считал, что тебе тем паче не сдался.  
— Все равно нельзя было так меня обижать. Ведь я еще и маленький! А ты маленького обидел, — тянул свою лямку Серега, не двигаясь с места. И стол ковырял пальцем с таким чувством апатии, что любая актриса драматического театра могла бы позавидовать. — И что, что младше, зато я красивый. Вообще не вижу проблемы… Ну и в смысле «тем паче не сдался»? Я ни для кого в жизни так не старался, не доставал так… Ты че. Да и ты такой… такой… Дух захватывает от тебя. И какой-то студент… Конечно, я бы не смог составить никакой конкуренции какому-нибудь крутому человеку, который на тебя бы позарился… Я бы пытался и дальше! Не хотел мешать счастью… И я защищал твою честь! И работать начал! Да я вообще очеловечился… А ты ничего не заметил, а еще сказал мне: «У меня другой». Вот последнее вообще было обидно…  
— Все я заметил, Серега… — вздохнул Добрынин. — Все заметил и ничего не хотел связывать с собой. Пойми ты. Боялся я. И буду бояться. Это у тебя — все. А я и мечтать не смел. Все… Сядь ровно. И ешь…  
Не успел Серега отворотить нос в другую сторону, чтобы продолжить играть в маленького, как Илья вырос сзади. Он придвинул тарелку с остатками запеканки, взял ложку, а сам — склонился над Зайцевым, крепко и мягко взяв его за плечо. Ложка зачерпнула творога с кусочками банана, поднялась ко рту двадцатичетырехлетнего мужика.  
— Я был не прав. Хотя и хотел как лучше. Просто, пожалуйста, раз винишь меня в своем похмелье — дай позаботиться о тебе.  
Голос Добрынина стал глубоким, объемным, вязким — словно тепло дровяной печи. Таким он хвалил Серегу в учебе. Таким — разговаривал с дочерью. Баюкал и ласкал. Нежил и уговаривал. И Зайцев быстро сдался этому теплу после того, как смертельно долго замерзал в лютых холодах безразличия. Выпрямился, запеканку в рот взял и начал активно жевать, словно таким образом сможет показать истинное наслаждение.  
— Очень вкусно. И да, именно ты и виноват в моем похмелье. — Сергей выглядел обиженно, но больше не драматизировал. Но и ложку у Добрыни не отобрал, ожидая, что тот будет его кормить.  
— А ты — причина всех моих нервных расстройств, Зайцев… — Илья продолжил закладывать за щеки Сереге, а второй ладонью — гладил плечи, затылок. Он будто боялся прикоснуться — и одновременно страшно желал этого. Привык прятаться, но истосковался по близости. Он ведь хотел просто говорить, смотреть, слушать… Вот так ухаживать за отныне своим избалованным мальчишкой, разглядывая разлетающихся птиц на его спине. Серега обладал безупречно гладкой белой кожей, о какой многим и в его возрасте уже приходилось мечтать, прекрасной фактурой тела — и только потому не стоило требовать у него одеться, что можно было вновь пережить это во всей полноте. Когда тарелка оказалась пустой, Добрынин прикосновением заставил Серегу запрокинуть голову, опершись затылком на свой живот — и погладил по щеке, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
— Теперь можешь просто уйти от меня, если хочешь, — медленно произнес Илья. — Или остаться, или прилетать ко мне хотя бы время от времени… Тебя я впущу, красавец мой.  
Серега вздрогнул и замер. На щеках запылала краска, и он поспешил отстраниться и отвернуться от Добрынина. Смутился.  
— Я не твой еще. Ты мне нравишься, конечно, Добрынин… Но я не твой, — когда Серый повернулся, он вновь хитро улыбался, хотя и не смог унять румянца. — А чтобы был твой, ты должен меня завоевать. Ты что, думал, что все так просто и тебе только за бесконечную привлекательность выпишут привилегию? Ага. Хрен там был, — Серый фыркнул и, соскочив со стула, запрыгнул на кухонную тумбу, сдвинул задницей все то, что на ней находилось. — Но и уйти — не уйду. С ума сошел? Я столько бегал за тобой… Даже пинками будешь гнать — лягу вот в пороге и умру там от холода, голода и тоски. Вот и думай теперь, Илья Александрович, как поступить.  
— Справедливо, — кивнул Илья. Его взволнованный взгляд тронул крепкие длинные ноги и гладкий торс, выступившие в слегка ссутуленной позе ключицы, гибкую шею; потом быстро поднялся к правильному лицу, убегая от провокации, но и там нашел полные мягкие губы… Добрынин чуть не ударился виском о подвесной шкафчик, обнаружив себя уже возле раковины с пустой тарелкой в руках. Отвернулся, прокашлялся.  
«Действительно, и что я буду делать?..» — подумал Илья.  
— Давай поступим так, — начал он, углубившись в спасительное мытье посуды. — Сейчас ты пойдешь оденешься и еще раз проверишь наличие своих документов и денег. Телефон ты вчера разбил, но я все равно положил его тебе в карман джинсов. Тебя нужно доставить домой, чтобы ты переоделся и восстановил связь. Тебя ведь ищут, наверное… А потом мы с тобой созвонимся, хорошо? И встретимся снова. Твой номер у меня есть, как меня найти — ты тоже знаешь. И забудь мое отчество уже.  
— Нет, Илья Александрович, — Серега скрестил руки на груди и важно выпрямился. — Спровадишь меня и больше не откроешь дверь. Мы уже проходили эти твои внезапные побеги и попытки меня выгнать, нет, не прокатит. Никому я не нужен особенно, телефон я себе и сейчас куплю, если карточку не просрал. (Кстати, надо проверить, на месте ли она, правда что…) А с одеждой и свежестью все решаемо… Либо давай мне залог, — хитрый взгляд вернулся к бывшему преподавателю со всеми его прелестями: легким прищуром, бесами в глазах и смешинкой на лице. — Что-нибудь такое, что тебе обязательно придется вернуться и забрать.  
— Не спроважу я тебя никуда… — Добрынин усмехнулся. Потрепал пальцами бороду в задумчивости. — Не упущу больше. А что до залога… идем.  
Добрынин махнул рукой, приглашая Серегу за собой. Они вернулись в комнату-мастерскую, где Илья тут же отошел к какому-то шкафчику, где, как оказалось, хранил инструменты. Оттуда он извлек что-то небольшое на цепочке, вроде кулона — и вложил Сереге в ладонь. Но вещь эта имела иной смысл. Зайцев крутил между пальцами латунную печать.  
— Это мое клеймо, которое я ставлю на свои работы. Если я его потеряю, другое сделать, конечно, смогу… Но не хотелось бы. Это со мной уже больше десяти лет. Мой талисман. Поэтому можешь быть уверен: без тебя, пока ты его не вернешь, я не продам ни одной работы.  
Добрынин выглядел вполне серьезно и прощался с печаткой в заметном волнении. Серега хитро прищурился, улыбнулся и тут же повесил себе на шею необычное украшение.  
— Ладно, это неплохо. Хотя я бы лучше предпочел паспорт или кредитку! — засмеялся Зайцев и вышел из комнаты, направляясь переодеваться и собираться.  
— Ну прости! Паспорт или кредитка мне могут понадобиться в самое ближайшее время, а я тебе вверяю ключ к делу своей жизни, — крикнул ему вслед Добрынин.

Прощались они как будто впервые тихо и тепло, без треволнений и обид. Добрынин сразу дал свой адрес, проводил Зайцева до остановки, показал, где ближайший магазин электроники — заменить телефон.  
— Напиши мне сразу, как только снова будешь на связи, — сказал Илья. Вокруг было людно, и он стоял, спрятав ладони в карманах джинсов и немного ежась в футболке. Этот день выдался не таким жарким, как предыдущие — дул прохладный ветерок, да и район Добрынина богато зеленел липами и каштанами, скрывающими тротуары от солнца. Вот и из мыслей уносило все плохое, душное. Оставалась только легкая тоска и большое предвкушение. — А я закончу со всеми делами, и там договоримся о новой встрече… Ну, давай?  
Илья распростер руки. Серый бросился к нему в объятия, даже не позволив себе мгновения на раздумья. Уткнулся носом в теплое тело, вдохнул всей грудью мужественный запах. И тут же оторвался, воровато оглянувшись. Боялся, что их объятия сочтут чем-то большим, нежели дружеские. Такого допустить было нельзя.  
— Напишу. Смотри мне, Добрынин, — Серый погрозил ему пальцем. — Если ты меня обманешь, я очень обижусь и съем твою побрякушку. И тебя потом приду и съем.  
Серый улыбнулся, махнул рукой на прощанье и порывисто развернулся в сторону магазина с электроникой. Шагал он так быстро, словно смертельно торопился или даже уже опоздал на важную встречу. А на деле чуть ли не бежал за телефоном, едва ли дождавшись зеленого света светофора, не вписываясь в растрепанный поток пешеходов и с раздражением огибая самых медленных из них.


	9. Глава 9

Новый телефон — это как новая жизнь. И в этот раз Зайцев выбрал гаджет до безобразия быстро, чем раздражил несчастного консультанта, который в попытке посоветовать «нужную» и «правильную в вашем случае» марку почти перешел рамки приличия. Но Серега знал, чего он хотел. Впервые в жизни он абсолютно точно был уверен, каким путем идет, каким шагом, куда его приведет выбранная дорога и через какое время. В столь отчаянном предвкушении увернуться от приобретения несуществующей гарантии магазина не удалось, но Серега и здесь нашел, чему можно порадоваться: теперь молодой человек с коротким именем в четыре буквы на бейджике точно получит процент с его покупки к жалованию.  
Как только в ладонь лег новенький смартфон, здесь же лишившийся девственной защитной пленки, Серега вставил симку и позвонил Олегу, сразу высмеял его взволнованный голос и попросил скинуть адрес. Уже через час Зайцев открывал дверь квартиры, которую вчера отчаянно не мог найти. По дороге он написал Добрынину, забросал его сообщениями и глупыми смайликами в таких количествах, каких никогда и ни от кого не получал сам. Он был воодушевлен, взбудоражен и даже немного лишился рассудка.  
— Привет, Олег! — влетел в квартиру Серый и оглушительно озвучил свое появление. — Че и как, кидала ты позорная?  
— Да какой кидала?! Я же тебе сказал тогда, мне перепало, я сам даже не сразу домой поехал, адрес у тебя есть… был. Должен был быть! Алкоголик ты несчастный, Зайцев! — злился и сетовал Олег, вталкивая Серегу в его комнату, где стояли еще даже не до конца разобранные сумки с одеждой. — Ты в порядке вообще? Ничего не украли? Где ночевал?  
— Ну, я разбил телефо-о-о-о-о-о-он, — загибал пальцы Зайцев, — испачкал всю одежду, чуть не пропа-а-а-а-а-а-а-ал… Потому что кто-то меня киданул, сука такая! Еще и совесть не мучает, посмотри на него! — Серега толкнул Олега обеими руками. — Но я не так зол, как мог бы. А все потому, что ночевал я у Добрынина, — завершил Серый и поставил точку тем, что вздернул подбородок. Олег, видно, хотел начать то ли оправдываться, то ли просить прощения, но последняя новость так сбила его с толку, что он уставился на Зайцева круглыми глазами и переспросил:  
— У Добрынина? А к нему ты как попал вообще? Вы же это…  
— Не знаю, не помню. Просыпаюсь такой у него дома… В шоке, конечно, типа… В общем, он меня где-то подобрал. Прикинь? Я упился, чтобы избавиться от него, а пришел к нему же. Он меня обнял! Трогал мило и дал адрес! — Серый чуть не прыгал вокруг Олега, а с последней фразой вообще кинулся обниматься и едва не опрокинул друга. — И вроде как мы встретимся, туда-сюда…  
— Так у него же был кто-то, ты говорил?.. — совсем не успевал вникать тот.  
— Он мне соврал, потому что не хотел спать со студентом. Ай, эти заморочки старперов, что с них взять, — отмахнулся Серега, вскочив на диван. Теперь он вздумал прыгать и там. — Ну, а теперь все ок, никого у него точно нет, а еще он мне дал штуку, за которой обязательно вернется, потому что это залог. Я хотел взять у него что повесомее, но дела всей жизни вполне достаточно.  
— Так… — совсем загрузился Олег. Он какое-то время молчал, потупив взгляд в пол, а зрачки бегали так, слово пытались собрать общую картину из осколков мыслей. Когда Игонин вновь посмотрел на Серого — посмотрел он очень недоверчиво. И спросил вдруг: — То есть, говоришь, ты ничего не помнишь?  
— Ага, — Серый остановился. Диван грустно скрипнул. — А что?  
— А ты уверен, что он не какой-то извращенец и не воспользовался твоей беззащитностью?.. — насел Олег, щурясь. Правда, эффект от его гнетущих интонаций быстро сошел на нет, стоило Зайцеву разглядеть смешинки в глазах друга. — Сделал свои грязные глиномеснические дела и спровадил!  
— Игонин, иди в жопу! В жопу старого бомжа! — и Серый выписал Олегу крепкий подзатыльник. — Нет, конечно, он же хороший человек. И добрый. Просто тугодум. И моей беззащитностью воспользовался ты, когда оставил меня, блять, одного в беспамятстве посреди города.  
— Ну все, все! Прости, Серый, я сам уже извелся. Просто я сам был пьян… И не мог оценить степень твоего опьянения. Прости! Я рад, что все хорошо, — Олег заулыбался. — Ну хорошо… Хорошо… значит, ты у нас теперь совершенно точно… бисексуал, да? Бисексуал-глиномес! А ты подумал хоть сам о том, как это будет? Ну, в смысле, влюбленность — это круто, но дальше-то что?..  
— Само как-то получится. У всех же получается. Да и он опытный, нормально все, — пожал плечами Серый. — Или ты думаешь, типа, это сложнее, чем кажется?  
— Ну… если снизу будешь ты, приготовиться стоит по-любому, — уверил Олег, сконфуженно улыбаясь. — Перед тем как. Ты вообще раньше с кем-нибудь анальным сексом занимался? С девушкой там…  
— Олег. Мы с тобой не настолько близки, отстань, — засмеялся Серега. — Я разберусь как-нибудь. Почитаю чего. Об этом же пишут, да? Я занимался, но в подробности не вдавался. Просто все вышло нормально и все.  
— Ну ладно, — согласился Игонин. У самого, конечно, на лице написано было: «Я великий специалист и хочу со всеми вокруг делиться своими знаниями». — В общем, желаю тогда вам успешно преодолеть конфетно-букетный период. Но если что — спрашивай, разберемся!  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? «Эй, Олег, научи-ка меня быть снизу при анальном сексе, а? Будь другом?» Так? — Серый взорвался хохотом, хлопнув Олега по плечу. — Если что, обещаю, спрошу! Колись, тебе просто хочется услышать подробностей и горячих моментов, а?  
— Конечно! Вдруг тоже когда-нибудь захочу попробовать, — рассмеялся Игонин, заваливаясь на диван.  
Разговор их прервало оповещение на мобильном у Серого, за который тот, конечно же, сразу схватился — и не зря. Это оказался Добрынин, впервые посвятивший первые пару сообщений тому, чтобы ответить на смайликовый потоп, причем тем же (хоть и более сдержанно). Ниже было многообещающее: «Ты не занят в эту пятницу? Хочу назад свою печатку.)) А тебя — пригласить на прогулку. И возьми с собой, чем рисовать. Уверен, тебе понравится и ты захочешь поработать с натурой». И в конце — милый стикер с обнимающимися котиками.  
— О. Боже. Мой. Он мне впервые написал реально сам! Прикинь?! Сам! — Серый вскочил на ноги и вновь заскакал. — Смотри, он отправил мне стикер! Стикер! Мне! Я сейчас умру! — Зайцев тыкал в нос Олегу своим мобильным.  
— Я так чувствую, что пора копить деньги на ремонт. Ты скоро начнешь ходить по потолку, и он осыплется… — улыбался Олег. — Ну, соглашайся!  
— Точно! — спохватился Серый, с грохотом рухнув обратно, рядом с Олегом, отчего тот подпрыгнул. Он три раза переписывал ответ, чтобы не казаться совсем сумасшедшим. И в результате ограничился простым и чувственным: «Я буду очень ждать пятницы.)» Правда, вот в выражении эмоций Зайцев не сдержался и завалил Добрынина всеми стикерами на тему восхищения и влюбленности, которые вообще нашел.

Илья долго думал, чем мог увлечь Серегу. Они разрешили конфликт, но вернулись к той проблеме, о которой уже приходилось задумываться: о жизни и увлечениях друг друга им было известно ничтожно мало. Зайцев знал о Добрынине, что тот — отец взрослой уже дочери, семейный человек, бывший архитектор и нынешний преподаватель, а еще гончар; что Добрынин курит трубку, питает страсть к татуировке и имеет свойство принимать глупые и опрометчивые решения наедине с собой; но зато — не знал ничего иного. Добрынин знал, что Зайцев был далеко не самым хорошим студентом, что он талантлив и увлечен своим делом; что он любит птиц в целом и грачей в частности, а еще — побеждать; что любит себя самого и не любит — сдаваться… Илья мог только предполагать, чем может удивить Серегу, потому что понимал — тот из богатой семьи и не отказывал себе ни в чем и никогда. Но Сереге не хватало настоящей заботы. И не было разницы в том, где именно проводить свидание — значение имело то, как.  
Ближе к пятнице Илья назначил время и место встречи. Он ждал на остановке — говорить Сереге о том, куда именно они держат путь, сразу не стал, сохранив интригу. Добрынин надел ту самую футболку, в которой Зайцев впервые увидел его в сети, намотал на руку деревянные бусы, уложил волосы с пенкой в рваный зачес набок — и сразу убавил лет пять. На препода стал походить еще меньше, чем раньше. Стал просто — современный богатырь. Серый явился вовремя, довольный и свежий. Он пах каким-то резким одеколоном, но одет был проще простого: в белые кеды, черные рваные джинсы и черную же рубашку с симпатичным белым принтом из разряда тех, что рисовал сам. Что-то такое глубокомысленное, стильное и жесткое. Чуть ниже спины у него гремел брелком симпатичный белый рюкзак.  
— Привет! — Серега был смущен больше обычного. И больше, чем можно было ожидать от такого самовлюбленного на первый взгляд парня. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от Добрынина, не мог скрыть глупой ухмылки, не мог перестать казаться болваном на виду у всех, кто тоже ждал своего транспорта на остановке. — Ты очень… ну это… Типа крутой.  
— Стараюсь не отставать. Со мной ведь такой красавец, — улыбнулся Добрынин, а Серый обрадовался да загордился. Невозможно было не заметить и взаимных взглядов: восхищенных, заинтересованных, страстных. Глаза у Ильи были совершенно живые и на солнце играли новыми красками, которых никак не разглядеть было в серости старых аудиторий: там зеленый лучик мелькнет, там рыжеватый…  
Кивком он позвал Серегу за собой, и они ушли прочь от остановки. Рядом был парк. Там-то Илья и решил провести день.  
— Я взял с собой перекусить и плед, чтобы можно было лечь на траве, когда устанем. Надеюсь, ты не против того, что я украду тебя почти на весь день? А потом… можешь поехать домой, а можешь остаться у меня. Накормлю ужином, спать уложу, — мечтательно наговаривал Добрынин. Они шли по малолюдному бульвару, а потому можно было почти не понижать голос и стоять ближе друг к другу.  
— Ну, мы посмотрим по мере развития событий, — улыбался Серый, но осторожничал. Он испугался такого выбора места свидания, ведь Добрынин был преподавателем. А они, как известно, моральный облик хранить и чтить должны похлеще девушек до свадьбы. — А на весь день с тобой — не против. Ты что, — и тише, — это же предел моих мечтаний…  
И правда, то был предел. Смотрел на Добрыню Серый с такими восхищением и обожанием, что его сладкие влюбленные вздохи невозможно было скрыть шелестом деревьев в парке и сочной зеленой травы. И в ногах путался не оттого, что был глуп и несуразен, а просто потому что не мог смотреть на дорогу. Все к Илье, весь Серый к нему тянулся. И сходил с ума. Когда они оказались в парке, обнаружилось, что здесь в это время проходил этнический фестиваль. Добрынин и Серый шагали на звук барабанов и флейты, на сладкий запах цветов, меда и каких-то благовоний. На центральной аллее смешалось все: шум, краски, пестрые шатры, длинные юбки и славянские рубахи, сари и перья, многочисленные прилавки со съестным и поделками мастеров… Иногда, проходя сквозь толпу, чтобы не потеряться, Илья вел Зайцева под локоть. В какой-то момент они нырнули между рядов, где нашлось особенно много ювелирных прилавков и палаток с коваными и деревянными изделиями. Порой Добрынина окликал кто-то, чтобы поздороваться, либо он останавливался сам. Видно, знал ремесленников — сам был из них же.  
— Вот из-за такой ярмарки я однажды и стал заниматься гончарным делом в свое время. А сначала чего только не перепробовал, — стал вдруг объяснять Добрынин. Они замедлили ход возле стенда магазина глиняных игрушек и сувениров. — Резьбу по дереву, вообще столяром проработал года три, еще ковкой пытался заняться, даже шитьем… Просто заинтересовался реконструкцией в двадцать с чем-то. Десять лет понадобилось, чтобы найти себе нормальное применение. Стал гончаром. А контакты некоторые до сих пор остались, так что заполняю время от времени сервант таким вот… любителям Средневековья и иже с ним. И в подобных мероприятиях участвую. Но не в этот раз.  
— Ой, блин, ты из-за меня что-то пропустил, да? — Серый выглядел обеспокоенным. Но недолго, ибо с мысли и чувства его сбивала обстановка. Было интересно, вокруг все шевелилось и пестрело на фоне зеленого изобилия крон деревьев, кустарников и травы. — Тут круто. Хотел бы я тебя увидеть в двадцать с лишним лет, крутящегося здесь. С горящими глазами, в поисках своего дела, с верой в лучшее. Интересно, — Серый улыбнулся.  
— Нет, просто я устал от суеты, честно говоря. Решил, что этим летом побуду просто преподавателем в отпуске. А ближе к осени посмотрим. Выставок ведь много разных. Так что это не связано с тобой. Но зато мы можем просто гулять вместе, — Добрынин пожал плечами и улыбнулся. А еще через пару метров замедлился и осмотрелся вдруг. — О! Гляди, — и указал пальцем на один из прилавков. Весь он был завален разными кожаными браслетами, заколками, наручами и черт пойми чем еще. Но Добрынин указывал на определенное украшение — средней ширины серый напульсник с выдавленными на нем черными воронами в скандинавском стиле. — Похоже на воронов Одина, Хугина и Мунина. А выглядит очень в твоем духе.  
— Ага, — усмехнулся Серый, почесав затылок. — Возьму, наверное… Редко где такое встретишь, люблю эксклюзивные вещи, — и он перекинул рюкзак себе на живот, чтобы достать оттуда кошелек. Продавец отзывчиво озвучил цену, заулыбался и рассказал множество подробностей об изготовлении изделий, в которых Зайцев совершенно не разбирался — однако сделал серьезный вид и закивал, чтобы не сбивать человека и дать ему ощутить себя достигнувшим цели. Но прежде чем Серега успел достать купюры, он услышал произнесенное продавцом «спасибо», а браслет оказался у него в руках.  
— Это подарок, дурень… Я хотел, чтобы эта вещь была у тебя от меня, если понравится. А ты так спешишь… — произнес теплым шепотом почти в затылок Добрынин.  
— Ну прости. Спасибо, — Серега растаял. Растекся радостной улыбкой, глаза стали счастливыми и яркими, румянец на щеках — милым и каким-то робким. Ему, конечно, дарили подарки и ранее. Но почему-то ничего не было лучше этого браслета. Хотелось обнять Илью, прижать к себе, да нельзя было. Зайцев надел украшение и радостно заскакал вокруг Добрынина, чуть не сбив кого-то с пути. — Я еще не умею быть твоим. Но научусь… А дальше пойдем… одни посидим, да? — он нетерпеливо заглядывал в глаза Добрыни.  
— Да… почти. Сперва пройдемся… тут красиво. Специально для тебя, — тихо добавил Илья.  
В самом сердце ярмарки играли музыканты, танцевали гуляки, развевались разноцветные ленты, нити и перья, вплетенные в волосы девушек. Ненадолго Добрынин и Серега присели на специально вынесенные на площадку пуфы (в будний день еще можно было найти незанятый), достали из рюкзаков по бутылке воды.  
— А ты? Ходишь в такие места? — спросил Илья. — За вдохновением, может. Я хожу обычно за вдохновением…  
— У меня другая специфика. Я хожу туда, где люди говорят о боли и ее преодолении. Поэтические вечера. Концерты. Ведь татуировки делают тогда, когда хотят отметить завершение старого и начало нового. Или хотели бы начать завершение. Типа… такая работа, — Серый пожал плечами, отхлебнул воды. Но все его тело было подвластно музыке: он то головой качал в такт, то ногой выстукивал ритм. — Или утром можно ходить по городу. Или в транспорте кататься несколько часов и слушать ритм города… Или на крышу залезть. Здесь бы я веселился. Танцевал бы… — Серый задумчиво почесал затылок, а после хитро глянул на Илью. — Ты танцуешь?  
— Я — нет. Я неповоротливый. Медведь. А ты пластичный, я вижу… — тот улыбнулся, сощурившись — то ли из-за солнца, то ли из-за улыбки, а то ли — просто хитрил.  
— Ну тогда ты сиди, а я пошел. Сиди и смотри, — наказал Серый Добрынину, сбросил с себя сумки и ринулся в толпу. Он влился сразу, как поток новой энергии, как волна, разбившаяся о крутой бок отвесной скалы. Зайцев умел двигаться, был до безобразия уверен, что он делает это хорошо. И не ошибался — ведь для того, чтобы что-то делать наилучшим образом, нужно просто в это поверить. Танцевал Серый честно, с душой и талантом, но очень отличался от всех присутствующих. За это очень скоро его заметили. В пляске к Сереге подбежали улыбающиеся девушки, поймали за руки: через минуту он уже щеголял каким-то деревянным ожерельем и яркой красно-оранжевой повязкой на лбу, украшенной перьями. Это, конечно, не смешало его с группой разодетых аниматоров — но произвело совсем другой эффект. На Серегу обращали внимание больше простых прохожих и присоединялись к общей пляске. Вскоре уже почти невозможно было в пестром круговороте людей выхватить взглядом кого-то конкретного; но Добрынин искал Серегу, находил и неотрывно держал в фокусе зрачков. А последний просто наслаждался. Танцевал, скакал, играл взглядами и движениями то с самим Добрыниным, когда мог уловить его в редких дырах в толпе, то с теми, кто находился рядом. Зайцев был заразительно живым, веселым, смелым и молодым. Рядом с ним в той или иной степени начинали поддаваться музыке все от мала до велика: вот серьезный мужчина средних лет ослабил галстук, чтобы кивать в такт, вот девушка заиграла складками на юбке, вот маленькая девочка потянула руки к Сереге и пустилась с ним в пляс, тут же подхватываемая неугомонным мальчишкой. Сейчас он был именно мальчишкой. А Добрынина подняло порывом тихого счастья. Он все же выбрал правильное место. Угадал. Серега был тут для него, и с каждым новым витком хоровода сердце замирало, и самого Илью в страстном забытьи тянуло следом. Он отбивал ритм барабанов пятками и ладонями и чувствовал желание — ринуться за Зайцевым, оказаться ближе к нему, не отдать ни в чьи объятия… Увы, теперь его сдерживала уже не собственная неуклюжесть, а только их с Серегой вещи. Но пусть Добрынин не танцевал — это делало его сердце, выпорхнувшее сейчас туда, в радостные ритмы, ближе к самому красивому из всех танцоров.  
Когда Серый вернулся, он с грохотом уронил тело на скамью, а после с жадностью припал к горлышку бутылки с водой. Пил долго, поскольку лишился почти полностью запасов жидкости. Самого Зайцева украшало множество каких-то ленточек, бусин, на руке у него красовался бант, видно, повязанный кем-то из детей, а на бритой голове — венок, что крайне изменило черный образ и сделало Зайцева по-своему нежным и живописным.  
— Ха! Я затанцевал даже мелких! — победоносно сообщил он слегка севшим голосом. — Дети не такие уж неугомонные, если проверить.  
— Ты прямо как языческий бог, — улыбнулся Добрынин, подперев щеку кулаком. — А трофеев, я смотрю, принес…  
— Конечно! Я же успешный бог. Главное, красивый, — Серега снял с головы венок, оставшись только в канве, что была под ним, и усадил его на макушку Добрынина. — Но за самый главный трофей я бился очень долго. Слишком, я считаю.  
— Это венок-то? — Илья усмехнулся. — А он идет тебе… уверен, что хочешь отдать?  
— Это ты-то. Тебе я могу все отдать, Добрыня, — Серый улыбнулся, а после подскочил и начал резво собираться. — Все, пошли еще куда? Все интересно!

Так и не сняв венок, Добрынин повел Зайцева вглубь парка. Они переговаривались: Серега упоенно рассказывал, что и кого именно видел на танцевальной площадке, продолжая виться вокруг чинно шагающего богатыря. А тот все шел, неумолимый и целеустремленный, в одному ему известном направлении.  
Спустя несколько поворотов в тени старых каштанов слух Сереги выхватил как будто бы птичий клекот.  
— Я решил, что они станут лучшими моделями для тебя, — загадочно улыбнулся Добрынин, подводя Зайцева ближе.  
Они подошли к парковому орнитарию. В высоких вольерах, закрытых мелкой сеткой, ждали свободы или спокойно переживали болезнь в тепле выращенные в неволе или спасенные птицы. Внутри между клетками нашлась открытая площадка, где можно было и посидеть, просто любуясь местными пернатыми жителями.  
— Здесь держат в основном хищных птиц, — пояснил Илья. — И есть несколько видов воронов, и грачи, насколько я знаю… А примерно в это время их кормят. Можно будет попросить самим, если хочешь.  
— Правда? Да, хочу! — У Зайцева глаза заблестели, сердце заколотилось, и он вновь забегал из стороны в сторону, припадая к каждой новой клетке и высматривая их обитателей. А после он вновь прискакал к Добрынину, уже держа в трясущихся от восторга руках принадлежности для рисования да эскизник. — Я сейчас умру от счастья! Спасибо. Спасибо! А когда кормить будем?  
— Минут через десять? — предположил Илья, оглянувшись на работника орнитария, который в этот момент вываливал сырое мясо в пластиковое ведерко. — Я уточню. А ты пока погуляй еще, найди себе любимцев.  
Как раз через десять минут Добрынин вернулся вместе с тем самым работником. Серега нашелся возле клетки с двумя грачами, которые, нахохлившись, сидели бок о бок на высохшей до белизны толстой ветке. В руках у него уже были карандаши и белоснежные листы, на которых лихой смелой рукой делались первые быстрые зарисовки.  
— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Иван, — представился мужчина лет тридцати, протягивая Сереге ведро с мясом и пару рабочих перчаток. В руке у него гремели ключи. — Я пройду с вами, буду открывать клетки. А вы можете входить внутрь. Птиц кормим не с рук, можно только некоторых — я скажу. И близко не подходите. Соколы, ястребы и большие совы у нас на цепях, но все равно будьте аккуратны — они могут испугаться и напасть. Хищные все-таки.  
— Хорошо, — заулыбался Зайцев, едва ли приняв всерьез хоть одно из сказанных смотрителем слов. Он смело зашагал вслед за Иваном, оглядываясь с любопытством молодого лиса. Илья замыкал процессию. В орнитарии они с Серегой оказались единственными посетителями, но несмотря на простор и возможность разойтись, Добрынин в какой-то момент стал идти до странного близко, почти подпирая грудью спину Зайцева. А возле первой же открывшейся клетки, как будто не успев вовремя остановиться, случайно-неслучайно тронул рукой поясницу.  
— Вот, надевайте перчатки, — уже хозяйничал Иван с Серегой, снаряжая его и снимая с ведерка закрывшую его пленку. По жаре растекся запах сырых потрохов, а троица до сих пор дремавших внабивку на коряге сычей заинтересованно повернули головы в сторону своих посетителей. Один из них резко зашипел и расправил крылья, будто потягиваясь со сна.  
— Какой классный! — чуть не пищал от восторга Серега, когда был отпущен мужчиной в вольное плаванье. Подходить близко он не стал, старался громко не орать, а руки почему-то так и держал наверху, словно позабыв про них вовсе. — Я их троих нарисую прямо так… смотри, готовый сюжет для татуировки! Разойдется тут же, я уверен. Добрынь, смотри, — Серый дергал его за рукав, пока тот готовился и надевал амуницию. — Крылья какие! А глаза! У птиц очень красивые глаза.  
Добрыня смеялся в усы.  
— В твоем исполнении, я уверен, разойдется что угодно. Ты только их покорми сперва. Смотри, они уже совсем проснулись.  
И, захватив небольшой кусочек мяса, Илья бросил его птицам. Сычи зашипели, заспорили между собой, но первым слетел в результате самый мелкий — подросток — и унес добычу в угол от остальных. Серега пришел в восторг и от этого, тут же подкинув следующий кусочек лакомства, чтобы никто не обижался, как он сам пояснил после. Зайцев был просто захвачен тем, что происходило вокруг него. Он умудрялся, казалось, в один момент бросать мясо, разговаривать с Добрыниным и доставать сто и одним вопросом Ивана. Предметом интереса было все: от питания и рациона до того, как и от чего лечат, кто как сюда попал и когда выпустят.  
— Блин, наверное, хочу себе тоже птицу. А то пока в общаге был, не мог заводить, а теперь можно. Квартиру снимаем. Хозяйка сказала, можно одного нешумного питомца, — подал голос Серега, когда поравнялся с Добрыниным. Самонадеянно, конечно, было думать, что птицы — это тихий питомец, но желание шло впереди рациональности.  
— Тогда, если хотите хищную, берите грача. Сов лучше не стоит — они ночью активные, шумят, шуршат… Ну и воспитывать их тяжелее, — начал рассказывать Иван. К тому моменту кормежка дошла до старого бородатого ворона. Прижавшись боком к стене, он одним глазом косился на вошедших.  
— Я думаю, молодой человек интересуется, нельзя ли кого приютить у вас… — перебил Добрынин.  
— А! Да можно, конечно, договоримся.  
— Правда? Кого? Меня убьет сосед, ну ладно, — тихо засмеялся Серый, разглядывая ворона. Он надолго замолчал, увлеченный новым образом. — И этот тоже подойдет! Для тату. Байкеры такое любят налепить себе. Типа, — Серега нахохлился, растопырил локти и выпятил живот, а голос сделал излишне грубым и хриплым, — старый ворон, пыль дорог и все дела.  
— Ну грача, грача можно как раз, да… — кивал Иван. — Есть еще голуби, но это совсем не домашние птицы, их в квартиру лучше не нести. А грач у нас есть с подбитым крылом. Плохо срослось — так он и не летает теперь. Быть ему, значит, в клетке до конца жизни. Может, возьмете? В квартире-то хоть просторнее. Он ручной совсем, людям доверяет. Можем сейчас к нему прямо пойти, познакомиться…  
Ворон возмущенно каркнул в этот момент: мол, «мяса давайте, хватит всяких других птиц обсуждать!» Иван бросил тому тушку кролика, и черный пернатый брюзга, поймав ее, демонстративно отвернулся. Сделали дело — идите теперь, как говорится.  
— Бедный… Но я читал, что грачи спокойнее воронов, например, и дома прекрасно уживаются. Хочу посмотреть! Хочу грача! Сейчас идем? Идемте скорее, — засуетился Серый, позабыв уже про всех прочих обитателей орнитария. — А вдруг я его угроблю? Но я буду стараться. А можно будет сюда звонить и узнавать, если что? Консультироваться?  
— Да, тут все объясним, расскажем, какие условия, какие особенности, — у Ивана, казалось, даже настроение поднялось.  
Нужный грач сидел отдельно от остальных, в собственной небольшой клетке. Выглядел он печально и поэтично, как Гамлет на кладбище. Увечье выдавало крыло, которое птица даже не могла сложить как следует, плотно прижав к туловищу.  
— Боже, бедняга, — отозвался Добрынин, цокнув языком. Грач ответил таким мученическим взглядом, словно он не просто калека — но еще и пытают его здесь, и бьют, и морят голодом. Но увидев ведро и почуяв запах съестного, встрепенулся и сделал бочком шаг в сторону открывшейся дверцы.  
— Блин, он очень крутой… — Серый подошел к клетке и присел около нее, рассматривая грача. — Как у меня на татуировках. Ты пойдешь ко мне? Я разрешу ходить по дому и клевать гостей, — ухмыльнулся Зайцев, а после поднялся, чтобы подбросить кусочек мяса новому знакомому.  
— Да ему-то можно не бросать. Иди сюда, — позвал Иван — но не Серегу, конечно, а птицу. Грач послушно отвлекся от еды и зашагал к своему кормильцу. Иван поднял его на руки, а потом передал Сереге. — Его зовут Саня. Алехандро в смысле. Ну, Саня.  
Алехандро трогательно заворчал и, любопытно замотав головой, стал тыкаться клювом между пальцев Зайцева, щипать за браслет.  
— О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о! — заголосил Серега, испугав немного птицу. Но тут же успокоился. — Какой хороший. А почему Алехандро? Я даже не знаю, почему можно именно так назвать грача…  
— Он танцует, — пояснил Иван так серьезно, словно представлял звезду первой величины. — Ну, мы его когда взяли, у подруги на звонке эта песня Леди Гаги… В общем, мы сразу поняли, что он Алехандро. Так наслаждаться музыкой надо уметь…  
— Я хочу это видеть, — Добрынин воодушевленно потянулся к грачу, погладив по спинке. Тот сразу стал крутиться на руке у Сереги, но, стоило всем потерять бдительность — спрыгнул на край ведра и вытащил самый большой кусок мяса, который смог там найти. Добрыня приподнял брови. — Умный мальчик.  
— О, я могу включить с телефона. Можно сейчас или не стоит тревожить других птиц? — поинтересовался Серега.  
— Да не потревожите! Включайте. Санек, не наглей…  
Санек наглеть не перестал, но его принудительно высадили обратно в клетку, от ведра подальше. Серега снял перчатку, умело достал из заднего кармана телефон и одной рукой добрался до соцсети, чтобы поставить нужную композицию. Он сразу выкрутил громкость побольше. Заиграла музыка, расцветая первыми аккордами. На грача уставились ожидающе три пары глаз. Тот сидел обиженный, укоризненно глядя на Ивана — ну правильно, отожраться не дали, да еще чего-то требуют. Но парень примирительно заговорил:  
— Ну ладно, я тебе еще червяков припас — знаешь, каких жирных? А этот молодой человек вообще хочет тебя в квартире поселить.  
Алехандро повернул голову набок, будто бы всматриваясь и проверяя, а нет ли тут подвоха. Вот так вот, обманывая все ожидания, он дождался припева. А потом, стоило прозвучать словам: «Don't call my name, don't call my name…» — неожиданно отряхнулся и, расправив крылья, стал крутиться. Грач в ритме песни переступал лапками на ветке, совершал круг и кокетливо оглядывался, а затем, издавая странно-мелодичное «кар», начинал вращаться в противоположную сторону.  
— Мы должны его забрать… — выдавил из себя Илья, округлив глаза. Иван стоял рядом, весьма довольный получившимся номером.  
— Это он для вас старается еще!  
— Да точно заберем!  
Алехандро снова каркнул, спрыгнул на землю, вышел из клетки и стал выхаживать вокруг зрителей уже под куплет. Серега с восторгом наблюдал за пернатым негодником.  
— Однозначно. Я хоть сейчас готов! Это ж вообще. Его надо на шоу талантов. Или как минимум в ютуб. Станет мемом.  
— Ну вот он уже там. Все, кто приходят к нам и попадают на его выступления — снимают, конечно. Так что он у нас, может, и не летает, но живет полной жизнью. Было бы правда хорошо, если не в клетке, — Иван подбросил истомившемуся уже артисту еще один кусочек мяса, и тот убежал к себе, под защиту сетки и деревянных стен. А дверца наконец закрылась.  
— А цена вопроса? — уточнил Добрынин.  
— Ну, птицу отдадим за тысячу — у вас основные траты и так пойдут на обустройство угла для него. Нужна большая клетка — хотя бы два на два метра, высокая… Шлейки есть птичьи, чтобы выходить гулять. Едят они все что угодно. Обычно насекомыми кормим, червяками, но, вот, мясом тоже иногда можно полакомиться — Саня у нас просто очень его любит. В общем, я могу вам свой телефон оставить — свяжемся, когда решите забрать, ну и можете звонить, если будут вопросы по уходу.  
— Хорошо! — обрадовался Зайцев. — Спасибо. Все, Добрыня, пошли? Я есть хочу, — скуксился Серый, словно маленький ребенок, погладив себя по заурчавшему так удачно именно в этот момент животу. Ивана он попросил продиктовать ему номер, чтобы забить в телефон, иначе Серега просто посеял бы его в ходе прогулки.  
После орнитария они двинулись глубже в парк. Илья уже строил планы по поводу того, как и когда удобнее можно будет забрать птицу, рассказал Сереге, что у него есть знакомый кузнец и клетку можно будет заказать за человеческие деньги, что еще, возможно, понадобится спилить внутрь какую-нибудь хорошую ветку для насеста… За этими беседами они ушли далеко от людных аллей. И вот уже извилистая тропинка между деревьев вывела их на солнечную лужайку, за которой раскинулся вид на парковые оранжереи — яркое цветущее поле и крытые теплицы.  
— Ну, здесь предлагаю расстелиться, — Добрынин развел руками. Как раз нашлось удачное место за стволом старого дуба: и тень, и прикрытие от глаз таких же пожелавших уединения отдыхающих.  
— Давай, — согласился Серый и сбросил с плеч рюкзак, потянувшись. Кости захрустели, и он не успокоился, пока, казалось, не выправил каждую из них. — Давно я так не гулял. Хорошо. Спасибо тебе. Если ты меня еще и накормишь вкусно, я буду готов у тебя поселиться и спать на коврике при входе.  
— Надеюсь, у меня получится, — улыбнулся Илья. Он расстелил мягкий плед, а потом выложил свои запасы: пару бананов, контейнер с салатом из рукколы с креветкой, пластиковые вилки, два внушительного вида сэндвича, бутылку с остатками воды и еще одну с морсом… До сих пор плотно набитый рюкзак наконец облегченно сдулся, а Добрынин уселся на подстилке и критично осмотрел результаты своих стараний. Серый упал на плед, с интересом и радостью разглядывая лакомства.  
— Фига себе, как круто. Ты настоящий джентльмен? — ухмыльнулся Зайцев, схватившись за салат с критичным взглядом, но тут же просиял. — Фига себе, еще и креветка! Ну ты прямо вообще. Жаль, я не знал, взял бы с собой что-то посерьезнее воды. Так, я хочу-у-у-у-у-у… бутер! — и Серега яростно его поработил в плен ладоней.  
— Стараюсь. Ну, мне же надо приучить тебя к своей стряпне. Ведь путь к сердцу мужчины, в частности, лежит через его желудок и так далее… Вот и пытаюсь для надежности учитывать все варианты.  
Добрыня улыбался глазами. Он открыл салат и свой бутерброд и тоже принялся за еду. Питался Илья до забавного аккуратно — чтобы как можно меньше крошек попало в бороду, чтобы ничего не липло к усам и так далее. Но явно больший интерес, чем сама еда, у него вызывало то, как справлялся с ней Серега. А тот, как оказалось, не обладал в действительности совершенно никакими комплексами. Ел он спокойно и по-домашнему: крошки летели всюду и везде, липли к щекам и носу, падали, и хорошо, что не на плед. Одно спасало общее впечатление — поглощал пищу он с таким аппетитом, словно не кормился недели две и при этом «бутер» оказался самым вкусным, что он видел в своей жизни. После каждого куска, от которого глупо надувались щеки, Зайцев прикрывал глаза и с удовольствием качал головой, мол, «вкусно, очень вкусно». Но, заметив на себе взгляд, заулыбался, смутился и, чуть не подавившись в попытке проглотить, сипло выдавил:  
— Очень вкусно!  
Добрынин сощурился, сдерживая смех.  
— Говоришь, тебе двадцать четыре? Уверен?  
— Ну да, а че? — подтянулся Серый. — У меня, между прочим, работа есть, я живу сам и все такое. А что? Я самый старший на курсе был, между прочим!  
— А вот я и раньше думал, что ты младше, и теперь с трудом верю… Паспорт покажешь? — не унимался Илья — причем говорил так ладно, так ровно (как и всегда), что складывалось впечатление, будто он все всерьез. Только глаза светились лукавством и задором. Серый напряженно замолчал и полез за паспортом в рюкзак, ворча что-то про то, что тягостны отношения-то со взрослым мужиком. То паспорт ему покажи, то иди ко мне, то пошел вон. «Непонятно!» — зашипел Серый, вручив Добрынину документ в серьезной обложке. Старой и словно из прошлого — коричневого цвета с трещинками и потертостями.  
— На.  
Илья развернул паспорт, внимательно сверил дату (и, наверное, заодно отметил, когда день рождения), а потом взгляд его сместился к фотографии. Потом поднялся к лицу самого Серого — и снова на фото. Дернув бровью, Добрынин отклонился назад и задумчиво-важно погладил бороду.  
— Похоже, придется доложить на тебя в полицию, — неожиданно выдал он и спрятал паспорт за пазуху.  
— Чего?! — вскрикнул Серый, восприняв все в очередной раз за чистую монету. — Это еще за что?  
— Ну это же очевидно — там на фото какой-то другой пацан, мелкий и волосатый, а какой-то великовозрастный бритый лось просто подделал документы и ходит с чужим паспортом и пользуется, ну…. очень незначительным сходством в лице. Признайся, Зайцев, ты аферист, влез таким образом в чью-то богатую семью и пользуешься, да? — в голосе Добрыни заиграли суровые нотки, он весь надулся, напряг мускулы, словно готовясь вот-вот броситься на преступника и тут же повести его в участок.  
— Нет! Ты что! Да посмотри, я же на фото! И что значит волосатый? У меня там офигенная модная стрижка, здрасте, — Серега скрестил руки на груди и обиженно фыркнул. — И что значит лось? Я как был, так и остался! Ну вообще, Добрыня. Я сейчас твой паспорт запрошу. Что ты там, когда его меняют у вас? Вот и посмотрим, каким ты был в двадцать один. Или сколько там?  
— Хорошеньким сладким мальчиком я был, — все с тем же давлением ответил Добрыня (что выглядело и звучало весьма контрастно), но потом все же пропустил смешок. — Боже мой, Серега, и неужели ты не попытаешься его отобрать? Я же заберу, заберу… Я не шучу, поддельщик ты мой ненаглядный, и все-все про тебя узнаю…  
— Ага, конечно. Хорошенькие и сладенькие такими большими мужиками бородатыми не вырастают. Да что опять поддельщик! — Серега надулся. Но, впрочем, провокация удалась, и совсем скоро на Добрынина налетел Зайцев. Повалил его, защекотал и тут же полез отбирать свою собственность. А заодно искать что-нибудь у Добрынина, вдруг в карманах есть кошелек или документы, или еще чего, в чем никак нельзя подозревать добродушного бородача. Илья хохотал (он не врал, когда говорил, что боится щекотки), но крепко держал Серегу в медвежьих объятиях, пока тот извивался угрем. В какой-то момент паспорт Зайцева из-за пазухи все же вывалился на плед, а вот чтобы добыть паспорт Добрыни — пришлось попотеть.  
— Он в заднем кармане, — заговорщически шепнул богатырь, когда Серега совсем уж разошелся ползать сверху. Тот не застеснялся и не смутился, тут же запустив шальные руки под Илью. Но когда ладони крепко схватились за ягодицы, никакого уплотнения в карманах не чувствовалось. Серега засмеялся:  
— Ты злостный обманщик и провокатор, — выдохнул он в лицо Добрынина, но руки убрал не сразу. — Бесишь просто.  
— Я больше не твой препод, и ты теперь имеешь возможность ощутить все стороны моего отвратительного характера. Чтобы успеть передумать, — Илья выглядел вполне довольным. — Ладно, хорошая у тебя фотка в паспорте. Но по сравнению с тем, что я сейчас вижу вживую… небо и земля. Мне, между прочим, нравятся плохие парни. И плохие парни, которые в одночасье умеют превращаться в милых зайчиков — тоже. Ты ведь на самом деле зайчик? Тебя выдает фамилия.  
— Ну, как сказать, как сказать… — ухмыльнулся Серый, устроившись на Илье особенно удобно. Он больше не переживал из-за возможных случайных свидетелей и чувствовал себя очень уютно и спокойно. — Еще недавно ты просто не знал, куда от меня деться, Добрынин. И вообще, Илья Александрович… Меня до сих пор страшно мучает осознание, что тебе не хватало, чтобы со мной затусить, всего лишь избавиться от статуса препода. Ты окрутил молодого парня, намучил, бросил, потом вновь получил все… Кто из нас плохой парень, м? — Серый бросил в Илью хитрый взгляд.  
— Ну, вот…. Ты зайчик, а я плохой парень. Все же понятно, — Добрынин вздохнул. Он мгновенно поник, вновь столкнувшись лицом к лицу с напоминанием о своих ошибках. — Просто я не должен был тогда сближаться… Вестись на провокацию. Тем более — трогать… Но ты мне понравился, а я не удержался, захотел получить все и сразу. И не справился с этим. Все вышло очень плохо…  
— Да ладно, не переживай, — Серый потрепал Добрынина по плечу. — Даже если бы ты мне сказал, что ничего не выйдет, что это была ошибка или еще что-то, я все равно бы добивался до последнего. Ты мне просто очень понравился. Так что ты тот самый Серый Волк, который в зайцах знает толк.  
— Может, только потому мне и повезло с тобой, что ты такой упрямый. Я упрямый, ты еще упрямее, — Илья снова расцвел и положил ладонь Зайцеву на голову, ласково гладя и цепляя короткие щетинки волос. Богатырь смотрел ему в глаза, задевал взглядом чудные линии фактуры, любовался… И неясно было, как так долго удавалось бежать от этой умопомрачительной близости. Но ясно — почему не удавалось сбежать насовсем. — Давай меняться, Серега? Ты мне — поцелуй, а я тебе покажу свой паспорт.  
Зайцев улыбнулся. Его, как обычно, долго уговаривать на саботаж не пришлось. И Серый с чувством прижался к губам мужчины, прихватывая нижнюю. Он замирал каждый раз, пока не получал ответной реакции, словно где-то под кожей все еще жил страх быть отвергнутым. И целовал нежно, медленно, жался так сладко… И отстранился быстро, воровато озираясь.  
— Все, давай паспорт! — Серега отпрянул от Ильи, сел и протянул руку. — Давай-давай, поднимайся, скорее!  
— То есть ты все-таки в бегах и за нами уже погоня, да? Черт! — Илья рассмеялся и подтянул к себе рюкзак, из которого и вытащил заветную книжечку. Впрочем, несмотря на неверие Сереги, относительно своего внешнего вида Добрынин, в сущности, не соврал. Со старой поблекшей фотографии серьезно смотрел, очевидно, уже такой же рослый, но не такой мускулистый парень — никакой бороды, округлое лицо, каштановые волосы — и даже пухленький немного. Молодой Илья производил впечатление молодого человека из хорошей и правильной семьи, воспитанного в строгих традициях, но с огоньком в глазах. — В общем-то, красавцем я в том возрасте не был и девчонкам не особо нравился, — критично заметил Илья. — Только начал заниматься тяжелой атлетикой. Ну и оформлялся долго, искал себя… Потом была армия. А потом я вернулся оттуда, женился, дочь…. И меня понесло далеко и надолго.  
— Загулял? — Серега критично осмотрел фотографию и прочие записи в паспорте. Он тут же расплылся в улыбке, погладив большим пальцем чуть выцветшее фото. — Есть такие люди, которые с каждым годом становятся только лучше. Это про тебя, тебе повезло. Я скорее развалюсь, чую, чем ты потеряешь свою кошерность… — Серега задумался крепко, почесал затылок. — Хотя нет, кому я вру, я всегда буду красивый! Пф. Что это я вообще.  
— Конечно, будешь. Постараюсь дожить, чтобы заценить самого сексуального деда Серегу в мире потом, — уверенно подтвердил Добрыня, мягко толкнув Зайцева в плечо. — А что до «загулял»… Скорее, сорвался. У меня родители были — ну, православные-православные. И воспитывали так же. А я с детства рожей не вышел, бунтовать пытался (безуспешно), университет вообще из меня последнего рокера сделал, и тошно мне было все, чего от меня хотят дома. Но родителей я любил, и особенно маму мне тогда расстраивать не хотелось. Плюс еще постепенно стало приходить осознание, что со мной что-то не так. Когда служил — иногда чуть не нарывался, потому что на мужиков вставало, и ловили как-то, и допрашивали. Потом вроде хорошую девушку повстречал и как-то отлегло, но муж из меня вышел никудышный, с появлением ребенка — и того хуже. Мы Зоряну как-то сделали, а потом я вообще не мог. Не поднималось. Сознание у меня было, ну, гомофобное тогда еще все-таки, и я ко врачу пошел — вдруг чем болен, дисфункция какая, еще чего… А потом выяснилось, что все просто. И еще проще, потому что сам доктор случайно оказался геем. Ну и сначала я ходил к нему на «сеансы»… А потом по клубам… А потом я попался на том, что лечу какую-то венерическую мелочь, хотя супружеский долг не выполняю и откуда тогда еще. Ну и все, кончилась моя семейная жизнь на ближайшие годы. Свободу я свою долгожданную от всех постулатов получил, конечно. А потом понял, что дочь-то терять не хотел. Но жена мне ясно сказала, что мудаку не даст ребенка воспитывать и не пошел бы я в развод на хуй к «своим Егоркам»…  
— М. Сурово, — вздохнул Серый, вернув Илье обратно паспорт. На его лице в одинаковой пропорции вдруг поселились и сочувствие, и раздражение. — Та жизненная ситуация, в которой жалко просто всех, да. А как потом с Зоряной помирился? Сейчас у вас отношения, вроде как, неплохие. Она знает, что ты гей?  
— Я ее сам нашел, когда она стала уже постарше. Сначала пытался от жены добиться согласия, но она уперлась. И я тоже уперся. Переквалифицировался в хорошего, но коварного папочку. А там и Мила — ну, жена — сдалась… Да и отлегло со временем. Потом поняли, что мы просто с самого начала не были парой, но на нас давили тогдашние условия. Она меня принять до конца так и не смогла, правда, но на пути стоять не стала, поскольку я ничего плохого ребенку не желал и не делал. А Зоряне все объяснил, когда ей было пятнадцать. Так что она знает, конечно. И простила, и поняла, и характерами мы с ней, в общем-то, лучше сходимся. Она чем-то похожа на меня — ну, на того меня, которого усердно пытались «правильно воспитывать» в ее возрасте. И я, в общем-то, даже счастлив, что так вышло… — Илья выдохнул. Видно было, что он давно не выговаривался никому в таком объеме и так откровенно — выходило тяжело, но тяжесть сменялась облегчением. Закрыв и спрятав паспорт, Добрыня посмотрел на Серегу и осекся вдруг: — Если что, с загулами я давно завязал. Это… Тогда это тоже было моей ошибкой — в той мере, в которой я позволял себе кутить. Такого уже давно нет в моей жизни. Да и незачем, потому что теперь… Ну, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Зайцева. Который тут же встрепенулся и погрозил пальцем воодушевленному богатырю.  
— Но-но-но, меня еще завоевать надо. Причем качественно, красиво и никаких дешевых выкрутасов, — Серый повел плечом и закатил глаза. Но тут же рассмеялся, дружественно хлопнув Добрынина по руке. — Короче, я рад, что Зоряна оказалась умнее вас обоих. Ну и теперь мне понятно, чего ты такой зашуганный в этом вопросе. Все теперь будет хорошо. Жаль, что тебя так пережевало не лучшее время для твоей ориентации. Ну… зато ты сильный и красивый мужик. Видишь, все лучше. Но смотри мне. Я самый ревнивый человек на свете и очень не люблю ничем делиться. Серьезно, я даже в яслях разбил лицо мелкому, когда он без спроса взял поиграть моего мишку. Этим же мишкой! Я страшен в гневе, могу покалечить людей плюшем.  
— Я и не говорил, что ты у меня уже есть. Я намекал на то, что влюбился, — Добрыня улыбнулся и отвел взгляд на мгновение, стесненный комплиментами и такой взрослой реакцией Сереги на не самые красивые открытия из прошлого. — И буду с этим работать. — После этого Илья еще недолго помолчал. А потом прыснул со смеху. — Завоюю самого опасного преступника десятилетия — который ворует чужие паспорта и убивает людей плюшем. Скажи, того несчастного пацана с фотографии ты точно так же замочил?  
— Ты даже не ведаешь моей мощи. Смейся, смейся, несчастный! — бахвалился Серый, дожевывая, наконец, свой перекус. На признание он внимания не обратил, словно капризная барышня, только деланно отвел взгляд и вымученно вздохнул. — Да не мочил я его, он перед тобой сидит. И жрет бессовестно все, что ты ему притащил. Серьезно, чуть меньше, чем рисовать, я люблю жрать только…  
— Тогда все твое, — Илья передвинул полный лоток с салатом к Серому. — Надеюсь только в награду за вкусный обед послушать и о тебе что-нибудь. Как ты дошел до жизни такой? Со мной-то ясно все теперь…  
— Да опять ты намекаешь, что я уголовник какой-то! Как запущу тебе сейчас салатом в бороду, будешь знать! — засмеялся Серый, отложив, впрочем, еду. — Ну про татуировки я же тебе рассказывал. Про семью мою только глухой не знает… Даже не знаю, что еще о себе рассказать, — неловко улыбнулся он.  
— Про семью я слышал, но то, что говорят, и то, что есть на самом деле — это совершенно разные вещи. Я вот… я так понял, что сейчас ты с ними и не общаешься вовсе?  
— Ну да, мама за границей живет, отец вообще хер знает где. Не знаю даже, — Серый пожал плечами. Но веселее от таких разговоров ему не становилось. — Да как-то не сложилось все. Я сразу был по нянечкам. Потом в ясли отдали. Конечно, элитные, платные. Потом в садик, потом школа-интернат закрытая для богатеньких. Оттуда меня забирали только на летние каникулы, в которые сразу определяли на три смены лагерей детских. Типа для физически развитых, умных и еще что-то… Ну тоже кучу денег стоят, нас там все время развивали. Потом опять в интернат. Выпустился, выперли меня в институт и сослали в общагу. Типа чтобы научился ценить деньги и посмотрел, как нормальные люди живут. Не ценю же ничего, гаденыш, — Серый сказал это с какой-то незнакомой Ильей интонацией. Явно передразнивал заученную с детства и часто оговоренную фразу. — Так и прошло детство. Друзей у меня никогда не было, а кому-то интересен и нужен я стал только в университете. Ну, знаешь, по-настоящему нужен. Не просто за деньги. Мать и отца я вообще не знаю. А нет, ну, знаю! Знаю, что отец хотел бы, чтобы я продолжил его дело. Но я настолько тупой, что пришлось искать наследника на стороне. Вот. За два года я вылетел из четырех университетов экономики, бизнеса, финансов и предпринимательства. Тогда он и отправил меня в наш вуз, чтобы я лицо семьи не позорил, убогий. Без образования-то остаться, прикинь? Проплатился хорошо, чтобы не выперли. Но я очень старался, чтобы деньги эти сгорели. Ну вот и все. Рассказывать совершенно нечего. Мои жуткие дни среди богатеньких ублюдков — самая скучная в мире вещь, я тебя уверяю, — ухмыльнулся Серый, отправляя в рот уже кусочек банана.  
— Никогда не понимал людей, которые относятся к своим детям как к инвестициям…. Вкладывай деньги, чтобы потом выиграть еще больше… И все кому-то должны… — Илья вздохнул, переваривая. Но потом посветлел. — Но я рад, что ты выпустился. Закончил уже, как я понимаю, не потому, что на тебя пытались давить, а для себя. А теперь откроешь самый крутой тату-салон во всем городе. Или даже за рубеж пробьешься. Как тебе?  
— Определенно, — улыбнулся Серый, придвинувшись к Илье и уложив голову тому на плечо. — Я же красивый. Потому и красивый, ведь во мне нет ничего из того, что должно было быть. Ну и да. Я, к слову, не гей вообще, если что. Мой максимум — страстные поцелуи и тереться друг о друга. Так что это… Я невинен и прекрасен. Как раз для богатыря!  
— То есть я вот сейчас должен еще сильнее сожрать себя чувством вины за то, что испоганил твой едва ли не первый опыт? — Добрынин нервно засмеялся, но погладил Зайцева по спине, а после устроил ладонь на поясе извечно рваных и узких джинсов. Серый остался доволен и прижался теснее.  
— Нет, но загладить вину определенно стоило бы, — усмехнулся он. — Да и не испоганил, мне все понравилось. Ну и смотри… Вечер скоро. Дома у тебя никого нет. Я сытый и расслабленный.  
— М… — Провокация не могла не подействовать. Добрынины глаза мечтательно затуманились, а рукой он осмелился пробраться неглубоко под джинсы, достав пальцами примерно до крестца. Серый вздрогнул. — Значит, хочешь ко мне домой?  
— Да. Пустишь же?  
— Пущу и не выпущу. Ох, Серый, ты бы знал… — выжал из себя Илья с тоской в голосе и тихо взвыл, ткнувшись носом ему в макушку. Потом отстранился. — Может, будем пока собираться? Нам еще обратно через весь парк пройти и ехать…  
— Ага. Давай скорее.

Минус всякого буднего вечера — это забитый транспорт и пробки. Вот и Илье с Серегой пришлось кое-как втиснуться в автобус, поближе к спасительному окну. До боли этот момент напоминал прошлую осень, только салон заполняла смертельная духота, одежды — меньше, а чтобы легче было переговариваться и контролировать давление друг на друга — Зайцев умостился лицом к Добрынину. Когда двинулись, кабину здорово накренило на какой-то яме, и Сереге на секунду пришлось столкнуться лицом с широкой богатырской грудью. Илья сперва сконфуженно улыбнулся, поправляясь и вставая живой стеной между своим очаровательным подопечным и недружелюбной массой пассажиров, а потом вдруг рассмеялся. Теперь стесняться было нечего. Но дразнила близость в этой давке, как и прежде. Серега хитро смотрел в лицо Добрынина и иногда совершенно неслучайно прижимался теснее, даже когда не было необходимости. Или приближался, вставал на носочки и шептал дурные глупости вроде тех, которые заводят всяких влюбленных… Например, в свете закатного солнца он недвусмысленно намекнул Илье, что у самого Серого для него сохранилась еще не одна живая валентинка, которую он мог бы подарить, что шрам Добрынина до сих пор является для Зайцева самым большим фетишем, что он обожает массаж и привез с собой случайно очень вкусное масло для тела и, конечно, готов им поделиться, что умеет технически правильно растирать мышцы и обожает вместе принимать ванну или душ, а еще больше — мешать готовить еду и влезать в процесс по собственному усмотрению (пояснил, что на себя бы все намазал и дал попробовать). А перед нужной остановкой, когда поток людей зашевелился и никто не смотрел по сторонам, только под ноги, Серега потянулся к уху Ильи, но не шептать. Он шаловливо укусил того за мочку и быстро отстранился, засмеявшись. Добрынин улыбался, но дышал все тяжелее — а как у него горели глаза… К концу поездки он походил на голодного медведя, перед которым на веревочке водили сочным куском мяса, и на малейшее движение Сереги реагировал мгновенно. Запоминал каждое слово, каждый жест, каждый бесстыжий взгляд, а когда порядком опустевший автобус остановился — буквально выволок Зайцева на улицу за руку. Илья шел быстро, словно мог опоздать. И хорошо, что дом его был совсем близко от остановки — потому что духу бы не хватило мчаться так по остывающей июньской жаре, задыхаясь от спешки и от желания.  
Открылась дверь подъезда. Внутри было темно — лампочки перегорели, видно, — и пришлось сбавить обороты. Добрыня довел Серегу до лифта, вызвал… А тому, зараза, спускаться чуть не с самого верхнего этажа. В темноте и тишине шумное дыхание слышалось отчетливо и близко. Их не могли увидеть так просто, и Илья стоял вплотную, разгоряченный и обезумевший за полгода, отданных одному лишь несбыточному желанию.  
— Ну ладно, я уже начинаю верить, что ты влюбился, — шипел и смеялся издевательски прямо на ухо Серега. — Я думал, ты у меня совсем уж отмороженный!  
Илья не ответил. Но Зайцев впервые смог во всей красе узнать физическую силу своего богатыря — потому что в ту же секунду рука Добрынина уперлась ему в грудь и отпружинила. Серега едва успел что-то понять, как уже влетел спиной в стену возле лифта легко, словно резиновый мячик, а запястья его оказались в тисках могучих ладоней. Губы Ильи были на его губах. Он всецело забрал инициативу в страстном, по-настоящему агрессивном поцелуе. Где-то за перегородкой, в шахте, трещали тросы спускающейся кабины — а Добрынин трахал Серегин рот языком, вдавливаясь в напряженные бедра пахом. Зайцев только скулил тихонько, извиваясь под богатыревым телом, но не вырывался. С ума сходил, в дыхании сбился, но отдавался и поддавался. Когда лифт любезно отворил двери, озарив их светом, Серега съехал по стене и просто увлек Добрынина за собой, не разрывая поцелуя. И вновь — к стенке. Только руки отнял, забираясь к Илье под футболку, дергая нетерпеливо пальцами ремень, прикусывая чужие губы. Добрынин жил на десятом этаже, и у них был хороший запас времени — ровно для того, чтобы возбудиться до состояния, когда секс начинается уже на пороге. Потому Илья не отставал: вылизывал и кусал Серегу в шею, пальцами массировал ширинку.  
— Как я хочу тебя… Как давно я хочу тебя… — сбивчиво шептал он сперва на ухо, а потом в губы, расстегивая пуговицу на Серегиных джинсах как раз к тому моменту, как они достигли нужного этажа. Зайцев отправился вперед, и Добрыня прислонил его к металлической двери на лестничную клетку, а сам прижался сзади. Зазвенели ключи. Одной рукой Илья насиловал замочную скважину, второй — держал распаленного Серегу под живот. Потом, на своей территории, стал выбирать на связке ключи от замков к двери квартиры, почти ежесекундно отвлекаясь на поцелуи. Но в какой-то момент — замер, насторожился и даже Зайцева приглушил. И правда: как будто кто-то побежал по ту сторону двери.  
— Ай… Застегни штаны… — пробормотал Илья и одернул футболку, тихо проворачивая ключ. Серега не сразу вернулся с небес на землю и выполнил просьбу неохотно, лениво охая и вздыхая.  
— А чего ты? Нормально же все было!  
Дверь открылась, и Илья встал в проходе, хлопнув ладонями о бедра. В коридоре стояла, в страшном смущении прикрыв руками лицо, Зоряна. Взгляд ее бегал от отца к Сереге и обратно.  
— Я хотела сделать сюрприз, — виновато пропищала она и нервно повернулась вокруг своей оси. — Простите…  
— И в глазок смотрела? — уточнил Добрыня. Зоря мелко закивала. Глаза девчушки блестели так, словно она была готова то ли расплакаться, то ли тут же расхохотаться до слез. Илья сам выронил пару смешков и не успел сообразить, как Зайцев уже выскочил из-за его плеча, широко расставив руки:  
— Сюрприз! Твой батя еще не совсем старпер! — весело заорал он и затряс ладонями, изображая конфетти. — А еще теперь мы с ним типа пара! Уже второй сюрприз!  
Тут уж Зоряна не выдержала и расхохоталась, сгибаясь пополам:  
— Ну, у вас лучше получилось… — выдавила она. — Я-то просто без предупреждения пришла и принесла пончиков. Ты чего не сказал, что не один будешь?! — в следующую секунду накинулась она уже на Добрыню. — Я бы тогда, может, не сегодня!..  
— А вот ты меня не предупреждаешь, и я тебя тоже не предупреждаю! — ответил Илья в тон, так же всплескивая руками. — Ладно, плавно переводим свидание в режим семейных посиделок, что уж тут. Ничего? — обратился он уже к Сереге.  
— Отплачу пончиками! — примирительно сложила руки Зоря.  
— Да ладно, давайте. Че вы. Ничего страшного, — сконфуженно улыбнулся Зайцев, скидывая с себя рюкзак и скромно удерживая его на причинном месте. Самому смешно было и выть хотелось. — Можно и чай.  
— Тогда располагайся. Все знаешь уже, — Добрынин с надеждой показал руками в сторону кухни. — И, кстати, если можно — клеймо-то верни?..


	10. Глава 10

Автор иллюстрации - SanyaKaput (https://www.instagram.com/sanyakaput/) 

Они разулись — Добрыня явился на кухню и вовсе уже в домашнем. Как оказалось, Зоряна приготовилась заранее: стол накрыла (осталось только Сереге чашку достать), букетик полевых цветов откуда-то принесла… Всего-то проблема — была у подруги, с ночевкой остаться не получилось, а к отцу пошла, потому что ближе и домой поздно возвращаться не хотелось. Ну и, конечно, никак она не могла оторвать хитрого да любопытного взгляда от Зайцева. И от вопроса не удержалась, когда все собрались за столом:  
— Так ты, значит, не только студент, который делает татуировки, да?  
— Да. Еще я просто красавец, мимо которого трудно пройти, — заулыбался Зайцев, с аппетитом вгрызаясь в пончик.  
— А ты теперь будешь делать скидки? Ну, членам семьи…  
— Скидки на что? — перебил Илья. — Вот мы пока о других татуировках не говорили с тобой еще…  
— Нет. Бизнес есть бизнес. Тем более мы пока еще не семья, — ухмыльнулся Серый. — Да и тебе без разрешения отца нельзя, вроде как.  
— Ой, ну вот начинаются эти «пока», «еще»… — Зоряна отмахнулась и сделала большой глоток чая, а после с грохотом поставила кружку на стол. — Вы уж давайте постарайтесь как-нибудь, а папку я растрясу. Да?  
— Нет, — из приличия сурово ответил Добрынин, улыбаясь и подкручивая усы.  
— Ну если ты растрясешь только. Тогда давай так. Ты папке рассказываешь, какой я хороший, а я тебе скидку в половину? По рукам? — хитро сощурился Серега.  
— Да! — заликовала Зоряна и вцепилась в его руку, вызвав уже почти нешуточное негодование Добрыни.  
— Да вы обнаглели совсем!  
— Ну а если сольешь мне какую-нибудь крутую информацию про него — еще десяточку! — деланно шепотом сообщил Зайцев и подмигнул.  
— Я тебе сам все расскажу. Тоже хочу скидку, — Илья подсел ближе к Сереге, заявляя свои права. Зоря не растерялась, тут же стала подначивать:  
— Ну конечно, скидку он хочет… От таких симпатичных, сговорчивых и обаятельных парней — только скидок и хотеть…  
— Это. Все. Я сейчас никому ничего не сделаю, если будете давить на меня, — усмехнулся Серега, резко восстановив свое личное пространство. — Поговорим об этом, когда я с важным видом поем.  
— Ну ладно. Может, скажешь мне тогда — я теперь хотя бы смогу без предупреждения вваливаться в квартиру? Или все, несовершеннолетним вход воспрещен? Какие у тебя виды на моего отца?  
Зоряна хватки не ослабляла — причем чем активнее она набрасывалась на Серегу с вопросами, тем чаще сама подсовывала ему пончики — прямо-таки хороший и плохой полицейский в одном флаконе. Илья поначалу даже стушевался, хотел ввязаться, но любопытство его победило. Он глядел на Серегу — как тот справится с его неугомонной дочерью? Ведь теперь волей-неволей общаться и им.  
— Ну, самые серьезные, — Серега задумчиво почесал затылок, но от пончиков не отказался. Да и чайку себе еще по-хозяйски подлил. — Даже больше, чем самые серьезные.  
— В общем, лучше отзванивайся, — с загадочной улыбкой перевел Добрынин и прикрыл глаза — только лишь для того, чтобы не сожрать Зайцева взглядом. Под столом он осторожно прислонился к Серегиной коленке. Зоряна вздохнула то ли умиленно, то ли обреченно:  
— Ну, больше тогда никаких таких сюрпризов. Вот потом вы остепенитесь, надоедите друг другу немного — я вам устрою…

Вечер шел размеренно и тихо. Тепло и уютно. Светло становилось на душе у Зайцева от длинных разговоров, веселых историй и возможности поделиться чем-то своим, будничным и абсолютно обыденным. Серый взахлеб рассказывал Зоряне, какой грач с необычным именем скоро будет у него жить и про орнитарий в общем. Они долго смеялись над тем, как Зайцев изображал великолепные танцы птицы, а после с интересом рассматривали Серегины зарисовки, которых за то время скопилось немало несмотря на то, каким был истинный объект юношеского интереса. Птицы все же занимали основную часть целых пяти страниц, которые Серега сегодня использовал. Потом он неприкрыто отвешивал Добрынину комплименты, хвастаясь, чем тот его кормил и как было вкусно. Впрочем, пончики Зайцев отметил не с меньшим теплым огоньком во взгляде.  
Еще часть вечера они посвятили совместному просмотру фильма. Зоряна, правда, не дотерпела до финала — раскрыла тайну, что уже смотрела и знает, чем все закончилось, а еще — что после собственных прогулок смертельно хочет спать.  
— Ну, я тогда на лоджию, а вы тут, — бросила она, стоя уже в дверях отцовской комнаты, где и устроили домашний кинотеатр. Илья только махнул ей вслед — его и самого морило с теплым Серегой в объятиях и уже погашенным для удобства светом.  
— А чего, она будет на холоде спать? — Серый удивился и даже поднялся, отстранившись. — Если надо, то я уеду.  
— Ой, да какой холод, я тебя умоляю… — рассмеялся Добрынин. — Я там даже зимой ночевал. У меня там что-то вроде небольшой спальни и компьютер стоит — все обустроено, тепло, не дует. А летом — вообще прекрасно. Да и где ты, думаешь, я спал, когда тебя домой впервые принес? А то очнулся бы ты с бодуна голый и в одной постели со мной…  
— Ну… я бы обрадовался и подумал, что по дороге где-то в канаве испустил дух, — засмеялся Зайцев, укладываясь обратно. — Ну, признавайся! Каково меня было раздевать бессознательного такого?  
— Соблазнительно. Ты совершенно не сопротивлялся и что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. Но в основном я боялся, как бы тебе не стало хуже. Так что опыт с раздеванием я, несомненно, хочу повторить — но уже без вреда для здоровья, — и Илья присел на кровати, повернув Серегу на спину. — Ну что, уложить тебя спать?  
— Спать? Ну уложи, конечно… — ухмыльнулся тот, сладко потянувшись. — Сказку расскажешь? Погладишь по спинке? Книжку почитаешь?  
— Поглажу. И расскажу, как хорошо тебе может быть со мной, если захочешь… И что для этого нужно сделать… — Илья тепло погладил Серегин живот. А потом — стал раздевать. Он бережно, но уверенно поднимал его сильными руками, и Зайцеву даже не приходилось помогать, направляя вес в нужное русло — богатырь делал все сам. Медленно выпутал Серегу из майки, стащил джинсы, сложил аккуратно с краю. Даже снял носки. И остался самый красивый на свете хулиган в одном белье, а вслед за ним — сам Добрыня. Они укрылись одеялом, защищенные от лишних глаз и ушей шумом подходящего к концу фильма и запертой дверью. — Ты хотел бы быть снизу или сверху? — неожиданно спросил Илья чуть позже, лежа сзади и ласково водя пальцами по спине Серого. Тот ответил не сразу, словно думал.  
— А что, с тобой можно и сверху? — он обернулся на Добрыню и заулыбался. — Ну, ты весь такой брутальный, типа… как это работает? Или просто если хочешь, то можно все?  
— Можно все. Тебе — можно… Мне привычнее в активной позиции, но я не могу тебя ни к чему принуждать. Тем более в первый раз. Ты сам выберешь, сам найдешь, как тебе приятнее.  
— Ну тогда я вообще не выберу. Как пойдет. Как думаешь, так будет круто? — ухмыльнулся Зайцев, разворачиваясь и укладывая Добрынина на спину. Он забрался сверху, но не лишил их укрытия. И лицо Добрыни тут же было зацеловано настолько, что если тот и хотел, говорить ему просто не позволяли. Серега изучал. И руками, и всем телом. Крепко держался за Добрыню и вжимался в его бедра своими до истомы — словно нравилось мучить их обоих нереализованной близостью. — Хорошо, что я взял масло… А то после твоего минета, наверное, раздражено будет все… — жарко шептал Серега, редким случаем отрываясь от желанных губ.  
Илья с той же самоотдачей отвечал на поцелуи. Он впился пальцами в аппетитный зад, не позволяя отстраняться, стал ярче, мягче ласкать сочные Серегины губы, принимая его и чувствуя — таким ведущим, до невозможности близким, будто проникающим под кожу. Каким же Серега оказался откровенным, каким активным, провоцирующим… Хватало одного слова — и Илья уже чувствовал готовность оказаться между Серегиных ног и показать, что борода ласке не помеха так же, как и поцелуям. Но медлил. Ему казалось, нельзя еще выпускать из тела эту бешеную лавину, которая вот-вот могла поглотить любовников с головой — а потому Добрынин направил ее в другую сторону. Он снова перекатился на бок, переместив поцелуи на щеки и лоб; превратил адский огонь, подобный тому, в котором обжигают керамику, в столь же сильную нежность. Впервые Илья сжимал Зайцева в таких крепких объятиях, что вскоре почти перестал чувствовать собственные мышцы. Они с Серегой сошлись, склеились, дышали одним воздухом и отдавали сердечный стук друг другу в грудь, пальцами мягко впивались в кожу.  
— Так хорошо и просто все с тобой, Серега… Я и не думал, что у меня будет такое когда-нибудь… — выдохнул Добрынин. Зайцев оторвался с неохотой от своего занятия, чтобы ответить:  
— Ну почему же? Ты же прекрасен чуть более, чем полностью…  
Хитрый юноша вновь бросался в поцелуи, словно не было никакого конца его силам. Будто волна, он омывал Добрынина своим пылким характером в жизни и, как оказалось, любви. Серега был безудержным, любопытным, дерзким и очень ярким. Ему везде хотелось потрогать, каждый маленький сантиметр тела изучить, везде оставить свою метку. А требовал-то ответных реакций как! Невозможно было умолчать или упрятать от дерзкого хулигана даже вздоха или стона; он с хваткой маленького ребенка или жадной жены вытягивал, выуживал, хитростью выманивал из Добрыни побольше ответной любви. То руки его положит как-нибудь, то в объятия бросится и в них зароется, то носом в грудь уткнется и как укусит… Легонько, конечно, любяще, но страстно и с желанием. Серега сам не прочь был пощупать Добрынина везде, где только можно. Но больше всего ему нравилось именно тереться. Тереться обо все тело, вздыхать томно и постанывать на ушко, а после вновь крепко жаться ногами к ногам, животом к животу, грудью к груди. Еще Зайцев любил красоваться и показываться. Поэтому под руками Ильи пластично выгибался, подставляя тело как под ласки, так и под взгляды. И улыбался по-особенному пошло, замечая их на себе — правильные, преисполненные желания. А главное — жадные. Когда Добрынин в очередной раз отвлекся на подставленные ему искусанные губы, рука его случайно оказалась по велению Сереги в Серегиных же трусах. Зайцев был влажным и горячим.  
— Ты бесстыжий черт… — шепнул Добрынин с надломом. Он едва держал себя в руках, едва терпел — думал, отляжет, думал — Серега повременит сегодня, раз Зоряна дома, но как тут можно было?.. У самого Ильи тело словно свинцом налилось — так он был возбужден, а теперь-то и вовсе ему казалось, что он сгорит сейчас заживо, наполненный раскаленным желанием. Вот и накинулся — точно так же, как возле лифта и в лифте, по-звериному, засасывая и кусая губы, язык, до боли порой сталкиваясь зубами… Агрессия оттенялась тягучей, вязкой лаской. Пальцы богатыря тут же пришли в движение: он то легко гладил и нажимал на уздечку, дразня остро и невесомо — то медленно стискивал всю длину члена, позволяя толкаться бедрами в удобно сложенную ладонь. Стянув с Сереги брифы, Илья разошелся еще сильнее: сперва напал, выбив из молодого человека спесь быстрой дрочкой, потом широко прошелся рукой по бедрам и животу, соскользнул по стволу вниз, вглубь промежности. Он словно концентрировал, прессовал, а затем размазывал удовольствие, наполняя им ослабленные истомой мышцы. Прижимая Зайцева к себе, Добрыня мял его бедра, шлепал по заднице — а потом снова отстранял, гладил, распластывал по постели. Ему нравилось проворачивать странные трюки, отдаленно напоминающие работу с глиной: то давить ямкой в центре ладони на скользкую головку, то зажимать ее между пальцами, то пощипывать за складочку крайней плоти, потом — снова брать в кулак… Все ради того, чтобы смотреть, как меняется в полумраке светлой летней ночи Серегино лицо, как вздрагивает он, как выныривает из-под слишком жаркого тонкого одеяла, демонстрируя скульптурную грудь, затвердевшие соски. Зайцев отдавался полностью, опустошая всю свою эмоциональность и щедро выливая ее на Добрынина.  
— Ох, Илья… Я же сейчас… Какие у тебя руки, Илья… — хныкал Серега, зарываясь лицом в ладони из-за переполняющих его чувств. Он не смущался показывать то, что ему нравилось. Особенно ярко выдыхал чужое имя тогда, когда ласка приходилась по вкусу и заставляла сходить с ума. И вообще поминутно звал Добрынина, тянул на себя, хватался за него, мучительно вздрагивая в удовольствии. Он желал большего, но решился прервать нежное переплетение тел своей инициативой и острым интересом не сразу. А когда набрался смелости, его рука вдруг оказалась на воодушевляющей выпуклости богатыря. Тот увидел, как на лице Сереги проскочило удивление среди совершенно бездумного желания. Эта вспышка раскрылась в чуть приподнятых темных бровях и тут же затухла в очередном влажном стоне, а пальцы невесомо стиснули плоть сквозь ткань.  
Серега не был аккуратным любовником. Он был неуклюжим, торопился и напоминал мальчишку, которому очень интересно, что там дальше за поворотом. И хотелось быстрее, быстрее, быстрее найти и взять от ситуации все возможное. Но ему мешали, отвлекали, а теплая трясина засасывала в свою глубину. И хотелось отпустить себя. Но хотелось и узнать больше. И Зайцев аккуратно гладил Добрыню, ласкал, нежил, стараясь растормошить внутреннего зверя окончательно. Чтобы тот набросился уже наконец и растерзал. Научил, как терзать самому.  
— Добрынин, — позвал Серега совершенно севшим голосом, когда юркие пальцы уже проникли под ткань, ближе к телу Ильи. — А что особенного в анальном… сексе? Правда, что кончать восхитительно? Покажи мне…  
— Нет, ты не бесстыжий… Ты охуевший вконец… — ухмыляясь, зашипел Добрынин, впервые обронив перед Зайцевым непристойное слово. Серега чувствовал, как задрожали руки, что нежили и ломали его томной любовной болью, как бешено задергал бедрами Илья, тоже попавшийся в сети долгожданного нестерпимого удовольствия. Вдруг он отбросил одеяло, вскочил. Силуэт Сереги бледно засиял в приглушенном свете фонаря за окном. Черные птицы, казалось, оживали на извивающемся теле. И трогательный снегирь на напряженном животе Ильи — тоже.  
В тот миг Добрыня напомнил Серому оборотня. Днем он казался добродушным великаном, но теперь, в глубоких сумерках, выглядел иначе. Развитые мышцы подчеркивали контрастные черные тени. Реки широких выпуклых вен тянулись по мясистой шее, богатырским рукам, ветвились внизу живота. Илья навис над Серегой, уткнувшись кулаками в постель, как над заваленной добычей. Помолчал, принюхался — и широко прихватил зубами кожу на шее, прежде чем встать с кровати. Зайцев притих.  
Несмотря на свой вес, Добрынин ходил почти бесшумно. Он выдвинул один из бельевых ящиков и вернулся в постель с тюбиком смазки и презервативами. Пока ложился назад — проскользил пальцами от Серегиной икры до паха, медленно приподнял и согнул в колене одну ногу, и на постель забрался уже между раздвинутых бедер. Хмыкнув, Добрыня ловко подцепил одним пальцем прижатый к животу член Зайцева, оттянул повыше и — уронил снова.  
— Драть тебя надо, — с напускной строгостью заключил он. А после медленнее, со вкусом выделяя каждое слово, добавил: — Крепко драть твой сладкий зад…  
Щелкнула крышечка тюбика. Добрынин неспешно растирал между пальцами смазку, любуясь Серегой свысока, смотря ему в глаза, заглатывая все его игривые ужимки. Это выглядело сексуально, Серега громко и голодно сглатывал, храня во взгляде безграничное восхищение. А потом одна рука, горячая и скользкая, нырнула между бедер Зайцева… Илья осторожно, лишь постепенно наращивая силу, нажал на местечко под мошонкой. Во взгляде так и читался какой-то вопрос с подвохом. Зайцев охнул и уставился на Добрынина; губы его были соблазнительно приоткрыты, а воздух из легких опалил кожу. Ему стало немного неловко, даже страшно, но Илье он доверял. Коленки разводил широко и смело. Приятно было осознавать, что там его, кроме Добрынина, никто и никогда еще так не трогал…  
— Я тебе нравлюсь? — вдруг поинтересовался Серый. Кровь от головы хоть и откатила, но переставшее кипеть возбуждение позволяло ему говорить четче. А Зайцев словно нечаянно, поднявшись с дивана на локтях, тронул себя. Пальцы прошлись от шеи до соска. Опять красовался.  
— М-м-м… — нечленораздельно выдавил Илья. Но в этот раз не потому, что сомневался в ответе, а потому что тот застрял в горле с комком голодной слюны. Но член согласно дернулся под трусами, оставив маленькое влажное пятнышко. Добрыня беззвучно засмеялся, наклонился, повторив ртом путь Серегиной руки — вздувшаяся жилка возле ключицы, контур грудной мышцы, бусинка соска… Илья сжал его губами, потянул, потеребил языком, а после перешел ко второму. Серега заныл, вздрагивая и медленно соблазнительно двигая бедрами. Пальцы внизу все давили, выжимали из него какое-то мутное ощущение внутри таза, одновременно отдающееся эхом в каждой интимной точке. Но скоро прикосновения Добрынина разошлись — и вот уже он легонько жался, мазал подушечкой по кругу узкого ануса. Это произвело на Зайцева какой-то тонизирующий эффект; он задергался, стал беспокойным и дышать начал громко, глубоко. Непривычное ощущение дергало за ниточки нервную систему.  
— Нет, а если серьезно… нравлюсь… нравлюсь я тебе? — захлебывался в удовольствии Серега, пока его руки гладили Илью, где придется, где попадут. Соприкосновение сухих ладоней с телом отзывалось шелестом.  
— Да… — выдохнул Добрыня между ласками. И хрипло добавил еще: — Хочу любить тебя…  
Он поднял взгляд на лицо Зайцева, а потом облизнулся, как-то особенно технично пригладил усы и бороду, избавляя Серегу от лишней щекотки торчащих волосков, и нырнул вниз. Вторая рука мягко огладила член, сдабривая смазкой, и Добрыня прижался к головке влажными губами, чтобы после поймать ответно приподнявшуюся плоть ртом — и в тот же миг впервые проникнуть пальцем в расслабленное тело… Он делал все равномерно: не спеша засасывал Серого, не спеша уходил вглубь поступательными движениями, легко скользя по лубриканту. Теплая плоть податливо расступалась перед ним. Зайцев был тихим, прислушивался и даже дышал столь неслышно, что могло показаться, будто он отключился. Но ненадолго. Совсем скоро Серый ожил. Он трепетал, дрожал, как самый настоящий заяц в лапах лиса или жестокого заводчика. Если бы не бесконечные сладкие вздохи и срывающиеся на беззвучное шипение стоны, можно было бы подумать, что он боится.  
— Я… О… Господи, хватит… — захныкал в какой-то момент Серега, резко вскинув бедра. Он пылал в эмоции, и кожа плавилась, и руки уперлись в стену, хлопнув ладонями по ледяной — как показалось Серому — поверхности, и тело все тянуло и тянуло вверх, раскатывало по кровати, выкручивало от удовольствия. Такого, что поскорее просится наружу. Такого, что невозможно держать, которое жмется в теле, бьется внутри… Серега изнемогал, таял и плыл в желании избавиться от назойливого ощущения. Добрыня тонул в запахе Серегиного возбуждения, на языке растекался солоноватый, пряный вкус смазки. Он впитал в себя тени каждой эмоции, каждого сладкого импульса, которые Зайцев не мог сдержать в себе. И с каждым мгновением Илья все быстрее, все более жадно нежил молодого любовника — сосал страстно, влажно, мыча и постанывая в нос. Ему было хорошо — уже лишь оттого, что можно вот так доставлять удовольствие, быть первым. Оргазм настиг Зайцева быстрее, чем он хотел бы. Разрядка глухо отозвалась в теле первыми спазмами и, казалось, была столь далека, что едва ли смогла бы добраться до средоточия. Но совсем скоро Зайцев вдруг громко застонал, дернулся, чуть не убежав от Добрынина (тот его вовремя поймал), и выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу теплым и влажным губам. Он излился. Стонал, метался, чуть не выл и излился. Серега никогда еще не испытывал столь ошеломляющего чувства непрекращающегося острого удовольствия. Он ощущал, что получил больше, чем мог вынести. Свободной ладонью Илья гладил Серого по ноге, по животу, по руке, по томно напрягшимся яичкам — но невольно спускался и по своему телу, которое ныло, горело, страдало от невозможности разрядиться. Он наконец-то сдвинул белье, жмурясь, приласкал себя и выдохнул громче…  
— Хочу тебя… Я сожру тебя сейчас, Серега, как я хочу тебя, — чуть не рычал Илья, и под левой ладонью отзывалась влажным эхом болезненная эрекция.  
— Иди ко мне… — сипло проговорил Зайцев, а Добрынина коснулись горячие ладони. Серега звал и манил к себе, поглаживая его по вискам и щекам. — Покажи мне, как, и иди сюда…  
В ту же секунду Добрынин навис сверху. Он рвался навстречу — но все равно сдерживал себя от излишней спешки. Нежно обхватив, поднял Серегины ноги, закинул себе на плечи — и блаженно прижался нагой плотью к паху Зайцева. Илья несколько раз агрессивно двинул бедрами, сбрасывая напряжение, а потом остановился и прижался губами к стройным икрам, и в темноте зашуршала фольга…  
— Говори, если будет неприятно, больно… И старайся просто расслабиться. Не сжимайся ни в коем случае… — шептал богатырь, вновь поглаживая и дразня пальцами Серегин вход. Смазки он взял даже больше, чем в первый раз: для него, для себя… Приладился, широко прошелся руками по бокам, по плечам Зайцева. — Я буду аккуратным. Просто откройся мне…  
Илья был словно везде и сразу. Он наклонился ниже и вновь целовал, занимая Серегины губы откровенной, чувственной лаской языка, потягивал ладонью по-прежнему твердый член — и терся собственной эрекцией между ягодиц. В этом не было грубого собственничества — только забота, соблазн, красивая любовная игра. Зайцев так глубоко потерялся в ней, что не сразу заметил, как прикосновение сменилось давлением, как тело Добрыни расцвело первозданной силой… Он плавно покачивал тазом, раздвигал тесные мышцы упругой головкой и честно ныл от того, как желанна даже мысль об этом соитии. К малейшему Серегиному вздоху Добрыня прислушивался. Он легко выходил, если тот сопротивлялся проникновению, добавлял смазки, а после вновь и вновь продолжал растягивать, вбуравливаться, вминаться внутрь. Сперва Зайцев не чувствовал ничего, кроме тянущей боли — но Илья часто-часто и рвано дышал от удовольствия, дрочил Серому, говорил с ним, отвлекал… Но вот уже ощущение ушло глубже, Добрыня, закатывая глаза, застонал в губы: «Молодец… Вот молодец… Давай еще…» — и ускорился, вошел на полдлины, а головка ткнулась внутри в ту самую точку, и это ощущение смешалось с болью и с мыслью, что они слились, что они берут свой запретный плод, не стесняясь чужого присутствия, что это происходит — спустя полгода мучительной неизвестности и неразрешенной тоски. Серега расцветал в ночи тихими стонами, приглушенными и почти скромными речами, жался к Добрынину так трепетно и нежно, ворчал тихонько, что больно, что он не ожидал, что на такое он не подписывался. Но с каждым новым толчком, когда напряжение начало отпускать, когда давление внутри вновь возросло и из тела стала рваться нерозданная нежность, он перестал говорить. Точнее, может, и пытался выдать что-то такое остроумное, но выходили одни чувственные да протяжные вздохи. Серега раскрывался, выворачивался навстречу Добрынину, крепко схватившись одной рукой за его опорную, а другой — уперся ладонью в стену. Теперь получалось, теперь не было стянутости, теперь не дергало болезненно внизу так сильно.  
Еще откровеннее — и Серега окунулся в омут очередного поцелуя, разводя ноги настолько широко, насколько позволило тело. Он расслабился окончательно, пустил Добрынина глубже и заскулил ему в истерзанные губы. Выгнулся вновь, отстранился, подставляя ласкам шею. Зайцев чувствовал, как ноги немеют от странного неудобного удовольствия, от густого, терпкого чувства заполненности, отдающего в поясницу. Ярче теперь отзывались движения Ильи в Сереге: широкие, плавные. А найдя идеальный темп, Добрыня увел одну руку Зайцева между ними: дал ощутить кончиками пальцев, как крепкий ствол погружается в жадное нутро, обхватить тяжелые яички, с каждым толчком почти касающиеся ягодиц… Он, играя с Серым, вдруг медленно вышел целиком, протягивая наружу член через объятия дрожащей ладони — лишь для того, чтобы любовник сам направил назад, чтобы всецело понял, как глубоко их соитие. И Зайцев послушался, краснея. А после, чтобы избавиться от смущения, подался навстречу Добрынину, поймав его за бока, и потянул на себя. Тут же послышался стон, когда изменился угол вхождения, а Серега сильнее потащил Илью на себя, между ног, чтобы тот уделил ему еще больше внимания. Чтобы целовал шею, губы, щеки… Особенно шею!  
— Не отвлекайся. Делай, — шептал Зайцев на ухо Добрыне, а после прикусил мочку и зарычал шутливо. Тот понял, что границы дозволенности расширились — и выполнил требование. Наконец он отбросил излишнюю осторожность, наконец дал себе волю… Илья буквально вбивал Зайцева в постель, и та тихо поскрипывала в унисон сдавленным, захлебывающимся от удовольствия голосам. Перед глазами темнело от ухающей в висках крови, от того, что разум фокусировался лишь на одном — кипящем, уплотняющемся блаженстве. И губы уже немели от поцелуев, а на груди и бедрах Сереги цвели жаром узоры, начерченные ласковыми пальцами и ладонями… Невыносимо становилось. И еще невыносимее — когда снова Илья поймал в свой плен сочащуюся плоть, когда пошло, влажно толкнулся языком между губ, когда задвигался так, что Зайцев перестал чувствовать что-либо, кроме безумного трения о набухшую точку внутри. Сереге стало словно дурно в какой-то момент. Голова кружилась, воздух вдруг закончился. Он был вновь бесконечно пьян.  
— Я… сейчас… умру, — хрипло выдал Серый, заглушив свою речь протяжным и чувственным стоном. Током пробило все тело. Второй оргазм давался сложнее, был вымученным, жестким и болезненным. Серый дергался под Ильей, как шальной. Мышцы сокращались непроизвольно и часто, то крепче обнимая плоть внутри, то отпуская ее. И каждое новое прикосновение к чувствительным местам взрывалось в теле и мозгу болезненным импульсом, что долго остывал после. Зайцев дрожал. Дрожал и искал защиты, трепетно прижимался к Илье, тянулся к нему, будто это была какая-то жизненно важная необходимость — замкнуть между ними цепь. Чтобы каждая конечность держала чужую или касалась ее. Но Добрыня и так был с Серегой, был в нем. В момент пика он сам замедлился, замер, тихо застонал и уперся лбом в лоб Зайцева, не в силах вытерпеть этих эмоций, этого заразительного, жгучего экстаза — и кончил следом, пока сладкая судорога еще не потухла в чужом теле. Совершенно опустошенный этой разрядкой, он обмяк, сжимая Серого в объятиях, и в конце концов уткнулся ему в шею. Прошла минута — только тогда Илья нашел в себе силы, неровно дыша и неверно двигаясь, осторожно выйти.  
— Ты… — только и смог выдавить он, потому что не подобрал достаточно выразительного эпитета, который точно охарактеризовал бы Зайцева. Не подобрал — потому думать не получалось ни о чем совершенно. Лучшее, что придумал Добрынин — это осыпать Серегино лицо поцелуями. Тот засмеялся и спрятался в богатырево плечо.  
— Чего я? — заискивающе поинтересовался Серый, когда Илья перестал терроризировать его нежностями.  
— Сладкий… — шепнул Добрыня. Но на этом не остановился. — Горячий… Сумасшедший… Наглый… Очень, очень красивый… Чудесный просто. До сих пор не верю… что ты такой у меня…  
— А ты меня брать не хотел! Видишь, я лучше знаю, что тебе нужно. Я еще и умный, — важно пояснил Зайцев и прикусил кожу на плече Ильи. — Знаешь, как это было?  
— Да. А я старый дурак, — улыбнулся Добрынин. — Как?..  
— Как будто почесал укус, сука, который так давно чесался, а у тебя руки были заняты! И ты такой чешешь и а-а-а-а-а-а-а… — Серега действительно зачесался, закатил глаза и сделал все это столь картинно, что не поверить ему было невозможно.  
— Так тебя, прости, кто-то за задницу укусил — а я почесал? — расхохотался Илья. — Буду теперь знать, что водятся в природе такие вот комары-глиномесы, которые пробираются к самому нежному местечку, кусают… А после этого ты уже сам готов запрыгнуть на…  
— Да, — засмеялся Серега в ответ. — Нет, ну правда… Я видел по твоему лицу, у тебя тоже было это ощущение. Но это хорошо… Ведь я ревновал и все ломал голову, как же ты сбрасывал напряжение без меня тут.  
— О, тут никакого секрета нет… — Добрынин сощурился, а потом поднялся с кровати, чтобы попутно избавиться, наконец, от использованного презерватива и обеспечить себя и Серегу влажными салфетками. У того был случай быстро обтереться, потому что Илья еще довольно долго стоял к нему спиной — а когда повернулся, взамен мусора сунул Сереге в руки небольшую глиняную шкатулку. — Я брал одну из них наугад — а иногда высыпал все — и дрочил себе, пока искры из глаз не сыпались.  
— Так-так. — Серый поставил шкатулку на живот и открыл, а затем достал первую попавшуюся карточку, разворачивая ее к себе лицевой стороной. Он узнал свои злосчастные валентинки. И радостно на душе стало. Еще теплее. — Блин… Блин, а я думал, ты выбрасывал!  
— Нет, ну как я мог… — Илья улыбнулся, натягивая трусы, а после вновь забрался в кровать, к Сереге, попутно накрываясь одеялом. Все лишнее, что осталось после их страсти, он как-то очень ловко и компактно свернул и припрятал до утра. — А ты… мой маленький сувенир сохранил?  
— Да, лежит у меня в рюкзаке… — хихикнул Серега, прижимаясь к Добрынину тесно-тесно. — Где поставим Алехандро? Здесь нельзя, спать не даст.  
— А ты, никак, уже ко мне переехал? По-моему, когда ты говорил о маленьком и нешумном животном, речь шла о твоей квартире, — тот ткнул Зайцева в бок. — В принципе, в другой комнате, которая напротив. Там места достаточно много, особенно если всю керамику убрать…  
— Да… Да я просто люблю тебя. Когда любят, живут вместе, типа, — усмехнулся Серега. И притих, осознавая, что очень просто сказал самую сложную вещь в своей жизни. Добрыня очень долго смотрел на него. Как будто ослышался, не понял или узнал только что самую невероятную вещь на свете. Он вдохнул, выдохнул, проглотил ком в горле, а потом нежно притянул Серегу к себе.  
— Ну тогда, конечно, я не имею права тебя не впустить… Потому что я…  
— Ну типа тоже любишь? Скажи быстро, а то по почкам получишь.  
— Люблю, — действительно очень быстро ответил Добрынин и ухмыльнулся. За такую сообразительность он был удостоен самого горячего поцелуя из всех, на какие вообще был способен Серега. И в предрассветный час не слышно было ничего более, кроме тихой нежности и скромного счастья.

— С тобой все в порядке? — наконец задала вопрос Зоряна после продолжительного молчания. Небольшое семейство Добрыниных и Зайцев сидели на кухне за завтраком — вернее, Илья метался между плитой и ванной, одновременно готовя и умываясь, а его дочь изливала свои подозрения на несчастного Серегу. Выглядел тот после спокойного вечера так, будто на всю нижнюю часть лица то ли заболел ветрянкой, то ли поймал страшную аллергию. Губы опухли и стали красными, а кожа вокруг рта и на щеках покрылась пятнами.  
— Да, — незамедлительно ответил Зайцев, словно готовился к этому вопросу как раз со вчерашнего вечера. Он целых несколько секунд сохранял зрительный контакт, но потом не выдержал и почесал щеку. — Наверное, во сне расчесал лицо или терся… о подушку.  
— Ну если на подушке были крошки… Но мы же, кажется, не ели в кровати, когда смотрели кино? — Зоряна подперла голову рукой, разулыбавшись. — Пап, а ты ел в кровати? — перекинулась она на вошедшего в кухню Добрынина. У того в бороде после умывания еще поблескивали мелкие капельки воды.  
— Что? Нет! — он поднял руки. А потом обратился к Зайцеву, весь серьезный и озабоченный. — Все чистое застелил. Серега. Ты поел? Зайди в ванную.  
— Зачем? Что мне там делать? Я уже умывался!  
Но скоро Зайцев все же оказался в душной после водных процедур каждого, кто находился в квартире, комнате. Он стоял перед Добрыниным и не мог вести себя нормально, а не как глуповатый школьник.  
— Чего ты?  
Добрынин уже держал наготове какую-то косметическую бутылочку, на поверку — с лосьоном после бритья.  
— Смотреть на тебя — у самого лицо чешется. Давай что-нибудь с этим сделаем… — Смазанные жидким прохладным гелем пальцы коснулись Серегиного лица. Очень заботливо и нежно богатырь замаливал свою невольную вину, всматриваясь в серые глаза. А потом спросил вполголоса: — Нам с тобой не поговорить пока толком… Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Хорошо, — млел Серега. И неясно, что плавило его больше всего: прохлада и облегчение, которые дарили крем и любящие прикосновения, или забота, в которой Илья просто купал Зайцева. — А ты? Я знаю, конечно, что я офигенный, и ты должен быть почти просветлен, но мало ли…  
— Еще лучше… — ухмыльнулся Добрынин, игриво потискав Зайцева за щеку, как маленького, и коротко чмокнул в губы. — Моложе себя чувствую лет на десять. На двадцать… Как будто сам от родителей еще прячусь, а не от собственной дочери. Жестокий ты, Серега!..  
— Неправда, я мягкий. Посмотри на мои щечки! Они не выдержали даже твоей шелковистой бороды. Такой зайчик не может быть жесток… — засмеялся в кулак Зайцев, чтобы скрыть свои эмоции. Но в ответ Добрынина одарил неуловимым скользящим прикосновением ладони к локтю, и более интимным — к бедру. — Самое лучшее, что я видел в жизни — это оживший и оттаявший ты, Илья Александрович. О, ну и, конечно, как ты смешно ругаешься матом. Теперь ясно, что для этого нужно всего лишь немного раздеться, а не давить тебе на нервы целый год…  
— Немного. Немного! — возмутился Добрынин. Серегины жесты подействовали на него совершенно магически, наполнив взгляд одновременно смущением, возмущением и восхищением. — Вот я тебе…  
— Эй! Вы там чего шепчетесь?! — прилетело с кухни. — Бросили меня…  
Илья мгновенно вытянулся, вытолкал Серегу наружу и в шутку принял вид, будто это Зайцев причина всех заминок и вообще силой удерживал Добрынина в тесном замкнутом пространстве. Но Зоряна продолжала строго смотреть на заговорщиков еще несколько мгновений, к тому же обиженно надув губы. Пока не махнула рукой, самым противным тоном выдав:  
— Ой, ну все ясно с вами…  
— Чего ясно? — засмеялся Зайцев, выгораживая Добрынина, как мог: грудь колесом, нос к потолку, улыбается во весь рот.  
— Все! — упрямо повторила Зоря. — Вы, небось, просто ищете, чем еще таким меня удивить, чтобы как вчера. Ну ничего, я в долгу не останусь…  
— Нет! — всполошился Добрынин. — Нет-нет-нет, ничем таким удивлять больше не будем!  
— Как? — девушка состроила удивленное лицо. — Неужели прошла любовь, завяли помидоры?  
— Нет…  
— Ну, значит, удивите, — и она с самым громким шлепком, который только удалось произвести, хлопнула отца по плечу и улыбнулась. — Наверное, мне пора идти наслаждаться летними каникулами и не мешать вам готовить ваши сюрпризы?  
— Ну вообще да, хорошо бы, — улыбался Серый. — А то твой отец очень стеснительный малый. Ну, творец… любая мелочь влияет на настроение, ты же знаешь.  
— Ага! — воскликнула Зоряна, подтвердившая свою догадку, и подняла указательный палец вверх, привлекая внимание. — Вот видишь, папа, быть честным и прямолинейным — очень даже неплохо, особенно для человека, который знает, чего хочет. А Серега хочет… свидание! Да. Я уйду, и у вас будет свидание. А если оно пройдет плохо, я сильно расстроюсь, ясно?  
— Оно хорошо пройдет! — тут же заверил ее Серега, не позволяя Добрынину очнуться. — Я буду стараться. Хотя это необязательно… Ведь я люблю твоего отца. И с ним даже просто находиться рядом — как свидание.  
— Ого.  
Зоряна даже не нашлась что сказать, но по взгляду не было видно, какой симпатией и уважением прониклась к Сереге. А Добрыня сидел, потупившись, смущенный — и почти незаметно улыбался в бороду. Все вышло слишком легко. Никто не осуждал его. Никто не бежал. Он был на своем месте — с семьей, с друзьями, с любимым человеком, подобного которому никогда не имел. Летнее солнце за окном казалось не просто солнцем, а каким-то ярким светом впереди. Огнем, который обжигает — но только лишь для того, чтобы скрепить и сделать каменно-твердой мягкую глину чувств. И чтобы, пережив один раз такой обжиг, ты знал, что впредь на долгие годы никакой жар и никакой холод этим чувствам не будут страшны.


	11. Эпилог

Покрытые то белой, то серой, то вовсе разноцветной глазурью горшки, вазочки и кружки ловили своими гладкими боками яркое летнее солнце. Внизу за окном оживленно колыхались кроны молодых каштанов, покачивался на сквозняке узорный тюль, и всякий раз, когда направление лучей преломлялось рисунком занавески, по комнате начинал кружиться хоровод ярких отблесков. Сидящий на крыше просторной клетки грач лениво щурился и иногда, замечая рядом с собой солнечного зайчика, щелкал клювом, и тихо ворчал. Мерно гудел гончарный круг, шуршала под ногами плотная пленка, защищающая пол. Илья, как некая константа вечно спешащего в неизвестность мира, в молчании занимался своим ремеслом, вытягивая пальцами светлую глину и превращая грубые куски в аккуратные изделия. А неподалеку, орудуя тонкой кистью и краской, трудился Серега.  
— Если подумать, потом можно отойти от тематики и сделать линию сервизов с монорасцветкой. Что-то ярче и радостнее… Можно голубой и белый. Королевские цвета… Как думаешь? — не отрываясь от дела, нарушил тонкую атмосферу уюта и гармонии в воздухе Серега почти шепотом. Сполоснул кисть в воде, чуть не облизал ее по дурной привычке работы с натуральными красками и сплюнул, чертыхнулся, промокнул о лежащую рядом тряпку.  
— А узор? Уже продумал орнамент или хочешь что-то более абстрактное? — переспросил Илья и потер нос запястьем. На бороде все равно осталась пара новых светлых капель. Серега обернулся, усмехнулся, и, не в силах перебороть себя и остаться на месте, поднялся.  
— Можно сделать так, чтобы узор был крупным. И разбивал посуду на половинки с элементами противоположного цвета в каждом из них. Допустим, морская тематика и японская живопись будут смотреться отлично, — Зайцев заставил Илью остановиться, убрал его руку от изделия и взгромоздился на колени, не спрашивая разрешения, не позволяя отказаться. Наглые капельки, подчеркнувшие для Сереги всю соблазнительность Ильи, были срочно стерты с шикарной бороды ладонью. — Типа ваза. Она будет разбита на две части: небо и вода. На небе — узорные облака. В воде — белым цветом акцентировать саму форму волны… Красиво же?  
— М… — Илья загадочно улыбнулся, щурясь, как и всегда: лукаво, по-доброму. Он умел хвалить одним взглядом, выделять одного из тысячи других. И так же хорошо умел недоговаривать, до последнего сохраняя какое-то сомнение, надежду на большее. А Серега разве научился смиряться с этим? Тот самый Серега, который в этой жизни требовал всего и сразу — немедленно? Нет, конечно.  
— Что, нет? Недостаточно для тебя? — Зайцев наигранно нахмурился. — Тогда нарисую там свою задницу и твои руки на ней. По-моему, ничего прекраснее моей задницы нет. А еще и в твоих руках! Это же просто лучшая оправа для бриллианта. Так лучше?  
— Я такой сервиз не продам, — цокнул языком Добрыня, сдаваясь. — Я его себе оставлю.  
Он потянулся к лицу Сереги. Грач возмущенно каркнул сбоку, но разве же можно было отказать себе в самом коротком, самом нежном поцелуе? Разве можно было и впрямь не положить ладони на самую красивую задницу в мире, оставив на ней белые глиняные отпечатки?  
— Морская тематика и японская живопись будут очень красиво смотреться рядом, — целиком удовлетворенный, произнес Илья после. — Я бы даже вместе с тобой расписывал… Научишь?  
— Научу. А про сервиз — это ты зря. Я уже рекламный слоган придумал… — улыбнулся Зайцев, важно вздернув нос. — Слушай, Илья… Прикинь. Есть только один человек красивее меня.  
— Не знаю таких… Наверное, это твой двойник, который живет на другом конце света и мутит с каким-нибудь другим бородачом.  
— Нет, они некрасивые. Типа, знаешь, брат-урод, все дела… — захохотал Серега, поймав лицо Добрыни в ладони и расцеловав щеки. — А вот ты у меня самый красивый.


End file.
